Nuevos Tiempos
by staraky
Summary: Ambos comienzan una nueva vida, en ciudades distintas. ¿Se arrepentirán de las decisiones tomadas? El tiempo dirá si vuelven a estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba hacia aquellos columpios que durante los dos últimos años habían sido el lugar donde había tomado grandes decisiones. Desde la entrada ya vislumbraba la figura de él, estaba sentado en uno de ellos esperando. Según se acercaba podía distinguir como él tenía la cabeza agachada, los hombros encogidos, las manos entrelazadas. Por un segundo en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

Se sentó en el columpio libre junto a él. Le miró esperando una señal, pero él no cambió su postura. Se dio cuenta que debería ser ella la encargada de romper el hielo.

-Lo siento –esperó un gesto por parte de su interlocutor, viendo que no llegaba decidió continuar- No tendría que haber guardado secretos.

-Eres así –respondió él, pero sin tan siquiera mirarla- No dejas que la gente se te acerque. Hice todo lo posible por entrar.

-Castle –intentó intervenir ella.

-Deja que termine, por favor – ella le miró esperando lo que él tenía que decir - He pensando mucho en nuestra relación. En qué tenemos y adónde vamos y he decidido que quiero más. Ambos merecemos más.

-Cierto, ambos lo merecemos.

-Pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas –por fin se ponía en pie, se giraba hacia ella y se arrodillaba con un anillo entre sus dedos - Katherine Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La cara de ella reflejaba la sorpresa. Se había imaginado a lo largo de esos días aquella conversación pero nunca había pensado que la misma pudiera incluir aquella pregunta.

-Richard, yo –comenzó a hablar- venía porque quería decirte que he aceptado el trabajo en DC. Ese trabajo es todo lo que ahora quiero. Es una gran oportunidad para mí y no la quiero dejar escapar.

-Lo entiendo –decía él poniéndose en pie y sentándose nuevamente en el columpio- No te estoy pidiendo que lo rechaces. Lo que termino de hacer no es para que lo rechaces. Tan sólo quiero que sepas que yo estaré ahí a tu lado. Siempre. Ya sea en nuestra ciudad o en otra diferente. Te quiero y quiero, deseo que seas mi esposa.

-Richard, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Pero ahora no puedo aceptar. Han pasado muchas cosas estos días entre nosotros. Mejor dicho vienen pasando desde hace semanas –ella le miraba, seria, intentando ver los ojos de su acompañante- Cosas que me han hecho replantearme lo que existe entre nosotros. Ahora mismo no sé si lo que estamos viviendo es real, o tan sólo nos hemos dejado llevar por años de tonteo.

Aquella frase hizo que él se girase y por fin le mirara a los ojos.

-Katherine, ¿estás diciendo en serio que no sabes si lo que hay entre nosotros es real? ¿No sabes si es cierto que te amo o tan solo se reduce a que no sabes si lo que tú sientes es real?

Él se puso en pie y se alejó un poco de aquellos columpios. Negaba con la cabeza. No entendía como ella podía dudar de ellos, dudar de todo lo que aquel año habían vivido.

-Richard, lo siento –se puso en pie y le siguió- Pero ahora mismo no se que siento por ti. Es gracioso si tu proposición hubiera llegado hace tan solo un mes, me habría sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Pero hoy no la puedo aceptar. Hoy nada es igual que hace un mes. Tú has cambiado. Y yo también. Necesito descubrir quién soy. Necesito alejarme de tí.

Richard la miró con dureza, ella nunca había visto aquella mirada en él. Y en aquel mismo instante fue consciente de que nada volvería a ser como fue.

-Katherine me estás echando de tu vida. Espero que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo. Porque esta vez, no volveré. Me he cansado de volver siempre a ti. Espero que esta vez no me eches de menos. Ahora vete, cambia de rumbo, toma aire, desaparece. Vete, pero no vuelvas a mirarme, coge tus cosas y desaparece.

-Richard –intentó hablar ella.

-No vuelvas a engañar a nadie. No vuelvas a decir que sientes si no lo haces. No hagas que la gente se cree esperanzas que contigo no existen. Hace mucho me preguntaste si yo nunca decía adiós. Ahora sí lo haré. Adiós Katherine Beckett.

Ella no le intentó detener cuando comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí. Ambos fueron conscientes de que aquel día los columpios no fueron su talismán.

Aquella tarde Beckett necesitó la presencia de su mejor y única amiga. Necesitaba que alguien le dijese que no había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida. Porque realmente al llegar a su casa y ver las cosas de Castle por ahí no sintió que hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

Ambas amigas estaban sentadas en el sofá, Beckett tenía sus piernas encogidas y pegadas a su pecho, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su amiga la miraba con pena, sintiendo como propio el dolor ajeno.

-Cariño, no lo entiendo. Hace un mes por fin escuchó de tus labios un te quiero. Y ahora me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que sientes, es lógico que él no lo entienda.

-Laine, me he sentido insegura de la relación que teníamos. A veces he llegado a pensar que para él yo tan solo era un trofeo –giraba su cabeza y perdía su mirada por la habitación.

-¿Un trofeo? Por un trofeo nadie arriesga su vida como lo hizo él al quedarse junto a ti cuando estabas atrapada por la bomba. Por más que me lo expliques no lo entenderé –miraba a su amiga, sentía su dolor pero esta vez no podía darla la razón- Tus dudas aparecieron cuando tuviste que hacer de niñera del guaperas, pero en lugar de hablarlo con él te escondiste en el trabajo.

-No me escondí. Le pregunté qué adónde íbamos. ¿Qué más se supone que tenía que hacer?

-Oh, vamos. Eres una de las mejores policías de la ciudad, el FBI te quiere para trabajar con el Fiscal General, y ¿me estás queriendo decir que no lograste que Castle te respondiera? Kate, ni siquiera lo intentaste. Te entró miedo de que él tuviera las mismas dudas y decidiste olvidarlo. Quisiste actuar como si aquello no sucediera, y fue un error como bien se ha visto.

-Pero…

-Kate, ¿aún le quieres? –Ahí estaba la pregunta-

-No sé si con querer basta –con aquella frase deja ver todas las dudas que existían en ella- Además ya da lo mismo. Esta vez hemos dado más vueltas de las que podíamos en el tiovivo y él se ha bajado.

En otro lado de la misma ciudad Richard Castle mantenía una reunión con su agente.

-Ya me has oído Paula, creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro. La saga Heat ha terminado, no trates de convencerme de lo contrario.

-Pero Richard, esa saga te ha dado más de lo que nunca habrías soñado. Se merece al menos un final – la agente no sabía qué habría pasado pero intuía que algo referido a Beckett no había salido como su escritor esperaba.

-Paula, no. Ahora mismo no puedo, pero es que tampoco quiero - en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, pero se sentía incapaz de escribir sobre la detective.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas de momento –el escritor sabía que ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Volvería a la carga- Y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé Paula. Creo que saldré de viaje. Me marcharé fuera de Estados Unidos una temporada. Necesito encontrar algo que nuevamente me ilusione.

-O sea, te vas a tomar unas largas vacaciones. Quizás te venga bien y regreses con un nuevo best- seller bajo el brazo.

-No sé si escribiré, solo quiero cambiar de aires. Y ahora te dejo, mis chicas se estarán preguntando dónde estoy. Llevan llamando toda la tarde y no les he cogido el móvil.

-Hasta pronto Richard. Espero que te vaya bonito.

Media hora más tarde el escritor por fin entraba en su casa. Alexis y su madre al verle supieron al instante que todo había salido mal. Respetaron su silencio, cuando él se sintiese preparado les contaría lo que había sucedido.

Un tremendo dolor le oprimió el pecho cuando traspasó la puerta de su habitación. Hasta la semana anterior también había sido la de ella. Se acercó al vestidor y se fijó en la cantidad de ropa que ella había ido llevando a aquella casa. Sus zapatos, ordenados en el zapatero. En la cómoda se encontraban sus cremas y sus perfumes. No lo pudo evitar, tomó entre sus manos el perfume que siempre le recordaría a ella. Aspiró su aroma, cerezas. Las lágrimas inundaron sus azules ojos, pero se prohibió el dejarlas escapar. Lanzó contra la pared, con una furia desconocida por él, aquel frasco de perfume.

No podía quedarse en aquella habitación. Todo le recordaría a ella.

Regresó al salón, donde esperaban las mujeres de su vida. Aquellas que nunca le fallarían, aquellas que no tenían dudas sobre lo que sentían por él. Se dejó caer derrotado en el sofá.

-Se terminó, todo se ha terminado –por fin fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta- Ella se va y no me quiere en su vida.

Ambas mujeres le abrazaron. Tan solo hicieron eso. En aquel instante las palabras sobraban.

Durante aquel fin de semana la detective empaquetó sus cosas para la mudanza. El lunes comenzaría su nueva vida en DC. Una vida lejos de sus amigos, de su padre. Lejos de él. La vida que ella había elegido.

Aquel fin de semana el escritor organizo su partida. Tras mucho pensar finalmente decidió que su destino sería Europa, y más concretamente Madrid. En su poder estaban ya tanto el billete de avión como la reserva en uno de los mejores hoteles de la capital de España. Una vez allí ya buscaría tranquilamente una casa.

La detective por el contrario no tenía que preocuparse por su alojamiento, la fiscalía le facilitaba una casa hasta que ella encontrase una a su gusto.

El domingo por la mañana salió a comer con su padre. Había llegado la hora de despedirse.

-Katie, cariño estoy orgulloso de ti. Tú madre estaría tan orgullosa –la voz se le quebraba por la emoción.

-Papá, prométeme que iras a verme en cuanto esté instalada. Te voy a extrañar –tomaba entre sus manos las manos de su padre- te quiero papá. Sé que no te lo digo todo lo que debería.

-Cariño, no hace falta. Sé que me quieres. Y también se cuanto te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos desde que falta tu madre. Tranquila pequeña, todo irá bien. Siempre puedes regresar, esta ciudad te acogerá con los brazos abiertos. Recuerda que en ella dejas mucha gente que te quiere. Y que siempre te estará esperando.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –En su mirada se veía una súplica- ¿Podrías ir a su casa y recoger todas mis cosas? No he reunido el suficiente valor para ir yo.

-Oh, mi niña. Siento mucho que todo haya terminado entre vosotros. No te preocupes mi amor, iré y te las enviaré a tu nueva dirección. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? –miraba con ternura a su hija.

-Gracias papá. No, será mejor que no digas nada.

Aquella noche en casa de los Ryan se reunieron los amigos para despedir a la detective. Nadie estaba alegre en aquella casa, en todos se notaba el dolor que sentían por la separación. Pero todos de algún modo trataban de disimular.

El móvil de Kevin emitió el sonido de un whatsAAp recibido. El detective tomó en sus manos el móvil y leyó el mensaje. Tras hacer aquello se disculpó y salió del salón para hacer una llamada.

Durante al menos treinta minutos estuvo hablando con su interlocutor. Finalmente regresó al salón. Todos se fijaron que sus ojos tenían un color rojizo, muestra inequívoca de que en algún momento reciente había llorado.

-Kev, cariño, ¿estás bien? – Preguntaba algo alarmada Jenny.

-Sí, tranquila no pasa nada –intentaba sonreír, pero le costaba un mundo. Dos de sus mejores amigos abandonaban la ciudad- Venga chicos, alzad vuestras copas, brindemos por la nueva vida de nuestra querida amiga. Kate, espero que todo te salga genial en DC. Por Kate.

-Por Kate -respondieron todos.

Esposito tomo a Kevin por el brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado brother?, a mi no me engañas.

-Acompáñame a la cocina no quiero que las chicas se enteren –contestaba Ryan bajando la voz- Javi y yo vamos a por más bebida.

-Era Castle, llamaba para despedirse. Se va a Europa. No ha querido contarme nada. Pero no hay que ser muy listo para saber que entre ellos las cosas han terminado y además de la peor manera.

-Mierda, ahora entiendo la cara de Laine y Kate. ¿Lo sabe ella? –Realmente no entendía cómo podían haber terminado de aquella manera.

-No, y Castle me ha hecho prometer que no se lo diría. Guarda en secreto Javi. Ni a Laine ¿Ok? Mañana se pasará por la comisaría para despedirse de nosotros. Ahora será mejor que regresemos o empezarán a sospechar.

A la misma hora que la detective despegaba rumbo a DC, el escritor hacía su entrada en la comisaría.

No pudo evitar mirar la que durante cinco años había sido su silla, siempre junto a la mesa de la detective. Sobre aquella mesa se encontraban aún sus tazas, en las que tantos cafés se habían tomado. Cuantas sonrisas le había sacado con tan solo ofrecerle el café de la mañana. Cuantas veces sus manos se habían rozado al darle la taza. Sabía que ya nunca sería lo mismo tomar un café. Tragó intentando que pasase el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, descubriendo que era inútil no se iría tan fácilmente.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Gates, y se quedó esperando una señal que le diera permiso para entrar allí.

-Adelante –se escuchó al otro lado.

-Buenos días señor –decía nada más abrir por última vez aquella puerta.

-Señor Castle, no le esperaba hoy –estaba totalmente sorprendida, ella le creía subido en un avión rumbo a DC.

-Vengo a despedirme señor. He preferido hacerlo en persona y no a través de una llamada. Mañana salgo hacia Europa.

-¿Europa? –Definitivamente Gates no entendía nada- Yo creía que acompañaría a su novia a DC.

-Señor, la detective, perdón la agente especial Beckett ya no es mi novia –dolía decir aquello en voz alta-

-Siéntese Richard, por favor –aquella mujer que durante dos años había intentado por todos los medios deshacerse de él, ahora trataba de mostrar su lado humano- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

-La verdad señor es que no tengo ganas de hablar acerca de ello. Lo que había entre la agente especial Beckett y yo terminó. Entenderá que no sea capaz de continuar aquí prestando mis servicios como asesor civil. De todas formas eso será para usted una alegría.

-Richard no le voy a negar que durante mucho tiempo no le quise en mi comisaría. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de la gran ayuda que prestaba a este equipo. Realmente siento su marcha. Pierdo a mis dos mejores hombres al mismo tiempo –escuchar aquello de boca de la capitana dejaba muy sorprendido al escritor.

-Gracias señor. Ha sido un autentico privilegio y un placer el haber trabajado con la policía de esta ciudad. Y ahora si da usted su permiso querría ir a despedirme de los chicos.

-Por supuesto. Y señor Castle, créame cuando digo que siento mucho que ustedes hayan terminado. Siempre creí que terminarían casados y con niños. Si algún día decide regresar, sepa que las puertas de esta comisaría siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

A la salida de aquel despacho se encontró con los que hasta entonces habían sido sus compañeros de fatigas. Apoyados en la que hasta el viernes había sido la mesa de la detective Beckett se encontraban Esposito y Ryan, ambos estaban en silencio esperando que el escritor se les acercase.

Richard se acercaba esta parte era la que más le iba a costar. Aquellos dos policías junto a la forense se habían convertido en parte de su familia. Y a lo largo de los cinco años que había pasado en aquella comisaría nunca pensó que el final sería así.

-Buenos días chicos –dijo cuando finalmente llegó a su altura- ¿Os apetece que tomemos un café?

-Como prefieras –respondieron ambos policías.

Al escritor le costaba estar cerca de aquella mesa. Era la mesa de ella, y verla vacía le demostraba que lo vivido en las últimas setenta y dos horas no era una pesadilla si no que todo había sido real.

-Bueno quería ser yo quien os dijera que dejo la 12. Lo siento chicos pero a partir de hoy dejo de ser colaborador civil de la policía. No me parecía adecuado que os enterarais por Gates o por cualquier otra persona –su intención era centrarse en que dejaba la comisaría no quería explicar las razones.

-Tío, ¿qué narices has hecho? ¿Por qué Beckett se va a DC y tú no vas con ella? Te cansaste, ella sólo ha sido una más en tu lista de conquistas –el tono empleado por Esposito denotaba rencor.

Ryan decidió intervenir.

-Javi, quieres dejar que se explique.

-Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende que te pongas de su lado? Te recuerdo que nuestra amiga es Kate, y no el escritor.

-Te estás pasando Javi. Castle es amigo nuestro también. Cierto que Kate lo es desde hace más tiempo, pero eso no implica que Castle no sea amigo nuestro.

-Déjalo Kevin, no te esfuerces. Sabes Javier Esposito, yo no he hecho nada para que Katherine se haya marchado a DC. No soy yo el culpable. Y si no estoy ahora mismo en un avión junto a ella es por culpa suya. Pero no eres tú la persona a la que se lo voy a explicar.

-Ya, no es culpa tuya – Esposito se acercó al escritor y le tomó por las solapas- Debería partirte la cara por hacer daño a Kate.

-Suéltalo Javi –intervenía Ryan- Pero ¿qué te pasa colega? Lo que haya pasado entre Beckett y Castle sólo les incumbe a ellos.

-Por qué no le cuentas a tu amigo la razón de tu enfado. Venga Esposito, sé valiente por una vez en tu vida. Cuéntale a Kevin que estás así porque durante años has estado enamorado de Beckett. Que siempre has esperado que algún día ella se fijase en ti. Pero ya ves, se ha ido y nunca la has podido tener entre tus brazos y eso te está carcomiendo interiormente. Sabes, deberías correr hacia ella , quizás ahora que está sola en una ciudad desconocida tengas una oportunidad –nunca el escritor había sido tan hiriente al hablar con el policía, pero aquella vez decidió soltar lo que siempre había pensado.

Esposito lanzó su puño contra la barbilla del escritor, alcanzándole de lleno. En aquel instante Gates hizo su entrada en la sala de descanso atraída por los gritos que de salían de allí.

-Esposito a mi despacho.

Castle miró por última vez a los que habían sido sus compañeros, tendió la mano a Ryan pero éste tiró del brazo para poder darle un sentido abrazo.

-Te echaré de menos Castle.

-Lo mismo te digo. Ha sido un placer trabajar aquí.

Tan solo le quedaba despedirse de la forense, así que tomó el ascensor para bajar a la morgue. Si con Esposito había sido difícil, pensó que con la forense su vida correría peligro pero aun así no podía marcharse sin decir adiós.

Laine levantó la vista del cuerpo ante el que se encontraba. Su rostro denotó la sorpresa de ver frente a ella al escritor.

-Castle ¿qué haces aquí? – La forense estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno venía a despedirme –aun se sentía sorprendido por el tono empleado por ella- me marcho de la 12 y también salgo de viaje.

-Te vas, lo siento. Castle lo intenté, intenté que entrase en razón. Pero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. Es prácticamente imposible hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Tranquila Laine. Ella es así. Pensé que a lo largo de estos cinco años había logrado entrar, pero estaba equivocado.

-Chico, espero que no tarde mucho en ver el tremendo error que ha cometido al dejarte ir.

-Laine, no voy a esperarla. Esta vez lo nuestro se terminó para siempre – Laine no creía lo que estaba escuchando-

-Entiendo. Castle, ¿cuanto vas a estar fuera? –Empezaba a intuir que no iban a ser unas simples vacaciones.

-No lo sé. No me he puesto fecha para volver, ni siquiera sé si lo haré algún día. Voy a echar de menos tus amenazas de hacerme daño – intentaba sonreír, aunque le costaba un mundo hacerlo.

-Te voy a extrañar. Espero que vayas donde vayas puedas ser feliz. Te lo mereces. Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto.

-Lo hare si tú me prometes que nunca le contaras nada a ella –ambos asintieron, sellando así su pacto.

Ambos se fundieron en un sentido abrazo, por las mejillas de la forense corrían libres las lágrimas.

Ya fuera de aquel recinto y antes de tomar un taxi se giró para ver por última vez el lugar que tanta felicidad le habría proporcionado durante aquellos años. Se montó en un taxi y se alejó de allí.

Una hora y cuarto después de que el avión despegase en el JFK Katherine llegó al aeropuerto de Washington DC.

Mientras esperaba la salida de su maleta, pensaba en todo lo que había dejado tras de sí. Sólo esperaba que su decisión hubiera sido la correcta, y que si un día se levantaba descubriendo que aquello había sido un tremendo error pudiera remediarlo.

Mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida por su mente pasó una imagen. Era la de él arrodillado proponiéndole matrimonio, junto a aquella imagen llegó hasta ella un nudo en el estómago y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había perdido no sólo a su pareja, si no al mejor amigo que jamás había tenido y aún no sabía cómo podría vivir sin la constante presencia de él.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta de salida, un rostro conocido apareció frente a ella.

-Jordan, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me alegro de verte nuevamente Beckett. Bueno alguien tenía que darte la bienvenida y desde la oficina del Fiscal General pensaron que dado que ya nos conocíamos yo era la persona adecuada.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la terminal y se montaron en un vehículo negro, el destino eran las oficinas centrales del FBI. Durante el trayecto la agente Shaw le comentó la sorpresa que le causó saber que dejaba el departamento de policía de nueva york para incorporarse al FBI.

-Y dónde has dejado a Castle –preguntaba Shaw directamente.

-Bueno él se ha quedado en Nueva York.

-Ya, entonces sólo os veréis fines de semana. Al principio os costará pero bueno es lo que tiene el que hayas aceptado formar parte del equipo de investigadores del Fiscal General.

-No nos veremos – aquello sonó como un susurro.

-Vaya, yo pensé que vosotros por fin habríais dado el paso y que a estas alturas ya seriáis pareja –la agente Shaw hablaba sin retirar su vista de la carretera.

-Lo dimos, pero hemos terminado –dolía demasiado el decirlo en voz alta.

-Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para que me cuentes qué ha pasado.

La agente Shaw detuvo su vehículo en la Avenida Pensilvania, justo a las puertas del edificio Edgar Hoover sede del FBI.

Tras pasar los estrictos sistemas de seguridad se encaminaron hacia la División de Investigación Criminal, ya que ésa era a la que a partir de aquel día Beckett estaba adscrita.

Tras permanecer tres horas en aquel lugar Katherine Beckett abandonaba el edificio siendo ya la agente especial Beckett. Al día siguiente debería presentarse en la oficina del Fiscal General ya que era allí donde había sido destinada.

El resto del día lo dedicaría a conocer su casa y colocar algo de las cajas que ya habían llegado.

El edificio en el que se encontraba su nueva vivienda no era muy diferente al de la ciudad de Nueva York. Este también era un edificio de cuatro alturas, por lo que le habían dicho su casa estaba situada en el último piso.

Entró al ascensor y pulsó el botón del cuarto piso, una vez en el buscó el 402. Tras abrir la puerta pudo ver como era su nuevo hogar. Lo que descubrió le gustó. Era un loft, en la planta baja se encontraban el salón con la cocina en un lateral, una habitación y un baño. La pared de la derecha estaba formada por un gran ventanal, por lo cual era muy luminoso. A pocos pasos de la puerta se encontraba la escalera que comunicaba ambas plantas. Una vez en la segunda planta descubrió que estaba formada por tan solo una habitación, tras entrar en la misma ante ella apareció un inmenso dormitorio que daba en la parte final a una terraza. Dentro de la estancia se encontraba el baño principal, y justo enfrente de la puerta del mismo se encontraba el vestidor. Se asombró al ver que la ropa que había llegado aquella misma mañana junto con sus muebles y libros, ya estaba colocada. Decidió salir a la terraza y allí en uno de los laterales descubrió un jacuzzi exterior. La base elevada en altura, era de madera, para subir había cuatro escalones.

Se imaginó a ellos dos en aquel jacuzzi, Richard sostenía entre sus manos una copa de champagne y ambos brindaban por su nuevo hogar. Ella tenía una preciosa sonrisa y en su mano brillaba el anillo de compromiso.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, aquella imagen fue volviéndose borrosa dando paso a la real. Allí estaba ella sola.

Salió de aquella terraza y una vez se encontró nuevamente en la que era su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama haciéndose un ovillo.

Al día siguiente comenzaría su nueva vida en DC.


	2. Chapter 2

En el episodio anterior de Nuevos Tiempos.

- Katherine Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Richard, lo siento –se puso en pie y le siguió- Pero ahora mismo no se que siento por ti. Es gracioso si tu proposición hubiera llegado hace tan solo un mes, me habría sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Pero hoy no la puedo aceptar. Hoy nada es igual que hace un mes. Tú has cambiado. Y yo también. Necesito descubrir quién soy. Necesito alejarme de tí.

-Katherine me estás echando de tu vida. Espero que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo. Porque esta vez, no volveré. Me he cansado de volver siempre a ti. Hace mucho me preguntaste si yo nunca decía adiós. Ahora sí lo haré. Adiós Katherine Beckett.

* * *

2 Aprender/ Learn

Desde su llegada a DC su vida se había reducido a trabajar y dormir y esto último no siempre lo hacía en su casa.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde su incorporación a la fiscalía, dos meses en los que la mayor parte del tiempo lo había gastado en montarse en aviones. Muchas veces durante ese tiempo había recordado lo que la agente Shaw le había dicho algunos años atrás y tenía que decir que era cierto. Ahora su vida era sólo el tiempo que quedaba vacío entre caso y caso.

Aquella tarde se sentía nostálgica. Echaba de menos a sus amigos, a su padre, su trabajo en el 12, a Martha, Alexis y no podía negarlo le extrañaba a él. Tomó su móvil entre sus manos y abrió la galería de fotos. Allí estaban los últimos buenos momentos vividos por los dos. Sonrió al ver la foto que Esposito les había hecho tras lograr salir con vida de la casa bomba. Se les veía felices, besándose, sonrientes.

Se sintió sola, se sintió pequeña, y asustada. Necesitaba una voz amiga, sabía quién era la persona a la que necesitaba. Buscó el nombre en la agenda y justo en el último momento se arrepintió. Cambió de nombre y marcó.

-Hola preciosa.

-Hola, soy yo. Te echo de menos.

- Y yo a ti. Mucho. Bueno ¿qué tal la vida por DC?

-Pues si te soy sincera Laine, no lo sé. Me paso la vida montando en aviones.

-Vaya, pero con eso ya contabas. Sabías que al aceptar el trabajo dejabas de lado el tener vida.

-Ya, pero hoy me siento un poco cansada.

-¿Del trabajo?

-No, igual no es cansada la palabra. La verdad es que hoy os echo mucho de menos. Os extraño.

-¿Qué ha pasado preciosa?

-Sabes que no lo puedo contar. Pero resumiendo ha sido un caso difícil, con niños de por medio.

-Lo siento. Mierda, Beckett tengo que dejarte tenemos un nuevo caso. Prometo llamar en cuanto tenga tiempo y hablar con más calma. O mejor aún, en cuanto pueda voy a visitarte. Hasta otra, besos.

-Está bien, hasta otra Laine – la comunicación ya se había cortado.

Definitivamente estaba nostálgica y necesitaba cambiar ese estado. Decidió darse un baño para intentar relajarse y después saldría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Ya iba siendo hora de conocer cada rincón de la misma.

Salió de casa con una dirección en la mente, Dupont Circle. Jordan le había dicho que allí encontraría las mejores librerías de la ciudad y además había pequeñas cafeterías. Necesitaba un buen libro nuevo y si podía empezar su lectura con un agradable café sería perfecto.

Una vez en su destino entró en Books-A-Million, ya dentro se dejó aconsejar por una de las dependientas. Bien es cierto que al principio no se entendieron.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla? – preguntó amablemente una de las dependientas cuyo nombre por la identificación que portaba era Helen.

-Gracias, quería un libro. Un buen libro.

-Uno de los libros más vendidos es el último de la saga Heat. Yo lo he leído y ciertamente es muy recomendable – la cara de Katherine se tornó melancólica.

-¿Ha escuchado que quiero un buen libro? –preguntó un tanto a la defensiva.

-Lo siento, no creí cuando la vi entrar que usted fuese de las personas que prejuzga los géneros literarios. Discúlpeme.

Comprendió que no había sido justa, y decidió disculparse.

-Debería ser yo quien se disculpara Helen –decía leyendo el nombre de la joven- Verás lo anterior era una broma que hacía con un antiguo compañero de trabajo. De todas formas ya he leído todos los libros de esa saga. Pero si tienes el último de James Patterson me lo llevaré.

-Es una gran elección, "Private Berlín" es un gran libro.

Una vez fuera de la librería sonrió. En aquel momento por su mente pasaba lo que diría él al saber que había comprado un libro de la competencia.

Regresó a casa, le apetecía leer tirada en el sofá tomando una copa de buen vino.

Aquellos dos meses que Richard llevaba en Madrid, le habían servido para conocer a fondo la hermosa ciudad. Le encantaba perderse por sus calles. El azul de su cielo. La rapidez con la que los madrileños caminan. El bullicio del tráfico en hora punta. Los atardeceres en el Templo de Debód.

Desde hacía un mes tomaba clases de español. No quería sentirse un extraño en aquella ciudad que había comenzado a enamorarle. Su profesora era una joven estudiante de Filología Hispánica, apenas tenía un par de años más que Alexis. Eso le hacía sentir un poco más cerca a su hija. Hasta la fecha las clases eran en la suite del escritor, ya que aún no había empezado a buscar una casa.

Aquel día decidió que había llegado la hora de abandonar el hotel e instalarse definitivamente en una casa.

Carmen, su profesora de español terminaba de marcharse. Había sido una clase dura, ella había intentado explicarle los tiempos verbales en castellano. Esa parte el escritor reconoció que le iba a resultar difícil, ya que descubrió que no tenían nada que ver con los usados en su lengua materna.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando decidió llamar a Paula. En Nueva York serían las once de la mañana así que ya estaría trabajando.

-No puedo creerme que seas tú –decía una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días Paula. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Buenas tardes para tí Richard. Dime que lo qué quieres es que te busque una cita con tu editor.

-Lo siento Paula, pero creí haberte dejado claro que por el momento no voy a escribir.

-Ya, lo sé. Sólo era por si lograba convencerte, pero ya veo que eso va a ser difícil.

-Más que difícil, es imposible Paula.

-De acuerdo. Pues tú dirás que necesitas de mí.

-Quiero que me busques una casa en Madrid. Sabes cuales son mis gustos, así que dejaré la elección en tus manos.

-Pero Richard, ¿no sería mejor que fueras tú el que te encargases de ello?

-No voy a tener tiempo, mañana marcho de viaje. Voy a acompañar a mi profesora de español a un viaje por Sevilla y Granada. Estaré fuera casi quince días. Te agradecería que a mi vuelta el tema de la casa esté solucionado.

-De acuerdo. Me pondré manos a la obra de inmediato.

-Gracias, otra cosa Paula. El contrato de la vivienda debe ir a nombre de Never Delay.

-¿Never Delay? –aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, no conocía aquella empresa.

-Es la empresa. Todo deberá ir a su nombre.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué necesidad tenias de crearla?

-Paula, no quiero que nadie sepa el destino de Richard Castle. Y de esa forma nada de lo que haga dejará rastro. Me gusta la libertad que siento siendo un desconocido. Quiero que eso siga así.

La conversación duró aún algunos minutos, pero finalmente Paula entendió todo lo que Richard le estaba pidiendo.

Debía empezar a preparar el equipaje para su viaje.

Había sido una suerte conocer a aquella joven en la librería. Inmediatamente conectaron. Comenzaron a hablar acerca de libros, autores. Ella le recomendó leer algo de los escritores clásicos españoles. Él se dejó aconsejar, y salió de aquella tienda con Fuenteovejuna de Lope de Vega y La vida es sueño de Calderón de la Barca. Además la joven se convirtió en su profesora.

Después de las dos primeras semanas ambos se habían convertido en amigos. Carmen se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en su confidente. Pese a tener tan solo veintiún años era una persona muy madura. En ciertos aspectos le recordaba mucho a su hija.

Cada tarde alrededor de las ocho quedaba con su profesora y sus amigos. La única condición para que Richard pudiera estar con ellos era que debía hablar en castellano. El inglés debía dejarlo aparcado.

Al principio se sintió algo fuera de lugar rodeado por todos aquellos jóvenes, pero al ir conociéndoles se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido de encontrarlos. Con ellos se sentía cómodo, no tenía que aparentar ser lo que no era. No les importaban sus locuras, o las veces que se comportaba como un niño. Y el poder ser como realmente era le gustaba, le hacía sentirse libre.

Katherine recibió una llamada de su jefe, debían salir de inmediato hacia Los Ángeles. Dejó el libro en la mesa y fue hasta la habitación a preparar su bolsa de viaje. En menos de diez minutos puso rumbo hacia las oficinas centrales del FBI.

Sentada en aquel avión, su mente retrocedió en el tiempo. Recordó otro viaje a Los Ángeles, en compañía de Richard. Una duda le asaltó. Cómo hubiera sido su vida si aquella noche hubiese tenido el valor de afrontar lo que ya sentía por él. Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan cobarde ahora aún estarían juntos. Tal vez, todos los miedos que habían atenazado a Richard durante su relación no habrían existido y sin los miedos de él nunca habrían aparecido las dudas en ella. En aquel mismo instante fue totalmente consciente de que ella había sido quien había dinamitado aquella relación, habiendo tardado tanto en confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Tomó su móvil entre sus manos y abrió la galería de fotos. Ante sus ojos comenzaron a pasar imágenes de ellos dos siendo felices. La primera vez que fueron a la casa de la playa. El fin de semana la cabaña de su padre. El viaje a Canadá. Él durmiendo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La primera vez que logró llevarle al beisbol.

Con cada foto, sentía que se iba haciendo más pequeña. Le quería, le había querido durante cinco años. Le había tenido y le había perdido.

Se limpió las lágrimas, cerró el móvil, suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos. Debía centrarse en el nuevo caso.

El sonido de un WhatsAAp recibido hizo que mirara su móvil. Por un segundo sintió como se aceleraba su corazón, sensación que desapareció cuando comprobó que el remitente era Esposito.

"Hola Kate, espero que todo te vaya genial por DC. A ver si un día te dejas caer por aquí. Esto no es lo mismo sin tí y sin Castle.

Besos, cuídate."

Hasta aquel instante nadie le había dicho que Castle hubiera dejado la comisaría. Sintió que nada volvería a ser como antes nunca más.

Notó como el avión comenzaba a rodar por la pista para efectuar el despegue. No tuvo tiempo de contestar, debía apagar el móvil.

Esposito, Ryan y Jenny esperaban a la forense. Aquella tarde habían decidido salir a tomar algo los cuatro juntos. Desde que sus compañeros habían dejado la 12 no habían vuelto a salir juntos.

-Hola preciosa –decía Esposito mientras dejaba un beso en los labios de la forense- ya estamos todos. ¿Dónde vamos?

-¿Qué tal si vamos al bar de Castle? –proponía Ryan.

Tras convencer a Esposito se marcharon hacia el bar.

Jenny fue la única que por su embarazo se pidió una tónica el resto pidieron cerveza.

-Hoy he hablado con Beckett. La he notado baja de moral.

-No sabía que la habías llamado Lanie. No me lo habías dicho.

-Ya Javi, es que no la he llamado, ha sido ella la que me ha llamado a mí.

-Y qué se cuenta –preguntaban al mismo tiempo los Ryan.

-Poco, ha sido justo cuando me habéis avisado del nuevo cadáver y la he tenido que dejar. Pero ya os digo, la he encontrado baja de moral. Como triste. No sé si me equivocaré, pero creo que se está dando cuenta de las cosas que ha dejado atrás.

-Yo le he mandado un WhatsAAp –Esposito vio como todas las miradas se centraban en él- le he dicho que esto ya no es lo mismo sin ella y sin el escritor, y que a ver si un día nos hacía una visita.

-Pero ¿tú eres tonto?

-A ver Lanie, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

-Castle dejó muy claro que nadie debía decirle a Kate que él se iba. Y vas tú y se lo sueltas la primera vez que hablas con ella.

-No le he dicho que se ha ido, sólo que ha dejado la 12.

-¿Sabes la de veces que he hablado con ella sin nombrar a Castle? ¿Sabes la de mails que he recibido de él y los he contestado sin decir nada de Kate? No es tan difícil mantener la boca cerrada. Todos lo podemos hacer, salvo tú Javi.

- A ver chicos, será mejor que os calméis. O vais a terminar diciendo algo de lo que luego os vais a arrepentir – intervenía Kevin intentando suavizar las cosas entre sus amigos.

-Mira sabéis que os digo, yo me voy a casa. No me mires así Javi, no me vas a acompañar. Hoy dormirás solo. Jenny, siento no quedarme más rato. Mañana te llamo y preparamos una salida de chicas solas.

-Me parece genial Lanie. Esperaré tu llamada. Y no te enfades, ya sabes cómo son estos dos. No pueden tener la boca cerrada.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Richard recibió una llamada de Carmen recordándole que debían estar en la Estación de Atocha a las 13 horas ya que su tren para Sevilla salía a las 13:30. Recogió la maleta, y salió de la habitación. Antes de ir a Atocha debía pasar por el despacho del abogado que había contratado en Madrid.

-Señor Castle, adelante le estaba esperando.

-Buenos días.

-¿Le apetecería un café? Yo voy a tomar uno o no seré persona.

-Perfecto, siempre es buen momento para tomar un café.

Tras regresar al despacho con sendos cafés ambos hombres comenzaron su reunión.

-Estos son los papeles fundacionales de la empresa. Como usted nos pidió, tan solo aparece el nombre del Administrador único que en este caso soy yo. Estos otros son los papeles que me otorgan los Poderes necesarios para trabajar. Espero que esté todo conforme a lo pedido por usted.

-Perfecto –comentó Richard tras estudiar aquellos documentos- Preferiría que me llamases Richard en lugar de señor.

-Entendido Richard. El siguiente paso es la transferencia de fondos. He escogido el Wiesbaden en Suiza. Están a la espera de que tú transfieras el dinero. Una vez que realices la transferencia el dinero será nuevamente transferido, ya bajo la protección del secreto de banca suizo hasta un banco de la Isla de Jersey. En este banco la cuenta que recepcione el dinero estará ya a nombre de Never. Y entonces ya será totalmente imposible de rastrear.

-Perfecto, ¿me permites usar el ordenador para realizar la transferencia a Suiza?

Una vez que Castle transfirió parte de su capital al Wiesbaden la operación financiera comenzó. Del Wiesbaden se transfirió la mitad del dinero a una cuenta a nombre de Never Delay en el Bank Leumi Limited.

-Pues con esa firma ya está todo Richard. A partir de ahora los movimientos que realices de capital desde las cuentas de Never son imposibles de rastrear.

-Perfecto, pues creo que por ahora eso es todo. Le he facilitado a Paula tu número de teléfono, para el tema del contrato de mi nueva casa.

-Estaré esperando la llamada de tu agente.

-Bueno y ahora me marcho, o llegaré tarde a la estación.

-Buen viaje Richard. En cuanto salgas por la puerta me pondré en contacto con tu abogado de NY para ponerle al corriente de las decisiones tomadas.

Richard salió contento de aquella reunión. Puso rumbo a la estación ya que se aproximaba la hora en la que debía estar en la misma.

El avión del FBI hacía horas que había tomado tierra en LA, el equipo ya se encontraba trabajando sobre el terreno.

La policía local había detenido en un tiempo récord al presunto autor de la amenaza terrorista. Katherine era el agente que llevaría el interrogatorio.

Antes de comenzar repasó el informe realizado por la policía de LA.

La mañana anterior había hecho explosión una bomba en mitad de una manifestación pro libertades públicas. Entre los fallecidos había multitud de musulmanes, lo cual había creado la duda de si realmente aquella bomba había sido para atentar contra ciudadanos que profesaran la religión del Islam. De ser aquello cierto, podría dar lugar a un grave problema diplomático. Los países árabes habían exigido desde el principio una investigación profunda.

Tras varias horas interrogando al sospechoso, Katherine decidió tomar un descanso.

-Agente Beckett, ¿no sería preferible continuar con el interrogatorio? –ordenaba más que preguntaba el Agente del FBI a cargo de la investigación.

-Con todos mis respetos señor. Tanto el sospechoso como yo estamos cansados. El estado del sospechoso es perfecto para derrumbarse de ser él el autor del atentado, pero mi cansancio hace que no esté alerta. Así que me tomaré ese receso –contestó bastante molesta por las objeciones de su jefe.

Se sentó en la sala de descanso y decidió tomar un café, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo dicho por el sospechoso. Algo no le cuadraba pero no era capaz de ver qué era. Estaba totalmente bloqueada. Necesitaba un nuevo enfoque, una nueva visión. Pero la persona que sería capaz de proporcionarle dicho enfoque no estaba junto a ella.

Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo él en aquel instante. Se preguntaba si él quizás también estaría pensando en ella. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos aquellas absurdas teorías lanzadas por el escritor.

Cuando se terminó el café decidió retomar el interrogatorio. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de interrogatorios pensó en Castle. Él se preguntaría cual podía ser la razón para que un musulmán atentase contra personas que practicaban su misma religión. Diría que aquello no tenía nada que ver con que fueran musulmanes, si no que habría sido una forma de venganza personal. Aquello era lo que a ella no le cuadraba.

Una media hora después de reiniciar el interrogatorio la agente especial Beckett salió de aquella sala con un nombre y tras detener e interrogar al nuevo sospechoso obtuvo la confesión del mismo.

La verdadera causa había sido la venganza.

Todos los fallecidos pertenecían a la misma familia. Hace años el ahora detenido mantuvo una relación clandestina con una mujer de aquella familia. Cuando los hombres de la casa lo descubrieron castigaron a la joven. La habían rociado con acido y al poco tiempo la chica había fallecido. El joven solo había hecho según sus propias palabras justicia.

Nuevamente montada en el avión, pensaba que incluso estando separados él la ayudaba. Había aprendido a pensar como Castle y gracias a eso había logrado la confesión del verdadero asesino.

-Katherine, ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado? –aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Para nada, Phil.

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. Y felicitarte. Has hecho un gran trabajo en el interrogatorio, como ya es habitual.

-Gracias.

-Me intriga saber cómo llegaste a la conclusión del ataque personal.

-A veces las evidencias no nos cuentan toda la historia. Hay que mirar el conjunto, y si ves algo que no encaja debes mirar justo en ese punto – realmente la agente Beckett había aprendido mucho del escritor.

-Pero en este caso, todo encajaba.

-No, no todo. Hasta la fecha, todos los atentados contra musulmanes nunca han sido realizados por personas con sus mismas creencias. Ahí estaba lo que no encajaba. Un musulmán atentando contra musulmanes. Tenía que existir otra causa oculta.

-De todas formas, agente Beckett, la próxima vez agradecería que me informase antes. No me gusta que en mi equipo haya personas que vayan por libre –tras aquello el jefe de equipo abandonó el asiento y regresó al suyo.

En la estación de Santa Justa en Sevilla les esperaba la hermana de Carmen. Irían los tres juntos hasta la casa que la mujer tenía en la capital andaluza en el barrio de Santa Cruz.

-Mira Rick, ahí está Gaby.

-Peque, estás guapísima – ambas mujeres se abrazaban y besaban.

-Tú sí que estás guapa –replicaba Carmen- mira Gaby te voy a presentar a mi amigo Richard.

-Encantada de conocerte Richard – Gaby le abrazaba y según la costumbre española le daba dos besos.

-Lo mismo digo Gaby – Aquella efusividad tan española aún sorprendía al escritor- Carmen me ha hablado mucho de tí.

-Y a mí de tí. Dice que te estás esforzando mucho en aprender nuestra hermosa lengua. Y que has avanzado mucho.

-Bueno hecho lo que pueda –decía el escritor en su mejor castellano.

-Hago lo que puedo – le corregía muerta de la risa Gaby.

-¿Tú también, haces eso? –preguntaba un tanto desconcertado Richard.

-A ver Rick, Gaby se refiere a que la frase que has usado no estaba bien. Deberías haber dicho "hago lo que puedo" –intervenía Carmen.

-Ah, vale. Entonces hago lo que puedo. Como ya has visto Gaby tu hermana ha exagerado un poco mis progresos en la lengua de Cervantes.

-Ya veo. De todas formas, creo que vosotros teníais un trato. Que yo sepa, la condición para venir con ella es que sólo nos puedes hablar en castellano – Richard asentía- entonces ya puedes ir dejando de hablar en inglés.

Gaby tras haber colocado las maletas en el coche, ponía rumbo hacia su casa. Durante el trayecto iba contando los planes que tenían para esos días.

-Entonces, mi seminario comienza mañana a las 9 de la mañana.

-Así es peque. Fui directamente a informarme a la universidad. El horario será el mismo los cinco días, de 9 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde.

-Bueno así tendré todas las tardes libres. Y podré enseñar Sevilla a Rick. Lo que no se es qué va a hacer él por las mañanas.

-No te preocupes por mi Carmen, saldré a recorrer la ciudad.

-He cambiado mis turnos. Esta semana trabajaré todas las tardes, así podré hacer de guía turística de Rick por las mañanas – una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Gaby.

-No tenías por qué haberte molestado – decía un sorprendido Castle- Pero es de agradecer el detalle.

-No es molestia. Si fuera al revés seguro que habrías hecho lo mismo.

Por fin habían llegado a su destino, tras guardar el coche en el garaje subieron las maletas a la vivienda.

Era una casa sencilla, sin muchos lujos. Consistía en dos habitaciones, salón con cocina americana y un baño.

-No es un gran cosa, pero es acogedora –Decía Gaby tras enseñar la vivienda al escritor.

-Me gusta. Es más grande que el primer apartamento en el que viví cuando me independicé –comentaba Castle.

-Gaby, ¿preparamos la comida?

-Qué raro, la peque tiene hambre –sonreía guiñando un ojo a Richard- como supuse que vendríais con hambre dejé la comida casi lista. Verdura de primero, y de segundo filete con papas. Sólo hay que freír las papas y los filetes.

Durante la comida Gabriela contó en qué consistía su trabajo en el hospital de Sevilla.

-Carmen me dijo que además eres voluntaria en una ONG española.

-Sí, soy voluntaria en la Fundación Vicente Ferrer. De hecho en cuatro meses saldré hacia la India. La fundación termina de ampliar el Hospital Pediátrico de Bathalapalli, y hacen falta médicos.

-Me tienes que contar bien eso de la Fundación – Richard estaba realmente interesado.

- Verás, la Fundación Vicente Ferrer es una ONG de desarrollo comprometida con el proceso de transformación de una de las zonas más pobres y necesitadas de la India, del estado de Andhra Pradesh y de algunas de las comunidades más desfavorecidas y excluidas del sistema de castas indio: _dálits_, grupos tribales y _backward castes_. La solidaridad, no sólo se basa en el trabajo directo con las comunidades desfavorecidas, si no que radica en gran parte en la sensibilización de la sociedad, para que este cambio sea significativo –Gaby podía pasarse horas hablando acerca del trabajo de FVF.

- Entiendo que Vicente Ferrer, es el fundador de la ONG.

-Efectivamente junto con Anna. Vicente Ferrer y Anna Ferrer se conocieron en 1968 durante una entrevista. Unidos por un compromiso común de lucha y por la defensa de los más desfavorecidos se instalaron en Anantapur y crearon la Fundación Vicente Ferrer.

-Rick, espero que estés preparado para escuchar a Gaby, puede tardar horas si es de FVF de lo que habla –avisaba Carmen al escritor.

-Me parece un tema muy interesante. Por mi, no hay problema en que continúe.

-Gracias Rick. La Fundación Vicente Ferrer se creó en la India en 1969 con el objetivo de buscar soluciones a los graves problemas a los que se enfrentaba la comunidad rural de Anantapur. Existen programas de desarrollo integral en educación, sanidad, ecología, mujer, vivienda, personas con discapacidad y comercio solidario que en la FVF se llama colaboración activa. Y luego está el trabajo de sensibilización.

Después de tomar el café, y descansar un poco en el sofá decidieron salir a pasear por las calles de Sevilla.

Comenzaron su paseo en la Plaza Virgen de los Reyes, antiguo Corral de los Olmos, allí se encuentran la Santa Iglesia Catedral de Sevilla, La Giralda, el Patio de los Naranjos, el Palacio Arzobispal y el Convento de la Encarnación, clausura de monjas Agustinas.

-Este patio es lo que queda de una antigua mezquita y mira ¿ves esa fuente? No se tiene claro si es una antigua pila bautismal visigoda o un baño de una terma romana - Explicaba Gaby a Richard que escuchaba con sumo interés.

-Entonces eso de ahí es la famosa Giralda – decía el escritor.

-Así es. La Giralda es en realidad el antiguo alminar de la mezquita, transformada en campanario de la Catedral y está rematada por una veleta denominada el Giraldillo. ¿Sabes por qué se llama Giralda? –Richard negaba- la veleta girabapor el viento, y de ahí el nombre de Giralda.

-¿Y se puede subir? –preguntaba emocionado como un niño.

-Claro hombre, pero mejor lo dejamos para mañana.

Continuaron callejeando hasta llegar a la calle Cruces. Siguiendo esa calle llegaron a la plaza del mismo nombre. Es una tranquila plaza enclavada en la antigua judería sevillana, en el centro de la misma se encuentran tres columnas de mármol rematadas por cruces de hierro forjado. Siendo esa la razón del nombre de la plaza.

Desde allí decidieron regresar hasta la casa de Gaby, ya que tanto para Carmen como para el escritor el día había sido muy largo.

-Esta ciudad posee encanto. En mi país no tenemos nada parecido. Lo vuestro sí es tener historia.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo de Nuevos Tiempos. Lunes 3 de Junio

-Debió de ser muy duro escuchar eso de boca de la mujer que amabas – Gaby decidió tomar las manos del escritor entre las suyas. Richard levantó su vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas- ¿Aún la quieres?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 CON EL CORAZÓN EN LA MANO/ HEART IN HAND

Al regresar del viaje por Sevilla y Granada Castle se encontró en la recepción del hotel las llaves y el contrato de alquiler de su nueva vivienda. De aquello hacía ya tres semanas. La vivienda que Paula había escogido para su cliente no tenía nada que envidiar a la dejada en NY.

Cuando Richard abrió la puerta de la que era su nueva residencia no tuvo más remedio que elogiar la elección de Paula. La vivienda escogida por su agente era un ático dúplex y estaba compuesta por tres dormitorios, dos de ellos tipo suite, salón, cocina, comedor, y terraza de cincuenta metros cuadrados con piscina privada.

Aquel día Richard había quedado para comer con Gabriela, la cual había llegado a la ciudad para comenzar a organizar su viaje a la India.

A las dos en punto el timbre sonó, Richard terminó de ponerse algo de ropa para no abrir en bañador.

-Hola Gaby, pasa.

-Hola Rick, recién salido del agua ¿no? – Viendo la cara de sorpresa de Castle, Gaby decidió explicarse- A ver, tienes el pelo empapado, por lo tanto o terminas de salir de la ducha o terminas de darte un baño en esa increíble piscina que tienes en casa. Y por el calor que hace, me inclino a pensar en que sales de la piscina.

-Buena deducción. Has acertado, ha sido baño en la piscina. Si te apetece luego la pruebas – decía ya caminado hacia la cocina- ¿te apetece vino? Tengo un albariño muy, muy frío que está muy bueno.

-Perfecto, me encanta el albariño. En cuanto a lo del baño, desgraciadamente no he traído traje de baño. Pero me lo apunto para la próxima vez. Bueno y ¿qué me vas a preparar de comida?

-Algo sencillo, pasta a la carbonara. Dicen que me sale muy bien.

-Ya lo veremos. Y ¿quién dice eso?

-Las mujeres de mi vida. Mi madre y mi hija –había algo de nostalgia en su voz.

Mientras comían fueron hablando un poco de todo. De ella, del voluntariado, de él, de Katherine.

-Y ¿qué pasó? – preguntaba intrigada la doctora.

- Se terminó y ya está.

-Ya, eso lo tengo claro. Pero ¿por qué se terminó?

- Es una larga historia y no te quiero aburrir.

-Tranquilo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Creo que te vendría bien sacar todo de dentro – desde que se habían conocido, Gaby había podido sentir la tristeza y el dolor que siempre acompañaban al escritor.

- Conocí a Katherine hace cinco años. Ella era detective de homicidios de la policía de NY. Y por cosas del destino yo fui su principal sospechoso en un caso. Creo que me sentí atraído por aquella mujer desde el primer día. Me intrigaba cual podría ser la razón para que una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como ella hubiera terminado siendo policía. Me convertí en su sombra.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Con los amigos necesarios puedes lograr casi cualquier cosa. Logré convertirme en asesor civil de la comisaría donde ella trabajaba. Durante cuatro años trabaje codo con codo con ella. Enamorándome cada día un poco más. Cuatro años en los que esperé que un día ella sintiese lo mismo por mí.

- Y por fin lo lograste. Lo digo porque si todo ha terminado es porque en algún momento comenzó.

Richard se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepara café. Desde que la conocía había observado que la doctora era adicta a esa bebida. Una vez que regresó al salón con las tazas ambos decidieron sentarse en el sofá y Richard continuó su relato.

-Ya, sí por fin un día lo logré. Pero antes de eso me sentí engañado, dolido. Tres años después de comenzar a trabajar junto a ella, sentí que la perdía. Recibió un disparo en el pecho, cuando la vi tirada en el suelo, sentí que mi vida se iba al mismo ritmo que la suya se apagaba. Se moría y yo nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por ella. Así que allí mismo, mientras la sujetaba entre mis brazos le dije que la amaba.

-Lo siento, debió ser un momento muy duro para ti. No es agradable ver como la vida se escapa de la gente a la que queremos.

-Me sentí fatal. No había logrado salvarla. Vi el reflejo de la mira telescópica del rifle pero no llegué a tiempo de tirarla al suelo antes de recibir el impacto. Pero sobrevivió, lo logró. Y cuando por fin despertó me echó de su lado. Tres meses, ese fue el tiempo que estuve sin saber nada de ella. Y un día reapareció en mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Supongo que ese fue el tiempo que necesitó para recuperarse. Necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para volver a ser la que fue – viendo el gesto que el escritor puso, decidió explicarse un poco mejor- Quiero decir, que necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, necesitaba que las heridas cicatrizaran, dejaran de doler, recuperar el tono muscular. Y para ello empleó todas sus fuerzas y todo su tiempo. Para ella en ese momento no había nada más importante que lograr recuperarse. Todos habríamos hecho más o menos lo mismo.

-Lo entiendo. Entiendo que su prioridad era recuperarse. Pero en tres meses no tuve una sola llamada suya, ni un mensaje. Nada.

-Vale, igual eso no estuvo bien. Debería haber llamado y decir que pasaba.

-Exacto, pero no lo hizo. Luego cuando reapareció se disculpó. Y bueno con el paso de los días todo volvió a ser como antes entre nosotros. Pero yo tenía una duda.

-Si ella te había escuchado cuando le dijiste que la querías.

-Eso es. Le pregunté varias veces si recordaba algo de aquel día y ella siempre contestó que no. Así que deje de preguntar. A medida que pasaba el tiempo yo podía sentir como ella cada día estaba más cerca de mí. Aquello me daba esperanzas. Quizás algún día podríamos estar juntos por fin. Pero un día descubrí que Katherine me había estado engañando. Descubrí que recordaba todo lo que había sucedido el día del disparo.

-Y descubrir aquello te dolió – Gaby comenzaba a entender el dolor del escritor.

-No sabes hasta que punto dolió. Ella había tenido casi un año para decirme que lo recordaba todo, pero prefirió callar y no solo eso, prefirió mentirme. Me sentí hundido, engañado, utilizado. Y entonces cambió mi forma de actuar. Volví a salir con mujeres, me fui alejando de ella. Quería sacarla de mi vida, sacarla de mi corazón. Pero eso que hacía dolía aun más que su engaño. Mi corazón tenía dueña y aunque mi cerebro me decía que la olvidase no podía hacerlo, no mientras ella continuase estando cerca de mí. Tomé una decisión, abandonar mi trabajo como asesor, así ella ya no estaría en mi vida. Pero en el que iba a ser nuestro último caso, ella se abrió todo lo que era capaz. Y me pidió por segunda vez en aquel año, que la esperase.

La doctora prestaba toda su atención a Richard, con cada palabra escuchada hacía suyo el dolor que el escritor relataba.

-¿Como que se abrió todo lo que ella era capaz? –Gaby no entendía a que se refería Rick.

-Verás trece años antes la madre de Katherine fue asesinada. El culpable nunca fue encontrado. Aquello la marcó de tal forma que hizo que se guardase toda clase de sentimientos. No dejaba que nadie entrase del todo en su corazón. Sentía pánico a que alguien entrase y luego perderlo. Así que construyó un muro a su alrededor. Dejando a todo el mundo, salvo a su padre, fuera de las murallas. Sin sentimientos no habría dolor.

-Ya, pero contigo era diferente. A ti te quería dentro de sus muros. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que le doliera.

- Supongo que sí. Katherine me contó que había estado asistiendo a terapia para lograr superar todos sus miedos, y poder ser feliz de una vez. Y que estaba a punto de logar ser capaz de afrontar todo lo que había sucedido el día del disparo. Decidí esperar un poco más. Total llevaba esperando cuatro años por ella, no pasaba nada esperar unas semanas más. Pero todo explotó, y tras una dura pelea en la que ambos dijimos cosas muy duras, salí de su vida. Aquella vez sería la definitiva. Me fui, no quería ver como ella se destruía.

-Presiento que no te dejó ir.

- Al día siguiente apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Me dijo que la perdonase, que solo quería estar conmigo. Por fin después de cuatro años la mujer a la que amaba quería arriesgarse y ser feliz, o al menos intentarlo.

-Me alegro pese a saber o intuir que no terminó bien. Al menos lo intentasteis. No os quedasteis sin saber que habría sido de sus vidas si lo hubierais hecho.

-Nos arriesgamos, durante casi un año pareció que por fin ambos seriamos felices. Creí que lo lograríamos. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

- ¿Qué os pasó?

-Miedo, dudas. Miedo por mi parte. Me he pasado todo este último año temiendo perderla. Temiendo que algún día yo haría algo que supondría que ella se alejaría de mi. Eso ha hecho que no siempre le haya demostrado cuanto la amaba. Ella era la mujer de mi vida. Pero cuando logré por fin reaccionar ya era tarde. Mi miedo había provocado que todas sus dudas volvieran. Fui un estúpido, dejé que mi pasado arruinase nuestro presente y nos dejase sin futuro.

En aquel momento Richard tuvo que esconder su cara entre sus manos para que la doctora no pudiera ver como lloraba.

- Tenías miedo de hacer algo y perderla. Así que decidiste no hacer nada, y el resultado ha sido el mismo, no pensaste en que tu forma de actuar estaba haciendo que ella se sintiera insegura de vuestra relación. ¿Pero por qué ese miedo a hacer algo?

El escritor recobró sus fuerzas y levantó la cabeza, mostrando así en todo su esplendor el dolor que sentía al contar su historia. Había dejado de importarle que aquella mujer casi desconocida le viera tan vulnerable. No sabía la razón pero sentía que Gaby se convertiría en alguien importante para él.

-Yo ya había estado casado dos veces – Gaby puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar aquello- Quería que esta vez saliera bien. Estaba seguro que ella era la persona adecuada. Que ella sería la mujer definitiva. Sabía de sus miedos anteriores, así que decidí no presionar, ir con pies de plomo. Pensé que así ella se sentiría segura, más cómoda – en aquel momento Richard agachó la cabeza, y dejó salir las lágrimas retenidas.

-Creo que ella estaba segura desde el principio, pero con tu forma de actuar su seguridad se fue desvaneciendo.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Ahora que es tarde, soy consciente que ella no tenía dudas, no quería espacio, no necesitaba tiempo.

-Lo siento, siento que tardaras en reaccionar. Y siento que ella ya no esté a tu lado.

-Al final me armé de valor y le pedí lo que quería hacer desde casi el principio de nuestra relación. Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

-Deduzco que la respuesta no fue la esperada.

-Contestó que no. Que no sabía que sentía por mí. Que necesitaba alejarse, que no me quería en su vida. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que habíamos vivido era real o sólo un capricho. Aquello me dolió más que la negativa. ¿Cómo podía dudar de nuestro amor? ¿Cómo podía creer que lo nuestro no había sido amor si no solo un pasatiempo?

-Debió de ser muy duro escuchar eso de boca de la mujer que amabas – Gaby decidió tomar las manos del escritor entre las suyas. Richard levantó su vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas- ¿Aún la quieres?

Ahí estaba la pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta. Desde que había abandonado NY estaba intentando sacar de su corazón a aquella mujer, pero aún quedaba dentro de él demasiado de Katherine. Richard no sabía lo que sentía por su antigua novia en esos momentos.

-No lo sé, Gaby, realmente no sé que siento por ella en estos momentos – fue lo único que Richard pudo contestar- Sólo sé que necesitaba salir de aquella ciudad, necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que me recordaba lo que había perdido. Necesitaba sentir ilusión por vivir. Y en NY no lo iba a lograr.

-Bueno ahora estás aquí, lejos de ella. Espero que logres encontrar eso que haga que tu corazón vuelva a latir con fuerza. Pero tengo algo que decirte, seguro que ya lo has descubierto. Por muy lejos que te vayas, los recuerdos irán tras de ti. En tu mano está el lograr que esos recuerdos no te impidan vivir.

* * *

En la otra parte del mundo la agente especial Beckett, terminaba de regresar a casa tras haber estado más de una hora haciendo jogging por los alrededores. Nada más traspasar la puerta escuchó el sonido de su móvil.

-Beckett – el tiempo iba pasando pero ella mantenía su característica forma de responder al teléfono.

-Hola, soy yo – decía una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Alexis, me alegro de escucharte.

-Ya, verás estoy en la ciudad y me preguntaba si querrías que comiésemos juntas.

-¿Estás en DC? Por qué no te quedas en casa, tengo habitaciones de sobra.

-No, prefiero estar en el hotel. Tan solo me preguntaba si podríamos vernos.

- Claro cariño, cuando tú quieras. Pero en serio que puedes quedarte en casa. Es absurdo que estés en un hotel habiendo aquí sitio de sobra.

-Ya te he dicho que no, pero gracias de todas formas. Si me das la dirección puedo estar ahí a las doce.

Tras dar por finalizada la llamada, Katherine se sintió extraña. Nunca en los últimos cinco años había escuchado hablar a Alexis con tanta frialdad. A lo largo de todos aquellos años la hija de Castle se había ido transformando en alguien muy importante para ella. Aquella joven junto a su abuela se habían convertido en parte de su familia, había aprendido a quererlas. Y ahora sentía que todo había cambiado.

A las doce en punto como la joven había dicho llegó al domicilio de Katherine. Tras aquella puerta se encontraba una mujer totalmente nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder.

-Alexis querida, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte.

La joven se dejaba abrazar pero sin hacer ella el menor movimiento, aquello no pasó desapercibido para Katherine. Tras separarse de la joven, cerró la puerta y ambas se encaminaron hacia el salón.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un café estaría bien, gracias.

Aquella joven no era la chica dulce y cariñosa que ella siempre había visto. Sus ojos mostraban una dureza nunca vista por Beckett.

Mientras preparaba el café para Alexis pensaba en lo complicada que iba a ser aquella conversación.

-Aquí tienes el café. ¿Cómo está Martha? Debería llamarla pero casi nunca tengo un minuto libre – decía intentando romper el hielo.

-Ya, mi abuela está genial. Gracias.

-Y tú, ¿qué tal ha ido el verano? ¿Te fuiste a Costa Rica al final? – Beckett recordaba perfectamente las conversaciones que habían mantenido a cerca de cuál sería la mejor forma de contarle a Castle que Alexis quería asistir a un seminario en aquel país.

-Bien, ha estado bien. Y sí al final asistí al seminario. Y supongo que ahora me preguntarás por él, ¿no?

- Yo – Kate se sintió pequeña en aquel momento.

-Puedes ahorrarte la pregunta – Alexis se sentía muy dolida.

-Cariño, deja que me explique. En toda historia existen dos versiones – Beckett trataba de tomar una de las manos de la joven, siendo ésta retirada rápidamente por Alexis.

- No me digas cariño. No hay dos versiones, simplemente porque mi padre no ha comentado nada de lo que sucedió aquel día. Tan solo dijo que habíais terminado. Sabes, lo que me duele no es que vosotros terminarais, si no el hecho de que yo te defendí. En las últimas semanas que vosotros estuvisteis juntos, siempre me puse de tu lado. Fui incondicional a ti. Deje de lado a mi padre. Te elegí. Le animé a que diera un paso más en vuestra relación. Le dije que tú le amabas por encima de cualquier cosa. Le convencí para que olvidase sus miedos. ¿Y qué pasó? Simplemente que tú saliste corriendo, que él tenía razón con haber ido con pies de plomo.

-Alexis pasaron demasiadas cosas esas últimas semanas entre tu padre y yo. Sentí que quizás tu padre y yo estábamos en momentos distintos en nuestra relación. Creí que yo no era tan importante para él – la explicación de Katherine se vio cortada por la joven.

- ¿Que no eras importante? Beckett mi padre se quedó junto a ti en aquella casa bomba. Sin importarle ni mi abuela ni yo. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no le importabas? Sabes, durante cuatro años de mi vida vi como mi padre se iba consumiendo por amarte y no ser correspondido. Y cuando yo le preguntaba si merecía la pena continuar a tu lado pese a que tú no le amases, él siempre respondía que sí. El mero hecho de estar cerca de ti le valía.

-Siempre le correspondí, sólo que no era capaz de demostrarlo. Tenía miedo a que para él sólo fuera una conquista más.

-Luego un día me dijo que por fin estabais juntos. Deberías haberle visto aquella mañana. Era como un niño abriendo los regalos el día de navidad. Estaba totalmente feliz. Durante un año ha repetido que esta vez saldría bien, que tú eras la mujer de su vida. Os vi, estabais bien, erais felices. Y de repente un día tú empiezas a tontear con un tío.

-Yo nunca tontee con aquel hombre – Katherine intentaba defenderse.

La taza de café temblaba al ser tomada por Katherine debido a los nervios que la misma sentía.

-Y yo le decía que confiara en ti. Que tú eras Beckett, que nunca le fallarías, que le eras incondicional. Te defendí. Le dije a mi padre que sus dudas eran infundadas. Que para ti no había nada más importante que él. Me equivoqué. Nunca debí ponerte por encima de mi padre. Al final sí existía algo más importante que él, tu trabajo.

- Alexis, siento que te creas que has fallado a tu padre, lo siento mucho porque no es cierto. Tú siempre has estado a su lado.

-No, no he estado de su lado cuando más incondicional debía haber sido – ahora fue la joven la que vio cortada su explicación.

-Lex, es cierto que me entraron dudas. Dudas acerca de lo que ambos sentíamos, eso no lo puedo negar. Pero no voy a permitir que dudes de lo mucho que quiero a tu padre – Katherine no fue consciente de lo que terminaba de decir- Le he querido como nunca había hecho antes. Estaba convencida de que él era el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Pensé que él sería el padre de mis hijos. Nunca hasta que él apareció en mi vida me había planteado la posibilidad de ser madre. Pero con él comencé a hacerlo.

-Ya da lo mismo, ¿no? Le has echado de tu vida. Ya nunca pasarán esas cosas. Nunca habrá niños, ni boda. ¿Sabes la razón? elegiste tu trabajo por encima de él. Elegiste venir a DC y dejarle atrás. Sólo espero que no llegues a arrepentirte de la elección que has hecho. Nunca sabrás el daño que le has causado.

- Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, necesitaba encontrarme otra vez. Siento haberle hecho tanto daño, nunca quise que él sufriera.

- Pues para no querer verlo sufrir lo hiciste fatal. Pero él es fuerte, se recuperará. Puede que esta vez le cueste más, pero llegará el día en el que pueda hablar de ti sin que le duela. El día que mi padre logre eso, yo volveré a ser feliz. Me encantaría poder odiarte, pero soy incapaz de ello porque durante este último año, lograste que mi padre fuera un hombre totalmente feliz. Sólo quiero que llegues a ser para mí un recuerdo no doloroso.

La joven se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, se iba de aquella casa sin decir a Katherine que su padre había abandonado el país. Tras atravesar aquella puerta Alexis se dejó caer contra la pared llorando amargamente. No podía entender como aquellas dos personas que tanto se amaban pudieran haber terminado separadas. Beckett había dicho que aun amaba a su padre, pero Alexis era consciente de que lo había dicho sin ser darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

En Madrid eran las veinte horas cuando Richard salía de casa acompañado por Gaby habían quedado con Carmen para hacer algo tan típico en aquella ciudad como ir de cañas.

Aquella tarde, Richard se sentí más liviano. Era como si en la conversación mantenida con la médico él hubiera dejado gran parte de su pesada carga y sonrió.

La conversación de los tres durante el recorrido de tabernas por la zona centro de la ciudad giró en torno a la nueva aventura que en pocos meses emprendería Gaby.

-Si te soy sincero, te has convertido en mi nueva heroína. Lo que vas a hacer de marcharte a la India con la FVF me parece increíble.

-No es para tanto Rick. Creo que todos debemos ayudar en la medida de nuestras posibilidades. No hace falta salir del propio país, en los nuestros también se pueden hacer cosas. Yo en su momento decidí que quería ayudar en países con ciudadanos con pobreza extrema. Quería ayudar a aquellos que carecen de lo más básico.

-Y cuando descubriste la Fundación Vicente Ferrer supiste que sería en la India donde realizarías tu labor.

-Así es hermanita. Realmente creo que FVF es una de las ONG mejores del mundo. Es completa, tiene proyectos para todos los ámbitos. Sanidad, educación, mujeres, comercio justo.

-Me encantaría encontrar algo que me hiciera sentir como lo haces tú. Algo con lo que realmente pudiera ayudar a la gente, algo que me demuestre que no soy un parásito si no que doy parte de lo que he tenido la suerte de haber recibido.

- Lo que te voy a proponer puede que te suene a locura, pero aún así me arriesgaré – Carmen sonreía sabiendo que iba a decir su hermana- ¿Qué te parecería venir a trabajar con nosotros un tiempo en Bathalapalli?

La cara del escritor demostró la sorpresa por la propuesta recibida. Poco a poco esa sorpresa fue dando paso a una sonrisa de ilusión.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que podría seros de utilidad allí? ¿No terminaré siendo un estorbo?

-A ver, son muchas preguntas a la vez. A la primera, claro que lo digo en serio. Siempre hablo en serio si el tema es FVF. A la segunda, siempre necesitamos gente dispuesta a trabajar, claro que serás de utilidad, sólo hay que buscarte la ocupación adecuada. Y respecto a la tercera si haces bien tu trabajo no serás un estorbo, y estoy segura que lo harás de maravilla.

-Pues creo que ya tienes algo que hacer Rick, prepararte para tu vida en la India – decía Carmen con una sonrisa en la cara- Allí podrás demostrar que no eres un parásito de la sociedad.

-Alexis y mi madre van a pensar que definitivamente me he vuelto loco. Por no hablar de mi editora y de mi agente. Gina y Paula me van a matar.

-Richard, creo que ya sé en lo que puedes ser de utilidad allí. Me has comentado que estudiaste Filología – el escritor asentía- Puedes formar parte del grupo de profesores, y además podrías plasmar tu historia allí en un libro.

-Eso sería genial. Sería una gran publicidad para la Fundación. Y lo de ser profesor seguro que al principio me cuesta, pero me encantan los niños así que me parece perfecto. Ahora sólo falta que en la fundación piensen que nuestra idea es buena.

-Mañana iremos a las oficinas que la FVF tiene en Madrid y se lo comentaremos a Carlos, que es el responsable de la fundación en España.

* * *

La conversación que había mantenido con Alexis hizo que Katherine deseara salir corriendo de aquella ciudad y regresar a NY. Pero la agente sabía que aquello no podía ser, no podía regresar, no aún.

Katherine sabía que él la haría sentir mejor, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

-Hola soy yo –dijo Katherine tan pronto descolgaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola preciosa – una voz amiga sonó alegre- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy bien – mintió- Sólo quería escuchar tu voz.

-Katie cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? – conocía de sobra a su hija y sabía por el tono que ella estaba empleando que algo no iba bien.

-Papá, me odia – decía rota por el llanto.

-Cariño, ¿quién te odia? –intuía la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla de boca de su hija.

-Castle me odia. Le he destrozado. Nunca me perdonará.

-No creo que te odie. Es cierto que está sumamente dolido, pero creo saber que ese hombre jamás podría odiarte por mucho daño que tú le hicieras. Te perdonará, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que él no me odia?

-Cariño, nunca he visto a nadie ser tan incondicional hacia una persona. Da lo mismo las veces que tú hayas intentado apartarle de tu vida, él siempre volvía. Pese a sentirse dolido, engañado, siempre ha regresado a ti. Para ese hombre eres su faro. Su guía.

-Esta vez es diferente, no escuchaste todo lo que me dijo.

-Cariño, terminabas de decirle que no te casarías con él y que además necesitabas estar lejos. Sus palabras sólo fueron su mecanismo de defensa. Seguro que no piensa la mitad de las cosas que te dijo.

- Papá, soy consciente de que haga lo que haga nada volverá a ser como fue. Esta vez él no está al otro lado de la puerta, no está esperándome. Ni siquiera sigue con el trabajo en la 12th.

-Lo sé, lo dejó el mismo día que tú volabas a DC. Supongo que para él ya no tenía sentido continuar en aquella comisaría. La razón por la que estuvo allí durante cinco años ya no existía.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que él había renunciado? – preguntaba un tanto descolocada Katherine.

-Desde el mismo día que lo hizo. Me lo contó él mismo cuando me llamó para despedirse – en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta, pero a fin de cuentas ella era su hija y estaba sufriendo.

-¿Por qué razón te llamó para despedirse? – no le cabía la menor duda, algo había pasado y nadie se lo había contado.

-Verás Katie, se ha ido – dijo soltando todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones.

-¿Ido? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

- Ha dejado NY, se ha ido del país. Lo siento Katie, sé que debería habértelo contado antes, pero él me hizo prometer que no lo haría. Lo siento mucho princesa.

- Se ha ido, fuera del país. ¿Dónde? – por su mente pasó que ya nunca volvería a verle.

-No lo sé. Te prometo que no sé dónde está.

-Ya. ¿Y aun sabiendo que se ha marchado afirmas que no me odia? Eres un iluso papá, un iluso.

-Seré un iluso entonces, pero creo que no te odia. Sólo necesita pensar. Ya verás como todo vuelve a ser como antes.

-No lo creo papá, nada volverá nunca a ser como fue. Sólo tengo que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de mi acto. Papá te tengo que dejar. Tengo que volver al trabajo. En cuanto tenga un momento libre volveremos a hablar. Te quiero papá.

-Está bien Katie – sabía que su hija le estaba mintiendo, pero aun así decidió no presionar ya volverían a hablar del tema- Yo también te quiero.

Aquella conversación con su padre en lugar de calmarla había logrado justo lo contrario. Ahora ella sabía que él se había ido. Y su dolor se había acrecentado. Tomó nuevamente el móvil entre sus manos y marcó aquel número tan conocido para ella. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de no obtener respuesta, pero aún así decidió arriesgarse. Necesitaba oír su voz.

-El número marcado no existe.

Aquel mensaje pronunciado por una máquina, hizo que Katherine perdiese el poco aplomo que aún tenía. Volvió a sentirse como aquella noche de un nueve de Enero de hace tantos años. Sola, abandonada, perdida. Terminó de ser consciente de que había perdido quizás para siempre al hombre que amaba. Aquel hombre que estuvo junto a ella esperando cuatro años. El hombre que la había amado como ningún otro antes.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el sábado 8 de junio.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 NÁMASTE

Aquellos últimos tres meses y medio habían sido una locura para Richard y Gaby. Ambos tuvieron que lograr los visados de entrada en India, comprar los billetes de avión. Pese a que no era necesario vacunarse Gaby aconsejó al escritor que se pusiera la vacuna del tétanos, tifus, hepatitis y que comenzase la profilaxis de la malaria.

En el caso del escritor tuvo convencer a las mujeres de su vida de que aquello iba en serio. U segundo obstáculo fue tener que firmar un nuevo contrato con la editorial asegurando la entrega de un libro en el plazo improrrogable de un año.

Pero todo había merecido la pena.

Llegaron a la India justo cuando comenzaba la época fría del año, lo cual siendo un país monzónico implicaba que las temperaturas bajaban de los 30º. Hacía tan solo unas semanas que había terminado aquella época del año. Sabían que aquel año habían sido especialmente virulentos dejando una gran devastación a su paso. Por lo cual el trabajo que les esperaba al llegar a su destino final iba a ser mayor del esperado.

Habían tomado un avión en Madrid a las 8:25 de la mañana, hicieron escala en Frankfurt y desde aquella ciudad volaron a Bengaluru. En total el viaje hasta la India duró 13 horas y 15 minutos. Tomaron tierra a la 1:10 de la madrugada hora local.

Pese a la temperatura, Richard siguiendo los consejos de Gaby llevaba ropa de lino pero con manga larga para evitar en la medida de lo posible las picaduras de los mosquitos.

Y aun les faltaban otras cinco horas en tren para llegar a su destino final Anantapur.

Richard se alegró de que se pudiera llegar directamente desde el aeropuerto hasta la estación del ferrocarril gracias a un tren que unía ambos enclaves.

Una vez en la estación de Bengaluru City tuvieron que esperar una hora y media la salida de su tren. En el rostro de ambos se notaba el cansancio acumulado.

-Estoy agotado, creo que cuando logre caer sobre un colchón no podré levantarme en días – decía Richard mientras se sentaba en el suelo-. Y decías que estamos en la época fría de año, ¿no? Pues el calor es asfixiante.

-Yo también estoy cansada. En serio Richard, es la época fría, si llegamos a venir unos meses más tarde estaríamos rondando los 50º, así nos iremos aclimatando. No me mires así, parece que hace más calor por el grado de humedad que hay. Pero de verdad no pasamos de los 28º.

Gaby también se dejo caer sobre el suelo, ya que no había un solo asiento libre.

-¿Te apetece agua? Creo haber visto una máquina justo en la entrada.

-Te lo agradezco, la verdad es que deberíamos empezar a hidratarnos ya o caeremos enfermos en poco tiempo. Richard, ¿necesitas monedas o tienes?

El escritor mostró su mano repleta de monedas y se alejó en dirección a la máquina expendedora.

Cuando regresó Gaby observó que volvía cargado a parte de con dos botellas de agua grandes con unas cuantas bolsas de chucherías.

-Antes de que digas nada, tengo hambre – trató de defenderse el escritor.

-Ya, ¿pero no crees que sería mejor comprar en la cafetería algo de comida de verdad en lugar de comer esas guarradas?

La mente del escritor le jugó una mala pasada y le transportó a otro tiempo y otro lugar. Le llevó directamente a la puerta de un cine en NY.

-Castle, ¿no crees que ya has comprado suficientes porquerías? – decía Beckett mientras señalaba con su mano todas las bolsas que el escritor llevaba.

-No, sólo llevo, patatas fritas, palomitas, gominolas. Me falta el chocolate –decía él al mismo tiempo que simulaba hacer pucheros.

-Richard ¿me estás escuchando? – la voz de Gaby le devolvió a la realidad.

-Perdona, podría decirte que sí pero estaría mintiendo.

-Lo sé, creo que estabas a miles de kilómetros de aquí. No pasa nada, tranquilo, te decía que deberíamos levantarnos y acercarnos al andén o si no luego será imposible acceder al tren.

Antes de dirigirse al andén hicieron una parada en la cafetería de la estación, Gaby había insistido en comprar comida de verdad como ella la llamaba.

Compraron unas cuantas Samosas, para ir comiéndolas durante el viaje.

-Me puedes explicar que se supone que vamos a comer –decía el escritor mirando el paquete.

-A ver, son Samosas. Son una especie de empanadillas rellenas de puré de patata, carne o verduras. Nosotros hemos comprado de las tres clases. Te prometo que te van a gustar.

Por fin la espera llegó a su fin, su tren fue anunciado, y como bien había dicho Gaby de no ser porque estaban ya en el andén habrían tenido muy difícil el poder subirse.

-Anantapur está al sur en la región de Andhara Pradesh –relataba la doctora.

-Ya y con el sunami del 2004 quedaron sin hogar 34.000 personas y fallecieron 100.

-Vaya, veo que has hecho tus deberes. Bueno ¿qué tal si comemos algo y después intentamos dormir un rato? Habrá que amortizar el viaje que vamos a tener gracias a que compraste cabina con literas.

Ciertamente cuando Richard se había enterado de cuanto duraba el viaje en tren no paró hasta convencer a la doctora de la necesidad de ir en primer y en cabina de literas. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que iban a viajar de madrugada.

Ambos se despertaron con el sonido de la alarma que Richard había programado para media hora antes de llegar a su destino.

Por fin a las 8:30 horas de la mañana llegaron a su destino, Anantapur.

-Richard, en marcha –decía la doctora cuando el tren aún no se había terminado de detener.

A la salida de aquella estación ferroviaria Richard se encontró con una ciudad no tan caótica como él había llegado a imaginarse. En las calles circundantes a la estación se encontraban sucursales de los mayores bancos indios, así como centros de negocios.

-No te dejes engañar por la visión que te ofrece esta parte de la ciudad –decía Gaby viendo el desconcierto que las vistas estaban creando en su acompañante- en nada verás la otra realidad de la India.

Alejándose algo de aquella zona se abrió ante sus ojos el Parque Ganesh, popularmente conocido como "Cheruvukatta", con sus templos a orillas del Ananthsagar en la parte vieja de la ciudad. También la torre del reloj de Anantapur, la cual se encuentra en el corazón de la ciudad y recuerda los días de la independencia.

Y caminando un poco más ante sus ojos apareció una ciudad fea y sucia, las calles sin asfaltar llenas de basura tirada, animales sueltos, puestos de fruta situados en mitad de la porquería. Y gente, gente por todos los lados, mujeres cargadas de garrafas vacías, niños corriendo descalzos, hombres sentados vendiendo de todo. Motos, motos que van y vienen, cables tejiendo telas de arañas. Puestos de tintes, de hilos, de comida.

Sonrisa, aquellas sonrisas que hacían que olvidases que se dibujaban en rostros que deberían estar serios. Pero que te regalaban lo único que poseían, su sonrisa.

Ahora se sí se podía decir que habían llegado a su destino. Cientos de chabolas se extendían ante sus ojos, creando ante ellos un mar de latón.

Una de las cosas que más sorprendieron al escritor mientras caminaban atravesando el mar de chabolas, era la petición tan simple que hacían sus habitantes. Tan solo pedían un apretón de manos. El escritor ponía cara de no entender la razón de aquella simple petición.

-Richard, recuerdo que todas estas personas pertenecen a la casta de los "intocables" por lo cual los únicos que aceptaremos sus manos somos los extranjeros- el escritor asentía entendiendo entonces todo.

Los cientos de niños que se acercaban hasta ellos no se conformaban con un simple apretón de manos, ellos abrazaban al escritor y la doctora y les hacían multitud de preguntas. De la nada surgió una mujer que les ofreció algo de fruta y les indicó mediante señas que entrasen a descansar en su vivienda.

-Debemos entrar Richard, sino se sentirá tremendamente triste. Son sumamente hospitalarios, probablemente la fruta que nos está ofreciendo sea la mitad de su comida.

Al entrar Richard pudo observar que en aquella vivienda no existían los muebles, duermen todos en el suelo, los habitantes comían con las manos, no existía aseo ni agua corriente. Y se podía ver la ropa mezclada con los aperos de labranza. Pero aquellas personas no dejaban de sonreír, eran felices.

Y en medio de aquella pobreza surgió el oasis de la Fundación Vicente Ferrer.

La FVF es un espacio cerrado pero muy amplio, impresionantemente limpio, lleno de verde y arbolado por todas partes y edificios bajos que albergan las oficinas de los directores del proyecto y las viviendas tanto para ellos como para voluntarios y visitantes. Todas las viviendas son iguales, bajas, blancas con techos y puertas pintadas de azul. Allí el lujo no existe porque el lujo es que la fundación se encuentre allí. Nada más cruzar las puertas del complejo, notaron la paz que allí se respiraba.

-Por fin habéis llegado –un hombre de mediana edad y pelo cano se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme por vosotros. Námaste Gaby, Námaste Richard – decía el hombre al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos a la altura de su boca.

-Námaste Henry – contestaba la doctora.

-Námaste –respondía el escritor imitando el gesto de aquel.

-Bienvenidos a la FVF. Si os parece bien acompañarme a la oficina y rellenaremos el parte de llegada y os diré que vivienda os ha sido asignada, así podréis ir a asearos y descansar un poco. Ya mañana nos pondremos a trabajar. Hoy sólo disfrutar de vuestra llegada. Soy Henry, responsable del acogimiento de los voluntarios, Gaby ya me conoce – tendía su mano hacia Richard, el cual la estrechaba y asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Vivienda? ¿Eso significa que vamos a compartir casa? –preguntó Richard a su acompañante, bajando el tono de voz.

-Pues parece que sí. Espero que no suponga un problema para ti, y que no ronques –respondía divertida Gaby.

-La verdad es que esto está muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué te esperabas Rick?, con tu permiso te llamaré con el diminutivo.

-Claro, sin problema. No se me esperaba ruido, niños corriendo, no sé – respondía encogiendo sus hombros.

-Ya, tiempo Rick. Habéis llegado en horario de escuela, ya verás cómo esta paz que ahora hay desaparece en cuanto terminen las clases. Bueno, pues por lo que dice el libro de asignación de viviendas os corresponde la número 14. Ir a descansar. Y bienvenidos a la India –sonreía ampliamente.

Tras abrir la puerta de la vivienda número 14, ambos soltaron sus macutos y suspiraron.

-Hogar, dulce hogar –exclamó la doctora- Ven sígueme para que te enseñe la vivienda. Bueno como ves esto es la entrada-salón-comedor, tras aquella cortina se encuentra la pequeña cocina. Ven –tomaba de la mano al escritor- ese es el baño, y tranquilo hay dos habitaciones. ¿Qué te parece si te vas dando una ducha mientras yo deshago mi macuto y luego me ducho yo?

-Perfecto, necesito urgentemente sentir el agua caer por mi cuerpo-contestaba con sinceridad el escritor- y mientras tú te duches yo prepararé algo de fruta.

Aquel día poco hicieron, ambos estaban tremendamente cansados. Tras salir de la ducha los dos habían avisado a sus familias de su llegada a la India. Se habían cambiado de ropa al fin, y habían tomado algo de fruta. No eran más de las siete de la tarde cuando ambos cayeron rendidos sobre sus camas.

* * *

En el mismo instante en el que Richard se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo, el móvil de la agente especial Katherine Beckett sonaba. Miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las nueve y media de la mañana. No podía quejarse hasta ese momento la semana había transcurrido con total tranquilidad.

Un nuevo caso necesitaba de su intervención, esta vez el destino era NY.

Tras haber estado seis meses alejada de aquella ciudad por fin regresaba, bien es cierto que no era por propia iniciativa pero aún así era un regreso.

Durante el viaje había agradecido en silencio que el caso no tuviera relación con la comisaría 12th. No se creía preparada para enfrentarse a todos los que durante años habían sido sus compañeros.

-Katherine, al concluir la misión, tendrás una semana de descanso, aprovecha el tiempo – le sorprendió lo dicho por su jefe, hasta la fecha nunca había tenido días libre.

- Gracias, señor. Lo intentaré.

Se iba a encontrar con días libres y la ciudad de NY, quizás había llegado el momento de enfrentar de cara sus miedos.

No podía dejar de pensar en la ironía que el caso al que se enfrentaba suponía. Ella estaba en NY porque alguien había enviado sobres con ricino al Alcalde de la ciudad.

Estudiaba la información proporcionada, el ricino es un arbusto cuyas semillas son muy tóxicas, por la presencia de una albúmina llamada ricina. Basta la ingestión de unas pocas, masticadas o tragadas, para producir un cuadro de intensa gastroenteritis con deshidratación; pueden dañar gravemente el hígado y el riñón e incluso ocasionar la muerte. Es una de las toxinas biológicas más potentes que se conocen.

La pregunta era quién y por qué quería atentar contra el Alcalde de la ciudad.

Ella conocía perfectamente a Robert y sabía el tipo de persona que era. Siempre pensaba en el bien de la ciudad, no se dejaba manejar, aquello ya le había provocado alguna dificultad en el pasado. Sabía que tenía enemigo entre los poderosos lobbys políticos, pero no creía que esa gente fuera capaz de llegar hasta esos extremos.

Los agentes montaron su cuartel dentro de la propia alcaldía. Se estaba intentado por todos los medios que el incidente no llegase a oídos de la prensa. Querían evitar que los ciudadanos se sintieran en peligro.

-Katherine deberías hablar con el alcalde ver si tiene alguna sospecha- el jefe del operativo Phil, comenzó a repartir las tareas-. Thomas, encárgate de interrogar a los miembros del gabinete. Rachel cuida la información que se vaya a dar a la prensa. Nick, ya sabes, tú como siempre correspondencia, mails, llamadas. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

La agente Katherine llamó a la puerta del despacho del alcalde esperando el permiso del mismo para entrar.

-Adelante –contestó una voz desde el interior.

- Con su permiso Señor –decía ella tras adentrarse en el despacho.

-Vaya, Kate, qué grata sorpresa. Hace mucho que no nos veníamos –ante el asombro de ella Robert decidió abrazarla- Me informaron que formabas parte del FBI, así que debo suponer que esta visita es porque formas parte del equipo que investiga lo del ricino.

-Así es señor. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

-Por su puesto. Colaboraré en todo lo que sea necesario. Pero Kate, por favor te voy a pedir algo – Katherine le miraba esperando lo que tendría que decir- por favor llámame Robert como siempre.

Aquella petición por parte del alcalde la dejó un tanto descolocada. Pero aún así decidió aceptar.

-Claro Robert. Y ahora centrémonos en el caso. ¿Has notado algo raro los últimos días?

-Define raro. Por cierto no te he ofrecido café. Voy a pedir que nos lo traigan a los dos. Así estaremos más cómodos.

Tal como lo dijo se lo encargó a su asistente. A los pocos minutos entró dejando la bandeja con los cafés en la mesa del despacho, saliendo inmediatamente.

-Con lo de raro me refiero a si has notado que alguien te siguiera, si has recibido amenazas, llamadas, pintadas. Gracias –decía ella cuando Robert le acercaba su taza de café.

-Bueno, no he notado que mi seguridad haya aumentado en los últimos días, así que debo suponer que las amenazas no debían haber aumentado. En cuanto a lo de las pintadas, y demás te diré que tampoco las he sufrido – Robert se quedaba callado como si terminara de recordar algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntaba ella.

-Tal vez no sea nada. Hasta ahora no le había dado la menor importancia. El otro día mi sobrino encontró un trozo de papel en su mochila. Ponía algo así cómo tu tío favorito es un cabrón y no nos deja jugar. Pero vamos ya te he dicho que no creo que tenga la menor importancia.

-Bueno, eso lo decidiremos nosotros. Supongo que tú eres el tío favorito – él tan solo asentía- ¿a que crees que se referían con lo de que no les dejas jugar?

-Si te coy sincero, no tengo la menor idea. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el caso. No quiero imaginar que un perturbado pueda hacer daño al niño.

-Tranquilo Robert, lo investigaremos y de tener relación con el caso, protegeremos al niño. De momento no tengo más preguntas. Así que gracias nuevamente por el café. Y ahora voy a comunicar a mi superior lo de la nota. Supongo que nos la podrás entregar –Katherine se ponía en pie para abandonar el despacho.

-Kate – ella al escuchar como el alcalde la llamaba se giraba- ¿estás segura de que no hay nada más que me quieras preguntar?

La agente tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que informar de lo que me terminas de decir. Si tengo alguna otra pregunta volveré- salió de aquel despacho sabiendo a que se había referido la última frase que Robert pronunció.

Tras informar a Phil la agente se dirigió al colegio para hablar con el plantel de profesores.

Tras haberse entrevistado con toda la plantilla del profesorado regresó al cuartel general, podría decirse que volvía con las manos vacías ninguno de los profesores había notado nada raro en los últimos días.

-Agentes, será mejor que se vayan a descansar – la voz de Phil resonó en el despacho- Les quiero aquí frescos a primera hora.

Katherine estaba a punto de abandonar la alcaldía cuando la voz de Robert hizo que se detuviera.

-Kate, esta noche hay partida de póker. Me preguntaba si querrías venir y recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Lo siento Robert, pero esta noche me es imposible ya había hecho planes. Saluda al juez de mi parte.

-Está bien, por esta noche pase. Pero organizaré otra antes de que te vayas y entonces no tendrás escapatoria.

Katherine había aprendido, a lo largo de los años, a apreciar a Robert. Aquel hombre era tal cual se mostraba, era verdadero, no había doble fondo en él. Entendía perfectamente porque Richard le consideraba uno de los mejores hombres que conocía.

Se sentía nerviosa, le sudaban las manos, el corazón le latía con fuerza, durante unos segundos por su mente cruzó el alejarse de aquella casa sin tan siquiera tocar la puerta.

Sabía que el reencuentro sería duro, y no estaba segura de estar preparada para todas las preguntas que le pudiera realizar. Finalmente sus miedos fueron apaciguándose y por fin pudo llamar al timbre.

-Oh! Cariño, por fin estás aquí. Te he echado tanto de menos – tomaba entre sus brazos a la agente.

-Yo también a ti. No te imaginas la falta que me has hecho durante todos estos meses.

-Anda pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. Dios, quítate ese moño mujer. Pareces una anciana –Ante aquel comentario Katherine no pudo más que asentir-. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

-Claro, me parece perfecto.

-Anda ve a tu habitación mientras yo voy a por las copas y el vino. Y cuando regrese te quiero ver sin esa ropa y sin ese moño. Por dios, no entiendo la necesidad de que vayáis así vestidos.

Katherine se dirigió hasta el que durante los días que estuviera en aquella ciudad sería su dormitorio. Abrió la maleta y sacó unas mallas negras y una camiseta, se dirigió al baño y allí se quitó el maquillaje y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Sonrió al ver la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Aquella sí era ella.

-Mucho mejor así –decía su acompañante cuando la vio aparecer en el salón ya cambiada- Anda siéntate, que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Por cierto, ¿te apetece comida Thai? Es que no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar.

-Me parece perfecto –tomaba la copa de vino entre sus manos dando un sorbo.

-Y bueno, mientras esperamos la cena, qué tal si me cuentas cómo te va en DC.

-Me va, que ya es algo –bajaba la cabeza sabiendo que no era esa la respuesta que su amiga quería.

-Cariño, lo puedes hacer mejor – decía con una semi sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué quieres saber Lanie? – su voz sonó más brusca de lo que ella esperaba.

-No te pongas a la defensiva, conmigo eso no te sirve. Quiero saber qué tal le van las cosas en DC a la que yo consideraba mi mejor amiga. Han pasado ya seis meses desde que te has ido. Amores, amistades, esas cosas.

El timbre del telefonillo salvó de momento a Katherine del tener que responder.

-No creas que te vas a salvar tan fácilmente, quiero respuestas mientras cenamos – Lanie señalaba con su dedo índice a su amiga.

Tal y como había dicho durante la cena Lanie volvió a la carga con su batería de preguntas y a Katherine, conociendo a su amiga como la conocía, no le quedó más remedio que contestar.

-Han sido unos meses duros, no lo voy a negar. Muchos días he odiado el sonido del despertador, odiaba lo que significaba, tener que ir a trabajar. Llegar a la oficina y ver cada día que vosotros no estabais allí. Esperar una frase que nunca llegaría porque no había nadie que supiera lo que yo iba a decir. Sentir nostalgia de un café. Nostalgia – repetía para ella misma.

-Lo siento, pero sabias que al aceptar el trabajo nos perdías.

-Ya, sé que fue mi decisión y que debo aceptar las consecuencias. Pero hay días que es casi insoportable el dolor que siento por vuestra ausencia.

-Por la nuestra, o por la de él – preguntaba directa Lanie.

-¿Acaso hay diferencia?

-Mucha, muchísima – contestaba la forense clavando su mirada en los ojos de su amiga.

-Ambas – lograba reconocer por fin la agente.

Lanie se dirigía a la cocina para buscar el postre, helado.

-Supuse que la conversación sería más llevadera con una buena dosis de chocolate.

-Gracias.

-Nunca entenderé porque le dejaste. Pasaste cuatro años de tu vida enamorada de él y por fin cuando lográis estar juntos, lo tiras todo por la borda y sales corriendo. Sigo pensando que ha sido la mayor estupidez que has hecho en tu vida.

- Me entraron dudas, me atenazaron. Empecé a creer que no queríamos lo mismo de aquella relación.

-Y claro la mejor opción era salir corriendo.

-Lanie, yo no salí corriendo – trataba de defenderse ante su amiga.

-Ya, ¿y cómo llamarías a lo que hiciste?

Katherine sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto, lo que había hecho era huir. Huir del miedo que sentía al pensar que tal vez ella y Richard no esperaban lo mismo de su relación. Miedo al pensar que estaban en momentos diferentes. Y cuando descubrió que todo había sido producto de su imaginación ya fue tarde, porque para entonces el miedo ya era libre y no lo pudo detener.

-Lanie, sé que he destrozado mi vida. Soy consciente de ello, pero no necesito que me lo estés recordando cada vez que hablamos, no necesito que me machaques continuamente, necesito una amiga. Necesito a mi amiga –Katherine estaba al borde del llanto.

-Yo también necesito a mi amiga, y Kevin, Javi, Jenny. Todos necesitamos a nuestra amiga. No eres la única que ha perdido en esta historia.

-Ya, os fallé a todos. Os dejé tirados. Y lo peor es que no os he hecho mucho caso que digamos estos meses. Lo siento Lanie. No puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero me voy a esforzar por recuperaros, para que volvamos a ser la familia que una vez fuimos.

Ambas mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo, donde cada una dejaba parte de su alma.

-Y ahora que ya te he regañado un poco, qué tal si me cuentas como vas de amores.

La agente suspiraba dándose cuenta de que su amiga no iba a dejar de preguntar a cerca de su vida sentimental.

-No voy Lanie.

-Cómo que no vas, hace seis meses que terminaste con Richard – A la agente aún le dolía el escuchar su nombre- ¿me estás queriendo decir que no ha habido nadie en todo este tiempo?

-Bueno hubo un intento. Pero salió fatal – contestaba ella esperando que la forense dejase el tema.

-Cómo que salió fatal. ¿No esperaras que me conforme con eso? Quiero detalles.

Katherine respiró profundamente antes de empezar el relato, aquello iba a ser duro.

-Al poco tiempo de llegar a DC conocí a uno de los fiscales adjuntos, Scott se llama. Empezamos a hablar un poco cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Cuando llevaba como tres meses allí Scott me propuso acompañarle al cine, y acepté. Me sentía sola, y él se convirtió en un apoyo. Y una cosa nos llevó a la otra.

-Ya, una cosa os llevó a la otra. ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? – decía la forense mientras se levantaba a preparar café.

Katherine siguió a su amiga hasta la concina, sentándose en uno de los taburetes que había en la misma.

-Pues que comenzamos algo. Empezamos a quedar para ir al cine, a cenar. Pero no ha funcionado.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –Katherine respondía agachando la cabeza y removiendo su café.

-¿En serio no sabes por qué no ha funcionado?

-A ver, es guapo. Alto, moreno, ojos negros, cuerpo atlético. Es inteligente, simpático. Me gusta, pero no ha funcionado. Y en serio Lanie, prefiero que lo dejemos así – aquello era casi un súplica.

-Lo siento, pero no. Quiero que me cuentes porque no ha funcionado lo tuyo con un tío tan buenorro.

-Ok, no ha funcionado porque cada vez que intentábamos irnos a la cama yo no podía. Simplemente no podía acostarme con él. Me gustaban sus besos, sus caricias, pero cada vez que estas se hacían más profundas yo me tensaba. Y terminaba empujándole. No podía hacerlo – dijo sin hacer pausa para terminar cuanto antes.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que no has podido acostarte con él? –preguntaba asombrada la forense.

-Eso es exactamente lo que termino de decir.

-Ya, pero ¿cuál es la razón? Porque digo yo que alguna causa tiene que haber.

-Cada vez lo que intentábamos Richard aparecía en mi mente. Su sonrisa, la forma en que él me acariciaba, la forma en la que me hacía el amor. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos. Su voz diciendo que me amaba. Y entonces era consciente de que el hombre que me estaba intentando hacer el amor no era él y no podía seguir – rompía a llorar.

-Oh! Dios mío, Katherine aún le amas – tomaba las manos de la agente entre las suyas acariciándolas.

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Le amo Lanie. Hace tiempo que soy totalmente consciente de que cometí el mayor error de mi vida al marcharme de su lado.

Aquel había sido un día duro para Katherine por fin había pronunciado en voz alta cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto del escritor, pero aquello no le había proporcionado la paz que tanto ansiaba. Se marchó a dormir sabiendo que no había sido del todo sincera con respecto a lo que había sucedido en DC, había una parte que aun no se sentía preparada para contarla.

* * *

En aquel mismo instante en la otra parte del mundo Richard estaba conociendo a los que iban a ser sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, para él el día hacía dos horas que había comenzado, en Anantapur eran ya las nueve y media de la mañana del día siguiente.

-Richard ya sólo me queda presentarte a Kenya – continuaba Henry con las presentaciones- Kenya es la máxima responsable del Programa de Educación Especial.

-Mi jefa – sonreía Richard.

-Así es Richard ella es tu jefa – sonreía el responsable de las presentaciones.

-Encantada de que estés aquí Richard – mientras decía esto Kenya tendía su mano- Námaste. Si me das cinco minutos podríamos ir a mi despacho y empezar a ver el trabajo que vas a realizar con nuestros chicos.

-Námaste, estoy deseando comenzar – le contestaba mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. El capítulo 5 de esta historia no estará hasta como pronto el próximo día 17 de junio. Lo siento**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 UN SECRETO/ A SECRET para mayores de 18 años

Tras tres días de arduas investigaciones el equipo de Phil había logrado descubrir que el envío de cartas con ricino a la oficina del Alcalde nada tenía que ver con ataques terroristas y sí con el hecho de la nueva limitación sobre tenencia de armas de fuego presentada por el Alcalde.

-Buen trabajo. Como ya comuniqué cuando llegamos a esta ciudad a partir de este momento la agente Katherine está libre hasta dentro de una semana –Phil se despedía de ella ya que Katherine no regresaba con ellos a DC.

Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar el edificio de la alcaldía uno de los asesores de Robert alcanzó al grupo.

-Agente Beckett, si no le importa el Alcalde desearía hablar con usted.

Katherine acompañaba al asesor hasta el despacho de Robert, ambos tras llamar a la puerta esperaban la indicación para entrar.

-Adelante.

-Señor – el asesor era el primero en entrar-. Tal y como me pidió la agente Beckett está aquí.

-Perfecto Allan, que entre por favor tráenos café y pide que nadie nos moleste. Kate siéntate. Quería hablar contigo de una cosa.

-Tú dirás Robert – se le notaba tensa, estaba segura de cual iba a ser el tema de conversación y aquello hacía que se sintiera vulnerable.

En aquel instante la puerta se abrió volviendo a entrar Allan con los cafés. Sin pronunciar palabra el asesor abandonaba el despacho.

-Bueno Kate, no voy a andarme con rodeos – le tendía una taza con café a la mujer- quiero que hablemos de Richard.

Katherine con sólo escuchar aquel nombre sentía como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Habían pasado los meses pero aún no era capaz de escuchar ese nombre sin que algo dentro de ella se estremeciera. A veces creía que nunca podría dejar de tener aquella sensación.

-No sé qué narices pasó entre vosotros, tampoco me importa, es vuestra vida privada pero lo que sí me importa es que uno de mis mejores amigos haya abandonado el país – la cara de su acompañante reflejó la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar que él había dejado Estados Unidos-Vaya por lo que veo no tenías idea de eso. Siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma. Pensaba que bien él o bien vuestros amigos te lo habrían dicho.

-Pues ya ves que no ha sido así. Nadie me había informado de su marcha – la sorpresa inicial estaba dejando paso a un gran enfado-. ¿Y cuando se supone que ha dejado EEUU?

-Hace más o menos seis meses – ella fue consciente de que él había dejado el país al mismo tiempo que ella se trasladó a DC-. Al principio pensé que en unos días regresaría pero no fue así. Cada vez que hablaba con él le preguntaba, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta por su parte, regresaría cuando estuviese preparado.

-Siento no poder ser de ayuda en este tema. Como ya te he dicho ni siquiera sabía que él había dejado el país.

-Ya, ahora lo sé. Kate, creía que tú podrías hacer que regresase.

-Lo siento Robert. Hace un tiempo intenté ponerme en contacto con él, pero su móvil ha dejado de funcionar. Supongo que habrá cambiado el número – quería ser fuerte pero las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Lo sé. Lo cambió hace un tiempo. La última vez que he hablado con él fue hace una semana. Estaba cambiado, su voz sonaba diferente. Kate estoy rompiendo una promesa al hablar contigo. Pero necesitaba saber si aún tenías algún tipo de influencia sobre Rick. Pero por lo visto no existe nadie que sea capaz de lograr que vuelva. Martha y Alexis dicen que no me preocupe que tan solo está viviendo una etapa nueva y que está bien.

-Pues siento decirte que no es así, yo no puedo hacer que él regrese –necesitaba salir de aquel despacho comenzaba a ahogarse, sentía como le costaba respirar-. Si ellas dicen eso, deberías estar tranquilo, nadie le conoce mejor que ellas dos.

-Te equivocas Kate, tú le conoces mejor que cualquier otra persona. Bueno no quiero importunarte más. Aunque haya sido por el caso, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

Tras darse un sentido abrazo, Katherine abría aquella puerta que le separaba de poder soltar todo el dolor que aquella conversación le había producido

-Kate, siento que todo terminara de esa forma entre vosotros, siempre creí que lo lograríais.

Aquella fue la última frase que escuchó antes de abandonar a toda prisa aquel edificio.

Una vez en la calle se sentó en uno de los bancos de aquella calle, dejando por fin salir las lágrimas. Con cada una de aquellas sentía como su dolor era más profundo. No entendía cómo podía haber llegado a sabotear de aquella forma la felicidad que Richard y ella tanto merecían.

Tras hacer una llamada a su amiga diciéndole que no se preocupase ya que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo que tenía previsto, encaminó sus pasos hasta el último lugar en el que lo había visto.

Sentía la necesidad de pasar un rato a solas en aquel lugar. Sentándose nuevamente en aquellos columpios que otrora le habían ayudado a encontrar su camino. Giraba su cabeza hacia el que fue usado por Richard la última vez. A su mente acudían todos los recuerdos de aquel día. Casi podía sentirle arrodillado ante ella, un anillo, una pregunta.

Volvía a sentir todo el daño que sus palabras provocaron en él. Como su corazón se partía por lo contestado por Richard.

Se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido tan idiota, cómo se pudo dejar llevar tanto por sus dudas. ¿Por qué no había hablado con él cuando todo comenzó?

Si lo hubiera hecho tal vez su vida ahora sería como siempre había querido. Estaría junto a un hombre que la amaba, al que ella amaba, estaría casada. Sería feliz. Pero todo eso se esfumó aquel día en ese mismo lugar.

Lentamente arrastrando los pies fue alejándose de aquellos columpios, testigos mudos de cómo unas dudas habían destruido un futuro.

Se encontró a Lanie sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista científica acerca de los últimos adelantos en aparatos de laboratorios forenses.

-Hola, siento el retraso.

-No pasa nada – dejaba la revista a un lado y miraba la cara de su amiga. Supo al instante que algo no iba bien-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, todo está bien. Voy a darme una ducha y si quieres luego nos tomamos unas cervezas.

-Cariño, soy yo. No trates de engañarme – la tomaba de la mano evitando así que se marchase.

-Se ha ido. Fuí una completa imbécil. Destrocé mi vida, hice infeliz al hombre que amo. Y ahora él se ha ido.

- Espera, ¿cómo que se ha ido? – una duda le asaltaba, ¿quien le había dicho que no estaba en la ciudad? Y más aún, ¿le habían dicho que se encontraba en la India?

-Richard ha dejado el país – caía totalmente derrotada en el sofá-. Se ha marchado.

-Lo siento cariño – en aquel momento la forense se sentía una pésima persona.

- Soy imbécil. Me lo tengo merecido. Dios duele, duele tanto. Le amo y le he perdido. Le perdí aquel mismo día – la forense tan solo la arropó con sus brazos acunándola, sabía que la estaba fallando pero había hecho una promesa.

Tras varios minutos, Katherine logró tranquilizarse un poco, y se levantó con la idea de tomar una ducha que la relajase del todo.

De regresó al salón se encontró a su amiga con una cerveza en las manos y ella decidió tomar una también.

-¿Mejor? – Katherine asintió mientras daba un trago- me alegro. Por cierto te ha llamado Helen.

Con sólo escuchar ese nombre Katherine se atraganta provocando el susto de la forense.

-Cariño, venga respira.

-No te preocupes Lanie, estoy bien. Tan solo ha sido un trago mal dado.

-Vale, por cierto ¿quién es Helen?

-Nadie –respondía sin pensárselo.

-Ya, pues ese nadie ha llamado cuatro veces, y ha dejado varios WhatsAAp. Repito ¿quién es Helen?

-Vale, es una chica que conozco de DC.

-Vale, pero ¿es una amiga? Lo pregunto más que nada por lo insistente que ha sido - la agente suspira sabiendo que su amiga no parará hasta saber quién es la chica.

-A ver, es o era una amiga. La conocí en una librería, trabaja allí y cada vez que iba era ella la persona que me atendía. Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigas. Y ya está esa es la historia de quién es Helen.

La forense miraba a su amiga, sabía que había algo que no le estaba contando y no pararía hasta tener la historia completa.

-Pues sigo diciendo que debe ser muy buena amiga por lo que ha insistido. Espera, has dicho que no sabes si aún sois amigas – terminaba de caer en la frase dicha por su amiga-. ¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué pasa con esa chica?

Katherine bebió de un trago el contenido de la botella de cerveza, lo que venía ahora le iba a resultar duro de contar.

**FLASHBACK**

Mientras Katherine le relataba cómo había sido tener tras de ella durante cuatro años a Richard Castle ella se dedicaba tan solo a mirarla. Mientras hablaba, Katherine colocó su melena sobre el hombro izquierdo dejando parte del otro al descubierto.

En ese momento Helen dejó de escucharla, sentía el latir de su corazón dentro de su cabeza, instintivamente se humedeció los labios y muy despacio se fue acercando hasta aquella piel que la llamaba a gritos. Antes de notar sobre su piel los labios de ella, Katherine notó su aliento sobre ella y cesó en su explicación, se quedó quieta como esperando la llegada hasta su cuello de aquellos labios.

-Helen, ¿qué estás haciendo? – decía mientras separaba a la joven.

-Lo siento Katherine, pero no me he podido resistir. Te dije hace tiempo lo que me pasaba contigo.

-Y creo que yo dejé muy claro que no me gustan las mujeres y que había alguien en mi vida o mejor dicho en mi mente.

-Katherine no pretendo que te enamores de mí. Pero no puedes negar lo que hemos ido creando durante este tiempo en el que hemos sido amigas – intentaba acercarse de nuevo encontrando una mano que la detenía.

-Somos amigas, tú lo has dicho, nada más.

-Vamos, nos llamamos cada día, nos buscamos, me has contado tus problemas con Scott, yo te cuento los míos. Si un día me falta tu llamada me siento mal, y a ti también te pasa – decía alzando una ceja- Niégame que extrañas mis llamadas, o que extrañas cuando no nos vemos. No puedes ¿verdad?

-Pero eso no significa que sienta algo por ti. Significa que te has convertido en alguien importante para mí, significa que eres una amiga. Eres mi Lanie en DC.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez todas tus relaciones han fracasado porque buscabas en el lado equivocado? Quizás necesitas otra cosa en tu vida.

Katherine se levantaba dando por concluida aquella conversación. Recogía su chaqueta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento Helen, pero de verdad estás muy equivocada. Y ahora será mejor que me marche antes de que esto se nos vaya totalmente de las manos.

-¿Estás de broma no? Estás diciendo en serio que no te gustaría que me acercase despacito pasito a pasito ¿hasta estar pegada a ti? ¿Quieres decir que no te gustaría que mis manos acariciasen las tuyas, que vayan subiendo por el brazo, que no lleguen hasta tu cuello y una decida irse de excursión por tus labios mientas la otra recorre sin prisa el trozo que separa el cuello del lóbulo de tu oreja?- mientras decía aquello Helen caminaba hacia Katherine-¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres probar cómo sería sentir mis labios posándose en los tuyos y dejen en ellos una suave caricia? ¿Prefieres seguir con tu vida, triste, aburrida? Prefieres seguir sufriendo por ese amor, que tener una noche en la que poder olvidar aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Helen pegó su cuerpo al de la mujer y lentamente acercó su boca hasta el cuello de Katherine, la cual nada más sentir aquella caricia sobre su piel, cerró sus ojos.

-Helen…

-Lo siento – decía mientras tomaba de la mano a Katherine llevándola de nuevo al sofá.

Una vez allí besó nuevamente aquel cuello, sin abandonarlo fue empujando a Katherine hacia atrás, quedando ella sentada ahorcajada sobre la agente.

-Helen, esto es un error.

-Puede ser, pero llevo soñándolo desde que te vi entrar en la librería la primera vez – contestaba la dependienta mientras sus manos se recreaban en la piel de Katherine y sus labios continuaban perdidos en aquel cuello.

-Esto no está bien –decía Katherine con voz entrecortada.

Helen besaba su escote, su nuez, mordisqueando su barbilla. Si no escuchaba un no, no tenía intención de parar.

Katherine levantó sus ojos, intentando que su mirada parase aquello.

Helen sonrió, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de la agente dejando ver el torso tan solo cubierto por un sujetador negro de encaje. Aquella visión la excitó más si cabe. Perdiéndose nuevamente en aquel cuello que cada vez la recibía más gustosamente. Sus labios decidieron abandonar aquel lugar y dirigirse a conocer a unos nuevos amigos. Comenzó con un saludo lento, ejerciendo la presión justa, separándose apenas para volver a mirarla a los ojos, volviendo a unirse un segundo después .Los labios se abrían por completo ansiosos por abarcar espacio, por dejar paso libre a la lucha de esas dos lenguas sedientas. Poco a poco el ritmo fue bajando, quedándose ambas mirándose a los ojos.

La mano de Katherine recorría el rostro de la joven, descendiendo después por su cuello, aquella caricia quemaba en la piel de Helen. La joven miró con una sonrisa a Katherine al descubrir como los ojos de ésta estaban clavados en sus labios.

Helen volvió a su boca, se sentía como si fuese su primera vez, deslizó sus manos, recorrió la cintura de su acompañante, bajando hasta sus piernas y regresando por el mismo camino, perdiéndose nuevamente en el cuello.

Helen comenzó a sacar aquella camisa que aún tapaba parte de la piel de Katherine, necesitaba poder sentirla por entero.

Su boca fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos firmes de Katherine, los besó. Tomó entre sus labios el pezón endurecido, lo lamía, lo mordía, recorría con su lengua la separación entre ambos pechos dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva, lamía el otro pezón mientras con su mano masajeaba el que su boca había abandonado.

Sin cesar en los besos, Helen comenzó a liberarse de su camisa, tras verse libre de aquella prenda tomó la mano de Katherine llevándola hasta su pecho. Ésta sintió bajo su mano el pezón expectante de la joven.

Katherine cerró sus ojos, por un instante su mente se nubló.

-Tranquila, mírame, tócame sin miedo – Decía Helen, llevando hasta sus pechos las manos de Katherine.

Helen posó sus manos sobre las de ella para acompañar cada caricia.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Katherine, comenzando de nuevo una batalla de besos, lentos, suaves al principio como pidiendo permiso, su lengua se abrió paso y fue recibida con alegría.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a acelerarse, las manos de Katherine comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Helen, quien acallaba un gemido en la boca de aquella.

Helen notaba su humedad entre las piernas, movía sus caderas levemente hacia delante. Katherine enredó sus manos en el cabello de al joven.

Katherine aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, temiendo que si finalmente los abría no podría continuar. Sentía como el deseo crecía en su interior, como con cada caricia dejada por Helen su piel ardía.

La joven fue aminorando la intensidad de los besos, dejando un dulce beso final. Se incorporó y tomándola de la mano la invitó a seguirla.

Katherine la miró titubeante, en sus ojos pese al deseo también se podían ver las dudas.

-Déjate, llevar. Sólo disfruta – aquel susurro la hizo estremecer.

Durante el recorrido hasta la habitación Helen no dejaba de acariciar la mano de Katherine.

Tras llegar a su destino, besó su frente y apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Katherine mientras ésta bajaba su mano por el costado.

Despacio la fue acostando quedando ella encima.

Nuevamente comenzaron los besos, la lengua pidió paso, recorriendo el labio inferior de Katherine que abrió su boca gustosa.

Las manos de Helen se perdieron acariciando los pechos de la agente, notando a su paso como sus pezones se endurecían. Abandonó aquella boca comenzando besar todo su rostro con suma delicadeza, descendiendo por su cuello.

Katherine sentía descargas con cada caricia de Helen, notaba como su piel estaba sumamente sensible.

Las uñas de Katherine se clavaron en la espalda de la joven al sentir su mano subir por su muslo hasta alcanzar la cadera. La boca de Helen jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de la agente. Lentamente introdujo su mano por el pantalón de Katherine hasta tocar su piel, aquel contacto hizo que ésta se estremeciera bajo el peso de la joven, la cual al sentirlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Helen desabrochó el pantalón de su amante, necesitaba poder recorrer libremente todo su cuerpo, Katherine levantó sus caderas para que fuera más fácil, la joven tiró del pantalón llevándose también el tanga. Arrastrándose por el cuerpo de la agente al mismo ritmo que bajaba aquellas prendas.

Una vez la liberó se detuvo un segundo para observar la perfección del cuerpo que se mostraba ante ella.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer la pierna de Katherine, la acariciaba hasta llegar a la ingle comenzando nuevamente su descenso y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de la agente dejando que sus cuerpos estuvieran más unidos. Sintiendo las caderas moverse al mismo ritmo.

La boca de Helen comenzó a descender por el vientre de Katherine, quien sentía que aquella boca cada vez estaba más cerca de su sexo. Se paró en el ombligo siendo éste succionado por su boca, siguió su descenso lamiendo sus muslos, acercándose al centro de su amante.

Helen separó las piernas de la agente la cual no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando notó sobre su clítoris la lengua de la joven. Poco a poco notaba como aquella lengua entraba y salía, saboreaba su sexo. Con cada movimiento Katherine se retorcía de placer, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas.

Helen sentía como el clítoris de Katherine estaba hinchado y su lubricación al máximo, con cada roce de su lengua sentía que el orgasmo podría llegar y ella no quería que aquello sucediera aún. Sus dedos resbalaron por el centro de la misma entrando sin dificultad y presionando al mismo tiempo con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de Katherine, la cual gemía sin poder guardar silencio y enterraba sus manos entre el pelo de la joven. Siendo consciente de que el fin estaba a punto de llegar aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos y sustituyo aquel pulgar por su lengua notando como con cada movimiento los fluidos crecían finalmente llegó la ansiada explosión. Helen bebió cada gota procedente del sexo de Katherine, quien soltó un desgarrador gemido, las piernas de ésta atraparon el rostro de la joven. Cuando la liberó, Helen ascendió por su cuerpo hasta perderse en su boca, dándola a probar su propio sabor. Comenzó nuevamente una guerra de besos, una batalla de lenguas.

La joven no había tenido bastante de Katherine y el deseo aún la consumía, bajó una de sus manos hasta el sexo de la agente comenzando a estimularlo con sus hábiles dedos mientras se perdía en su boca, Katherine se dejaba besar.

Helen notando como había aumentado la humedad introdujo sus dedos en su amante, sintiendo como ésta arqueaba su cuerpo, escuchado sus gemidos, una vez dentro estos entraban y salían acelerando el ritmo cada vez, cuando notó que el fin estaba cerca sacó sus dedos del sexo de Katherine y se sentó sobre ella haciendo que su amante se incorporara lo suficiente para encajar ambos sexos, comenzando entonces a mover sus caderas acompasadamente, mientras se devoraban la boca.

-Vamos Katherine, déjate ir – suplicaba ya la joven.

Llegando las dos al clímax, se dejaban caer sobre el colchón, con sus cuerpos sudorosos, ambas intentando recuperar sus respiraciones.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

En aquel salón reinaba el silencio, se podía escuchar la respiración de ambas mujeres. Katherine, por fin se había sincerado con su amiga del alma, esperaba la reacción de al forense. Ésta tan solo miraba a la agente del FBI tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

Ambas se sentían incomodas por el silencio instaurado pero al mismo tiempo ninguna era capaz de comenzar una conversación.

Por fin la voz de Lanie rompió aquel momento de incomodidad.

-Te acostaste con una mujer – decía como para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, Katherine tan solo asintió- pero, ¿por qué?

Ahí llegaba la gran pregunta, esa que durante semanas se había hecho también Katherine.

-No lo sé. Me sentía sola, triste, estaba convencida de haber destrozado mi oportunidad de ser feliz. Helen, me hacía reír, lograba que por unos momentos me olvidase de la estupidez que había hecho. Necesitaba cariño, sentir que aún era importante para alguien. Tras lo sucedido con Scott necesitaba saber que aún podía tener una relación sexual sin que mi cerebro hiciese que me bloquease.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sólo fue por demostrarte que aún podías tener sexo?

-Lanie, no te lo he contado para ser juzgada. Sólo necesitaba sacarlo fuera, guardar este secreto me estaba matando.

-No te juzgo. Sólo pienso en que mi amiga, la de NY, a detective de homicidios, no era así.

-Lo sé. Lanie creo que me he perdido. Me perdí aquel día en aquellos columpios cuando rechacé a Richard y a veces siento que aún estoy allí sentada viéndole arrodillado ante mí con aquel anillo.

-Katherine te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora. Cometiste la mayor estupidez de tu vida, no al rechazar su proposición si no al dejarle ir.

-Soy consciente de ello. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, mi respuesta cambiaría. Le amo, sé que él es el hombre de mi vida, daría cualquier cosa por cambiar lo sucedido.

- Cariño, lo siento. Siento todo lo que os ha sucedido. La pregunta ahora es, bueno más bien tengo dos preguntas. La primera es acerca de Helen – la forense se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

-Lanie, entre Helen y yo no hay nada. Aquello fue un error. No voy a decir que me arrepiento de ello, porque no es así pero nunca volverá a suceder. Sé lo que quiero y a quién quiero. Y esa persona es Richard Castle. Y lo que quiero es formar una familia con él.

Viendo la seguridad mostrada por Katherine la forense no tenía ninguna duda de la sinceridad de las palabras de su amiga.

-Entonces mi pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer para recuperarlo?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si él querría volver conmigo. Eso si dejamos a un lado que no está en el país y que ninguna persona de las que conozco sabe dónde está y si lo saben no me lo dirían. No creo que ni Alexis ni Martha quieran volver a saber nada de mí mucho menos intentar ayudarme para recuperar a Richard. Así que no sé que voy a hacer.

Escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su amiga hacían sentir mal a la forense, pero ella había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla porque de lo contrario ella tampoco tendría forma de localizar a Richard.

-Tranquila cariño, ya verás como encontramos una solución. Y todo se termina arreglando entre vosotros.

En aquel instante el móvil de Lanie comenzó a sonar. Ryan avisaba que él y Jenny iban camino del hospital, Jenny se había puesto de parto. Ambas amigas dieron por finalizada su conversación y se dirigieron hacia el centro hospitalario.

Katherine sonreía por fin después de los peores seis meses de su vida, algo bueno sucedía.

* * *

**hasta el próximo día 24 de junio**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 REVELACIONES

Lanie miraba la hora e inmediatamente tomaba el móvil para mandar un WhatsAAp.

"Kevin y Jenny son papás de una hermosa niña. Todos te echamos de menos. Besos"

En Anantapur Kenya veía interrumpida su conversación por el sonido del móvil de Richard.

-Creía haber dicho que no me gustan las interrupciones.

-Lo siento, olvidé que tenía el sonido puesto. Prometo que no volverá a pasar – contestaba mientras leía el ws recibido, tras lo cual una sonrisa se instauró en su rostro.

-Parece que has recibido buenas noticias.

-La verdad es que sí. Unos muy buenos amigos terminan de ser padres por primera vez. ¿Te importaría que saliera un momento para hacer una llamada?

Richard una vez que Kenya estuvo de acuerdo salió de la oficina.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Paula, ésta antes de saber cuál era la razón de la llamada le abroncó por el poco contacto que estaban teniendo y por llamar a esas horas. Después de eso ya prestó atención a lo que Richard necesitaba. Tras aquella llamada mandó varios WhatsAAp, a su hija, a su madre y a Lanie.

Una vez hecho esto regresó a su reunión.

-Espero que ahora ya podamos continuar sin interrupciones. Aún tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Además espero que mañana ya puedas comenzar las clases, vamos retrasados.

-Sin problema Kenya, ya no habrá más interrupciones. Continuemos – decía poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Tal y como te iba diciendo quiero que te encargues del Programa de Educación Especial. Este año tenemos diez alumnos que tienen muchísimas posibilidades de sacar notas altísimas en el próximo examen público y si lo logran les becaremos para que hagan la preparación preuniversitaria en el mejor colegio privado de la India.

-Entiendo, esos chicos se merecen la mejor de las oportunidades y se la daremos.

-Exacto. Quiero que te hagas cargo de esos chicos y les prepares para el examen. Tenemos seis meses para que cuando lo realicen sean los mejores. Si no te ves preparado éste es el momento para decirlo y te asignaré como profesor en cualquier otro grupo.

-Lo haré. No te preocupes llegarán bien preparados y a tiempo para el examen – afirmaba totalmente convencido de ello.

-Recuerda que la beca se extenderá hasta los estudios universitarios. Richard esos chicos son el futuro y necesitan que nosotros no les fallemos.

-Kenya, te he dicho que lo haré. No tendrás queja de mí, pero no te veo muy convencida de que yo sea la persona adecuada.

-Gaby dice que estás sumamente implicado con el proyecto, pero yo no te conozco. Tengo que fiarme de ella, y lo hago porque hasta ahora nunca ha fallado con las personas que ha traído. Eso sí, desde ya te digo que no pasaré ni una, de nosotros depende que esos chicos logren estudiar en la Universidad y no permitiré que pierdan su oportunidad por fallos tuyos.

-Me parece perfecto. Prometo que serán los mejores alumnos que hayan salido de la FVF. Estarás orgullosa de los muchachos y de mí.

-Eso espero. Y ahora vamos a conocerlos, están impacientes por saber quién va a ser su preparador.

Aquel grupo de jóvenes estaba compuesto por seis chicas y cuatro chicos. Todos ellos estaban sentados bajo de uno de los árboles que existían en la zona de recreo, en sus rostros estaba dibujada una gran sonrisa.

Aquellas sonrisas era una de las cosas que más le chocaban a Richard. Toda aquella gente carecía de lo más básico pero aún así siempre sonreían. Pese a sus carencias eran felices y lo dejaban ver, lo transmitían al resto.

-Chicos quiero presentaros al responsable de vuestra preparación para el examen de este año. Su nombre es Richard.

Los jóvenes se ponían inmediatamente en pie, y saludaban respetuosamente a su nuevo preparador.

-Námaste chicos –devolvía el saludo Richard- espero que trabajemos bien juntos. Estaré para vosotros siempre que me necesitéis, no solo para los estudios si no para cualquier cosa que queráis. Espero que además terminemos siendo grandes amigos.

-Námaste Richard – decían al unísono los jóvenes.

Tras aquella mini presentación Kenya les dejó solos y el grupo se encaminó hacia la que sería su clase.

-Bueno chicos, comencemos esto bien. Me llamo Richard Castle, podéis llamarme Rick o Castle como prefiráis. Me gustaría ir conociendo vuestros nombres.

-Buenos días Rick – comenzaba una joven sentada en la primera mesa junto a la puerta- mi nombre es Denali.

-Yo soy Yamir –continuaba el chico sentado al lado de Denali- námaste Rick.

- Hola Rick, yo soy Priya y este que está a mi lado es mi hermano gemelo y se llama Mishka.

-Námaste Rick, a mi me llaman Kalu – se presentaba el chico del pelo rapado.

-Hola Rick, yo soy Navil.

-Námaste Rick, soy Naya y soy prima de Denali.

-Buenos días Rick, soy Uma.

-Hola Rick, me llamo Rania.

-Námaste Rick, mi nombre es Indira.

-Námaste, bueno pues ahora ya sabemos nuestros nombres. Espero que entre todos logremos hacer que este curso sea inolvidable. Siempre que me necesitéis aquí estaré y no solo por temas de estudios si no para todo aquello de lo que os apetezca hablar. Veréis la gente que me conoce dice que los jóvenes no se me dan del todo mal. En mi país tengo una hija de 19 años, a la que he criado yo solo, así que estoy acostumbrado a hablar de todo con gente joven.

-Rick, ¿de dónde eres? Y ¿por qué no ha venido tu hija también?

-Buena pregunta Uma, soy de Estados Unidos de la ciudad de NY. Y Alexis, mi hija, no ha venido porque ella estudia en la Universidad. Cosa que vosotros haréis en menos de dos años.

-¿En qué trabajabas en EEUU?

-Pues verás Kalu, era escritor y en mis ratos libres trabajaba ayudando a la policía.

-¿Escritor? y ¿has logrado publicar algún libro? – Preguntaba Indira-

-Sí, he logrado publicar varios libros.

Las preguntas a cerca de la vida de Richard en NY continuaron, los chicos pidieron leer alguno de sus libros y éste aceptó siempre y cuando aquello no interfiriera en sus estudios.

Tras la presentación hecha por Richard llegó el turno de los chicos de contar algo sobre sus vidas.

-Es tu turno Uma. Cuéntame algo de tu vida.

-Mis padres trabajan tiñendo ropa en la ciudad, tengo una hermana de cuatro años que se llama Laskmi. Su nombre proviene de la diosa de la abundancia, la belleza y la prosperidad. También estudia en la Fundación. Quiero ser ingeniera de obras civiles. Quiero traer modernidad a esta parte de la India. Tuve un hermano mayor pero murió hace dos años al caerse de un andamio.

No se dieron cuenta pero había llegado la hora de la comida como bien les avisó Kenya.

-Buenos chicos mañana comenzaremos las clases de verdad. Comenzaremos con el movimiento independentista en historia y en matemáticas explicaremos logaritmos. Hasta mañana chicos. Buena tarde.

* * *

Hacía unas horas que había amanecido en la ciudad de NY, Lanie se dirigió hacia el hospital para poder pasar un rato con la nueva familia, Katherine se reuniría con ella después de desayunar con su padre.

-Buenos días, ¿se puede pasar? – preguntaba la forense asomando su cabeza por la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Claro, adelante Lanie – contestaba una sonriente Jenny- Kev se termina de marchar. Le he convencido para que vaya un rato a casa a descansar.

-Felicidades mamá, ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy? Has hecho bien en mandar a casa a Kevin, supongo que tú también necesitas descansar un poco de él – decía soltando una carcajada.

-No seas mala, y no me hagas reír que me tiran un poco los puntos. El pobre se ha pasado toda la noche preguntándome si necesitaba algo.

-Ya me imagino. Bueno y ¿dónde está mi sobrina?

-La han bajado un rato al nido para ver si yo descansaba un poco. Pero la subirán en una hora.

-Vale, pues tendré que esperar para poder verla de nuevo – la forense fijó su vista en un precioso ramo de flores que la noche anterior no estaba allí – Vaya, veo que no ha perdido el tiempo y ha hecho lo que me dijo por WhatsAAp.

- Lo trajo un mensajero hace como media hora, con una tarjeta. Dice que siente mucho no poder venir, que se alegra mucho de que todo haya salido bien. Y que en cuanto pueda vendrá a conocer a Rachel. Me hubiera gustado llamarle pero no tengo su número. Gracias por avisarle.

-No me des las gracias. Si no lo llego a hacer y se entera por otra persona me hubiera matado. Si quieres hablar con él le podemos llamar, tengo su número. Aunque espera que mire la hora. Vale allí son las siete y media de la tarde, aún le podemos llamar.

-Lanie, ¿tú sabes dónde está verdad? Por la diferencia de horas que terminas de decir, Castle está en la otra parte del mundo.

-Está en la India. Se ha marchado allí a trabajar con una fundación española. Lleva en aquel país tan solo unos días, anteriormente ha estado viviendo en España.

- ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, parece que va dejando atrás todo lo que sucedió. Por lo menos eso es lo que me dice cada vez que hablamos. Aunque yo no estoy tan segura, nunca me pregunta por ella.

- Espero que ambos se den cuenta de lo estúpidos que están siendo. Han nacido para estar juntos – decía Jenny.

-Ya, bueno supongo que ambos necesitan su tiempo. Aunque Katherine ya ha reconocido que aún le ama y que lo que hizo fue un error. Y ahora ¿qué tal si le llamo y así te puede felicitar?

Jenny asintió, tras lo cual la forense tomo el móvil y marcó el número de su amigo.

Richard estaba tomando una cerveza con Kenya cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Si me disculpas, es una llamada importante tengo que contestar – decía a modo de disculpa y mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la mujer- Dime preciosa- decía ya contestando la llamada.

_-Hola Richard, ¿a que no sabes con quien estoy? _

_-Deja que piense, ya lo tengo con la mamá más guapa del mundo._

_-Acertaste, estoy con Jenny. _

_-Anda pásamela. _

-Quiere hablar contigo – decía la forense mientras tendía su móvil hacia Jenny.

_-Hola Richard._

_-Felicidades Jenny, me alegro mucho de que todo haya salido bien. Siento no poder estar ahí con vosotros, pero estoy trabajando en la India y ese hospital me pilla un poco lejos._

_-Gracias, y gracias por las flores y la tarjeta. Ah y por el oso para la enana. Yo también siento que no estés aquí. Te echamos de menos._

_- Y yo a vosotros, pero prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a conocer a mi sobrina. ¿Y dónde está el feliz papá?_

_-Le he mandado a casa, me estaba volviendo loca con sus cuidados._

En aquel instante la puerta de la habitación de abría dejando ver a Katherine, la cual entraba en la habitación

-Hola cariño, has terminado pronto – decía la forense un tanto sorprendida por lo pronto que su amiga había llegado.

-Bueno mi padre tenía que ir a los juzgados, así que solo pudimos tomarnos un café. ¿Y la enana dónde está? –preguntaba tras observar toda la habitación.

-La han bajado al nido para que Jenny pudiera descansar, la suben en un rato – la presencia de Katherine había puesto nerviosa a la forense.

-Pues toca esperar. Ya veo que la mamá está ocupada al teléfono.

-Sí está hablando con un amigo que no podía venir. ¿Te apetece un café? –preguntaba en un intento de sacar a su amiga de aquella habitación.

-Ahora no gracias, vaya que ramo de flores tan bonito – decía mientras se acercaba hasta el mismo y tomaba entre sus manos la tarjeta- Castle, son flores mandadas por Richard – decía tras leer la firma.

-Sí bueno supongo que alguien avisaría a Martha o Alexis y estas se lo dirían a él – sabía que aquello iba a terminar de mala manera.

-Ya, supongo.

Lanie sintió la tristeza en la voz de su amiga.

Mientras Jenny hacía todo lo posible para que Katherine no se enterase de quien era la persona con la que hablaba.

_-Espero que me cuentes más cosas de tu trabajo allí, me parece de lo más interesante._

_- Lo haré, prometo llamarte cada semana. Quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberlo hecho durante este tiempo, pero necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos._

_-No tienes porque pedir disculpas, puedo hacerme una idea de cómo te sientes. Me alegra saber que poco a poco lo vas superando._

_-Gracias Jen. Otra cosa, mándame fotos de la niña que quiero presumir de sobrina._

_-Lo haré, en cuanto la suban del nido le hago una y te la mando. Bueno te voy a ir dejando que ha llegado otra visita. _

_-Ok. Nuevamente felicidades y felicita también a Kevin. Besos para los tres._

_-Lo haré. Besos Richard. Espero verte pronto – tras aquello devolvía el teléfono a la forense._

_-Bueno guapo, te dejo que descanses. _

_-Hasta mañana preciosa. No se os olvide mandarme la foto._

_-No se nos olvidará. Mira que eres pesado Castle, mañana hablamos – fue consciente de lo que terminaba de decir al ver la transformación que sufrió el rostro de Katherine._

Katherine miraba a ambas mujeres, como esperando una explicación.

-Supongo que ahora también me dirás que Martha o Alexis le han llamado.

-Katherine, deja que te lo expliquemos – intervenían Jenny- yo quería agradecerle el detalle de las flores y la tarjeta.

-Jenny, no eres tú quien tiene que dar las explicaciones – decía la forense- Katherine, yo…

La forense se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

-Lanie, ni aquí ni ahora. He venido a ver a la nueva mamá y a mi sobrina postiza y eso es lo que haré. Tú y yo ya hablaremos más tarde.

* * *

Richard volvía al sofá dispuesto a terminar su cerveza.

-Ésto empieza a convertirse en una costumbre. ¿Siempre nos va a interrumpir tu móvil? – Richard viendo la sonrisa dibujada en la cara de su acompañante supo que no estaba enfadada.

-Lo siento, parece que este aparato la tiene tomada contigo.

-Y esta vez ¿quién era?

-Vaya, eres curiosa – se le notaba totalmente relajado.

-No, no. Es por saber quién me odia tanto sin conocerme, y eso que sólo hablamos de trabajo. No sé qué pasará el día que intente meterte en mi cama.

-Vaya, esa ha sido buena – realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

-Claro, igual tu teléfono salta hacia mí y me muerde – Ambos rompían en carcajadas- Ahora en serio, espero que no haya pasado nada en tu casa.

-No tranquila. Ayer unos amigos fueron padres por primera vez, y la llamada de ahora era de la nueva mamá para agradecerme un detalle que le envié y ya de paso la he podido felicitar.

-Vaya, eso sí es una buena noticia. Los niños son alegría aparte de ser el futuro.

-Cierto, ahora siento pena por no poder estar allí y ver a mi sobrinita postiza.

-Por tu cara, veo que te encantan los niños-Richard asentía-¿Qué edad tiene tu hija?

-Está en la universidad, tiene ya diecinueve años – había algo en su voz parecido a la nostalgia.

-Ya es toda una mujer. ¿Estabais muy unidos?

-Mucho, la he criado casi solo. Su madre es actriz y no quiso o no supo hacerse cargo de ella cuando nos divorciamos, así que siempre hemos vivido juntos. La extraño. Y tú ¿tienes hijos?

Una sombra de tristeza se instaló en el rostro de Kenya, haciendo que Richard se arrepintiese de la pregunta.

-No, hace años tuve un grave accidente y para salvarme la vida tuvieron que extirparme el útero. Así que ni tengo hijos ni los podré tener nunca. Pero bueno, algún día adoptaré uno o varios.

Richard y Kenya continuaron su charla, dejando de lado el trabajo y centrándose en temas personales. Ambos contaron las razones que les habían llevado hasta la India y más concretamente a la FVF.

Kenya pese a lo exótico de su nombre era una mujer española. Siempre estuvo muy concienciada con las labores humanitarias ya que sus padres colaboraban con médicos sin fronteras.

Con veintidós años y recién salida de la Universidad decidió pasar un año de su vida de voluntaria en Calcuta junto a las Hermanas de la Caridad. Después de su vuelta a España continuó colaborando con varias ONG hasta que un día gracias al que entonces era su pareja descubrió la FVF.

Llevaba diez años trabajando con la Fundación de los cuales los últimos siete en Anantapur.

-Eso sí que es estar comprometidos – decía Richard al terminar de escuchar el relato de la mujer- Como ya te he dicho lo mío comenzó por necesidad de alejarme de toda mi vida anterior. Pero a medida que Gaby me hablaba de la Fundación, mis ganas por estar aquí y lograr ser útil crecían.

-No importa por qué quisiste colaborar al principio, lo importante es que estás aquí y has llegado convencido de estar haciendo lo adecuado. Siempre se necesitan personas comprometidas, el trabajo es arduo.

-Sólo espero estar a vuestra altura.

-Seguro que sí. Por lo que me has contado, cuando te comprometes con algo vas hasta el final. Eso es lo que se necesita aquí, gente que no salga corriendo a la primera. Y ahora, pese a lo agradable de la compañía, deberíamos irnos a dormir porque mañana a las seis estaremos nuevamente en pie.

-Vaya, no pensé que me lo pidieras la primera noche. Pero acepto encantado, vamos a la cama – contestaba Richard alzando las cejas.

-No te hagas líos, cada uno a su casa. Por lo menos esta noche, mañana o pasado quién sabe lo que pueda suceder – decía de forma sugerente.

* * *

Lanie estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de su cocina, esperando la llegada de Katherine. Removía su café como un autómata, intuía que la conversación que ambas debían mantener no iba a ser amistosa.

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura le avisaba que la hora de la verdad había llegado. Levantando la cabeza de su taza giraba el taburete para poder fijarse en la cara de su amiga.

-Voy a la ducha – decía Katherine pasando al lado de la forense sin ni siquiera mirar a ésta.

Lanie continuaba sentada en aquel taburete esperando que su amiga saliera de la ducha, esperaba nerviosa la conversación que ambas debían mantener.

Kate regresaba a aquel salón, la ducha había logrado que se relajase un poco. Decidió ponerse algo cómodo para estar en casa, unas mallas y una camiseta gris fue lo que había escogido. Sin tan siquiera dirigir la mirada a su amiga abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza. Ya con ella en la mano, suspiró y se giró.

-Cuando quieras puedes comenzar a explicar la razón de tu engaño.

-Kate, cariño. Lo siento, siento el haberme callado que sabía dónde estaba él.

-¿Callado? Lanie, no es que te hayas callado todos estos meses, es que cuando te dije llorando que él se había marchado del país hiciste que no sabías nada.

-Lo siento. Ven, vamos al sofá y hablamos allí. Tengo mucho que contarte.

Ambas amigas se dirigieron hasta aquel sofá que en los últimos días se había convertido en lugar de confidencias.

-Empieza – decía secamente Katherine- quiero ver cómo explicas tu forma de actuar.

- El mismo día que tú te subías al avión rumbo a DC, Richard se presentó en la 12th. Tras hablar largo rato con Gates y comunicarle su decisión de dejar la comisaría se despidió de todos nosotros.

-Ya – respondía la agente.

-Nosotros estuvimos hablando un largo rato. Le dije cuanto sentía como había terminado todo entre vosotros, que intenté que entrases en razón. Cuando me dijo que se iba del país supe que aquello era más serio de lo que en principio yo pensé. Le pregunté si estaríamos en contacto y me dijo que sí. Pero para aquello puso una condición. De ninguna forma tú debías tener noticias a cerca de él.

-Y aceptaste sin más.

-Sí, claro que acepté. Fue la única forma de poder seguir sabiendo cómo estaba. Nadie salvo yo ha tenido contacto con él. Ninguno de los chicos en estos seis meses ha tenido forma de localizarle. Cómo tú misma pudiste descubrir cambió el número de su móvil.

-Lanie, Martha o Alexis os habrían dado el nuevo. No es una excusa.

-Estás muy equivocada. Durante estos seis meses, los chicos han hablado muchas veces con ellas, les han pedido su teléfono o saber donde estaba. Y lo único que han obtenido por su parte es silencio. Tan solo una vez a la semana les decían que él estaba bien. Rehaciendo su vida.

-Lanie, nadie desaparece sin más. Si le hubierais buscado le habríais encontrado.

-¿Eso crees? Te aconsejo que mañana hables con Javi y con Gates. Seguro que encuentras apasionante lo que han descubierto – decía con un cierto tono de ironía.

-Me engañaste, da igual la excusa que intentes poner.

-No lo hice. Es cierto que pequé por callar. Pero no es ni una traición ni un engaño. Hice lo que creí más conveniente para todos. Alguien debía poder localizar a Richard, y si para ello debía guardar silencio lo haría. No solo es que no pudiera informarte de cómo estaba él, es que en estos seis meses no hemos pronunciado tu nombre. Me prohibió hablar con él de ti. No quiere saber nada.

Aquella última frase le provocó un gran dolor a Katherine.

-Yo creía…

-Ya, tú creías que cada vez que hablábamos yo le contaba cómo iba tu vida en DC. Pues te has equivocado. En estos seis meses no ha habido una sola vez que Richard haya preguntado por ti, ni yo he pronunciado tu nombre una sola vez – la forense veía como la tristeza iba dibujándose en el rostro de su amiga- no debería sorprenderte, tú le echaste de tu vida.

-Lo sé Lanie, soy consciente de haberla cagado. Pero aún así creía que él pensaría en mí. Creía que fui lo suficientemente importante para él como para que quisiera saber de mi vida.

-¿Dudas de haber sido importante para él? Se marchó del país, dejó a su familia, su trabajo, se ha pasado seis meses sin pisar territorio americano. Si no hubieras sido importante para él, no habría cambiado su vida por entero.

-Ya, tienes razón como casi siempre – contestaba bajando la cabeza.

-¿Y tú, te has preocupado en estos meses de saber algo de Richard? No lo has hecho, así que no puedes venir ahora de ex novia mártir.

-Perdona Lanie, le llamé. Hable con Alexis. Pero no logré nada, sólo ver el odio que Lex me tiene. Comprobar que él había cambiado de número. Enterarme por Espo que Richard había dejado la 12th, por mi padre que se había ido del país. Por el alcalde que aún no pensaba regresar. Cada vez que tú y yo hablábamos salía su nombre a relucir. No voy de mártir, no te equivoques. Soy muy consciente de lo que hice.

-Llamaste una vez, no has intentado hablar después con Alexis, no has hablado con Martha. Podrías haber hecho más. Aunque yo sé que por mucho que hubieras intentado localizarle no lo habrías logrado, de eso ya se ha encargado él.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaba intrigada Katherine- Pensé que Martha no querría saber nada de mí-

-Te equivocaste, como en todo lo que has hecho desde que te hicieron la propuesta de trabajar en el FBI. Desde aquel día, lo único que has estado haciendo es cagarla una y otra vez. Siento ser tan directa, pero no pienso ser suave, ni diplomática. Te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora.

-Ya, fui una idiota.

-Respecto a tu pregunta, habla con Gates ella podrá explicarte a lo que me refiero con que no le habrías podido localizar.

-Lanie, ¿sabes dónde está Richard ahora?

-Sí, lo sé. Dejó EEUU y se instaló en Europa y ahora ha abandonado el viejo continente y se ha ido a Asia. Eso es todo lo que te voy a decir. Lo siento, si quieres localizarle tendrás que hacerlo tú.

* * *

Eran poco más de las doce del medio día cuando Richard dio por finalizadas las clases de la mañana. Tenía que reconocer que aquellos chicos eran de lo más aplicados. Todos habían repasado para las clases de aquella mañana los temas que iban a ser explicados. Aquello había logrado dar agilidad a la explicación.

-Rick, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal? – preguntaba un tanto dubitativa la joven Uma.

-Claro, ¿qué te parece si me la haces mientras vamos al comedor? – respondía él con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Vale, verás. Me preguntaba qué razón podía existir para que un escritor de éxito y con una familia lo deje todo para venir al otro lado del mundo.

-Vaya, siempre tienes buenas preguntas. ¿Cuál crees tú que es la razón?

-No sé por eso lo pregunto – contestó Uma como si tal cosa.

-Venga piensa un poco - insistía él.

-Kenya, dice que todo lo que pasa en el mundo sucede tan solo por dos cosas. Por amor o por odio.

-Vaya con Kenya. Pero si lo piensas con detenimiento ella tiene parte de razón. Aunque yo añadiría la envidia como razón para que sucedan cosas –Uma le escuchaba con total atención- Me explico. Por ejemplo, en 1857 vuestro país comenzó la primera guerra de independencia contra la corona británica, lo hicieron por amor a la libertad y a vuestro país. Pero de la misma forma se podría decir que la comenzaron por odio a la metrópoli. O que la respuesta de aquella fue por odio a la colonia. Cuando en la Alemania nazi comenzaron las persecuciones contra los judíos, podríamos afirmar que además del odio existente a los que eran diferentes existía una gran envida hacia aquellos por su riqueza.

-Según eso, el mundo se mueve bien por amor, bien por odio o bien por venganza. Pero los dos primeros irían a su vez unidos, el amor de unos es el odio de los otros. Pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.

-¿En serio?

-Vale – contestó la joven tras pensar unos segundos- Por amor. Por el amor perdido. Porque si fuese por odio aún estarías en tu país buscando la venganza.

-Chica lista. Sí el amor que perdí me hizo dejar atrás mi antigua vida. ¿Y sabes una cosa? – Viendo como Uma negaba decidió continuar- creo que la decisión que tome de venir hasta aquí va a ser una de las mejores que haya tomado en mi vida. Y ahora, ve a comer con tus compañeros.

Al entrar al comedor Richard buscó con la vista el lugar donde se encontrase Gaby, pero no la localizó en su lugar fue Kenya quien le señaló una silla libre junto a ella.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó a modo de saludo al llegar al lado de Kenya.

-Muy bien, si buscas a Gaby tengo que decirte que salió hacia uno de los poblados hace unas horas, no regresará hasta el viernes.

-Vaya, pues estaré solito hasta entonces. Yo que pensaba prepararle la cena esta tarde.

-Vaya, que pena. Si quieres puedo hacer un esfuerzo y hacerte compañía.

-Vaya, jefa. ¿Harías eso para que este pobre profesor no se sienta solo?

-Claro, y para que esta humilde jefa pueda disfrutar de una cena sin tener que pasar por la cocina.

No podían negar que entre ellos y sin saber cómo había nacido un tonteo.

-Kenya, no quiero que me mal interpretes pero ahora mismo no estoy buscando nada. No creo que pueda ofrecer una relación a ninguna mujer. Aunque lo mismo estoy metiendo la pata y tan solo querías ser amable.

-Richard, tranquilo, no busco ninguna relación. Pero no te voy a negar que sí me siento atraída por ti y creo no equivocarme al decir que la atracción es mutua. Pero de momento centrémonos en la cena que me vas a preparar y ya.

* * *

En NY Katherine continuaba sentada frente a su portátil. Según iban pasando las horas se sentía más perdida.

Tras la conversación mantenida con la forense había decidido ponerse a investigar el paradero de Richard.

El comienzo fue sencillo. Tal y como dijo Lanie, Richard había abandonado el país poco días después de que ella se marchase a DC. El primer destino del escritor fue España, más concretamente Madrid. Había estado viviendo durante unos meses en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la capital de España.

Después su rastro se perdía, así que decidió usar su nuevo estatus de agente federal e investigar el rastro del dinero.

La mayoría del dinero que el escritor poseía había sido transferido a un banco suizo. Y ahí se perdía el rastro.

Conocedora del secreto bancario imperante en el país helvético sabía que pasarían años antes de lograr saber dónde había ido el dinero.

Su siguiente paso fue intentar saber dónde se hospedó Richard una vez que dejó el hotel, pero aquello también fue un callejón sin salida.

Aquello la estaba comenzando a molestar. Ella era Katherine Beckett, el FBI la había ido a buscar por lo buena que era en su trabajo cuando realizaba éste en la comisaria número 12 de NY, no podía creer que no fuese capaz de dar con su hombre.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que aquel hombre no era uno cualquiera. Era Richard Castle, el rey de las teorías, conspiraciones, e ideas locas. Además de ser uno de los novelistas de misterio más brillantes de su generación. Y por si eso fuese poco, se había pasado cinco años de su vida trabajando con la policía así que conocía a la perfección lo que debía hacer para no dejar rastro. Y por sus venas corría la sangre de un agente de la CIA.

La batalla iba a ser memorable, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Quería saber dónde se había metido el escritor, y necesitaba hablar con él, verle, sentirle nuevamente cerca de ella.

Pero aquella no sería la noche que lo lograse, se sentía realmente cansada. Cerró su portátil y lo dejó en la mesa, tras eso se metió en la cama y se entregó a Morfeo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo día 1 de julio entorno a las 22 horas en España**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 LASKMI

De nuevo amanecía y ella había vuelto a pasar la noche en blanco. Y con esa eran ya cuatro las noches que no podía conciliar el sueño. Su cerebro se negaba a descansar, repasaba una y otra vez lo poco que había logrado descubrir acerca de dónde estaba Richard. Aquel sería su último día en NY. Debería aprovecharlo. En menos de dos horas tenía una reunión con la capitán Gates, después había quedado para comer con Martha y cenaría con su padre.

Por fin había cedido y había llamado a Martha, la conversación al principio fue tensa, más su parte que por parte de la actriz.

Decidió levantarse y salir a correr un rato antes de desayunar, necesitaba aclarar definitivamente sus ideas para la reunión con Gates. Había tomado una decisión y quería estar segura de no estar cometiendo un nuevo error.

Tras el deporte regresó a casa de la forense, desde que descubrió el engaño nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo entre ellas. Sabía que Lanie había tenido sus razones para guardar silencio, pero aún así ella no dejaba de sentirse traicionada por la que había sido su mejor amiga.

Tras la reconfortante ducha se vistió de forma informal, unos vaqueros, camiseta y cazadora de cuero, el pelo decidió recogérselo en una coleta baja.

Pese al ofrecimiento hecho por la forense Katherine había decidido ir sola a la 12th. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la que había sido durante años su planta pudo notar las miradas inquisidoras sobre ella.

Con paso firme se dirigió al despacho de la que hasta seis meses antes era su capitán. Tras llamar a la puerta esperó a recibir el permiso para entrar, mientras fijó su mirada en la que había sido su mesa. Le sorprendió ver aún junto a aquella mesa la silla que durante cinco años había ocupado el escritor, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Por fin llegó el ansiado permiso desde dentro del despacho.

-Entre Katherine y siéntese.

-Gracias señor.

-Nada de señor, eso queda reservado para mis hombres y desde hace seis meses usted no forma parte de ellos – Katherine sintió aquello como un golpe- Puede llamarme Victoria o Gates como prefiera.

-Cómo usted diga Victoria.

-Y bien, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

-Verá, realmente es por dos razones. La primera es para intentar obtener información sobre el paradero de Richard Castle – vio la cara de sorpresa se dibujada en el rostro de la capitana- y la segunda es para saber si habría alguna posibilidad de recuperar mi antiguo puesto.

-Vaya, no me esperaba ninguna de las cosas que me está preguntando. Pensé que usted no tenía ningún interés en saber acerca de Richard. Creía que le había alejado definitivamente de su vida al marcharse como lo hizo.

-Señor, no sé qué le habrán contado sobre la manera en la que me marché, pero no ha pasado ni un solo día en estos seis meses en que no haya pesado en él.

-Pues por lo que sé, lo ha estado disimulando muy bien. ¿Cuántas veces has hablado con Alexis o con Martha en estos meses? Yo he hablado cada semana con ellas, igual que mis hombres.

-Siento decirle que no es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué? Usted era su novia, se suponía que le amaba, que era el hombre de su vida. Con más motivo debería haberse interesado por él. Martha la adoraba, entonces ¿por qué razón no la ha llamado? ¿Por qué ha preferido ser una cobarde?

-No he sido cobarde.

-¿Está segura de esa afirmación? Creo que ha sido una cobarde no solo en estos seis meses, lo ha estado siendo desde antes. Su miedo comenzó al poco de salir de aquella casa bomba – Katherine abría los ojos de par en par- sí no me mire así. En aquella casa, usted por fin le dijo cuanto le amaba, pero no solo eso fue consciente de algo más. Richard le puso por delante de su propia hija. Y descubrir aquello le provocó un ataque de pánico. Sintió miedo, pensó que volvería a caer si al final ustedes terminaban. El fantasma del dolor por la pérdida de su madre volvió a instalarse en su cerebro. Y ese miedo destrozó su futuro.

Katherine bajó su cabeza, y se quedó en silencio pensando en todo lo que Gates terminaba de decir. Por fin tras unos segundos Katherine levantó su cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Puede ser –calló un segundo y decidió continuar- sé que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. Saber lo importante que él era para mí y al revés me hizo sentir demasiado vulnerable. Cierto que pensé en lo mal que lo pasaría si un día Richard decidía que yo no era suficiente. Por mi mente comenzó a pasar una y otra vez la posibilidad de que Richard me dejase y no podría con eso.

-Y entonces decidió comenzar a alejarse de él. Dejó que su miedo destrozase su futuro.

-Lo sé, todos me decís que yo fui la culpable de todo lo que pasó. Y es cierto. Hace mucho que sé que yo tuve la culpa. Hace mucho que sé que aún hoy en día Richard es el hombre de mi vida. Por eso he venido, porque quería saber si ha logrado averiguar algo de su paradero.

-Bien, me alegra ver que sabes perfectamente lo que quieres. Pero siento decir que no puedo ayudar. Esposito y yo hemos estado intentando averiguar dónde estaba, pero no hemos logrado mucho.

-Sé que ha estado viviendo en España, pero poco más. La mayoría de su dinero fue traspasado a una cuenta suiza, pero no he logrado obtener nada más dado el secreto bancario suizo.

-Eso mismo hemos logrado Esposito y yo. Siento no poder ayudarle más.

-Sea como sea, lograré encontrarle y le traeré de vuelta a esta ciudad y a esta comisaría.

-Esa es la actitud que debe de tener – Gates, observó verdadera determinación en su antigua detective.

-Respecto a lo de volver a su comisaría…

-Katherine, ésta siempre será su casa. Pero antes de regresar debe dejar pasar tres meses. Es imposible que comience inmediatamente, es necesario que pase por así decirlo un periodo de cuarentena.

- ¿Tres meses? Pero eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Qué se supone que haré durante ese tiempo? – aquella noticia le había dejado en shock.

-Siento decir esto, pero creo que debería haber pensado mucho más la decisión de aceptar el trabajo del FBI. Creo que nunca se paró a pensar en todas las consecuencias que podría traer consigo aceptar. Tan solo quiso huir. Ahora ya no es huir lo que desea pero el retroceder para intentar recuperar aquello que perdió tiene un precio, un peaje y éste son tres meses sin trabajo.

-Ya, pero ¿qué se supone que haré durante esos tres meses? ¿No hay posibilidad de evitar ese periodo de castigo?

-No, lo siento Katherine pero ese tiempo es el menor que he logrado tras negociar con su jefe – Katherine se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- Seguro que logra encontrar algo que hacer si finalmente decide dejar el FBI y regresar a la que siempre ha sido su casa.

* * *

Richard estaba tirado en el sofá de su vivienda, había tenido un día complicado. Uma no había aparecido en clase así que al finalizar las mismas fue en busca de la hermana pequeña, pero Laskmi tampoco había acudido a la escuela. No lo pensó mucho y decidió salir a buscar a las niñas.

Tras caminar cerca de hora y media llegó a la infravivienda de Uma y su familia, una vez en ella descubrió la razón de la ausencia de ambas niñas.

Laskmi estaba enferma, Uma le dijo que tenía mucha fiebre, no había comenzado a delirar hace poco más de media hora. Además había estado muy adormilada casi todo el día. Uma estaba realmente asustada pero no se había atrevido a dejarla sola.

Richard no lo pensó ni un segundo llamó inmediatamente a Kenya y solicitó inmediatamente la llegada de un médico.

Pocos minutos después llegó uno de los vehículos de la Fundación, del vehículo bajo Kenya acompañada de Gaby que terminaba de regresar de su viaje.

Tras una breve exploración Gaby comunicó que Laskmi debía ir inmediatamente al hospital, durante el trayecto Gaby suministró a la pequeña oxigeno y suero.

-Gaby, cuéntame cómo está la niña – Richard empleó el castellano evitando así que Uma se asustase aún más.

-Rick, no te voy a mentir no tiene buena pinta. Pero esperaré para hacer un diagnostico a tener las pruebas que necesito hechas.

-Gaby, soy yo – insistía Richard- No hace falta que vayas con pies de plomo.

-Richard, deja que Gaby haga las pruebas – intervenía Kenya, sabia lo unido que estaba él a aquellas dos niñas.

-A ver sólo estoy pidiendo que me dé su primera impresión – decía elevando su voz.

-Rick, puede que Uma no entienda el castellano, pero se va a asustar aún más si te oye gritar – decía Gaby bajando la voz y sonriendo levemente.

-Vale, ya me callo.

-Castle, ¿Laskmi se va a poner bien?

-Claro que sí Uma, ya verás como logramos que se cure – sonreía y abrazaba con ternura a la joven.

Una vez la ambulancia llegó al centro hospitalario Gaby salió corriendo con la pequeña en sus brazos, perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos.

Los dos adultos y Uma se sentaron e unas sillas libres que encontraron en una de las salas.

-Lisa, necesito que me ayudes – decía a una de las enfermeras- Niña de cerca de cuatro años. Fiebre muy alta, disnea, ha vomitado unas cuantas veces, necesito hacer una punción lumbar.

-Gaby, ¿estás pensando en meningitis? – preguntaba la enfermera.

-Me temo que sí. He tonado cierta rigidez nucal.

-Espero que estés equivocada.

-Yo también lo espero Lisa. Quiero que además le hagas un hemocultivo. Y ¿sabes qué médico estaría libre para ayudarme?

- El doctor Davidson. Si quieres le voy a buscar – Gaby asentía.

-Lisa –decía al instante haciendo que la enfermera se frenase- ¿quién es el doctor Davidson?

- Su nombre es Josh, es un médico de USA. Llegó hace unos días, trabaja para médicos mundi. Es su primera vez en la India, pero ha trabajado mucho en Iberoamérica. Voy a buscarlo.

Gaby, mientras suministraba suero a la pequeña intentando evitar una deshidratación mayor también intentaba bajar la fiebre aplicando compresas frías. Era consciente de tener que bajar la temperatura para evitar las convulsiones, si no lo lograba los daños podían ser muy elevados.

Lisa regresaba junto a Gaby trayendo con ella al doctor Davidson.

-Gaby, él es el doctor Davidson.

-Hola mi nombre es Josh, encantado – decía tendiendo su mano hacia la doctor- Lisa me comentaba que crees que la niña que atiendes tiene meningitis.

-Hola Josh, así es. Te comento, fiebre elevada, somnolencia, vómitos y cierta rigidez nucal – Josh asentía- le he suministrado oxigeno ya que también presentaba disnea y suero para la deshidratación.

-Bien, hagamos la punción lumbar. Si estás en lo cierto, cuanto antes comencemos con el tratamiento mejor – tras decir esto comenzaba a realizar la punción.

-Mierda –exclamaba Gaby nada más ver el color del líquido- Lisa, necesitamos los resultados del hemocultivo ya. Tenemos que saber si es vírica o bacteriana.

-Voy, meteré toda la prisa posible – la enfermera salí a la carrera.

-Mientras deberíamos comenzar con los medicamentos para las convulsiones, un antitérmico, sigamos con el suero y el oxigeno –comentaba Gaby a Josh.

-Siento que tuvieras razón. ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña?

-En unos días cumplirá los cuatro. Josh te quedas con ella mientras yo voy a buscar los medicamentos.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Gaby regresaba a la sala, encontrándose a Josh acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

-Creo que lo tengo todo – decía Gaby nada más entrar- será mejor que comencemos.

-Necesitamos una habitación para la pequeña. Gaby ¿cómo se llama? – comentaba Josh una vez que ponía la última botella en el porta.

- Sí, Laskmi necesita tranquilidad. Deberíamos ir a comunicárselo a la familia. Va a ser duro.

-¿Conoces a la familia?

-Sí. Trabajo con la Fundación Vicente Ferrer y Laskmi es una de nuestras estudiantes. Además su hermana mayor también estudia con nosotros. Así que esto va a ser difícil de hacer.

-Si quieres te acompaño – Gaby agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa- esperemos a Lisa y cuando regrese iremos. Tengo que decir que Lisa me ha hablado mucho acerca de ti, bueno de la fundación, me gustaría conocer la instalación.

-Eso está hecho – en aquel instante regresaba la enfermera- Lisa, qué bien que estés ya aquí. Necesitamos que te quedes con Laskmi mientras vamos a informar a la familia.

-Está bien. En un par de horas estarán los resultados. Siento no haber podido que sea antes, pero ya sabes cómo estamos en el hospital – se notaba el malestar en su voz.

Gaby y Josh se encaminaron hacia la sala donde se encontraban Kenya, Uma y Richard esperando noticias.

Uma salía corriendo al ver aparecer a Gaby.

-Gaby –decía al llegar a su altura- ¿cómo está mi hermana?

-Está descansando. En un rato haré lo posible para que vayas a verla. Ahora voy a hablar con los adultos.

Kenya y Richard se acercaban hasta la doctora.

-¿Cómo está Laskmi? – preguntaba Richard.

-Bueno, tras las pruebas que le hemos realizado siento decir que tiene meningitis. Estamos esperando los resultados del hemocultivo para comenzar con el tratamiento específico – Richard tomaba la mano de Uma, la cual le miraba esperando una noticia sobre el estado de su hermana.

Uma y Richard se sentaban mientras él le explicaba lo que le sucedía a la pequeña.

-Castle, ¿eso es muy peligroso?- decía rompiendo a llorar la joven.

-Cariño, la hemos traído pronto así que seguro que se pone bien pronto. No te preocupes, verás como en unos días se empieza a recuperar.

Josh se acercó al grupo, al principio había preferido quedarse un poco alejado.

-Os quiero presentar al doctor Davidson, me está ayudando con Laskmi.

Richard levantó la vista al escuchar aquél nombre.

-Buenas tardes, todos me llaman Josh. Espero que la pequeña se recupere del todo, sólo necesitamos saber si es vírica o bacteriana para comenzar el tratamiento específico. De momento hemos puesto medicación para evitar las convulsiones, bajar la fiebre.

-Encantada Josh – decía Kenya- Richard ¿podéis venir Uma y tú?

Uma y Richard se acercaron hasta los médicos. La cara de ambos hombres, reflejó la sorpresa.

-Tú debes ser la hermana de Laskmi, eres tan guapa como ella – sonreía Josh a la joven- Vaya sorpresa Castle, nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarte aquí.

-Námaste doctor Josh – decía Uma.

-Námaste doctor Davidson – decía Richard tendiendo la mano.

-Námaste señor Castle.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el grupo. Kenya y Gaby miraron a ambos hombres, preguntándose qué pasaría entre aquellos dos.

-Nunca hubiera pensado encontrarte en la India, Castle.

-Ya, hace unos días que he llegado. Colaboro con la Fundación Vicente Ferrer. Si no te importa prefiero que me llames Richard.

-Como prefieras, pero tú también deberías llamarme Josh en lugar de doctor Davidson.

Una vez tuvieron los resultados del hemocultivo Josh y Gaby comenzaron el tratamiento con Cefotasime en vena y también comenzaron con Corticosteroides.

Esperaban que con el antibiótico, los esteroides, el suero y el oxigeno, no quedasen ningún tipo de secuelas.

Gaby decidió que todos deberían marcharse a casa, ahora sólo quedaba esperar y prefería que sobre todo Uma saliera del centro sanitario.

-En serio que preferiría quedarme con ella – Decía Uma.

-Cariño, es mejor que descanses llevas desde ayer sin dormir y necesitas descansar – Contestaba Richard- mañana a primera hora te prometo que vendremos pero ahora te voy a llevar a mi casa a descansar.

-Pero debería ir a casa, igual mis padres ya han llegado.

-Mira haremos una cosa –intervenía Kenya- Tú te vas a casa de Richard y Gaby y te quedas esta noche a dormir allí y mientras yo voy a ver si tus padres ya han regresado, ¿te parece bien?

-De acuerdo – contestaba aún no muy convencida- pero mañana quiero venir pronto a ver a Laskmi.

-Josh, me alegro ver que todo te va bien – decía Richard al despedirse del médico- contigo y con Gaby sé que Laskmi está en buenas manos.

-Gracias Richard, yo también me alegro de haberte visto. Por cierto, me gustaría que algún día nos tomásemos una cerveza o un café, y ponernos al día.

-Me parece bien, ¿te parece que lo hagamos una vez que la pequeña salga del hospital?

-Me parece perfecto. Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí y os comentamos como ha pasado la noche Laskmi – decía dirigiéndose a Kenya, Richard y Uma.

* * *

Katherine llegaba al restaurante en el que había quedado con Martha, estaba muy nerviosa era la primera vez en seis meses que volvía a ver aquella mujer que siempre la había tratado como si fuera un miembro más de su familia.

Tras entrar miraba a todos lados intentando localizar a la mujer, al fondo del restaurante vio a una mujer que le hacía señales, respiró hondo al descubrir que era Martha.

-Oh querida, cuanto me alegro de verte –decía Martha poniéndose en pie para saludar con un abrazo a Katherine.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. No sabes cuánto me alegró que aceptases mi invitación para comer – contestaba ella mientras ambas mujeres se sentaban.

-Querida, ¿por qué no iba a aceptarla?

-Supongo que creía que no querrías saber nada de mí tras como terminamos Richard y yo.

-Ya, me sorprendió mucho. Siempre creí que lo lograríais. Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan enamorado, bueno realmente nunca había visto a mi hijo enamorado. Y cada vez que os veía juntos no tenía ninguna duda de que tus sentimientos hacia mi hijo eran los mismos. Por eso cuando me dijo que habíais terminado me sorprendí tanto.

-Ya, te puedo asegurar que nunca en mi vida he querido a ningún hombre como he querido a tu hijo. Me dio miedo, cuando descubrí todo lo que sentía por él me aterró.

-Cariño, pidamos algo de comer y mientras hablaremos de todo aquello y de cómo te va tu nueva vida en DC. Me han dicho que la langosta aquí es muy buena –decía Martha mirando la carta- creo que voy a pedir eso.

-Yo creo que pediré lo mismo que tú – decía Katherine dejando la carta a un lado- ¿Qué tal va la escuela?

-Genial, algunos de mis alumnos han sido ya contratados en obras de teatro. Me siento realmente orgullosa de ellos. ¿Qué tal es tu vida en DC?

-Voy a regresar a NY. Fue un gran error dejar esta ciudad y marchame a DC. Nunca debí dejar mi casa. NY es mi ciudad, la 12th es mi casa, tu hijo es mi vida. Todo lo que necesito para ser feliz está aquí, ahora lo sé.

-Katherine siento que no te haya ido bien en DC. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- En resumen me he dado cuenta del error que cometí. Martha, dejé que mi miedo destruyera mi vida. Sentí tanto miedo cuando fui consciente de todo lo que sentía por tu hijo que decidí huir. Desde que murió mi madre no había vuelto a ser tan vulnerable, no había sentido amor por nadie. Comencé a pensar que si un día tu hijo me dejaba no podría superarlo, y me bloquee.

-Querida, para mi hijo eras todo. Él también sentía miedo. Eres la única mujer con la que se ah cohibido. Le daba pánico proponerte que vivierais juntos, o proponerte matrimonio. Pero desde el principio de vuestra relación él quería comprometerse.

-¿Miedo?

- Le aterraba dar un paso más por si eso hacía que salieras huyendo. No quería que sintieras ningún tipo de presión. Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti. Había días, que me contaba sus sueños, y en ellos siempre estabas tú a su lado, casados, con niños.

-Le entiendo, Richard es la persona que mejor me conoce, incluso a veces creo que me conoce mejor que yo misma. Y eso da miedo.

- Nunca había visto a Richard tan feliz como cuando por fin comenzasteis vuestra relación. Bueno sí ha habido otra vez en la que le vi así de feliz, fue cuando nació Alexis. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que nunca le había visto así de mal. Recuerdo su cara, el silencio. Sólo llegó a casa dijo que habías dicho que no y se encerró en su despacho. Odiaba la que hasta entonces fue su habitación, porque le recordaba a ti. Aun estaban tus cosas allí y no podía soportarlo.

Katherine intentaba imaginarse el dolor de Richard. Para ella aquello había ido más fácil. Ella no tuvo que enfrentarse a los recuerdos de su casa. Ella se marchó de aquella ciudad, dejando todo tras de ella. En su nueva casa nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a ningún tipo de recuerdo.

-Debió ser duro para él – terminó por decir al final Katherine.

-Lo fue, vi como mi hijo se consumía con el solo paso de las horas. Un día tomó una decisión, se iba. Necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a ti. Aunque supongo que para ti tampoco ha debido ser fácil.

-No. No ha habido un solo día en el que no haya pensado en él. A medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo me he dado cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Por fin un día me armé de valor y le llamé, pero lo único que logré fue descubrir que había cambiado de número. Después de aquello llegó el día en el que vi a Alexis.

-Oh, querida. Alexis me contó vuestro encuentro. Siento lo dura que fue contigo, espero que no se lo tengas en cuenta. Ella estaba muy dolida, apostó por ti, y al ver que habíais terminado se sintió traicionada. Para ella eras un ídolo. Alexis adora a su padre, le quiere con locura, siempre ha querido que encontrase a la mujer que le hiciera feliz. Cuando tú apareciste vio como su padre dejaba de ser el mujeriego que siempre había conocido, le veía feliz por el mero hecho de estar cerca de ti. Durante esos años ella aprendió a quererte, aprendió a valorarte como persona, como mujer y como policía. Para ella eras alguien en la que mirarse.

-Y la decepcioné. Descubrió de golpe que yo no era perfecta, que era un ser humano como cualquier otro. Y su ídolo se cayó del pedestal en el que lo había subido. Y en la caída arrastré al fango al ser que más quería, su padre.

Por fin Katherine comenzaba a entender mejor el dolor de la joven. No solo sentía el dolor de su padre, estaba decepcionada con ella. El odio es desastroso pero la decepción es peor. Lograr ganarse nuevamente a alguien a quien has decepcionado es prácticamente imposible, porque siempre queda un poso de aquella decepción por mucho que tú te pases el resto de la vida demostrando que aquello ya pasó.

-Sólo necesita tiempo para volver a sentirse cómoda contigo. Sé que está muy arrepentida de todo lo que te dijo, cuando me lo contó no podía parar de llorar. Pero nunca ha encontrado el valor para llamarte y disculparse.

-Martha ella no tiene que disculparse por nada. En toda esta historia sólo hay una persona que debe pedir perdón y esa soy yo. Debo disculparme con ella, contigo, con Lanie, Espo, Ryan, mi padre, Jenny, Gates. Pero sobre todo debo disculparme con dos personas, conmigo misma y con tu hijo.

-Mira Katherine por lo que conozco a tus amigos, simplemente con que regreses a la ciudad y puedan verte cada día y estar a tu lado estará todo olvidado. Respecto a mi nieta, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a confiar en ti. Por mí no debes preocuparte, y por lo que he hablado con tu padre durante este tiempo, sé que sólo quiere verte feliz. Gates es sólo fachada, en el fondo es una romántica.

-Gracias Martha, espero que no estés equivocada…

-Respecto a mi hijo, esa será otra historia. Está muy dolido, demasiado como para volver a un punto próximo a donde estabais antes de tu marcha.

-Martha, sé que está fuera del país. Por lo que he podido averiguar ha estado viviendo en España, pero desde que dejó el hotel en el que se hospedaba no he podido encontrar su rastro. Si pudieras ayudarme, sólo quiero, la verdad es que yo sólo quiero – no era capaz de explicar con palabras lo que ella sentía.

-Querida, ¿estás enamorada de mi hijo aún? – Preguntaba Martha, y veía como Katherine asentía- ¿Quieres volver con él?

-Martha, sé que Richard es el hombre de mi vida. Él es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos. Quiero envejecer a su lado. Quiero darle todo mi amor, quiero hacerle feliz y ser feliz a su lado. Ambos nos lo merecemos.

-Siempre creí que tú eras la adecuada, y eso no ha cambiado. Lo único es que ahora será un poco más difícil de logar – sonreía al decir aquello- espero que tengas suerte y ambos logréis ser felices.

-Martha pero para eso necesito encontrarlo.

-Querida, me encantaría ayudarte pero me temo que si lo hiciera mi hijo sería capaz de matarme. Tendrás que encontrarlo tú sola.

* * *

Kenya, Richard y Uma llegaban hasta la Fundación, era tarde, estaban cansados y aún no habían tomado alimentos.

-Lo primero que haremos será darnos una ducha y después cenaremos algo para irnos a dormir –Decía Richard.

-Rick, esta noche será mejor que me vaya a dormir a mi casa –contestaba Kenya- está Uma aquí y no me parece adecuado quedarme.

-Pero aún así espero que cenes con nosotros – decía un sonriente Richard.

-Sí Kenya, por favor cena con nosotros – intervenía Uma, imitando la sonrisa de Richard.

-Vaya, con esas sonrisas nadie se podría negar. Claro que me quedaré. Mientras tú preparas algo de cena – decía mirando a Richard- y Uma se da una ducha yo iré a hablar con CJ para que intente localizar a tus padres – decía mirando a la niña.

-Perfecto, Uma a la ducha venga.

-Voy, pero no tengo nada limpio que ponerme – decía mirando sus manchadas ropas.

-Veamos, te puedo traer un uniforme nuevo del almacén para mañana y para hoy te dejaré una camiseta y un pantalón, lo tendrás todo aquí cuando salgas del baño – le decía Kenya a la joven.

-Gracias – contestaba Uma bajando la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

Richard le indicaba a Uma dónde estaba el baño, y le entregaba unas toallas limpias.

Una vez que la joven se encerró en el baño Kenya se acercó hasta Richard.

-¿En serio no te parece mal que esta noche la pase en mi casa? – preguntaba la mujer tomando entre sus manos la cara de Richard.

-No, en serio. Me parece bien. Pero te esperamos para la cena – contestaba Richard besando los labios de Kenya.

-Además tengo que traer la ropa para Uma. Volveré en diez minutos como mucho – se despedía besando a Richard.

En los últimos cuatro días Kenya y Richard habían pasado cada noche juntos bien en casa de él bien en casa de ella.

Ambos tenían muy claro que no querían una relación seria, sólo querían sentirse a gusto, pasarlo bien, sin miedos, sin traumas, sin complicaciones. Sólo disfrutando de lo que ambos se ofrecían.

Richard preparaba una ensalada, tomarían eso y algo de fruta. Tampoco eran horas para llenar el estómago con algo más sólido.

Estaba realmente preocupado por la salud de Laskmi, además le parecía extraño que sus padres no hubieran aparecido por su infravivienda por casi 48 horas.

Uma le había contado que pese a todos los problemas que surgieran al menos uno de sus padres regresaba a casa cada día. Y ahora llevaban casi 48 horas sin aparecer por su vivienda, aquello no era normal.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiera sucedido nada, y que su ausencia se debiese al trabajo.

Tenía que reconocer que aquellas dos niñas le habían robado el corazón. Ambas eran unas niñas alegres, sensibles, dulces. Uma era sumamente inteligente, sentía curiosidad por todo aquello que no conocía, preguntaba todo lo que no terminaba de entender. Le encantaba hablar con ella, lo hacían cada día al terminar las clases. Hablaban de todo, literatura, filosofía, historia. En cuanto a Laskmi, aquella pequeña se lo ganó el primer día.

Nada más conocerla, la pequeña le regaló un dibujo donde se podía ver al escritor sonriendo hablando con Uma. Es cierto que había que tener una gran imaginación para poder reconocer a ambos, pero el gesto era lo que contaba.

Desde ese día Richard buscaba a la pequeña cada día para jugar un rato con ella, o para contarle una de sus historias sobre príncipes, princesas y castillos. Aquellos cuentos le habían convertido en una persona muy buscada por todos los niños.

Kenya regresó justo cuando Uma estaba a punto de salir del baño, nada más entrar en la casa se dirigió a la puerta del servicio.

-Uma, soy Kenya. ¿Puedo pasar para darte la ropa para dormir? – preguntaba antes de abrir la puerta.

-Sí, claro. Gracias –contestaba la joven al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Tras la comida Martha se despedía de Katherine en la puerta del restaurante.

-Querida me ha encantado hablar contigo. De verdad espero que logres recuperar a mi hijo.

-Gracias Martha, no sabes lo importante que es para mí todo lo que me has dicho. Espero lograr su perdón y que por fin ambos seamos felices juntos.

Ambas mujeres se fundían en un abrazo.

-Espero que no tardemos otros seis meses en vernos – decía Martha a la joven.

-Te llamaré en cuanto esté instalada nuevamente en la ciudad.

- Te quiero, Katherine. Y mi hijo también, sólo debes hacer que lo recuerde. Buena suerte querida, buena suerte – decía Martha al despedirse de Katherine.

-Yo también te quiero. Y amo a tu hijo.

* * *

**próximo capítulo lunes 8 de julio**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por leer, espero que os guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO 8 DECISIONES

Nada más amanecer Kenya llegó a la vivienda de Richard, en su cara se mostraba el cansancio. No había casi dormido aquella noche. La razón de su insomnio no sólo había sido la salud de Laskmi si no también las noticias traídas por CJ al regresar de la casa de las niñas.

CJ había visitado la vivienda de Uma y allí no había rastro de sus padres, cuando estaba a punto de subirse a su moto una mujer se le había acercado. CJ era muy conocido en aquella zona de infraviviendas, era uno de los encargados dentro de la FVF de los proyectos de comercio justo.

Últimamente se encontraba intentando encontrar la mejor localización, en la zona buena de la ciudad, para una nueva tienda de comercio justo. Además había sido el encargado de elegir a las mujeres que serían las dependientas, así como la elección de los productos que en la misma se iban a vender.

Cuando la mujer le vio salir no dudó en acercarse hasta él.

-Námaste CJ- dijo poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Námaste Pridga. ¿Sabes dónde está Navil o Indira? Necesito localizarles de inmediato –preguntaba CJ.

-Es raro pero hace casi dos días que ninguno ha venido. CJ, ¿cómo está la pequeña Laskmi?

-Mal, está ingresada en el hospital pero los médicos están seguros de su recuperación. Dices que es raro que no hayan regresado los padres, ¿por qué es raro?

-Cada día después del trabajo uno de ellos regresa a la casa para ver a sus hijas. Pero ahora hace casi 48 horas que no ha venido ninguno, y eso es muy raro – decía apenada la mujer.

-Seguro que les encontramos, no te preocupes. Ahora tengo que marcharme, nos vemos mañana en el centro de formación.

Aquello no sonaba bien, tenía que averiguar qué había logrado que aquellos padres no hubieran regresado a su casa en casi 48 horas.

Recordaba el lugar de trabajo de los padres de las niñas, pero antes de debía regresar a la fundación y hablar con Kenya.

-Kenya, tenemos que hablar – Decía CJ nada más entrar en casa de Kenya- necesito ir a la ciudad, por alguna razón los padres de Uma no han aparecido por su casa en 48 horas y eso no es nada normal.

- Espero que no haya pasado nada serio. ¿Cuándo vas a salir?

- Voy a tomar una ensalada, y saldré. En cuanto tenga noticias te llamaré. Ahora voy a mi casa y me pasaré por aquí antes de salir.

- Perfecto, espero que todo esto tenga una explicación sencilla y toda esta pesadilla termine.

Unas horas después el teléfono de Kenya sonó, tan solo con ver el nombre de CJ en la pantalla el cuerpo de Kenya se tensó.

-Dime CJ

-No son buenas noticias.

-¿Cómo de malas son? –preguntaba ella con algo de miedo.

-Las peores. Hubo un accidente de autobús, y ambos están entre los fallecidos.

-Pero ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? Laskmi está grave en el hospital, y ahora los padres han fallecido. No tienen más familia. ¿Qué se supone que pasará con las niñas? – decía con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-En unas horas regresaré y te lo contaré todo. Pero en algo tienes razón esto es una mierda. Uma es aún una niña, no puede hacerse cargo de Laskmi.

Tras aquella conversación Kenya se pasó el resto de lo poco que quedaba de noche despierta. No sabía cómo le iba a decir aquello a Uma, por no hablar de cuando aparecieran los servicios sociales indios.

Nada más amanecer se dirigió a la vivienda de Richard, tenía que darle las malas noticias.

-Hola guapa, vaya has pasado mala noche – decía Richard nada más abrir la puerta- anda pasa, termino de preparar el desayuno.

-Gracias, espero que haya café, lo necesito – contestaba ella mientras le seguía hasta la cocina- ¿Uma aún está durmiendo?

-Hay café, tostadas y zumo. Sí he decidido dejarla dormir un rato más, se ha pasado la noche llorando. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba tras mirar nuevamente el rostro de Kenya.

-Tenemos que hablar – a Richard no le gustó el tono empleado por Kenya.

-¿Es tan malo como parece? – preguntó él.

-Richard, es peor de lo que crees – las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar libres por la cara de ella- Son los padres.

-¿Qué sucede con mis padres? – preguntaba Uma que terminaba de aparecer en la cocina.

Ambos adultos se miraron, a Richard no le hizo falta nada más para saber que ellos no iban a venir.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a la ducha mientras termino de preparar el desayuno?

-Pero quiero saber que ha pasado con mis padres.

-Y lo sabrás cariño, pero ahora es el momento de ducharte para luego desayunar y marchar al hospital –insistía Richard.

-Vale – contestaba la niña sin estar muy convencida.

Una vez que ambos adultos estuvieron seguros de que Uma había entrado en la ducha, continuaron su conversación.

-Vale, ¿qué narices ha pasado con sus padres?

-Hubo un accidente de autobús, aquel día los dos habían decidido regresar a casa para ver a sus hijas – Kenya luchaba por que sus lágrimas no salieran.

-Dios, mío. Kenya no me digas que están los dos muertos – Kenya ni siquiera pudo contestar rompió en llanto y se dejó abrazar por Richard- tranquila preciosa, tranquila.

-Richard ¿cómo le vamos a decir a Uma y Laskmi que sus padres están muertos?

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes de eso ahora. Ahora lo que importa es lograr que Laskmi se salve – contestaba él mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kenya.

-Pero algo le tendremos que decir a Uma, no podemos engañarla. Nunca nos lo perdonaría.

-Yo lo haré. Pero no antes de saber cómo está evolucionando Laskmi.

-Tenemos que avisar al servicio del menor. Son dos menores que ahora mismo se han quedado sin sus padres, pasarán a ser propiedad del estado.

Richard levantaba la cara de Kenya, haciendo que esta le mirara a los ojos.

-Kenya, una cosa cada vez. Primero ir a ver a Laskmi, después de eso yo hablaré con Uma de lo que ha sucedido con sus padres y después de eso tú llamarás al servicio del menor. Pero ahora tenemos que lograr mantener la calma.

Kenya le miraba, preguntándose cómo era ese hombre capaz sólo con su tono de voz de hacer que en ese momento lograra encontrar algo de calma.

Uma salió del baño ya vestida, Richard le obligó a desayunar.

-Castle, ¿qué ha pasado con mis padres? –preguntaba la joven.

-Cariño, ahora debemos ir a ver a Laskmi y después de ver cómo está la pequeña hablaremos de tus padres.

-Pero, dijiste que me lo contarías al salir de la ducha – protestaba la joven.

-Cariño, escúchame. Primero veremos a la pequeña, ahora es ella lo importante. Después de eso tú y yo iremos a habla. Te dije que te contaría lo que les pasa a tus padres y lo haré pero no antes de saber cómo ha pasado la noche Laskmi.

-¿Prometes, contármelo después? –preguntaba una triste Uma.

-Te lo prometo. Y puedes creerme, nunca rompo una promesa. Y ahora que ya hemos desayunado vamos a ver a Laskmi.

Los tres salieron de aquella vivienda, subiéndose al coche conducido por Kenya. El viaje hasta el hospital de la Fundación se realizó en completo silencio, cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

En la puerta del centro hospitalario les esperaba Gaby. Antes de llegar ellos CJ había estado allí así que ella ya sabía lo ocurrido a los padres de las niñas.

-Námaste Uma, supongo que estarás como loca por ver a tu hermana – Uma asentía- Pues ven conmigo, Laskmi está en una habitación, está despierta y ha preguntado por ti. Ahora mismo Josh está con ella, viendo cómo está.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña habitación que era donde habían instalado a la pequeña.

Nada más entrar en el cuarto, vieron como Laskmi estaba despierta y con mucho mejor aspecto que el del día anterior. Aún estaba conectada al porta, en su pequeño brazo estaban las vías por las cuales entraban todos los medicamentos.

-Námaste Josh- decía Richard al llegar a la altura del médico- ¿cómo está la pequeña?

-Námaste Castle. Está mejor, hemos logrado que la fiebre baje, puede respirar por sí sola. Si continua con esta evolución en una semana podría estar en casa – Uma escuchaba atentamente lo dicho por Josh.

-¿En unos días podría estar en casa? – Josh asentía- eso es bueno –una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Uma.

-¿Por qué no te acercas hasta Laskmi? Seguro que está deseando verte – le decía Richard a la joven- mientras yo hablaré con Josh. Pero esperaremos a que Gaby y Kenya regresen.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en uno de los bancos que había a la entrada del pequeño hospital.

-Mierda, los dos están muertos. Ambas sabemos lo que eso significa. No tienen más familia así que entraran en el sistema del estado – hablaba Gaby mirando al infinito.

-Lo sé. Pero como ha dicho Richard, lo importante ahora es la salud de Laskmi. Y luego será él el encargado de contárselo a Uma.

-No sé cómo se lo va a tomar. Ayer casi perdió a su hermana y hoy le vamos a decir que sus padres han muerto. Es demasiado para ella.

-Esperemos que sea tan fuerte como siempre habíamos creído.

-Kenya, sabes que Uma querrá dejar los estudios para hacerse cargo de su hermana. Tendremos que explicarle que será en Estado en que decida su futuro. Y ya sabemos cuál va a ser. Laskmi tiene todas las papeletas para ser adoptada pero Uma es demasiado mayor, las separarán. Esto es una mierda – Gaby rompía a llorar.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, no dejaremos que las separen. Y ahora será mejor que entremos, se preguntarán donde estamos.

Las mujeres llegaron a la habitación de Laskmi, quedándose ellas con las niñas mientras Richard y Josh salen de la misma para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Amos hombres se encaminaron hacia la zona de descanso para médicos.

-¿En serio crees que en una semana la pequeña podría recibir el alta? – preguntaba Richard.

-En tan solo unas horas ha mejorado mucho, si continua así y no hay complicaciones en una semana podríamos darle el alta.

-Bien, por fin una buena noticia.

-Gaby me ha contado lo que ha pasado con los padres. Es una autentica putada – decía Josh-¿cuándo se lo vas a decir a Uma o ya lo has hecho?

-Aún no, pensé que era mejor que primero viera cómo estaba su hermana. Supongo que luego me la llevaré a comer e intentaré decírselo. No sé como lo diré. Mierda, ¿cómo se le dice a una cría que sus padres han fallecido?

-Seguro que encuentras la manera. Kate siempre decía que los niños se te daban bien, que con ellos te transformabas – aquella era la primera vez que Richard escuchaba aquel nombre y tan solo oírlo hizo que se tensase.

-Ya, bueno soy escritor, seguro que encuentro las palabras adecuadas – contestó obviando el nombre de ella.

-No tengo dudas. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Kate? Hace siglos que no sé nada de ella.

-Ni idea, hace seis meses que no sé nada de su vida.

-Vaya –decía totalmente sorprendido Josh- pensé que vosotros siempre mantendríais vuestra extraña amistad.

-Ya, pues va a ser que no ha sido así. Pero preferiría hablar de ello en otro sitio y otro día. Ahora mismo hay cosas mucho más importantes en mi vida que hablar de ella – la frialdad mostrada por Richard no dejaba de sorprender a Josh- lo que sí te diré es que ella dejó NY y se trasladó a trabajar a DC con el FBI. Y ahora volvamos con las mujeres.

Josh y Gaby continuaron con sus rondas, dejando a Richard con las niñas, Kenya tuvo que regresar a la Fundación en unas horas regresaría a por Uma y Richard.

-Castle, ahora que Laskmi está dormida ¿me cuentas lo que ha pasado con mis padres?

-De acuerdo, será mejor que salgamos al jardín allí te lo contaré.

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín trasero del hospital. Decidieron sentarse en el césped bajo un árbol de Neem.

En la India es un árbol sagrado, uno de los nombres que recibe es paraíso de la India. De sus inmensos troncos salen multitud de ramas que se van bifurcando en ramas más pequeñas que terminan en una inmensa copa frondosa.

-Richard ¿sabes que de este árbol se consiguen medicinas? –Preguntaba Uma y veía como Richard negaba- Deberías preguntarle a Gaby ella seguro que te lo cuenta mejor.

Richard pensaba en como comenzar su explicación, seguía sin saber cómo contarle a Uma que sus padres habían fallecido.

-Están muertos ¿verdad? – decía de pronto Uma.

-El otro día ambos decidieron que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos vinieron juntos a casa, así que decidieron daros una sorpresa. Tomaron el autobús al salir del trabajo – Uma escuchaba con atención- tenían muchas ganas de estar los dos con vosotras.

-Castle, sólo dime si están muertos – Uma comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Sí Uma, ambos han muerto.

Uma se levantó, Richard la alcanzó la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Os echaban de menos, sólo querían daros una sorpresa por eso decidieron venir los dos. Querían ver a sus hijas, estar con ellas, poder ver sus sonrisas, escuchar vuestras nuevas historias. Querían ver lo felices que erais. Y querían verlo los dos al mismo tiempo, no querían tener que imaginarlo cuando el otro regresara y se lo contase – Richard trataba de explicar la razón de su viaje.

-Están muertos, ahora ellos ya no están. Nunca verán cómo me gradúo, no verán crecer a Laskmi – Uma se quedó en silencio mirando al horizonte- ahora me pregunto qué hicieron mis padres en el pasado para pagar este peaje en esta vida.

-Uma, tus padres no han hecho nada –Richard no sabía cómo afrontar la conversación- Fue un accidente de autobús el que terminó con sus vidas.

-Según el Karma, todo efecto ha sido provocado por una causa. La muerte de mis padres ha sido provocada por algo y ese algo es lo malo que hicieron en otra vida. Con cada reencarnación pagas tus pecados y estás más cerca de tu liberación.

-Cariño, tus padres no han hecho nada malo. Lo único que han hecho ha sido querer a sus hijas por encima de todo, querer que sus hijas fueran felices y que tuvieran una oportunidad en la vida. No puedo creer que tu dios les haya querido castigar por eso.

Uma por primera vez miró a Richard.

-Entonces fue pura casualidad que ellos estuvieran en ese autobús. Es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir, ¿no? –Richard asintió- si eso fuera así, si mis padres hubieran muerto por casualidad sería mucho más doloroso para mí. Si no hay una causa, entones la muerte en sí no tiene sentido, si ellos con su muerte no se van a acercar a la liberación entonces seguirán vagando por este mundo y todo carecerá de sentido. Castle, la muerte tiene sentido cuando con ella nos acercamos a nuestra última existencia terrenal. Si no creyera en eso, no soportaría el dolor de las perdidas.

El escritor se quedó en total silencio su mente trataba de asimilar lo que la joven terminaba de decir. Ella había encontrado una lógica para la muerte de sus padres, y con su lógica sería capaz de soportar el dolor. Si él intentaba racionalizar esas creencias entonces ella caería en poder del dolor y la pena.

-Siento mucho no saber más de tus creencias, intentaré acercarme a ellas.

-Sé que para ti lo que termino de decir es difícil de entender. Castle, no estoy diciendo que no me duela su muerte. Lo hace, eran mis padres. Pero según sus enseñanzas ahora están más cerca de su liberación, y eso cuando pase el tiempo me hará sentir en paz. No hoy, ni mañana pero sí un día.

-Espero estar ahí para verlo – volvía a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Y yo espero que lo estés. Castle ¿qué será ahora de Laskmi y de mi?

-No lo sé, podría decirte que todo irá bien, pero ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar.

Tras aquella conversación, ellos regresaron a la habitación de Laskmi. Ambos habían decidido no contarle nada de lo sucedido a la pequeña hasta que ella no estuviera fuera del hospital.

De regreso a la Fundación, Kenya, Gaby y Richard hablaban de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora, mientras Uma se encontraba ya durmiendo.

-¿Qué te han dicho los servicios sociales? –preguntaba Gaby.

-Nos dan de tiempo hasta que Laskmi sea dada de alta, tras eso ellos se harán cargo de ambas niñas – Decía Kenya.

-¿Qué significa eso?, ¿que vendrán aquí y se las llevaran, que les buscaran una familia que las adopte, que las separan porque Uma es demasiado mayor para ser adoptada?

-Richard, cálmate – decía Kenya-Sí será el estado el que se haga cargo de las niñas, sí les buscarán una familia que las adopte, y sí lamentablemente Uma es mayor. Pero encontraremos la forma de que ellas continúen juntas.

-Y cómo lo haremos Kenya, tenemos menos de una semana para encontrar la solución y después de eso vendrán y se las llevarán.

-Gaby tiene razón –intervenía nuevamente Richard- sólo tenemos una semana. Y después ellas desaparecerán.

-Por favor, alguien tiene que mantener la fe – decía Kenya- en que aparecerá la familia perfecta para ellas.

Richard se había levantado y se dirigió a la habitación de Uma, allí se quedo mirando a la joven desde la puerta. Se la veía tan indefensa, tan desprotegida, Laskmi era lo único que le quedaba y cabía la posibilidad de que también la perdiera a ella. Se había encariñado de aquellas niñas.

-Tengo la solución – decía regresando al salón- Yo las adoptaré. Adoptaré a ambas – ambas mujeres le miraron con sorpresa- llamaré a mi abogado para que inicie todos los trámites. No permitiré que nadie separe a esas niñas. Les daré la oportunidad que ambas merecen.

-Estás loco – decían ambas mujeres a la vez.

-Pude que lo esté, de hecho en NY hay gente que lo confirmaría, pero creo que nunca he estado tan seguro de nada como de lo que termino de decir. Ya he criado solo a una hija, y no me ha ido mal. Es una chica feliz, madura, responsable, está en la universidad. No he sido mal padre.

-Richard, querido – decía Kenya- eres americano, hombre, soltero. Digamos que no eres el prototipo de "familia" que los servicios sociales buscarán.

-Te olvidas de algo, soy multimillonario. Y por lo que sé las leyes de adopción indias no prohíben adoptar a los hombres solteros.

-Ya pero prefieren indios –continuaba Kenya- aunque es cierto que ser millonario puede darte un plus.

Una semana ese fue el tiempo que Laskmi estuvo ingresada, el mismo día que le dieron el alta los servicios sociales aparecieron en el centro de la Fundación.

-Námaste – decía el hombre de los servicios sociales al encontrar a Kenya- mi nombre es Mohamed y trabajo para los servicios sociales, trabajo para el Cara (servicio de adopciones indias)

-Námaste, soy Kenya, responsable de educación de la FVF.

-Sé quién es señorita, vengo buscando a Richard Castle. Si no estoy equivocado, es uno de sus voluntarios además de ser su novio.

-Richard, está ahora mismo dando clase, terminará en media hora. Si quiere le puedo ofrecer un té mientras espera.

-Perfecto.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Kenya, una vez allí ella puso a hervir el agua para el té.

-Por lo que sé el señor Castle ha pasado los últimos seis meses fuera de su país. Dejó su trabajo como asesor de la policía de NY y se trasladó a vivir a España.

-Vaya, veo que ha adelantado mucho su investigación – contestaba Kenya tendiendo al hombre una taza con la infusión.

-Es mi trabajo. En España conoció la FVF y decidió venir a trabajar aquí. Ha pasado de vivir con todos los lujos a vivir aquí tan solo con lo imprescindible. Sus alumnos le adoran. Tiene una hija de 19 años, que estudia en la universidad de Columbia. La crió él solo.

-Es un buen hombre. Dejó atrás su vida en NY porque necesitaba un cambio en su vida, necesitaba ver que era algo más que un escritor de éxito. Necesitaba dar algo de todo lo que él había logrado a lo largo de su vida.

-Ya, necesitaba descubrirse a sí mismo que no era un parásito de la sociedad. Él era el único que se veía como tal. Si preguntase a la gente que le ha rodeado todos estos años habría descubierto que no lo era.

-Le gustan los niños, son más felices desde que él está aquí.

-Pero no es indio. Puede ser divertido, guapo, puede ser un gran profesor, puede ser capaz de dar mucho amor, puede proporcionar una gran vida a esas niñas, no tiene problemas económicos. Pero hay algo que no es, no es indio.

-Señor, ambos sabemos que no habrá muchas familias indias dispuestas a adoptar a Uma, es demasiado mayor. Laskmi será fácil de adoptar, pero su hermana mayor será imposible. Y ustedes terminarán separándolas. Les dará igual que Uma sea lo único que le quede a Laskmi de su antigua familia.

-Sólo queremos lo mejor para ellas – se defendía el hombre del Cara.

-Lo mejor para ellas es ser adoptadas por Richard.

-Lo sé – Kenya se sorprendió por aquello- Quiero hablar con las niñas, saber que opinan ellas antes de emitir mi veredicto final. Mientras quiero mantener una conversación con el señor Castle para saber las intenciones que tiene para con las niñas.

-¿Intenciones?

-Sí, intenciones. Quiero saber si está pensando en volver a su país, si Laskmi crecería conociendo sus raíces. Si volverían a menudo a la India. Intenciones.

-Si no le importa esperar aquí, iré a avisar a Richard porque si no lo hago se quedará con los niños.

Kenya recorrió el complejo dirigiéndose a la clase donde Richard hacía tan solo cinco minutos que había finalizado las clases. Le encontró recogiendo los exámenes que sus alumnos habían hecho.

-Hola – dijo la mujer.

-Hola preciosa – contestó el escritor- qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Ya, Richard será mejor que me acompañes -aquella frase hizo que él decidiera parar de recoger y miró a la mujer- el mi despacho hay alguien de Cara esperándote.

Al escuchar aquello Richard no pudo evitar tensarse.

-Tan solo hace una semana que presenté mi solicitud, pensé que tardarían más en venir.

-Parece que todos tienen prisa. Vamos Richard, tranquilo, el hombre sólo quiere hacerte algunas preguntas y también quiere hablar con las niñas.

-¿Hablar con las niñas? Laskmi es muy pequeña y aún se está recuperando – él no veía conveniente entrevistar a la pequeña.

-Cariño – Kenya le tomaba su cara entre sus manos- todo saldrá bien. Sólo responde a lo que te pregunte con sinceridad. Muestra todo el amor que tienes hacia esas niñas y saldrá bien.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el despacho de ella, una vez allí vieron como el hombre de Cara continuaba sentado esperando.

-Ya estamos de vuelta.

-Námaste señor Castle. Mi nombre es Mohamed, formo parte de Cara y quería mantener una entrevista con usted – decía el hombre poniéndose en pie.

-Námaste Señor Mohamed. Estoy a su disposición – contestaba Richard.

-Será mejor que me retire. Si necesitáis algo no dudes en avisarme –esto último lo dijo mirando a Richard.

-Gracias – contestaron ambos hombres.

Antes de salir Kenya acarició con ternura una de las manos de Richard, intentando transmitir con esa caricia todo su apoyo.

-Bueno señor Castle, supongo que le habrá sorprendido la visita.

-Por favor, preferiría que me llamase Richard y me tutee. Así me sentiría algo más cómodo.

-Como quieras Richard – el escritor expresó su gratitud con una sonrisa- tranquilo, esto no es nada malo tan solo quiero hacer algunas preguntas.

-Perfecto, aunque tampoco podría negarme.

-No, no podrías. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que se presentó la solicitud de adopción.

-Ya, creí que sería lo mejor para las niñas. Conmigo no habría problema y ambas se mantendrían juntas. Además del hecho de ser alguien conocido para ellas.

-Pero tú ya tienes una hija adulta – continuaba Mohamed.

- Sí, Alexis, tiene 19 años y estudia en la Universidad. Siempre he querido tener más hijos.

-La ha criado usted solo. Eso me parece perfecto, no muchos hombres habrían criado ellos mismos a su hija. La mayoría habrían contratado nanas para hacer el trabajo.

-No creo que sea la mejor forma de criar a un hijo, yo tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella. Podía realizar mi trabajo desde casa, así que no había necesidad de tener niñeras.

- ¿Y lo haría de la misma forma con Uma y Laskmi?

-Por supuesto, Alexis siempre me dice que crecer sabiendo que yo estaba siempre para ella le hizo sentirse siempre protegida y amada. Y Laskmi y Uma crecerían de la misma forma.

- ¿Aquí o en EEUU?

-Supongo que en ambos países – contestó con sinceridad Richard- No voy a negar que por mi cerebro ha pasado la idea de regresar a mi país con las niñas. Pero aunque eso sucediera trataría de pasar todos los veranos en la India. Éste es su país, aquí están sus raíces y no pienso separarlas de ellas.

-Uma está a punto de finalizar sus estudios de secundaria. Los estudios en su país son caros, quizás ellas quiera continuar y acceder a la Universidad.

-Lo hará. Uma quiere estudiar ingeniería civil. Quiere traer modernidad a esta zona de la India, y eso es lo que hará. Estudiará en la universidad que ella elija, no seré un impedimento en su educación.

- Será caro – repetía Mohamed.

-Soy rico –contestó Richard- el dinero no será nunca un problema.

-Laskmi ha superado una meningitis, pero necesitará revisiones periódicas.

-Lo sé. Tendrá todas las atenciones médicas que precise.

-Al final todo se resume a tener dinero. Con él podrá pagar el mejor seguro médico para las niñas – Richard asiente- ¿Cuándo saldrá su nuevo libro?

-¿Perdón? –preguntaba un tanto perdido Richard.

-Lo pregunto porque usted es escritor, y algún día deberá volver a publicar. Cuando eso suceda comenzarán las presentaciones de libros, los viajes, promociones. ¿Qué hará entonces con las niñas?

-Procuraré que interfieran lo menos posible en la vida normal de las pequeñas. Pero si tuviera que viajar y las niñas no me pudieran acompañar le pediría a mi madre o a mi hija que se quedaran con ellas.

-¿Qué opina su familia de la petición de adopción?

-Están felices. Alexis siempre quiso tener hermanos, así que la posibilidad de tener dos hermanas le ha encantado. Y a mi madre le ha parecido perfecto, los niños son vida, ha dicho.

-Creo que de momento hemos terminado. Ahora quisiera hablar con las pequeñas. Después de eso tomaré una decisión. Ha sido interesante hablar contigo.

-Disculpa, ¿crees que es realmente necesario hablar con Laskmi? Es muy pequeña y termina de salir del hospital – decía Richard.

-Es necesario. Laskmi, será totalmente sincera al explicar sus deseos. Le avisaré cuando haya hablado con ambas – dijo Mohamed saliendo del despacho.

Aquella conversación había puesto nervioso al escritor. No había pensado que la entrevista con la Cara se realizase tan pronto. No había tenido tiempo para prepararse las respuestas, había sido totalmente sincero al contestar, sólo esperaba no haber estropeado las pocas posibilidades que tendría para poder adoptar a las niñas.

Mientras Richard caminaba por el recinto buscando a sus amigas, Mohamed se entrevistaba con Uma y Laskmi.

-¿Qué piensas del señor Castle?

-Me gusta – contestaba Uma- me hace sentir bien. Hace que me sienta importante, se preocupa de todos nosotros. El día que Laskmi enfermó no pude asistir a su clase, al terminar las clases él apareció en mi vivienda. Llamó a la ambulancia, no me dejó sola en ningún momento. Se portó como lo habría hecho mi propio padre. Estando con él me siento segura.

-Laskmi, ¿te gusta Castle?

-Sí, me cuenta cuentos cada día, juega a princesas conmigo. Me lleva a caballito, dibuja conmigo. Y cuando estuve malita, se quedaba mucho tiempo junto a mí.

- Laskmi, ¿te gustaría vivir con él? – volvía a preguntar Mohamed.

-Claro, él me cuidaría y a Uma también, y además jugaría conmigo y me enseñaría historias nuevas cada día. Me quiere, y yo le quiero a él.

La conversación con ambas niñas continuó al menos durante treinta minutos más. Mientras, Richard conversaba con Kenya.

-Cariño, tranquilízate. Seguro que lo has hecho de maravilla. Además las niñas te adoran- todo saldrá bien – Kenya intentaba tranquilizar al escritor.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si deciden que no soy la persona adecuada para ellas?

-Richard, ¿tú por qué quieres adoptarlas? ¿Por ti o por ellas? – continuaba Kenya.

-Por ellas. En esta historia las únicas personas que importan son las niñas. Ambas se merecen el mejor futuro posible, se merecen alegría, amor, felicidad. Se merecen una infancia y una juventud con tranquilidad, se merecen tener una familia que las quiera, un padre para quien sus hijas sean lo más importante. Se merecen ser las protagonistas de su vida, sentirse queridas y protegidas. Espero ser yo quien les pueda dar todo eso, pero si encuentran una familia mejor que yo, dónde ellas vayan a ser más felices que conmigo entonces yo también estaré feliz. Cierto que al principio no lo estaré, pero si ellas lo son yo terminaré siéndolo por mucho dolor que sintiera al despedirme de ellas.

-Richard, no necesito escuchar nada más – La voz de Mohamed sonó en aquella terraza- no podía haber dado una respuesta mejor. Me he entrevistado con las niñas. Y si termino de tomar una decisión.

-Si queréis mejor entramos en el despacho – decía Kenya- allí estaréis más tranquilos.

Ambos hombres siguieron a la mujer hasta su despacho. Una vez allí Kenya se retiró no sin antes dejar un tierno beso en la boca de su novio.

-Tú dirás Mohamed.

-Bien, el proceso de adopción seguirá adelante. Mientras llega al final serás el tutor de ambas niñas, y serás su padre pre adoptivo – las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Richard- durante este periodo de tiempo, podrás tomar cualquier decisión que consideres oportuna incluso salir del país con las niñas. Para ello mañana acudiremos al juez para que dé fe a los documentos de tutoría y pre adopción.

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias. No por mí si no por ellas. Prometo que no se arrepentirá de la decisión que termina de adoptar. Gracias – decía un totalmente emocionado Richard.

-No me las dé. Las niñas han pedido vivir contigo, ambas querían que fueras su nuevo padre. Y tu respuesta a Kenya ha terminado de darte el último empujón. El proceso no está terminado, la adopción definitiva puede tardar en torno a un año, pero mientras tanto tú ejercerás de padre. Felicidades, Richard, debes ser realmente buen padre y buena persona para haberte ganado a las niñas en tan poco tiempo.

Ambos hombres abandonaron el despacho, ya en la calle Richard se despedía de Mohamed quedando para la mañana siguiente a las 9 en la puerta del Tribunal Familiar.

Richard se abrazó a Kenya la tomó en volandas haciéndola girar.

-Son mías, soy de nuevo papá – gritaba totalmente feliz.

* * *

**He tenido que variar algo la legislación india de adopción porque si no Castle no podría adoptar a las niñas. La razón es que la India no permite adoptar a los hombres solteros niñas, y pensareis pues casale, pero eso tampoco me valdría porque los matrimonios deben llevar al menos 2 años casados para poder í que he tenido que saltarme la legislacion.**

**Próximo capítulo lunes 15 de julio.**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 AVANCES

Dos meses hacía que había regresado a NY, dos meses en los que tras pasar las dos primeras semanas viviendo con su padre por fin había encontrado la casa que buscaba, dos meses en los que cada tarde recorría el camino hacia aquellos columpios en los que un día tomó la peor decisión de su vida.

Dos meses en los que se centró en su investigación y tenía que reconocer que los pasos dados por el escritor habían sido muy buenos. Pero gracias a todos los "juguetes" y personas que conoció en el FBI había logrado avanzar.

Descubrió que justo en la fecha en la que desapareció el escritor su abogado en NY creó junto con un abogado español una nueva empresa. Dicha empresa se nutrió de capital procedente de bancos suizos, que casualmente, eran los mismos a los que Richard había transferido gran parte de su capital.

Cada día se acercaba un poco más y, según avanzaba una sensación de angustia se iba apoderando de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si tras descubrir el paradero del escritor éste no quería saber nada de ella?

Miró el reloj, había quedado a comer con Lanie y si no salía ya de casa llegaría tarde. Tras caminar una media hora por fin llegaba a la 12th. No tuvo necesidad de subir ya que su amiga la estaba esperando en la puerta de la comisaría.

-Hola Lanie, siento el retraso. Me entretuve con una cosa.

-Hola cariño, no pasa nada termino de bajar. Supongo que lo que te ha retrasado es la investigación, ¿no? – Su amiga asintió- bueno pues ahora que ya estás aquí vamos a comer, estoy hambrienta.

Tras la decepción sufrida por Katherine al descubrir que su amiga le había ocultado lo que sabía de Richard ambas habían hecho un trato para intentar salvar su amistad. Ninguna preguntaría sobre Richard a la otra. Entre ambas él no existía.

-Ayer me llamó Martha, quería invitarme al estreno de su nueva obra de teatro – decía Katherine.

-Supongo que habrás aceptado la invitación.

-Si, claro que acepté. Pero no voy a negarte que tengo algo de miedo – la forense la miró como esperando una explicación- Alexis también estará allí, y eso me asusta un poco.

-Venga ya, cariño. Alexis te adora – Katherine elevaba una de sus cejas- vale, puede que ahora no te adore pero lo que sí sé es que no te odia. Podrías aprovechar y hablar con ella esa noche.

-No sé si será el día adecuado. Esa noche la gran protagonista es Martha y no quiero hacer nada que estropee su noche.

-Pensándolo bien, puede que tengas razón. Por cierto, esta noche cenamos en casa de Kevin y Jenny, que hace mucho que no vemos a la pequeñaja.

-Vale. ¿Vamos todos?

-Sí claro, ¿por qué? – preguntaba la forense.

-Por nada, era una pregunta sin ningún doble sentido.

-Ya, Katherine que nos conocemos – Lanie se paraba cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien. ¿Quería saber cómo os va a Javi y a ti?

-Así que era eso, pues mal. Nos va mal. Y esta vez es definitivo, estoy harta Katherine. No puedo con sus celos, su desconfianza, sus malos modos. Se ha terminado, sólo espero que logremos ser amigos.

-Lo siento, espero que aún estéis a tiempo de arreglarlo.

-No hay nada que arreglar – contestaba tristemente la forense al tiempo que su móvil comenzaba a sonar- perdona cariño tengo que contestar es del trabajo.

Las chicas tuvieron que separarse ya que Lanie regresó a la 12th por un nuevo caso, pero antes quedaron para ir juntas a la cena en casa de los Ryan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos meses hacía que Richard estaba nuevamente ejerciendo de padre. El primer cambio que tuvo que afrontar fue el cambio de vivienda en la Fundación. Con las niñas viviendo con él no podía continuar compartiendo casa con Gaby, así que desde la FVF le proporcionaron una nueva, en la que poder comenzar a vivir como una familia.

La adaptación de Laskmi y Uma iba por buen camino, cierto que aún echaban de menos a sus padres sobre todo Uma, pero Richard hacía todo lo posible por que se sintieran queridas y protegidas.

Cada día las niñas hablaban con Alexis y Martha, ambas mujeres adoraban a las chicas y estaban deseando conocerlas en persona.

Laskmi se pasaba el día hablando de su nueva hermana mayor que tenía un precioso pelo rojo, y de su loca abuela que cada día aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador disfrazada de algo. Para Uma el tener una hermana mayor con la que poder hablar le hacía sentirse una niña nuevamente, podía dejar de ser la super hermana de Laskmi. Y las locuras de Martha lograban sacarle siempre una sonrisa.

Ambas niñas estaban ya en la cama durmiendo, cuando Kenya llegó a la vivienda.

-Hola preciosa – decía Richard tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Me gusta este recibimiento. Anda ponte las zapatillas y lárgate.

-¿En serio no te molesta qué salga con Josh?

-Claro que no, tú sal y ten esa charla con Josh y yo cuidaré de las niñas. Ya puesto, intenta averiguar que intenciones tiene el médico con Gaby.

-Lo haré, no quiero que Gaby lo pase mal, aunque por lo que sé de él podemos estar tranquilos. Prometo no regresar muy tarde – se despedía de su novia con un beso.

Richard cogió el coche de Kenya para llegar hasta la vivienda del médico, durante el trayecto el escritor comenzó a sentirse nervioso. No sabía cómo se sentiría hablando de ella, hacía ya más de ocho meses que se habían separado, meses en los que nunca nadie había hablado de ella. Ni siquiera Kenya le había preguntado sobre su antigua relación. Y ahora hablaría de ella.

Toco la puerta esperando que alguien le dijera que pasara.

-Hola Castle, pasa – decía Josh al abrir la puerta- estaba terminando unos informes.

-Vaya te traes el trabajo a casa

-Es para la ONG, debo mandar los informes cada mes - contestaba el médico- ¿cerveza?

-Claro. Y ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en la India?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Llegue con unas ideas, pero ahora que estoy aquí no estoy seguro de querer regresar. ¿Y tú? –preguntaba a su vez el médico.

-Tampoco lo sé. Llegué buscándome y he encontrado más de lo que pensaba.

-Ya, has encontrado dos nuevas hijas. ¿Alexis que tal lo ha tomado?

-Genial, está como loca por conocerlas. Siempre quiso hermanos.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en el sofá una vez que Josh envió los informes.

-Castle, cuando Laskmi estuvo enferma me dijiste que Kate había dejado NY, pero desde entonces nunca hemos hablado de ello. ¿Qué os paso? Siempre creí que vosotros erais inseparables.

-Ya, bueno pasaron muchas cosas y el resultado fue el que ves – contestó Richard.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora ya soy capaz de decir lo que peor llevaba en mi relación con ella. Tú, siempre estabas presente. Siempre estabas en medio.

-Lo siento, nunca quise interponerme en vuestra relación – se defendía Richard.

-No te estoy culpando de nada. No tenías que hacer nada para interponerte porque de eso ya se encargaba ella. Siempre hablando de ti, preocupada por ti. A veces tenía la sensación de que en aquella relación sobraba alguien y era yo. No era tonto, podía ver lo que ella sentía por ti. Sólo había que fijarse un poco en su cara cuando tú estabas cerca, nunca tenía esa cara estando conmigo.

-Tengo que reconocer que me caías mal, muy mal. Me enamoré de ella casi al instante de conocerla y el hecho de verla contigo me ponía enfermo. Pero no podía hacer nada, yo había comenzado una relación con Gina y ella podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Siempre he sido fiel, y sé que ella también. Así que sólo continué con mi vida.

-Cuando la conocí en sus ojos había una gran sombra de tristeza, pero aun así me volvió loco al instante. Y quise intentar hacer desaparecer esa tristeza de su rostro. Comenzó a sonreír, se mostraba más relajada. Y al principio creí que lo había logrado, creí que la hacía feliz, que había logrado hacer desaparecer su gran dolor. Fui un iluso.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaba el escritor.

-No fui yo quien lo hizo. Ella cambió cuando tú regresaste, tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta que eras tú la causa de su cambio y no yo. Por eso me marché la primera vez. Necesitaba convencerme de que ella me quería. Cuando regresé volví decidido a luchar por ella, si tenía que luchar contra ti lo haría.

- Yo nunca fui el enemigo Josh, nunca hice nada para que ella te dejase. Nunca habría hecho nada para separaros. Habría seguido mi vida, pero entonces llegó el atentado. Pensé que la perdía, la vi morir en la ambulancia. Y aquella vez flaqueé, le dije que la quería.

-Respecto a lo que te dije aquel día, quería disculparme. Me sentí morir cuando la vi en aquella mesa de quirófano sintiendo que su vida se escapaba con cada latido de su corazón y te culpé de todo. Necesitaba que alguien fuera el culpable de su posible muerte y tú eras el indicado. Tú eras la persona que se interponía entre Kate y yo, así que te eché toda la mierda.

-No te disculpes, tenías razón. Si yo no hubiese removido el caso de su madre ella nunca hubiera sido un objetivo. Así que tenías razón al decir que yo tenía toda la culpa. Sentía que había sido yo quien le había disparado. No fuiste más duro tú conmigo de lo que ya lo era yo mismo.

Las cervezas fueron cayendo a medida que ambos hombres se sinceraban, para ninguno de los dos estaba siendo fácil la conversación pero ambos sentían que a medida que iban hablando algo dentro de ellos les hacía sentirse mejor, como liberados de una pesada carga.

-Me echó de su habitación – retomó la conversación Richard con una nueva cerveza en sus manos- me alejó de su vida, tres meses y de repente un día apareció ante mí como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba tan enfadado con ella, que casi la eché de mi lado. Me dijo que vosotros habíais terminado, pero nunca me dijo la razón.

-Rompimos al poco de que ella recibiera el alta. Un día llegó a mi casa y me dijo que teníamos que hablar.

FLASHBACK

-Kate, cariño creía que cenábamos en tu casa.

-Lo sé Josh, pero necesitaba salir de mi casa, necesitaba respirar y cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba delante de tu casa.

-¿Has venido caminando? – ella tan solo asentía- cariño, aún estás débil no debes hacer esos esfuerzos.

-Josh, no te comportes como mi médico. Estoy bien, he descansado varias veces durante el camino – se defendía ella.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos, y pidamos la cena. ¿Quieres un zumo mientras esperamos? – preguntaba Josh.

-Preferiría una cerveza – viendo el gesto de Josh supo que aquello no le parecía bien- vamos no me mató la bala no creo que lo logre una cerveza.

-Está bien, pero sólo una – contestó él mientras se dirigía a la nevera- me tomaré una yo también. Espero que te quedes a dormir, necesitas descansar.

-No creo Josh que sea buena idea.

-Insisto, debes quedarte a dormir – contestaba él tendiéndole la cerveza.

-Josh tenemos que hablar – decía ella mirándole fijamente- necesito hablar.

- ¿Debería asustarme? ¿Estás bien, no? – preguntaba algo inquieto Josh.

-Sí estoy bien, pero necesito hablar contigo – le miraba esperando alguna señal para comenzar.

-Vale. Pues tú dirás.

- No es fácil, para mí nunca ha sido fácil hablar de mis sentimientos. Pero ahora mismo es lo que necesito. Necesito ser sincera contigo pero sobre todo conmigo misma.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntaba totalmente perdido.

-Cuando te conocí estaba realmente hundida, había pasado algo que me hacía sentir mal. Entonces llegaste tú y trajiste algo nuevo a mi vida. Me gustaste casi desde el día en el que nos conocimos. Y cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí no me lo pensé. Decidí intentarlo contigo. Creía que sería suficiente con que me gustases, y durante unos meses lo fue. Pero luego todo cambió otra vez. Y comencé a pensar que me estaba engañando, no me valía con eso.

-¿Todo cambió? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú cambiaste, yo también lo hice. Comenzamos a alejarnos, a querer cosas diferentes. Tú querías salvar el mundo y yo también, pero ambos lo queríamos hacer desde diferentes lugares.

-Kate, me fui porque sentía que no me querías, sentía que algo se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros y no eras valiente para decírmelo. Te pregunté durante semanas que pasaba, y siempre decías que nada, que sólo estabas cansada- él también tenía cosas que decir.

-Lo sé. Sé que debí haber hablado contigo, pero pensé que todo pasaría –Kate se levantó y comenzó a pasear por el salón mientras hablaba- que el tiempo pondría todo en su lugar. Pero a medida que los meses pasaban yo me sentía más alejada de ti, necesitaba algo más. Algo que tú no podías darme, pero aun sabiendo eso volví a ser cobarde. Y decidí callar.

-Es por él ¿verdad? – Preguntó de repente Josh- lo puedes intentar explicar como quieras Kate, pero ambos sabemos que todo es por él. Todo cambió cuando Castle reapareció en tu vida, tu sonrisa se hizo mayor. Tu humor dependía de él – Kate le miraba con cara de sorpresa- cuando algo había ido mal entre vosotros tu humor era nefasto. El día que Gina y él terminaron, pese a escucharte decir que lo sentías por él tus ojos dijeron otra cosa. Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero según pasaba el tiempo estaba más seguro de que era a él a quien querías. Sólo estabas conmigo porque él se fue aquel verano, ¿me equivoco?

-Josh, yo…

-Contesta – gritó el médico- perdón, contesta Kate, venga es fácil. ¿Comenzaste conmigo porque él se fue?

-Sí, puedes decir que fue por eso. Le quería pero tenía miedo de enfrentarme a mis sentimientos, cuando logré reunir el valor era demasiado tarde – las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar los ojos de Kate.

-Por dios, sólo fue tu segunda opción. Nunca tuvimos un futuro, porque ni siquiera querías un presente conmigo.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero eso no es suficiente. Quiero más, quiero otro tipo de relación. Te juro que pensé que lo lograríamos – Kate había comenzado a llorar.

-¿Lograrlo? Kate, nunca tuvimos oportunidad. En el momento en el que él reapareció todo terminó entre nosotros. Le odio, cada día veía como le tratabas y veía como te miraba. Y esa forma que tenéis de actuar me hacía sentir idiota. Por eso me fui, necesitaba pensar. Pero regresé, no se lo iba a poner fácil si él te quería tendría que luchar por ti. Pero lo gracioso es que nunca hacía nada por separarnos, incluso si me veía aparecer él se iba. Eso me hacía difícil el odiarle. Te quiero Kate, y puede que por eso haya dejado de lado muchas cosas que he sentido, pero no soy estúpido sé que no soy yo la persona que hace que tu corazón lata. Eso es Castle el que lo logra.

-Le he echado, le dije que se fuera. No puedo afrontarlo – decía una Kate rota por el dolor.

-¿El qué no puedes afrontar?

-Mis sentimientos por él, el saber que él siente lo mismo que yo. No puedo. Pero tampoco puedo seguir mintiéndote. Te mereces estar con alguien que realmente te quiera y no con alguien que sólo está muerta de miedo.

-Kate – decía levantándose y acercándose a la detective- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-A que él se canse, a que no sea la mujer que él espera, a ser una conquista más. A perderle, a despertarme un día y ver que él ya no está a mi lado. A que un día él descubra que realmente no me quiere. A que sólo me lo dijera porque pensó que me moría.

-¿De qué hablas?-aquella última frase le había dejado perdido.

-El día del tiroteo, cuando la bala me atravesó y caí al suelo Castle me dijo que no le dejara que me quería que no podía dejarle solo.

-Y sabiendo que te quiere, ¿le has echado de tu vida? - preguntaba un tanto descolocado.

-Josh, no puedo afrontarlo, me da auténtico pánico. No sé cómo actuar.

-Kate, hay algo dentro de ti que te está haciendo mucho daño. No te dejas ser feliz. Intentas jugar a ser feliz con relaciones que sabes que nunca llegarán a ser nada serio, pero te niegas tener una oportunidad con el hombre al que amas. Siento lástima por ti.

-No puedo hacerlo – gritaba rota por el dolor- simplemente no puedo daros lo que queréis.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? Conmigo has jugado, le querías a él pero estabas conmigo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eso era lo fácil. Lo difícil era reconocer lo que sentías por él y arriesgarte. Debería estar enfadado contigo, pero lo único que puedo sentir es pena por ti. Pena porque por dentro estás muerta, y no haces nada por cambiarlo. Ahora él te confiesa que te ama, y tú le echas de tu vida. Sólo espero que no reacciones demasiado tarde. Espero que cuando seas capaz de afrontar todo lo que sientes no te hayas quedado sola – tras decir aquello se marchó del salón dejándola sola.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Lo siento mucho Josh, siento que fueras un peón en nuestro absurdo juego – decía totalmente hundido Richard.

-Ya, no fue culpa tuya. ¿Otra cerveza? – Richard asintió.

-Lo intentamos – dijo el escritor de repente.

-Ya, me lo había imaginado – le decía mientras le tendía una nueva cerveza- ¿qué pasó?

-Tardamos casi un año desde que regresé a su vida, pero al final nos dimos una oportunidad. Fue genial, por fin ella se abría por fin se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Yo había logrado estar con la mujer a la que amaba. Siempre creí que ella sería la definitiva, pero me equivoqué. Y al final rompimos. Le pedí que se casase conmigo y obtuve una negativa por su parte. Y puso fin a nuestra relación.

-¿Así sin más? – preguntaba el médico.

-No, sé que ambos lo hicimos mal durante los últimos meses. Ambos teníamos miedos, pero en lugar de hablar nos callamos. Y al final todo explotó. Llegó la oferta del FBI y decidió aceptarla y dejar todo atrás.

-Lo siento, ha tenido que ser duro.

-Sí lo ha sido. ¿Te quedan cervezas? –Josh asintió- pues voy a por otro par. Pero gracias a Gaby, a Kenya, a la FVF, a mis hijas, ahora veo todo de otra forma –decía regresando con las cervezas.

-Tío y si un día te pide que volváis a intentarlo, ¿qué harías?

-Es difícil, ella no sabe que estoy en la India – Josh ponía cara de sorpresa- sí, no lo sabe y nadie se lo ha dicho. Además no creo que ella vaya a cambiar de idea. Seguro que estará tan feliz en DC y no se acuerda para nada de mí.

-Venga ya, ni tú te crees lo que terminas de decir. Estamos hablando de Kate, seguro que piensa en ti mucho, seguro que pregunta por ti a vuestros amigos.

-Eso da lo mismo. Ellos nunca le dirán donde estoy, tienen una promesa que cumplir. Además, ya no me importa. Soy feliz aquí, tengo dos hijas pequeñas a las que adoro, una novia que no me complica la vida. ¿Quién se acuerda de Katherine Beckett?

La conversación se fue alargando, ambos hombres comenzaron a contar anécdotas de su vida con Katherine y las cervezas continuaron cayendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine llegaba a casa, tenía mucho tiempo hasta la hora de la cena así que decidió retomar su investigación.

Sabía que no estaba prestando atención a algo, pero no lograba encontrar qué era. Fijó su mirada en la ventana, la cual una vez más hacía las veces de improvisada pizarra. Allí había ido colocando todo lo que hasta la fecha había descubierto, lo que desgraciadamente no era mucho. Se alejó unos pasos de la misma, y volvió a fijar sus ojos en aquellos papeles.

Era Richard Castle, escritor famoso con una imaginación desbordante, algo tendría que estar haciendo. Pero la pregunta era qué.

Recapituló, sabía que había dejado EEUU, que se había instalado en España. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en aquel país?

Eso, era. La clave estaba en lo que habría hecho allí. Según lo que ella sabía el escritor llevaba viviendo en aquel país 8 meses, conociéndole como le conocía estaba segura que él habría aprendido la lengua de cervantes.

Esa era la clave, el español.

No se lo imaginaba yendo a una academia, así que las opciones se reducían a profesores particulares. Tendría que haber pagado por las clases, sólo esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho en metálico.

Con renovadas energías se sentó delante de su ordenador. Gracias a su trabajo en el FBI, tenía las claves para poder entrar en las cuentas del escritor, esperaba que al menos durante un tiempo los pagos, de haberse hecho por banco, no fueran desde bancos suizos.

Tras unos minutos ante sus ojos aparecieron las cuentas del escritor, había una de ellas que llamó su atención.

En ella figuraban pagos realizados semanalmente a alguien llamado Carmen.

No le hizo gracia descubrir que él tuviese una profesora. Pero claro era Richard Castle y no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con alguna mujer. Sentía como los celos le corrían por dentro.

Se quedó mirando aquella pantalla de ordenador, sabiendo que aquello era lo único que ella podría descubrir, no había forma de que lograse investigar algo sobre Carmen. Desgraciadamente para Katherine, aquella mujer no era ciudadana americana, ni residía en USA por lo cual no tenía posibilidad de investigarla.

Se levantó enfadada tanto por el descubrimiento como por saber que no podía continuar con su búsqueda. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí se sirvió una copa de vino, necesitaba despejar nuevamente la mente para lograr encontrar la solución.

Sentada en el sofá releía el primer libro de la saga de Niki Heat, y entonces supo cómo continuar la investigación.

Se levantó y tomó entre sus manos su móvil. Buscó un nombre, un número y llamó.

-Ey, ¿qué es de tu vida?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Hola, bien todo bien. Necesito un gran favor.

-Tú dirás.

-Te mando unos datos y lo que necesito que hagas con ello. Si no puedes o no quieres me lo dices.

-Vale, pero sabes que no me negaré. Ya me conoces – respondía la persona al otro lado- mándalo al sitio de siempre. En cuanto lo reciba me pondré a ello.

-Gracias, te lo mando en cuanto cuelgue.

-¿Tiempo? – preguntaba la persona.

-Para ayer.

-Ok, entiendo. Lo tendrás lo antes posible. Te dejo, pórtate bien poli.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo – tras esta frase la conversación se daba por terminada.

Tal y como había dicho nada más colgar mandó la información con un mensajero. Sabía que aquella persona le suministraría la información que necesitaba.

Miró su reloj, aún faltaban dos horas para la hora en la que tenía que recoger a Lanie, decidió relajarse con un baño de espuma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard se despertó, la cabeza le estallaba, miró su reloj eran las 3:30 de la madrugada. Se enderezó en el sofá y miró al sillón frente a él, Josh estaba tirado en una posición bastante incómoda.

Se levantó viendo sobre la mesa los restos de su conversación. Tomó nota mental, nunca más volver a beberse toda la producción de cerveza Kingfisher.

Recordó la conversación con CJ al poco de llegar a la India a cerca de las cervezas del país, le contó que la cerveza Kingfisher es la más conocida en la India, está en todos lados. Y era cierto, por cualquier lado que fueras estaba su publicidad. Casi todos en la India toman esta cerveza, sin quitarles el mérito a las demás. Contiene un grado de alcohol un poco más fuerte que la Haywards y es la preferida de los hindúes.

-Joder, me va a estallar la cabeza – decía medio dormido aún Josh.

-Sé a qué te refieres, creo que nunca en mi vida había bebido tanta cerveza – sentía la pastosidad de su boca- Me voy a ir, Kenya está en casa con las niñas.

-Vale, yo me voy a dormir un rato – contestaba el médico levantándose del sillón- Nos vemos mañana, iréis a la cena de Gaby, ¿no?

-Claro, nos vemos allí – decía dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

Media hora después Richard abría la puerta de su casa, se dirigía a la habitación, entraba sin dar la luz no quería despertar a Kenya.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntaba medio dormida Kenya.

-Las 4 más o menos, vuelve a dormir aún es pronto – contestaba él mientras se metía en la cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine y la forense llegaban a la casa de los Ryan, nada más entrar y tras saludar a todos se dirigían a ver a la pequeña Rachel.

-Está preciosa, ha crecido mucho desde que no la veo – decía Katherine mirando embobada a la niña.

-Cariño, hace sólo una semana que no la ves, no ha crecido tanto – contestaba la forense al tiempo que la niña comenzaba a llorar.

-Tiene hambre – Jenny tomaba en brazos a su hija – es la hora del biberón.

-¿Te importa si se lo doy yo? – preguntaba Katherine con una sonrisa.

-Sin problema, ahora te lo traigo.

Mientras Katherine se quedaba en la habitación dando el biberón a Rachel en el salón comenzaba una animada conversación.

-Estoy deseando verlas, son preciosas – decía Lanie.

- Cierto, a mí me ganaron con la primera sonrisa que me mostraron – contestaba Jenny- Laskmi es para comérsela. Está enamorada de Rachel, dice que cuando venga le contará cuentos cada día.

-Es que son super cariñosas. Richard está como loco con las niñas –comentaba Kevin.

-Sí. Y Alexis y Martha están felices. Lex, por lo que me cuenta, se pasa el día enseñando las fotos que Richard le manda a todos sus amigos.

- Y parece que no son sólo las niñas las que han logrado el cambio en Richard- intervenía Espo.

Katherine llegaba al salón tras haber dado el bibe a la pequeña, con ella en brazos.

-Se lo ha tomado todo, ha sido super buena.

-Ven con papi, princesa. Mira han venido los tíos a verte – decía tomando en brazos a su pequeña.

Tras pasar un rato de brazos en brazos Jenny decidió que era hora de llevarla a dormir. Jenny dejó a la pequeña en su habitación y regresó al salón el monitor vigila bebés, entonces comenzaron la cena. Durante la misma todos evitaron continuar con el tema que tenían antes de la llegada de Katherine con Rachel.

-Estarás aburrida de estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada – decía Jenny.

-He encontrado algo en lo que emplear mi tiempo – contestaba Katherine.

-¿En qué? – quería saber Kevin.

-Estoy intentando encontrar a Richard.

- Vaya, y ¿cómo llevas la investigación? –preguntaba la forense.

- La llevo, tengo que reconocer que me está costando más de lo que yo pensaba.

-Y ¿para qué le quieres encontrar?- preguntaba Espo.

-Quiero hablar con él. Explicarle todo lo pasó, decirle que le amo – todos se sorprendían al escuchar a Katherine hablar de sus sentimientos – quiero volver con él. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él.

Al escuchar aquello todos se miraron sin poder evitarlo, preguntándose si no sería demasiado tarde para Katherine.

-Buena suerte – era lo único que Lanie decía.

Unas horas después todos abandonaron la casa de los Ryan.

Lanie, pese al intento de Espo volvió a su casa en el coche de Katherine.

-Cariño, mañana si puedo te llamo para comer juntas – decía la forense al bajarse del vehículo.

Katherine llegó a su casa, al bajar de su coche se fijó en el asiento del copiloto. Allí se encontraba el móvil de la forense. Se quedó pensando que debería hacer y finalmente decidió volver a casa de su amiga y devolvérselo.

Una vez en la dirección de la forense y cuando ya se iba a bajar del coche, una idea pasó por su mente.

Mentalmente pronunció un lo siento. Metió el código de seguridad del móvil y una vez desbloqueado buscó aquello que deseaba tener.

Una vez encontrado apuntó aquello en su móvil y volvió a bloquear el teléfono.

Tras darle a Lanie el teléfono regresaba a su casa.

Una vez en la cama miraba aquel dato que había tomado del móvil de su amiga. Sabía que había actuado mal pero necesitaba aquello, había sido algo superior a sus fuerzas. Al día siguiente decidiría que hacer con ello.

A las 7 de la mañana su móvil comenzó a sonar, se sorprendió al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla hacía tan solo tres días que le había facilitado la información.

-Kate, ya tengo lo que me pediste. Quedamos en el mismo sitio de siempre a la misma hora – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Perfecto, nos vemos en un rato.

Mientras se dirigía hacia aquella cafetería iba pensando en la suerte que para ella era haber conocido a aquella joven. Sin aún saber que habría descubierto, supo que aquello le acercaba un poco más a lo que ella quería.

Entró mirando a cada lado esperando ver a la persona con la que había quedado. La vio sentada en una mesa del fondo.

-Hola, siento el retraso pero no encontraba aparcamiento – decía Katherine nada más llegar.

-No te preocupes – sin tiempo que perder comenzó a hablar- Bien Kate, antes de nada recuerda, yo no te he dado nada. Aún sigo esquivando ciertas vigilancias y no me apetecería tener que volver a España – dijo con una risa malvada -, ya sabes – guiñó el ojo.

Le fue enseñando toda la información: fotos, números de cuentas, mapas. Su forma de trabajar se basaba en nunca preguntar, le dan un objetivo y ella lo cumple, simplemente, y eso fue lo que hizo. La cuenta bancaria y el nombre que Kate le había facilitado eran información más que suficiente.

La cuenta era de un banco español el cuál no le fue nada difícil saber su identidad por los dígitos de la numeración del cheque y dado que el sistema bancario español tiene una seguridad bastante mediocre, aún a pesar de la seguridad informática tan "avanzada", tan solo tuvo que "pelearse" un par de días con las actualizaciones en las nuevas infraestructuras y colarse por los pequeños agujeros de seguridad intangibles. El sistema de seguridad que emplean los bancos españoles a día de hoy sigue flojeando en el primer factor de contratar a empresas secundarias con un departamento privado de "Expertos en Seguridad Informática" donde deben cumplir con un estricto contrato de confidencialidad y con el cual un mínimo incumplimiento podían verse sometidos a sentencia judicial penada con cárcel, en definitiva era casi un trabajo diario para ella.

Por normativa obligatoria todos los cheques son almacenados y digitalizados en una base de datos interna como modo de seguridad en caso de fraude y, por suerte, no lo habían emitido como "Cheque en blanco" sino como retirada a nombre de una tal "Carmen Marcos" y con DNI 232963W. La retirada del dinero se hizo en la provincia de Madrid, en la sede con dirección Paseo del Prado numero 1.

Una vez conseguida la dirección de cobro, el nombre de la persona y su DNI la búsqueda de información se reducía bastante. Ahora tocaba la parte divertida: se entrometió en la base de datos de la policía. No tardó más de 6 horas en hacerlo contando con la ayuda de su compañero de batalla, "dragon heart", que llevaba 2 años detrás de ellos desde que se unió al famoso grupo "Anonymos". Los datos de esta mujer los obtuvo en un santiamén una vez dentro de la base de datos. Tenía una hermana mayor llamada Gabriela, médica y cooperante con la ONG española Fundación Vicente Ferrer que trabajaba en la India. Desde hacía unos meses Gabriela estaba en la India cooperando con la FVF.

Acid Raina** e**speraba que todo eso pudiera ayudar a Kate, aunque le había extrañado que le pidiera este tipo de favor, desde luego debía ser muy importante para ella obtener esta información.

-Necesito un favor más – decía Katherine- necesito un móvil.

-Supongo que lo quieres sin que deje rastro – Katherine asentía – esta tarde te llegará el paquete a tu casa con él. Ahora tengo que largarme. Ya sabes, cualquier otra cosa que necesites, soy tu persona.

-Gracias. Espero verte por cualquier otra cosa y no por cosas como ésta – contestaba Katherine.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo día 22 de julio **


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 HUNT

Hacía dos días que la última petición que le hizo a la joven había sido entregado pero aún no se había sentido con fuerzas para usarlo. Lo que en un principio le había parecido una buena idea ahora le hacía sentirse enferma. Era consciente de haber traicionado la confianza de su mejor amiga, sabía que si en algún momento lo descubría su amistad estaría en serios problemas. Ya había sufrido un duro golpe cuando ella había descubierto la traición de Lanie, aún estaban intentando que todo volviera a ser lo que en el pasado fue y una nueva traición podría ser nefasta para su relación.

Miró nuevamente su reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, tomaba su tercer café del día. Continuaba con aquel móvil entre sus manos, intentando decidir qué hacer. Por fin se decidió, realmente quitando la posibilidad de ser descubierta por su amiga, no tenía nada más que perder. Él ya estaba fuera de su vida, y Katherine estaba decidida a cambiar eso. Había sufrido demasiado por su decisión como para darse por vencida ahora. Su voz, sólo un segundo escuchándola le daría la fuerza que aún le faltaba para continuar con su lucha por recuperarle.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, respiró y marcó. Uno, dos, tres tonos, sus nervios iban creciendo.

-Richard – escuchó al otro lado y con tan solo eso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Quería hablar pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo, no lograba que su voz saliera por su boca.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? –Insistía Richard, al no obtener respuesta- Hola, soy Richard. ¿Con quién quieres hablar?

No podía estar sucediendo, ella quería decir hola, pero no lograba pronunciar una sola palabra. La angustia estaba haciendo que le empezase a costar respirar, pero no quería darse por vencida. Respiró por última vez y se armó de valor para decir "hola soy yo". Abrió la boca para dejar salir aquella frase tan fácil.

-Cariño, la cena está lista, te estamos esperando.

-Ya voy amor – fue lo último que escuchó antes de colgar.

Se dejó caer en la cama, se hizo un ovillo. Las lágrimas corrían libres por su cara. Una voz femenina había llamado cariño a Richard y él había contestado con un amor.

Él había rehecho su vida. Otra mujer ocupaba el corazón del hombre al que ella amaba. Hace tan solo diez meses, ella era totalmente feliz junto al hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada y aquella felicidad se le había escapado entre sus dedos. Ella había dejado que aquello muriera y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Le dolía la cabeza, sólo quería llorar y dormir esperando que al despertar todo aquello hubiera sido un mal sueño. Sólo deseaba que los últimos ocho meses no fueran reales, quería despertar y sentir como él la abrazaba mientras dormían, quería despertar y saber que él le prepararía el desayuno, despertar y saber que él estaría siempre junto a ella.

Recordaba la frase escuchada por ella. Cariño, "la cena está lista". Cariño, a lo que él había contestado amor. Aquellas dos palabras revoloteaban por su mente. Un segundo, ese fue el tiempo que su cerebro dejó de traerle aquellas palabras. Aquella tranquilidad hizo que se fijase en otra cosa, la cena. Ella había llamado a las 10 de la mañana, pero la voz femenina había dicho que la cena estaba lista, aquello significaba que él no estaba en España, no había tanta diferencia horaria como para ser la hora de la cena.

Decidió centrarse en aquello. Dejaría a un lado la voz femenina y se centraría en el nuevo descubrimiento. Luego decidiría que hacer con todo.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Le quitó el sonido sin mirar quién estaba llamando, no quería hablar con nadie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Quién era?

-Ni idea, no han respondido – contestaba él.

-Igual se han equivocado – decía Kenya.

-Sí supongo, bueno cenemos. Uma, ¿cómo va el trabajo de ciencias?

-Bueno, voy avanzando algo. Aunque tengo que reconocer que las ciencias ambientales no son lo mío- contestaba algo abatida la joven.

-Y ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Lex? – decía la pequeña Laskmi.

-Claro, Lask tiene razón. Cuando hables luego con Lex coméntaselo – decía un orgulloso Richard- ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido a mí?

-Peque, eres un genio – decía Uma a su hermana con una gran sonrisa-me has salvado.

-Sí. Tengo hambre – decía la pequeña.

-Cenemos – contestaron los adultos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mierda, Beckett no contesta.

-Javi, insiste. No dejes de llamar. Necesitamos que nos coja el puto teléfono.

-Lo sé Lanie, sé que tengo que insistir. No pienso darme por vencido.

-¿Habéis logrado contactar con Katherine?

-Aún no capitán. Pero no nos daremos por vencidos – contestaba Ryan.

-Insistir, no quiero que se entere por las noticias. Espo, ¿sabemos algo de ella ya?

-Nada, señor. No hay forma de contactar – contestaba Espo.

-Lanie, quiero que vayas hasta allí e intestes localizarla – la forense asentía- Ryan, ¿has logrado localizar a Martha?

-Sí señor, viene en camino.

-Bien, ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer. Lanie vete cuanto antes, Espo y Ryan continuar intentando localizar a Katherine. Yo hablaré con Martha cuando llegue. Crucemos los dedos – decía Gates.

Los chicos se ponían manos a la obra, con los mandatos dados por Gates.

-Espo, será mejor que uno de nosotros vaya a casa de Katherine, mientras el otro continúa con las llamadas – decía la forense.

-Tienes razón. Iré yo – intervenía Ryan.

Lanie se montó en su coche en dirección a su destino. Espo continuaba intentando localizar a su amiga mientras Ryan se dirigía hacia la casa de ella esperando encontrarla allí.

Media hora después Martha llegaba a la 12th, nada más verla salir del ascensor la capitana Gates se dirigió hacia ella.

-Martha, ¿cómo estás?

-Dios mío Victoria, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Vamos a mi despacho, allí podremos hablar con calma.

Ambas mujeres entraron en el despacho, sentándose juntas en el sofá.

-Victoria, ¿qué sabemos? No he podido localizarla aún.

-Nosotros tampoco, Lanie ha ido a ver si lo logra allí. Los chicos están intentando localizar a Katherine, aún no hemos avisado a Richard.

-No le digamos nada, hasta saber algo de ella – decía Martha.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar? – preguntaba Martha.

El móvil de la capitana comenzaba a sonar.

-Perdona Martha, debo contestar – decía saliendo del despacho- dime.

-Esto es un caos, hay ambulancias, policía, el FBI.

-¿Te han dejado acercarte?

-Sí con tan solo mostrar mi credencial de forense. Victoria, está entre los heridos – decía llorando.

-Mierda, ¿has podido descubrir su estado y el hospital?

-Está grave, ahora voy hacia el hospital.

-Bien, voy a avisar al resto. Mierda tengo que comunicárselo a Martha. Te dejo Lanie, tennos informados.

-Lo haré señor.

Gates cortaba la comunicación, respiraba, se atusaba el pelo y ajustaba la americana, después se giraba entrando en el despacho.

-Dios, mío. Victoria dime que no está muerta – decía Martha al ver el rostro de Gates.

-Tranquila, está viva. Está entre los heridos. Lanie se dirige al hospital, nos mantendrá informadas.

-Debo salir hacia allí – decía poniéndose en pie- debo avisar a Richard. Dios ¿cómo le voy a decir lo que ha pasado?

La puerta del despacho se abría entrando en él Ryan, Espo y Katherine. Martha se lanzaba a los brazos de Katherine.

-Katherine querida, está herida – decía rota por el dolor.

-Tranquila Martha, todo va a salir bien. Vamos al hospital – decía ella abrazando a la mujer- allí nos darán información.

-Espo, Ryan, acompañarlas allí. Yo me pondré en contacto con Richard y le contaré lo sucedido- decía Gates- venga largo de aquí.

Los cuatro abandonaban el despacho de la capitana. Bajaban hasta el sótano y se metían en el coche de Ryan.

-Yo conduzco – decía Espo, los demás tan solo asentían.

Gates se dejaba caer en su silla, miraba aquél papel con un número apuntado. Odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, pero aquella mañana lo odiaba más aún. Tenía que comunicarle a un amigo que si hija estaba gravemente herida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis se dirigía junto a dos de sus amigas al edificio de la Biblioteca de Ciencias de la Salud de la Universidad de Columbia, a la entrada enseñaban sus carnets. La bibliotecaria las sonreía, las conocía de sobra, aquellas chicas se tomaban en serio sus estudios y cada día acudían a estudiar.

En aquella gran sala de mesas corridas, con grandes ventanales proporcionando luz natural, se respiraba una gran paz. Las chicas se sentaron en la primera mesa, junto al pasillo central, de espaldas a la entrada para no despistarse mirando quien llegaba.

Una vez colocados los libros en la mesa, las chicas se miraron y suspiraron.

-Dios, no sé cómo vamos a aprendernos todo esto.

-Vamos Ellen, siempre lo logramos.

-Ya Lex, pero estaba vez creo que va a ser imposible, casi no nos quedan días.

-Vamos Ellen, Lex tiene razón lo haremos.

-Sandra, vosotras siempre tan positivas – contestaba la joven.

-Y tú siempre tan negativa – contestaban ambas en un susurro.

Las tres jóvenes comenzaban a estudiar, en dos horas harían su primer descanso para tomar el segundo café de la mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha, y los demás llegaban al hospital dónde los heridos estaban siendo trasladados. Katherine no soltaba la mano de Martha, Ryan se dirigió al mostrador de urgencias seguido de Espo.

-Disculpe, buscamos a Alexis Castle – decía a la mujer de admisión.

-¿Sabe la razón de su ingreso? Esto hoy es un poco caótico – contestaba la mujer.

-Estaba en la biblioteca – decía Espo.

-Lo siento – decía mirando un listado- está en quirófano. Deben dirigirse a la sala de espera número 3, allí les informarán. Lo siento – repetía la mujer.

Como la mujer les indicó se dirigieron hacia aquella sala de espera. Al acercarse a ella se veía gente por los pasillos, con la mirada perdida, los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Se escuchaban los gemidos producidos por el dolor. Aquella imagen les dio noción del tamaño de lo sucedido.

Al llegar a aquella sala comprobaron que en la puerta de la misma había un listado. Nombres, apellidos y estado.

Como la mujer de recepción les dijo el nombre de Alexis Castle aparecía en aquel listado y a su lado ponía quirófano. No podían hacer otra cosa que esperar las noticias. Martha se soltó de la mano de Katherine y comenzó a pasear por aquella sala.

-Martha, deberías sentarte. Si quieres te traeré un té, he visto una máquina en el pasillo de los ascensores.

-Gracias querida, te lo agradecería. Espo, ¿no hay forma de hablar con Lanie?

-Lo estoy intentando pero no hay forma. No te preocupes iré a buscarla – el pánico se reflejó en la cara de la mujer-Ryan se quedará contigo hasta que Katherine regrese.

Espo se dirigió nuevamente a la zona de admisión.

-Disculpe, me gustaría saber si podrían localizar a la doctora Lanie Parish.

-¿La doctora Parish? –Preguntaba la mujer- No está en el listado de médicos del hospital.

-Lo sé, vino con los heridos – respondió el latino.

-De acuerdo, entonces debería subir al primer piso y ver si allí le pueden ayudar. Siento no poder ser más útil.

-No se preocupe, gracias por la información.

Espo se dirigía al piso que la mujer le había dicho. Subió por las escaleras ya que los ascensores estaban abarrotados. Una vez allí se dirigió al control de planta.

-Disculpe, busco a la doctora Parish. No forma parte de la plantilla de este hospital, vino con los heridos de Columbia – decía a una joven sentada tras el mostrador.

-Deme un segundo señor – la joven miraba un listado de médicos- vale, sí llegó con los heridos y está trabajando. Ahora mismo por la planilla que tengo y si no ha sufrido ninguna variación, la doctora se encuentra en el quirófano 6.

-Perfecto, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de saber si en ese quirófano está Alexis Castle? Es nuestra amiga. La doctora es forense de la policía de nueva york, yo soy detective.

-Un segundo detective- la mujer tecleaba algo en el ordenador- Efectivamente la señorita Castle está siendo operada en ese quirófano. Antes de que lo pregunte, está en el piso tercero. Espero que tengan suerte.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por la información.

Espo regresó junto a sus amigos. Katherine sonreía escuchando alguna anécdota contada por Martha.

-Bueno, Lanie está en quirófano. Está en la tercera planta y allí también esta Lex – contaba nada más llegar.

-Vale, subamos – decía Martha poniéndose en pie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard intentaba tranquilizarse en su asiento, a su lado iba Uma y en la fila de al lado estaban Kenya junto a la pequeña Laskmi.

-Castle, dime la verdad – decía Uma.

-Cariño, ya te lo hemos dicho. Alexis está enferma y vamos a NY a ver como está.

-No soy Laskmi, no tienes porqué mentirme.

- Está bien. Te lo contaré, pero a la pequeña le seguiremos diciendo que Lex está enferma – Uma asentía.

-Kenya, tengo sueño.

-Lo sé mi amor, ven apóyate en mi e intenta dormir – la pequeña se sentaba en las piernas de la mujer y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kenya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Se nos va, ¡palas! Cargar a 300.

-Cargadas, ¡todos fuera!

-Nada, recarga y vuelve a intentarlo.

-Listo, ¡fuera!

-Nada, sigue sin pulso. Vamos joder, reacciona – decía golpeando nuevamente el pecho de la paciente.

- Vale, remonta – decía una enfermera.

-Bien, continuemos. Mantén los ojos fijos en el monitor, no quiero más sustos como este que terminamos de llevarnos.

-Lo haré doc.

-Bien, Doctora Parish continúe con la pierna yo terminaré con la herida del hombro. Mierda, ha sufrido muchos daños. Tiene destrozada la clavícula.

-La femoral está seccionada, necesitaré reconstruirla. Necesito pinzarla para poder continuar, porque si suelto el torniquete sin más se desangrará – decía Lanie.

-Necesitamos sangre. Ponerle cero negativo.

-Ya está – decía una enfermera poniendo las bolsas en el porta.

-Continuemos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadie entendía nada, todo era una locura, sonaban disparos por todos los lados. La gente corría por la biblioteca intentando ponerse a cubierto, se escondían tras las grandes estanterías de aquel lugar.

Tres encapuchados recorrían aquella estancia disparando sin mirar, disparaban a cualquier bulto que se moviera.

Ellen recibió un único disparo que le reventó la cabeza, Sandra y Alexis salieron corriendo. En su huida Sandra cayó al recibir un disparo en la espalda que le atravesó el corazón.

Alexis se refugió tras una de las estanterías, desde allí veía como los tres encapuchados recorrían la gran sala dejando a su paso un reguero de cadáveres.

Los gritos de los heridos eran insoportables, desde dónde estaba ella podía ver como un joven de origen asiático se sujetaba la tripa. Pese al riesgo que corría decidió salir de su escondite e intentar ayudar a aquel joven. Cuando llegó junto a él, pudo observar como parte de los intestinos estaban fuera.

Se quitó su jersey y se lo puso al chico.

-Hola, todo irá bien. Aprieta esto y cortaremos la hemorragia. Venga, todo irá bien – decía al joven poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Miró a su alrededor, esperó pero no escuchó nada. Sólo los gritos de sus compañeros, pero los disparos habían cesado.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar ayuda. Continúa presionando.

Salió de su escondite, por aquella sala había regueros de sangre, cuerpos tirados, heridos chillando. Caminó hasta el cuerpo de Sandra, comprobó que había fallecido, comenzó a llorar sus amigas estaban muertas.

-Oye, ¿crees que ya es seguro que salgamos? – le preguntaba un joven a su lado.

-No se oyen disparos desde hace un rato, deberíamos salir y buscar ayuda. Voy a acercarme a mi puesto de estudio y llamaré a la policía. Vosotros deberíais llamar a emergencias – les decía a todos los supervivientes.

Alexis se encaminó hacia el lugar dónde había dejado su bolso.

Varios disparos se escucharon fuera, los chicos comenzaron a salir corriendo, Alexis tomó en sus manos el móvil y llamó a la 12th

-Lanie, estoy en la biblioteca del campus. Alguien ha irrumpido en el recinto y ha comenzado a disparar. Hay muchos cadáveres y heridos. Lanie estoy asustada – relataba la joven.

-Cariño, ¿estás herida? Ponte a cubierto, no salgas hasta que llegue la policía y los paramédicos, ya estoy avisando. Ponte a cubierto Lex – insistió la forense.

-Estoy bien, tranquila. Voy a buscar algo para ayudar a los heridos.

-No, no, no. Quédate escondida – insistía Lanie.

-No puedo, no puedo ver a los heridos y no hacer nada. Tengo que dejarte – decía colgando.

Comenzaron nuevamente los disparos, los gritos y los llantos. Alexis corrió hacia la gran puerta de entrada, la entreabrió y miró fuera. Los disparos se escuchaban alejándose, decidió salir y buscar ayuda para el joven herido en el estómago.

Comenzó recorrer el pasillo, despacio, en dirección a las escaleras de salida. Veía el primer tramo de escaleras a pocos pasos de dónde ella estaba, aceleró el paso, dejando tras de sí la puerta del archivo. Fuera se escuchaban los megáfonos de la policía, las sirenas de las ambulancias, allí estaba la ayuda que ella buscaba.

-¿Dónde creer que vas? – Preguntó una voz a su espalda haciendo que la joven se parase en el acto- Repito, ¿dónde crees que vas? Si das un paso más será lo último que hagas.

Alexis decidió darse la vuelta lentamente, quería ver al cara de su atacante, intentar hacer que la viera como un ser humano.

-Hola, tranquilo si no quieres que me mueva me quedaré aquí quieta.

-Claro que lo harás. Porque te gusta la vida y ahora tu vida me pertenece.

-Claro, tú tienes el poder. Quien tiene el arma tiene el poder, ¿no? Me llamo Alexis, ¿tu nombre es? – se fijó en lo nervioso que estaba el joven, le caía el sudor por la cara.

-Qué más da cual sea mi nombre. Habéis tenido cuatro años para saber quién soy.

-Vaya, éste es mi primer año en la facultad. Así que para mí eres alguien desconocido.

-Pues has tenido mala suerte. Has estado en el sitio equivocado.

-Tengo que estudiar, tengo examen el próximo lunes y en mi habitación me despisto por eso he venido a la biblioteca. Estudio ciencias ambientales. ¿Tú qué estudias? – intentaba entablar una relación personal con el joven.

-Derecho, estudiaba derecho – contestaba él, mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la manga de la sudadera.

-Durante un tiempo eso era lo que yo quería estudiar, pero luego me detuvo el pensar en que algún día tendría que defender a mala gente y no me veía capaz de hacerlo. Así que cambié de carrera. Podrías decirme tu nombre, no me gusta hablar con la gente sin poder nombrarla.

-Thomas, me llamo Thomas. Mis amigos me llaman Tim. Amigos, desde que llegué a la universidad no he tenido amigos. Todos me veían como un bicho raro, os reíais de mí, me insultabais, me llamabais tarado. Ahora os he hecho pagar por todos estos años de dolor.

-Yo no me río, no te conozco pero veo en tus ojos reflejado el sufrimiento. La gente puede ser muy dura con los desconocidos. Estamos en un mundo en el que no nos paramos a pensar en cómo se sienten las personas que nos rodean, vamos siempre con prisas sin pararnos a ver al resto de la gente que nos rodea.

-Eres lista, intentas ser amigable. Pero te va a dar lo mismo, el resultado será el mismo. Te mataré y luego me suicidaré. La policía está a punto de asaltar el edificio, y no me van a coger con vida. No les daré ese gusto a todos esos cabrones que se reían de mí, no me verán suplicar por mi vida en un tribunal.

-Tim, no tiene porqué terminar así, podemos salir los dos con vida de aquí. No tiene porqué morir nadie más. Baja el arma, entrégate, puedes alegar locura – nada más pronunciar esa palabra comprendió su error.

Alexis se giró y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta del archivo, la policía asaltó la biblioteca. Sintió el impacto en su brazo, pero no se paró gritó pidiendo ayuda, sintió el segundo impacto esta vez en su pierna. Y después un único disparo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cerremos, por fin podemos decir que hemos terminado. Esta chica ha luchado duro por su vida.

-Alexis, se llama Alexis – decía Lanie- gracias a dios no tendré que dar malas noticias.

-Subámosla a la UCI. Doctora Parish, si quiere informe usted a su familia.

-Gracias doc. Gracias por todo – Decía Lanie llorando dejando salir toda su angustia.

Lanie salía tirando en el cubo de la entrada su ropa de quirófano, nada más traspasar la puerta del mismo encontró a todos sus amigos sentados en la puerta de ese quirófano.

-Lanie – Martha se lanzaba a los brazos de la forense- Dime que está viva.

-Tranquila Martha, tranquila. Alexis está viva – escuchó los aplausos de sus amigos, notó el suspiro de la abuela y observó las lágrimas de Katherine- Ha sido duro. Vayamos al piso de la UCI, y allí os contaré todo.

Todos se dirigieron a los ascensores, Martha no se soltaba del brazo de la forense mientras Katherine y los chicos se daban las manos.

Una vez en la planta de la UCI, se sentaron en una de las salas de espera, mirando todos a la forense.

-Gracias a dios, Lex ha sobrevivido. Llegó muy grave con dos heridas de bala, una de ellas en la pierna que le dañó la femoral y la segunda en el hombro. Necesitó transfusiones de sangre, tuvo un par de paradas cardiacas, pero logramos sacarla. Aún tiene peligro, pero si supera las próximas 24 horas podríamos decir que saldrá adelante.

-Gracias Lanie, nunca te podré agradecer lo que has hecho por mi nieta – Martha lloraba abrazándose a la forense.

-Ahora iré a comprobar sus constantes y después de eso, tú - decía mirando a Martha- podrás entrar a verla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El avión procedente de Nueva Delhi tomaba tierra en el JFK a las 7:25 de la mañana, tras casi 18 horas de vuelos Richard Castle, Kenya y las niñas llegaban a NY.

Tomando sus equipajes de mano, salieron de aquel avión. Nada más desembarcar Richard encendió su móvil, sonando de inmediato un ws comunicándole que Alexis había salido con vida de la operación.

-Gracias a dios – decía rompiendo a llorar, mirando a sus mujeres intentó sonreír- Está viva, Lex está viva -Los cuatro se abrazaban.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir Richard la vio llegar.

-Gates, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó él.

-Hola Richard, vengo a buscaros. Y a darte el parte médico.

-Bien, pero no hacía falta que vinieras. Podríamos haber cogido un taxi para ir al hospital.

-De eso nada, no vais al hospital – Richard le miraba sorprendido- Habéis tenido un largo viaje, con cambio horario incorporado. Las niñas necesitan descansar, al igual que vosotros. Así que os vais a casa, a descansar, y dentro de unas horas irás a ver a Alexis.

-Pero…

-Cariño, tiene razón. Las niñas están agotadas, necesitan dormir algo, desayunar, ducharse. Nosotros también necesitamos ducharnos – decía Kenya, con Laskmi en brazos dormida.

-Tenéis razón. Vayamos a casa y durante el trayecto me cuentas cómo está Lex.

Durante el viaje a casa Victoria, les contó cómo había pasado la noche la pelirroja. Aún en coma inducido, pero si todo continuaba igual el próximo día le suspenderían la sedación. Aquella noticia tranquilizó al escritor y a su pareja.

Tras llegar al loft, Victoria se marchó a la 12th dejando a la familia que se acomodase en la casa.

Richard, enseñó a Kenya y Uma la casa, mostrando a la joven su habitación.

-Vaya, es enorme – decía Uma tras entrar – pero sólo tiene una cama. ¿Dónde va a dormir Lask? – preguntaba aún asombrada por la bonita decoración de su habitación.

-Bueno esta era la antigua habitación de mi madre, que ahora se ha ido a vivir a su propio apartamento. Seguirme – decía saliendo de aquella habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de al lado- Ésta será la de Lask – decía al abrir la puerta y escuchaba el asombro de las niñas al ver la decoración.

-¿Cuándo has hecho esto? – preguntaba Kenya.

-Cuando me dieron el OK, llamé a mi decoradora – contestaba encogiéndose de hombros- supuse que en algún momento vendríamos a NY y las niñas debían tener unas habitaciones adecuadas.

-Tengo sueño – decía Lask.

-Bueno, pues ponte el pijama y a dormir, ya te ducharás más tarde – decía Kenya.

-Yo también estoy cansada.

-Uma, cariño ves a dormir – sonreía Richard.

-Vale, pero quiero ir a ver a Lex.

-Irás por la tarde – decía Kenya- después de que descanses.

Tras ver como las niñas se acostaban, y tras darles sus besos de dormir los adultos se dirigían a su habitación.

Hacía ocho meses que Richard no entraba en aquella habitación, no sabía cómo se iba a sentir, pero al abrir y sentir la mano de Kenya entre la suya sintió que todo iría bien.

-Bueno y este es nuestro dormitorio.

-Me encanta – se giraba posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y besándolo – me encanta.

-Perfecto – se perdía en aquella boca- será mejor que nos demos esa ducha. Kenya yo quería…

-Dúchate, mientras preparo café para que puedas ir al hospital – le interrumpía ella-supuse que no ibas a descasar. Pero luego ven a buscarnos para poder comer algo. Por cierto, avisa a tu madre que ya hemos llegado y que vas para el hospital – decía mientras salía de la habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lanie y Katherine llegaban al hospital dispuestas a que Martha se fuera a su casa a descansar.

-Buenos días Martha – decían al entrar en la habitación de Alexis.

-Hola, habéis venido temprano.

-Sí, y ahora tú te irás a descansar. Nosotras nos quedaremos con Lex – decía Katherine- y no vamos a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Katherine, preferiría quedarme un rato más y en un par de horas me iré a descansar.

-Lo siento Martha pero no es negociable, te irás ahora – insistía Katherine.

-Querida ¿podrías traerme un café? – decía Martha dirigiéndose a Katherine- y mientras Lanie mirará las constantes de Lex.

-Claro, Lanie ¿Quieres un café? – La forense asentía – ahora regreso.

Tras la marcha de Katherine, Martha se acercó a la forense.

-No puedo irme, y vosotras no deberíais estar aquí. Richard viene de camino.

-Oh dios mío. Se van a encontrar, ¿viene él solo o vienen los cuatro?

-Viene solo, las niñas están durmiendo un rato y Kenya se ha quedado con ellas.

-Madre – aquella voz hizo que ambas mujeres se giraran.

-Muchacho, ¿te has saltado todos los semáforos? – decía la madre.

-No podía esperar más para ver a Alexis – hablaba mientras se acercaba al cabecero de la cama- Cariño, ya estoy aquí. Papá ya ha llegado. Tienes que abrir los ojos y ponerte bien. Tus hermanas te esperan en casa. Por favor mi amor, ponte bien – decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

-Se va a recuperar, tranquilo – decía Lanie tomándole del brazo.

-Aquí traigo los cafés. ¡Richard! - decía Katherine quedándose parada en la entrada de la habitación.

-Cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos. Dejemos a Martha y Richard con Lex – decía la forense.

-Hola Katherine, no sabía que estarías aquí. Pensé que estarías en DC. Te agradezco que hayas venido a ver a mi hija – decía Richard.

-Tenía que estar aquí. Quiero a tu hija y tenía que saber que estaba bien.

-Ya, pues gracias. Madre, me gustaría hablar con el médico de Lex.

-Claro, en el control te dirán dónde localizarle. Yo me quedo con Lex.

-Bien, Lanie gracias por todo, nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente lo que has hecho por mi hija. Gracias, gracias – decía mientras la abrazaba- voy a ver al médico.

Richard salía de aquella habitación sin mirar siquiera a la que había sido su novia.

-Lo siento querida – decía Martha acariciando el brazo de la joven.

-No pasa nada, le entiendo. Le hice mucho daño, y además ahora está preocupado por Lex. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de nosotros – decía Katherine.

Martha y Lanie se miraban, alguien debería explicarle la nueva situación de Richard, pero no se sentían con fuerzas.

-Katherine deberíamos irnos, y dejarles con Lex – decía la forense.

-Claro, tienes razón. Martha si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudéis en decírmelo.

-Claro querida, y gracias por todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Por lo que han contado los testigos, fueron tres los tipos que hicieron la masacre. Pero sólo se ha encontrado un cadáver que coincida con las descripciones. El FBI está buscando a los otros dos, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. No, cuando una de las heridas es hija de uno de nosotros – decía Gates- poneros manos a la obra. Descubrir quiénes son los otros dos y detenerlos.

-Sí señor – contestaban Espo y Ryan.

-Saltaros al FBI, quiero resultados – terminaba Gates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Cázalos.

-Eso está hecho. Dale un beso de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

-Bien, adiós muchacho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres días después de su llegada a NY Kenya y las niñas acompañaron a Richard al hospital. Hasta ese día tan solo Kenya había ido a ver a Lex, ambos querían proteger a las niñas y decidieron esperar hasta que la pelirroja estuviera más recuperada. Y por fin el día había llegado.

Las niñas estaban nerviosas.

-Igual no le gusto – decía Laskmi.

-Cariño, Lex te adora. Claro que le vas a gustar – contestaba Richard- cuando habláis siempre te dice lo mucho que te quiere, eso no ha cambiado. Está deseando verte, y comerte a besos – continuaba él mientras le hacía cosquillas, logrando que la pequeña se tranquilizase.

- Bueno, y ahora entremos – decía Kenya.

Las niñas se abrazaron a su hermana mayor, ésta se las comió a besos.

-Te voy a cuidar mucho cuando estés en casa. Te taparé por las noches, y te haré caricias en el pelo. Papá me las hace a mí para que me duerma – Todos sonrieron al escuchar a la pequeña y a Richard se le saltaron las lágrimas al escuchar como Lask le había llamado papá.

-Me encantará que me cuides, y me hagas caricias. Serás mi enfermera particular – contestaba la pelirroja besando la cabeza de su hermana pequeña.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En aquel sótano se podía ver a un joven encadenado sobre una mesa de hierro. Una luz le cegaba los ojos. Una cinta le impedía gritar.

-En el antiguo imperio azteca, los sacerdotes hacían sacrificios humanos a los dioses para logar su beneplácito. Supongo que no lo sabías, pero ahora ya lo sabes. Yo también voy a hacer un sacrificio. Te voy a sacrificar a ti. Pero antes te voy a explicar la razón.

El joven intentaba girar la cabeza hacia el lugar del que procedía aquella voz.

-Osaste poner en grave peligro a una persona muy importante para mí. Mi nieta estuvo a punto de morir, cuando asaltasteis la biblioteca de su universidad. Tú no podías saberlo, pero nadie pone en peligro a mi nieta y sigue vivo para contarlo. Vas a pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le habéis causado. Podría llamar a la policía y que te detuvieran y mandasen a la cárcel, pero eso no me vale. Quiero matarte con mis propias manos.

Justo cuando pronunció la última palabra se puso al lado de la mesa. Acercó hasta la misma una pequeña mesa auxiliar donde estaban diversos cuchillos de diferentes tamaños.

-Te voy a contar lo que voy a hacer. Mira te voy a clavar este cuchillo – decía levantando un cuchillo de enormes dimensiones y poniéndolo a la altura de los ojos del joven- te romperé la caja torácica y el esternón. Te abriré el pecho y una vez abierto introduciré mi brazo y llevaré mi mano hasta tu corazón. Cuando lo tenga en mi mano te lo arrancaré. Y lo sacaré de tu pecho, lo último que verás será tu corazón en mi mano fuera de tu cuerpo. Y lo mejor de todo es que durante unos segundos ese corazón aún latirá.

El joven lloraba, cuando vio cómo el cuchillo se alzaba sobre la cabeza del hombre para poco después clavarse en su cuerpo. Sintió como le rajaba el pecho, como iba separando la carne. Sintió el brazo del hombre dentro de su cuerpo ascendiendo hacia su corazón, sintió como le arrancaban la vida, vio cómo su musculo cardiaco latía en la mano de aquel hombre estando fuera de su pecho. Y entonces murió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hijo, todo está terminado. Los dos responsables han pagado.

-Bien.

-Dale un beso a mi nieta.

-Lo haré.

* * *

Próximo capítulo día 29 de julio

Gracias por leer, espero vuestras críticas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, no siempre se puede contentar a todo el mundo. Acepto las críticas, ya sean estas malas o buenas. **

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, y si no pues me lo decís y listo y si os gusta pues también me lo decís, jajajaj.**

* * *

CAPITULO 11 ¿ Y AHORA?

Una llamada anónima a la 12th llevó a Espo y Ryan hasta los cadáveres de los jóvenes buscados por el FBI por su coautoría del atentado a Columbia.

-Dios, ¿pero qué coño ha pasado aquí? – preguntaba Ryan, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Kevin, tío, avisa al FBI. Aquí ha habido una ejecución en toda regla. Dios, ¡no sé ni por dónde empezar!– decía Javi mirando a todos lados.

Ante ellos se encontraban los cadáveres de los jóvenes. El primer cuerpo se encontraba sobre una mesa, con el pecho abierto y a su lado se encontraba el corazón. Unos pasos más allá se podía ver lo que se suponía el cuerpo del otro joven. Estaba colgado de una viga con unas cadenas, la piel había sido arrancada y depositada a sus pies.

-Quien haya hecho esto está loco – decía Ryan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como cada día Katherine, se dirigió hacia el hospital para saber el estado de Alexis. Desde que la joven se despertó, Katherine sólo preguntaba a los médicos y enfermeras pero no había vuelto a entrar en la habitación.

Al llegar al control de la planta donde se encontraba la joven, se encontró con Martha.

-Hola querida – saludaba la mujer abrazando a Katherine.

-Buenos días Martha. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba hoy Lex.

-Está mucho mejor, el médico ha dicho que de seguir así es posible que esta misma semana regrese a casa – decía Martha con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, eso es genial – contestaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Katherine, Alexis quiere verte. Quiere hablar contigo.

-No sé si debo – contestaba Katherine.

-Entra y habla con ella – contestaba la mujer acariciando el brazo de la policía.

Katherine se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, sentía algo de miedo por lo que la pelirroja podría decir. Pese a saber que era ella la que había pedido verla, no podía evitar recordar la última conversación que ambas habían tenido.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Buenos días Alexis – decía nada más entrar allí.

-Hola Katherine –respondía la joven sentada en el sillón.

-Me alegro de verte levantada. Eso es una buena señal. Martha me ha dicho que si todo sigue así te mandarán a casa esta semana – decía mientras se acercaba a la joven para depositar un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí – contestaba la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa- estoy deseando regresar a casa.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Cuando estuve en el hospital por el disparo sólo tenía en mente el día de salida.

-Ya. Katherine quería hablar contigo – decía la joven agachando la cabeza- necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro cariño, nosotras siempre hemos podido hablar.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si acercas esa silla? – Señalaba con la cabeza- quería agradecerte todas tus visitas. Mi abuela me ha contado que has estado aquí a diario. Gracias.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada. Sólo hice lo que sentía mi corazón – contestaba Katherine.

-Ya, pero después de cómo te trate en DC…

-Lex, olvidemos aquello.

-No, no quiero olvidarlo – Lex fijaba su vista en la detective- quiero disculparme por aquello. Te dije cosas horribles. Nunca debí culparte de lo sucedido. Ambos hicisteis cosas mal, y yo sólo te culpé a ti.

-Cariño, lo entiendo. Estabas dolida y necesitabas un culpable. Era más fácil culparme a mí que decir algo malo de tu padre.

-Ya, pero no debió ser así. Nunca debí tomar partido de aquella manera. Ambos lo pasasteis mal y yo olvidé tu dolor. Debí haber visto tu dolor y en lugar de eso te hundí un poco más. ¿Sabes? Tenía tantas ganas de que fueses tú la esposa de mi padre que el descubrir que eso no iba a suceder me hizo mucho daño. Sólo me centré en mi dolor y en el de mi padre, me olvidé de ti. Olvidé todo lo que durante cinco años me habías dado – continuaba la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cariño, ya pasó. Olvidemos aquello e intentemos recuperar lo que teníamos. No lo hice bien, ni con tu padre ni contigo. Os he tenido que perder para recordar lo que ya sabía. Que vosotros sois mi familia. Amo a tu padre y para mí eres como una hija. Os quiero en mi vida – Katherine dejaba salir sus sentimientos.

-Katherine – algo se le terminó de romper al escuchar aquellas palabras, las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.

-No llores, cariño. Todo volverá a ser como antes, lo lograré. Le demostraré a tu padre que le amo, que siempre lo he hecho.

-Katherine, lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

-Alexis, irá todo bien. Ya lo verás – seguía la detective, abrazando a la joven pelirroja.

-Habla con mi padre. Tienes que hablar con él – decía llorando Lex- hazlo pronto. Lo siento.

Tras unos minutos más allí Katherine abandonó la habitación, había recibido un ws de Lanie pidiéndole que fuese a la 12th.

La conversación con la pelirroja le había hecho sentir mejor, pero la insistencia de la joven para que hablase con Richard le hacía sentirse intranquila.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard estaba sentado delante de su ordenador, terminando el segundo capítulo de su nuevo libro. Tras los ws de su padre no había logrado dormir del tirón, así que había comenzado a escribir.

Kenya sentía que algo había pasado, algo había hecho que Richard cambiase su humor los últimos días.

-Cariño, las niñas están esperando para ir a ver a su hermana.

-Perdona, se me fue el santo al cielo escribiendo. Enseguida salgo.

-Si prefieres quédate escribiendo un poco más y las llevo yo – decía Kenya.

-No, da lo mismo. Iremos los cuatro – contestaba el escritor cerrando el ordenador.

-Como quieras. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver el nuevo colegio de las niñas. No pueden continuar sin ir a la escuela.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a las niñas con mi madre y vamos nosotros a ver el colegio?

-Perfecto, aunque tú ya lo conoces. ¿Al final las vamos a llevar al mismo que fue Alexis? – preguntaba mientras se perdía en los brazos de su novio.

-Sí, pero sólo si te gusta a ti también – contestaba él besando a Kenya.

Los cuatro llegaban al hospital, encontrando allí a Martha. Tras hablar con el médico sobre los avances de su hija Richard se reunió con su familia en la habitación.

-Hola preciosa – decía acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Hola papá. Uma me estaba contando que tú y Kenya vais a ir al colegio a ver si las matriculáis en él. Y Lask me estaba contando que has empezado a escribir un nuevo libro.

-Sí, las dos cosas son ciertas. Iba a pedirle a la abuela que se quedase con las niñas mientras nosotros vamos a la escuela.

-Me encantaría querido, pero tengo que impartir una clase – decía Martha.

-No pasa nada papá. Se quedan conmigo – decía la pelirroja.

-Sí, papá nos quedamos con Lex- decía la pequeña Lask.

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí con Alexis? – la pequeña asentía sonriendo- Y a ti Uma ¿también te parece una buena idea?

-Sí, sería perfecto. Así me puede ir contando como es el colegio y cosas sobre la ciudad.

-Kenya ¿a ti te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto – contestaba la española con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, pues está decidido. Vosotras os quedáis aquí, Martha ves a tu clase y nosotros iremos al colegio. Luego vendremos y traeremos algo de comida – decía Richard.

Sus tres hijas, se abrazaban emocionadas. Los tres adultos sonreían viendo la escena.

-Querido has formado una familia fantástica – le decía su madre.

-Sí, es genial ver a las tres juntas – contestaba él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la 12th Lanie estaba parada en la morgue mirando los cuerpos que le habían traído, preguntándose qué clase de persona era capaz de hacer esas cosas a otro ser humano. A lo largo de los casi 11 años que llevaba trabajando allí nunca había visto algo así. Siempre era profesional, pero aquel día aquello le estaba costando demasiado, las lágrimas al ver los cuerpos habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Lanie, ¿sabemos algo? – preguntó una voz a su espalda, haciendo que la forense se volviese.

-Hola, no he podido empezar. Estoy totalmente paralizada, nunca en toda mi vida laboral me había enfrentado a algo parecido. Katherine, ¿quién puede hacer algo así? A éste – señalaba uno de los cuerpos- le han arrancado el corazón, y no ha sido metafóricamente. ¿Sabes lo último que vio antes de morir? Vio cómo su corazón latía fuera de su cuerpo. Al otro, le han arrancado toda la piel y mucho me temo que ha sido cuando el chico aún estaba con vida.

-Lanie – se acercaba hasta su amiga y la abrazaba- lo siento. Pero necesitamos dar el ciento por cien para poder detener a la persona que haya hecho esto. Sé que las víctimas no eran mucho mejor que su verdugo, pero aun así no podemos permitir que alguien así quede suelto.

-Dame un minuto y me pondré manos a la obra. ¿Crees que podría ser una venganza por lo pasado en el campus?

-Pudiera ser, gracias Lanie. Terminas de darnos un punto de partida. Cuando tengas algo avísame, ahora voy arriba.

La detective volvía al piso superior y se encaminaba al despacho de la capitana.

-Señor – decía abriendo la puerta.

-Dígame que ha descubierto algo.

-Aún no, pero señor la doctora Parish me ha dado una idea – Gates le prestaba toda su atención- Podría ser una venganza por lo ocurrido en el campus. Alguien podría haber hecho pagar a esos jóvenes por lo que hicieron en Columbia.

-Es una buena teoría, pero de momento no es nada más que eso.

-Me pondré a ello. Comenzaré a investigar a las familias de las víctimas del campus.

-Perfecto, téngame informada. Katherine – llamaba la atención de la detective- quiero a Castle en el equipo, si no se ve capacitada para llamarle dígamelo y lo haré yo.

-Señor, preferiría que lo hiciera usted – contestaba la detective tras pensarlo un segundo – estará más receptivo si la propuesta viene de usted.

-De acuerdo lo haré ahora mismo, informe a su equipo de la dirección con la que nos la vamos a jugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard y Kenya volvían de su visita al colegio. Él ya conocía la institución educativa porque allí había estudiado su hija mayor, así que estaba más que convencido de lo bueno que era el colegio. Kenya había prestado atención a todas las actividades que se ofrecían, así como a los planes de estudio que el centro tenía. Tras la visita ella también estaba segura de la elección que habían hecho.

Además salió de allí con una oferta de trabajo. El colegio necesitaba una profesora de castellano y la dirección le había ofrecido el puesto a ella tras conversar y ver lo capacitada que estaba.

-No sé si debería aceptar.

-Cariño, haz lo que más te apetezca. Pero de momento y hasta que salga algo, mejor sería una opción – contestaba Richard.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero hay una cosa de la que aún no hemos hablado y deberíamos hacerlo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Tienes razón. Debemos hablar. ¿Te parece que lo hagamos esta noche cuando las niñas se hayan ido a la cama?

-Me parece genial – contestó Kenya.

-Bueno vamos a por las niñas y a pasar un rato con Lex antes de irnos a casa.

La pareja llegaba a la puerta de la habitación de Alexis, se miraron y sonrieron al escuchar las risas que salían de ella. Justo en el momento de abrir la puerta el teléfono de Richard sonó.

-Perdona, tengo que contestar es Gates – decía al mirar quién le llamaba.

-Te espero dentro – Kenya entraba en la habitación.

Tras mantener una conversación con la capitana y acceder a ir a la 12th a la mañana siguiente Richard entró en la habitación donde estaban sus mujeres.

Estuvieron los cinco juntos por unas dos horas más, después llegó la hora de las despedidas.

-Papá quiero quedarme con Lex.

-Cariño, es tarde, tienes que cenar, ducharte e ir a dormir.

-Pero yo quiero dormir con Lex – insistía la pequeña.

-Lask, mañana venimos a verla – intervenía Uma- pero ahora debemos irnos. Papá tiene razón, es tarde.

-Pero mañana volvemos.

-Claro que sí cariño – decía Kenya tomándola en brazos- hasta mañana cielo, las traeré por la tarde por la mañana vendrá la abuela.

- Yo vendré a la hora de la comida – Richard se despedía de su hija mayor besando su cabeza.

-Ya estoy aquí - decía alguien entrando en la habitación.

-Genial, abuela. ¿Te quedas hasta la cena? –preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto – contestaba Martha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Esposito, Ryan, Beckett, a mi despacho.

-Sí señor – contestaban los tres.

-He hablado con Castle, mañana se pasará por la comisaría y se pondrá a trabajar con nosotros-informaba Gates a su equipo- ¿han averiguado algo?

-Hemos preguntado por la zona, pero de momento no hay nada – explicaba Katherine.

- Va siendo hora de descansar y coger perspectiva. Váyanse a sus casas, y mañana a primera hora les quiero aquí – terminaba Gates.

-Sí señor. Nos vemos a primera hora – contestaban ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En casa del escritor, tras la cena. las niñas se fueron a dormir, estaban emocionadas con el nuevo colegio y deseaban que llegase el lunes para poder ir a la nueva escuela. Cuando las niñas se quedaron dormidas, los adultos como habían dicho se sentaron a hablar. Había llegado el momento de hacerlo, tenían que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Café o prefieres vino?-preguntaba Richard.

-Vino, ¿te ayudo o me siento?

-Siéntate, ahora lo llevo al sofá.

Richard cogía una de las botellas de vino del botellero, y un par de copas, ya con ello se encaminaba al salón.

-Bueno, pues aquí está el vino – alzaba la botella- he escogido un vino español, en tu honor – decía sonriendo.

-Perfecto, has elegido bien – decía tras leer la etiqueta.

-Bueno – decía él.

-Bueno –contestaba ella.

-Deberíamos haber hablado hace semanas. Sabía que debíamos hacerlo, pero me sentía tan bien que no quería que nada lo estropease – comenzaba Richard.

-Es cierto que deberíamos haber hablado. Debimos hacerlo cuando empezaste la adopción de las niñas. Pero como bien dices, yo también me sentía genial y no quería que nada lo estropease. Pero ahora estamos aquí, y no vais a volver a la India, ha llegado el momento de decidir cosas.

-Ha llegado el momento de ser sinceros. Cuando empezamos nuestra relación ambos dejamos claro que no queríamos una relación seria, si no sólo alguien con quien pasar buenos ratos. Pero desde aquella conversación muchas cosas han cambiado.

-Sí, ahora tienes dos hijas más, has dejado el trabajo que tenías en la FVF, tu hija mayor ha sufrido un atentado. Estamos en USA, hemos elegido colegio para las pequeñas, lo cual deja claro tus intenciones. Tu vida está clara, pero aún no sé qué pinto yo en toda esta historia.

-Kenya, todo eso que has dicho es cierto. Pero no sólo esos son los cambios, mis sentimientos también han cambiado. Cuando llegué a la India me prometí que nunca volvería a sufrir. Llegue con el corazón destrozado. Pero entonces te conocí, y me gustaste, me gustó tu forma de ver la vida, tus ganas de vivir, tu sonrisa, tu energía.

-Richard, tenía muy claro lo que quería en mi vida y te aseguro que en mis planes no entraban tener una relación. La FVF era mi vida, pero entonces llegó el escritor triste y no sé cómo pero te metiste en mi cerebro. Al principio sólo era diversión, pero entonces todo cambió. Me he enamorado, esa es la verdad, me he enamorado de ti, de tus hijas. Pero aún no sé qué es lo que tú esperas de esta relación – decía clavando sus ojos en los de él.

-Te quiero Kenya, quiero que te quedes con nosotros. Me gusta cómo me haces sentir, me gusta lo que soy cuando estás a mi lado. Me encantaría que decidieras quedarte en NY con nosotros, somos una familia – alargaba su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la española.

-Yo también te quiero, y quiero a las niñas, me encantaría que esto que tenemos saliera bien. Quiero intentarlo, pero tengo miedo – él la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí cariño, miedo. Cómo bien dices, llegaste a la FVF huyendo de tu dolor. La mujer que tú creías era la mujer de tu vida te había dejado. Decidiste dejarlo todo atrás. Pero ahora estamos nuevamente en esta ciudad, y ella ha reaparecido. Me da miedo que un día ella aparezca, te quiera recuperar y te vayas con ella. Eso hace que me pregunte si realmente debería quedarme en este país.

-Kenya, te quiero y quiero que te quedes con nosotros. Quiero que formes parte de esta familia. No te puedo prometer que esto salga bien, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es prometer que intentaré que salga bien. Pero no tengo una bola en la que ver nuestro futuro. Es cierto que ella está aquí, pero salió de mi vida hace más de ocho meses. Y poco a poco tú has ido curando mi corazón, has ido metiéndote en mi corazón y en mi cerebro poco a poco, tú eres mi mujer ahora y quiero que lo sigas siendo. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – decía él acercándose hasta los labios de ella.

-Te quiero – apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio- Voy a aceptar el trabajo del colegio, no quiero ser una mantenida – decía sonriendo. Pero antes debo regresar a Anantapur, no puedo dejar la FVF sin dar la cara.

-Tienes razón, debes ir y ayudar a decidir quién nos va a sustituir – decía él- Me va a costar no estar con los chicos y la gente de allí. Y pensar que mi jefa me dijo al llegar que esperaba que no saliera corriendo al poco tiempo y es ella la que también lo deja.

-Muy gracioso, eres muy gracioso. En cuanto Lex esté en casa, iré allí para dejar todo organizado, y en un mes como mucho estaré de regreso – viendo la cara de pena puesta por su novio- si puedo regresaré antes, no me imagino tanto tiempo alejada de vosotros.

-Bien, te quiero. Mañana diremos a las niñas que te quedas con nosotros, les va a encantar. ¿Nos vamos a la cama? Es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la 12th a primera hora, tengo sueño – terminaba de decir poniéndose en pie y alargando la mano para ayudar a Kenya.

-Vaya, qué lástima que estés cansado. Yo tenía otros planes para esta noche, pero que le vamos a hacer, si tienes sueño habrá dormir – decía ya en pie y desabrochándose los botones de la camisa.

-Bueno, tampoco estoy tan cansado – se acercaba a Kenya y la tomaba en brazos comenzando a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, después de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana volverían a estar juntos, volverían a trabajar juntos. Estaba sentada en la que siempre había sido su mesa, jugando con un bolígrafo mientras intentaba decidir la conveniencia de dejar una silla al lado de ella para que él pudiera sentarse. Durante cinco años él se había sentado a su lado, pero ahora no sabía que debería hacer.

El sonido del ascensor hizo que dejara el boli sobre la mesa y dirigiera su vista hacia allí.

Richard salió del ascensor y antes de comenzar a andar suspiró, fijó su vista en aquella zona que había sido su vida hasta hacía ocho meses encontrándose con unos ojos pardos clavados en él. Mantuvo la mirada, los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron, sacó las manos de los bolsillos del vaquero y comenzó a caminar.

Katherine se puso en pie al instante, dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Richard – la voz se le rompió un poco al pronunciar su nombre.

-Hola Katherine, supongo que Gates me estará esperando.

-Eh, sí. Dijo que en cuanto llegases fuéramos a su despacho.

-Bien, vayamos – contestó él caminado ya hacia aquel lugar.

Gates se encontraba repasando lo que tenían hasta ese momento sobre el caso, al escuchar los golpes en la puerta levantó la cabeza de los papeles al tiempo que les daba permiso para que entrasen.

-Buenos días Richard, me alegra que hayas decidido trabajar con nosotros en este caso – decía esto tendiendo su mano hacia el escritor.

-Hola Victoria, no podía negarme.

-Bien, la detective te pondrá al tanto de todo, espero resultados. No podemos permitir que ande suelto por ahí el responsable de esto.

Los dos abandonaban aquel despacho.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tenéis?- preguntaba Richard.

-¿Qué te ha contado Gates?

-Nada, tan solo que me necesitaba y que me iba a sorprender.

-Vaya, creía que te habría informado de que iba el caso.

-No le pregunté – defendía a la capitana.

-Ya, bueno vayamos a la pizarra – decía Katherine- las víctimas son Bob Aton y Ben Soller. Ambos participaron en la matanza de Columbia. A Bob le arrancaron el corazón, y Ben fue desollado, según los informes de Lanie ambos estaban con vida cuando sufrieron tales atrocidades.

-¿Vuestras víctimas son los dos responsables huidos? – Katherine asintió – vaya, veo que el universo se ha vuelto a equilibrar.

-¿Perdona? – preguntaba un tanto fuera de juego la detective.

-Ellos junto con el suicida, entraron en el campus, fueron a la biblioteca y comenzaron a disparar a inocentes. Ahora ellos están muertos, venganza poética.

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Castle, por dios ¿has visto como han sido asesinados? –preguntaba ella un tanto alterada.

-Sí, he visto las fotos. ¿Has visto tú las de sus víctimas? Mi hija y sus amigas estaban es ese edificio, sus amigas están muertas y ella casi corrió la misma suerte. ¿En serio crees que voy a sentir lástima por ellos? Estuvieron a punto de matar a Alexis, me da lo mismo como hayan muerto. No me importa quién sea el responsable porque según lo veo ha hecho un gran servicio a esta ciudad.

-Castle, no puedes hablar en serio. Sé que estás dolido por lo que ha sufrido Lex, pero no puedes decir que no te importa quién sea el responsable. Fueron torturados y asesinados de forma salvaje. ¿Quién nos asegura que el responsable no volverá a actuar?

Ambos estaban hablando más alto de lo normal, logrando que todo el personal que trabajaba en aquel piso se parase a escuchar su discusión.

-Oh, vamos Beckett. Sal a la calle, pregunta a cualquiera qué le parece que estos dos hayan sido asesinados, ¿crees que encontrarás a alguien que no lo aplauda? – en algún momento ambos habían comenzado a llamarse por sus apellidos como siempre que trabajaban juntos.

-Olvidas que estamos aquí para hablar por las víctimas, para lograrles justicia.

-Entonces el responsable de estas dos muertes habla por las de la biblioteca, ellas merecían justicia. Y ahora ya la tienen – concluía Richard.

-Si piensas así no sé qué haces aquí – decía la detective – seguiremos sin ti esta investigación. Lograré encontrar al responsable y se pudrirá entre rejas – escuchando aquello Richard no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa-

- Como bien dices será sin mi ayuda. Para mí, el responsable de estas muertes no es un delincuente. ¿Si les hubiera matado de formas menos macabras, te seguiría pareciendo mal?- Katherine no pudo contestar- con tu silencio me das la razón. No me parece mal el fondo sólo la forma.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero aun así mi trabajo es detenerle – continuaba ella.

-Eso lo puedo aceptar, es tu trabajo, pero no me lo intentes disfrazar de justicia. Porque la justicia ya está hecha. Y ahora voy a saludar a Lanie – decía dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Richard – decía ella alcanzándole- me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Ya lo hemos hecho.

-Ya, pero no del caso. Me gustaría que hablásemos.

-¿De qué? – preguntaba fríamente él.

-De nosotros, de mí, de ti – contestaba intentando no llorar- de lo mucho que te amo, de lo idiota que fui al dejarte escapar…

-Ya, creo que esa conversación llega tarde, por lo menos en lo referente a un nosotros. Hace meses que no existe un nosotros. No te culpo de ello, ambos la cagamos – Katherine le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-Sé que no hay un nosotros. Pero quiero que sepas que yo quiero que vuelva a existir. Te quiero Richard…

-Katherine, no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar. Déjalo estar – se soltaba del agarre de la detective- No sé qué esperas lograr hablando pero si eso es lo que quieres lo haremos – en el rostro de ella aparecía una pequeña sonrisa- Esta tarde en tu casa. ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto, ¿a las ocho? – preguntaba con nerviosismo ella.

-Allí estaré. Y ahora me voy a saludar a Lanie. Nos vemos esta noche.

Lanie estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa de autopsias cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar a su espalda.

-Hola guapa- saludó nada más entrar.

-Hola chico escritor – contestaba ella sonriendo.

-Vaya, pensé que habíamos quedado en que era hombre escritor – contestaba él abrazando a su amiga- ¿Qué tal va todo?

-No sé por dónde empezar. Ha sido la peor autopsia que he tenido que hacer. Pero gracias a dios ya ha terminado.

-Lo siento – se sentía culpable de las ojeras y tristeza de su amiga.

-Bueno, ya terminó. ¿Y tú qué me cuentas de tu vuelta a la 12th?

-No hay tal vuelta. No voy a colaborar en este caso – Lanie le miraba sorprendida- no creo que el responsable de estas muertes merezca un castigo. Así que nada de volver.

-Vaya, ¿en serio crees que no merece un castigo?

-Lanie, ¿si les hubiera matado de una forma menos cruel te parecería mal lo que ha hecho? – preguntaba el escritor.

-Ya, entiendo por dónde vas. Yo también tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Si Alexis no estuviese entre los heridos, lo verías de la misma forma?

-Pero lo está. Eso lo cambia todo – contestaba él callando la verdadera respuesta.

-Vale. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Iré a casa a buscar a las niñas y a Kenya e iremos a ver a Alexis – contestaba sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Las niñas son para comérselas y Kenya es un encanto, es una gran mujer. Mereces ser feliz por fin.

-Sí que lo es. Anoche tuvimos una conversación, se quedará a vivir con nosotros aquí. Lo vamos a intentar en serio.

-Bien – su voz no sonó todo lo feliz que ella quería.

-Vaya, no pareces emocionada – decía él.

-Lo siento. Claro que me alegro por vosotros, sois una pareja genial. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento triste por Katherine. Lo está pasando mal, realmente mal. Te quiere, vale, ha tardado mucho en darse cuenta de lo estúpida que fue, pero de todas formas no sé qué esperábamos, es ella, la señora cebolla.

-Ya. Por cierto, he quedado con ella para hablar.

-¿Le vas a contar lo de las niñas y Kenya? –preguntaba la forense.

-Creo que debo ser totalmente sincero con ella. A fin de cuentas la he querido como nunca había querido antes- contestaba él bajando la cabeza.

-Espero que después de la conversación los dos podáis ser felices y continuar con vuestras vidas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard dejaba en casa a las niñas y a Kenya tras pasar todo el día con Alexis en el hospital.

-Cariño, ¿de verdad que no te parece mal? – preguntaba él al entrar en su habitación para cambiarse.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no – tomaba la cara de él entre sus manos- Amor, es algo que necesitas hacer, que ambos necesitáis hacer. Además, confío en ti – decía besando a su novio- Ponte mejor una camiseta con los vaqueros.

-Vale, prometo no volver tarde – decía él antes de salir- Te quiero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard llegaba a la casa de la detective, había tenido que llamar a Lanie para que le diera la dirección.

Se paraba delante de la puerta, sin tener muy claro si estar ahí era lo correcto, se giró sobre sus talones encaminándose nuevamente hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro de este, pulsó el botón de la planta baja.

Justo en el último momento salió de allí y regresó a la puerta de la vivienda. Pero esta vez decidió llamar.

-Hola Richard – decía Katherine al abrir la puerta- pasa.

-Buenas noches, gracias.

-Estaba terminando de preparar algo de cena – decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre. He venido sólo a hablar, no me quedaré a cenar – contestaba él en medio del salón.

-Vaya, pensé que cenaríamos. Debí habértelo preguntado. Al menos vino sí querrás ¿no?

-Preferiría un café si no es mucha molestia.

-No, claro. Perfecto prepararé café, siéntate en el sofá – decía ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Katherine notó cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Aquello no estaba saliendo como ella pensaba. Sabía que él estaría enfadado, y para eso se había preparado, pero no lo había hecho para lo que se encontró. Aquel hombre sentado en su sofá no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que ella amaba. No mostraba sentimiento alguno, estaba frío cómo si aquello no fuese con él. O peor aún, cómo si aquello le diera totalmente igual.

Secó sus lágrimas, suspiró y se encaminó con las tazas del café hacia el salón.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal ha pasado hoy el día Alexis? Con el caso en el que andamos no he podido ir a verla – decía mientras le tendía la taza con el café.

-Bien, mañana le dan el alta – contestaba sonriendo.

-Genial, me alegro mucho de verdad.

-Lo sé – decía removiendo su café-Katherine acerca de qué querías hablar.

-Richard –se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar por el salón- Llevo meses sabiendo que hace ocho meses cometí el mayor error de mi vida. Nunca debí alejarme de ti. Dios, llevo enamorada de ti desde que te conocí. Cada día de estos meses quería despertarme a tu lado, quería dormir junto a ti. Pero en lugar de eso, me despertaba y me acostaba sola. Te llamé, pero lo único que obtuve fue "el número marcado no existe". Aquello me hundió. ¿Pero sabes qué fue peor? Descubrir que mis amigos, podían localizarte, que ellos sabían que habías dejado el país, ellos sabían dónde vivías. Y guardaron silencio. Lanie me vio hundida, por haberte perdido pero guardó silencio.

-Yo les pedí que nunca te dijeran dónde estaba, sólo cumplían su promesa – intervenía él defendiendo a sus amigos.

-Ya, lo sé, pero aun así me sentí traicionada. Todos mis amigos sabían dónde estaba el hombre del que estoy enamorada, sabían que deseaba verte y poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Pero callaron.

- Lo siento, pero no tenía ganas de hablar contigo o hablar de ti.

-Ya. Richard – decía sentándose nuevamente junto a él- lo siento. No fui capaz de decir que eras todo para mí. No fui capaz de abrirme totalmente a ti. Sentía pánico, pánico a que un día descubrieras que no era yo la mujer de tu vida. Y dejé que ese miedo destrozase nuestra vida. Perdóname, nunca quise hacerte sufrir. Eras mi vida. Tuve que perderte para ser totalmente consciente de que sin ti no brilla el sol. Cuando te vi marchar, supe que nunca te podría olvidar. Por qué ¿cómo se olvida el AMOR? – Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- El resumen es sencillo, te amo. Richard te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti – decía tomando las manos del escritor entre las suyas.

-Beckett – soltaba sus manos de las de ella y se ponía en pie- me hubiera encantado escuchar todo eso hace meses. Estuve ahí esperándote cuatro años, porque creía que tú sentías lo mismo que yo. Esperé pese a todo, porque te quería. Cuando por fin comenzamos nuestra relación me aterraba el pensar que algún día te irías. Que llegaría un día que te despertarías y saldrías corriendo al descubrir que te habías enamorado. Tenía miedo de perderte y me agarroté, puse el freno a mis sentimientos, y al final terminé perdiéndote de todas formas. Te quería. Beckett, realmente te quería.

-Cariño, podemos intentarlo nuevamente. Dejando a un lado todos nuestros miedos. Dejémonos llevar. Disfrutemos de nuestro amor – se acercaba hasta él- Te amo, aún te amo. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

-Lo siento. Beckett, el hombre del que crees estar enamorada no existe. Hace ocho meses Salió de este país totalmente destrozado. Llegué a España, y conocí a gente maravillosa. Me enseñaron otra forma de vivir. Me fui a la India a trabajar de voluntario en una ONG española – la detective le miraba totalmente sorprendida- y me redescubrí. Me gustaba lo que hacía y en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Y entonces pasó. Me recuperé. Tu abandono dejó de doler. Poco a poco, ellas lograron que me abriera nuevamente a la vida.

-¿Ellas? – Katherine estaba empezando a sentir como le faltaba el aire, recordaba aquel "cariño ya está lista la cena".

-Sí, ellas. Beckett, en mi vida han cambiado muchas cosas desde aquel día en los columpios. Tengo una relación y dos nuevas hijas. Uma y Laskmi tienen 16 y 4 años. Son dos niñas indias que perdieron a toda su familia, y no podía permitir que las separasen. Y Kenya siempre ha estado ahí, a mi lado. Incondicionalmente. Ni Kenya ni yo buscábamos una relación seria, pero poco a poco ambos nos hemos ido metiendo de lleno en ella – Katherine lloraba- Lo siento, pero es tarde. Quiero a Kenya, tal vez no de la misma forma que te quise a ti. Tal vez nunca logre amarla como te amé a ti. Pero la quiero, y quiero que sea parte de mi nueva familia.

Richard se acercaba hasta Beckett, arrodillándose ante ella y posando sus manos sobre las rodillas de la agente.

-Lo siento, pero ahora todo es diferente. Ambos destruimos nuestra oportunidad.

Aquello fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de oír cómo se cerraba la puerta de su casa. Antes de ser totalmente consciente de haber perdido todo lo maravilloso que podría haber vivido junto al hombre que amaba.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo día 5 de agosto, hasta entonces.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12 SORPRESAS

Sentada en la zona de embarque del JFK pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado su vida en aquellos ocho meses. Ocho meses atrás mantenía una relación con el hombre de su vida, tenía unos amigos que eran incondicionales, un trabajo que le dejaba hablar por las víctimas. Ahora el amor de su vida no estaba junto a ella. Sus amigos seguían ahí pero algo entre ellos había cambiado y su gran oportunidad de trabajo en el FBI había sido un desastre, no por el trabajo en sí, si no por la necesidad de ella de volver a casa.

Agotada, así es como se sentía. Cualquiera que pasase por su lado y se fijase un poco vería a una mujer totalmente abatida. Por fin había logrado abrir de par en par su corazón, había dejado salir todos sus sentimientos, la cebolla había desaparecido. Pero como todo últimamente en su vida, aquello fue un desastre. Se había abierto demasiado tarde.

El amor de su vida, el hombre con el que soñaba formar una familia, había pasado página, dejándola fuera de su nueva vida.

Nueva vida, tenía dos hijas. Aquellas niñas deberían ser sus hijas también, pero no lo eran, tendrían otra madre.

Era otra la mujer que cada día despertaba al lado de su amado. Era otra la que le acariciaba, la que le hacía el amor. Los cafés ahora ya no eran para ella.

Cualquiera que se fijase en ella, podría ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Grandes ojeras aparecían bajo sus ojos, aquellos que en otro tiempo brillaban por amor ahora se encontraban totalmente apagados, estaban rojos e hinchados de tantas lágrimas como habían dejado salir.

Un vuelo por fin fue anunciado, aquella mujer antaño segura se levantó y comenzó a caminar con pasos dubitativos.

Era necesario marcharse, tenía que ser capaz de organizar todo, tenía que ser capaz de volver a ser ella para poder encontrar una solución.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la 12th el equipo de la capitana Gates continuaba con la búsqueda del asesino, pero seguían en un punto muerto.

-Tío, ¿dónde se ha metido Beckett? Joder, ni ella ni Castle. Esto es una mierda – preguntaba un Esposito bastante molesto.

- Ni idea, la he llamado al móvil pero me ha saltado el buzón de voz. Jenny me dijo esta mañana que Kate y Castle habían quedado anoche para hablar. ¿Se habrá enterado ya de lo de Kenya y las niñas?

-Mierda, no sabía que habían quedado, seguro que ya sabe todo. Supongo que ahora no querrá hablar con nosotros, pensará que la hemos vuelto a engañar. Ryan tío, creo que la hemos cagado del todo con ella.

-Javi, seguro que lo entiende. Deberíamos volver al trabajo – decía mirando la pizarra.

-Odio este puto caso. No tenemos nada, no hay huellas, ni rastros de ADN, nadie vio nada. Es desesperante. No tengo ni puta idea de por dónde podemos ir.

La capitana Victoria Gates salía de su despacho y se encaminaba hacia su equipo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos? – preguntaba situándose al lado de la pizarra.

-Nada, señor. No tenemos nada en absoluto – contestaba bastante molesto Espo.

-¿Nada? – Preguntaba extrañada- alguien debió ver algo. El asesino debió dejar algún rastro.

-Nada señor, ni huellas, ni ADN, nadie vio nada – contestaba Ryan- es como si hubieran sido asesinados por un fantasma.

-Como bien saben, los fantasmas no existen, así que manos a la obra y encuentren algo, lo que sea.

-Señor – interrumpía Espo- ¿Cuándo llega Beckett?

-Beckett no va a trabajar en este caso. Aún le falta un mes para poder incorporarse a la 12th. No va a venir, me llamó anoche para informarme de su ausencia – les contaba la capitana.

-Vaya, pero creía que el FBI le había dado permiso para trabajar en este caso – decía Ryan.

-Así fue, ha sido una decisión personal de la detective. Bueno dejemos a un lado las ausencias y pongámonos a trabajar. Quiero algo nuevo lo antes posible – Terminaba la conversación dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su despacho.

Esposito y Ryan decidieron acercarse a la morgue por si la forense tenía algo nuevo a lo que agarrarse.

-Buenos días Lanie, dinos que tienes algo nuevo con lo que podamos trabajar.

-Pues siento decirte que no hay nada nuevo Javi.

-Oh, vamos Lanie, algo tiene que haber – insistía el latino.

-Javi, te he dicho que no hay nada – decía acercándose hacia Espo- si quieres te lo digo más alto.

-Chicos, venga – intervenía Ryan- no es momento para enfadarnos entre nosotros.

-Tienes razón, pero es que algo tiene que haber.

-Ya he dicho que nada. He mirado todo, las ropas, los cuerpos y no hay nada. Vosotros tampoco me habéis traído nada del escenario –se defendía la forense.

-Mierda, tenemos dos cuerpos, que han sido torturados y asesinados de forma cruel, pero no tenemos nada para saber quién fue el asesino – Gritaba Espo al tiempo que golpeaba una de las mesas.

-Espo, tío, relájate – Decía Ryan- así no eres de ayuda.

-¿Qué me relaje? Además de todo lo que he dicho sólo estamos tú y yo para investigar. Beckett se ha ido – Lanie le miraba sorprendida- Castle se ha borrado. Y Gates quiere resultados. ¿Cómo narices se supone que me voy a relajar?

-¿Beckett se ha ido?- preguntaba un tanto descolocada la forense.

-Nos lo ha dicho la capitana – contestaba Ryan.

-Pero, ¿sabemos por qué? – continuaba su interrogatorio la forense.

-No ha dicho nada, sólo que anoche la había llamado Beckett para comunicar su decisión. La he llamado esta mañana pero me salta continuamente el buzón de voz.

-Espero que no haga ninguna tontería – decía Lanie.

-Seguro que pronto sabremos algo de ella – comentaba Ryan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard llegaba al hospital con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Había llegado el día en el que Alexis recibía el alta.

-Buenos días calabaza –decía nada más abrir la puerta.

-Hola papá. ¡Me voy a casa! – la joven se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre.

-Sí cariño, nos vamos a casa. ¿Te han traído los papeles del alta? – La joven agitaba los papeles por encima de su cabeza- Bien, ¿has recogido todo? – Lex asentía- entonces, ¡vámonos!

Alexis se sentaba en la silla de ruedas que su padre había traído con él.

Durante el trayecto la joven miraba por la ventana del coche, suspiraba y finalmente decidió hablar.

-Papá, ¿has hablado con Beckett?

-Vaya, esa pregunta no me la esperaba – contestaba Richard girando la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su hija.

-Ya, pero ¿has hablado con ella? Papá, Katherine te quiere, y se merece saber que tu vida ha cambiado.

-Hablamos ayer. Le conté todo – contestaba secamente su padre.

-Vale, veo que no es un tema del que quieras hablar.

-Cariño, hemos hablado. Lo hemos dejado todo claro, ella me dijo que me ama y yo le conté la existencia de tus hermanas y de Kenya. Creo que está todo explicado y hablado. Y ahora dejemos de hablar de ella. Aquí la importante eres tú – miraba a su hija y le sonreía.

En el loft del escritor esperaban nerviosas las niñas junto a Kenya y Martha.

-Abu, ¿Lex se va a quedar en casa?

-Claro cariño.

-¡Bien! – Decía la pequeña Lask dando saltitos- así podré contarle cuentos.

-Lask, Alexis debe descansar, no la molestes mucho – intervenía Uma.

-No la molestaré, la cuidaré – se defendía la pequeña.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que todas las mujeres se giraran hacia la misma y en sus rostros se dibujara una sonrisa.

-¡Lex! –Gritaba una emocionada Laskmi al tiempo que corría hacia su hermana mayor- estás en casa.

-Sí peque, estoy en casa – contestaba la pelirroja sentando en su regazo a la pequeña- ahora me podrás contar cuentos cada noche.

-Veis, ella quiere– decía la pequeña volviéndose hacia su abuela y Uma- Me decían que no te molestase mucho, que necesitas descansar y yo les contestaba que no te molestaría que sólo te iba a cuidar.

-Claro que no me molestarás, serás mi enfermera particular. Creo que tenían envidia y por eso te decían esas cosas – terminaba la pelirroja guiñando un ojo al resto.

-Bueno ya están tus cosas en la habitación. ¿Estás segura de quedarte en la tuya, no prefieres la mía? – preguntaba Castle al regresar al salón.

-Papá, puedo andar perfectamente por la casa con las muletas. No puedo correr, pero no soy una inválida.

-Vale, vale. Entonces te quedas en tu habitación.

Laskmi se negaba a soltarse de su hermana mayor.

-Peque, Lex tiene que subir a la habitación. Suéltala un momento – Decía Uma.

-No, subiré con ella. A lo mejor necesita mi ayuda para algo – decía totalmente segura Laskmi.

-Buena te ha caído Lex.

-Ya veo, ya – Alexis y Uma rompían en carcajadas- no me va a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Claro, le has dicho que es tu enfermera – terminaba Uma muerta de la risa.

-Venga todas a lavarse las manos que en media hora estará la comida – Decía Richard a sus hijas- Y usted señorita venga aquí – decía tomando por la cintura a Kenya- no me ha saludado como a mí me gusta – se perdía en la boca de su novia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, lentamente, arrastrando sus pies. Con cada paso dado intentaba alejarse de todo lo que le hacía daño.

Nunca llegó a adaptarse a DC, y sin embargo a la hora de salir corriendo de NY había decidido regresar a ella.

Quizás por el hecho de ser una desconocida, quizás por ser prácticamente imposible encontrarse con algún amigo. O tal vez por ser allí donde comenzó a ser consciente de la estupidez que había cometido al rechazar a Richard.

Ahí estaba en la ciudad que escogió antes de escuchar a su corazón, y volvía precisamente por eso, por estar sorda.

Ante ella aparecía el edificio de las oficinas centrales del FBI, no sabía cómo había llegado pero se encontraba en la Avenida Pensilvania.

Alzaba su vista, recorriendo con ella el edificio. Se preguntaba cómo un día pudo ser capaz de pensar que su felicidad estaría allí. Su felicidad la dejó en un loft de la ciudad que nunca duerme, la dejó en una comisaría de NY. Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de allí.

Continuo caminando, alejándose de aquel edificio, dejando atrás todo lo que eso significaba.

No recordaba que dirección había tomado pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en dónde se encontraba, por alguna razón sus pies la habían llevado hasta Dupont Circle y frente a ella se encontraba Books-A-Million. Sonrió al comprobar dónde se encontraba. ¿Por qué no? Se preguntó a sí misma y entró en aquella librería como había hecho tantos meses atrás.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos repletos de estanterías, no se fijaba en ningún libro en particular tan solo aspiraba el olor que éstos desprendían.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

-Gracias, pero sólo estaba dando una vuelta – contestó sin girarse.

-Como quiera, si necesita ayuda no dude en buscarme. Mi nombre es Helen.

-Lo sé – contestó girándose.

-¡Kate! Vaya sorpresa. No sabía que habías regresado a DC.

-Ya, y no lo he hecho – Helen la miró alzando una de sus cejas- sólo estoy de paso. Necesitaba salir de NY.

Helen la miró a los ojos, descubriendo el tono oscuro bajo ellos símbolo de sus horas sin dormir.

-Termino en media hora. ¿Te apetece hablar?

Lo pensó tan solo unos segundos, total no tenía nada que perder.

-Perfecto, te espero en la cafetería de enfrente.

-Allí estaré – Kate se giraba para salir de la tienda- ¡Kate! No iré sola, me acompañará mi novia ¿te importa?

-Para nada, me parece perfecto.

Nunca pensó que sería ella la escogida, pero si lo pensaba un segundo Helen sería más imparcial que Lanie, para Helen Richard no era nadie.

Se sentó en el fondo de la cafetería, pidió un café y esperó. Puntual hizo su aparición Helen junto a una joven pelirroja.

-Hola, llegamos a tiempo – decía Helen nada más llegar.

-Sí, como siempre, puntual – contestaba Katherine.

-Kate, te presento a Emma, Emma ella es Kate.

-Encantada – contestaban ambas mujeres a la vez.

-Helen me ha hablado mucho de ti. Tenía ganas de conocerte.

-Vaya, siento no poder decir lo mismo –una medio sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Katherine.

Pidieron unos cafés, comenzaron a ponerse al día de sus vidas. Las jóvenes llevaban juntas tres meses, y terminaban de irse a vivir juntas.

-Bueno, Kate ¿qué ha pasado? – Helen fue directa.

-Que por fin, me he dado cuenta de que soy idiota, eso es lo qué ha pasado.

-Vaya, y eso ¿ha hecho que salgas corriendo de NY?

-Sí – las chicas levantaron una ceja en señal de sorpresa- o sea, no.

-Kate, igual es mejor que dejemos esta conversación, no te veo muy centrada – decía Helen.

-No, sé que puedo hacerlo. Si me disculpáis, voy un momento al aseo. Regreso en seguida – decía Kate poniéndose en pie.

-Claro, aquí estaremos.

Katherine entraba en el servicio de mujeres, apoyaba sus manos en el lavabo, miraba el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo y tras unos segundos golpeaba aquella imagen reflejada. Se refrescaba la cara y tras suspirar salía del baño.

Miraba la mesa dónde la esperaban las mujeres. Helen y Emma estaban riéndose de algo, tenían las manos entrelazadas, desde dónde ella se encontraba se podía ver el amor que ambas se tenían.

-Vaya, me voy un segundo y comenzáis a hacer manitas – decía Katherine haciendo que ambas jóvenes se sonrojasen- eso está bien, que os demostréis el amor que os tenéis. No dejéis de hacerlo nunca, no perdáis esto que tenéis ahora, no lo dejéis morir por el paso del tiempo.

-No sé qué has hecho en el aseo, pero esta Kate es más parecida a la qué conocí – Contestaba Helen.

- Ya – contestaba Katherine agachando la cabeza, gesto que cambió en unos segundos- Le he perdido, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Estás segura de eso? – preguntó Helen.

-Hablé con él, le dije todo lo que sentía. Y no sirvió de nada, no me quiere en su vida. Tiene una nueva pareja. Por eso salí huyendo de NY.

-Perdona que me meta – intervenía Emma- pero, ¿cómo sabes que pese a tener pareja no te quiere en su vida? – Katherine la miraba fijamente- por lo que Helen me ha contado, él te esperó durante cuatro años, ¿en serio crees que alguien que te ama como él lo hacía puede olvidarlo todo en tan solo unos meses?

Katherine no contestó se quedó en silencio, recordando cada día vivido junto al hombre que amaba. Durante cuatro años, le vio cada día junto a ella, daba igual el tiempo que hiciera, si el día era aburrido, él siempre estaba ahí. Cuatro años, esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de quién era él. Cada vez que ella se sintió hundida por la muerte de su madre, él estuvo ahí. Aquello no podía terminar de esa forma.

-Le he hecho mucho daño. Durante cuatro años, me negué vivir lo que mi corazón quería. Durante cuatro años, encerré mis sentimientos. Me negué la felicidad, y se la negué a él.

-Sí, pero al final dejaste en libertad tus sentimientos, te entregaste a lo que sentías, te entregaste al amor – decía Helen.

-Lo hice, sí, me costó años, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que no podía vivir eternamente encerrada en una burbuja. Pero no salí del todo de ella. En el momento en el que sentí que mi relación con Richard era todo lo que quería en mi vida, me asusté y me enceré nuevamente en ella.

-Tuviste miedo – intervenía Emma- dejaste que el miedo a ser feliz te impidiera vivir lo que tenías. El miedo puede sacar lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros. En tu caso, te atenazó de tal forma que te impidió reaccionar, y te llevó al fondo del abismo.

-Cierto, pero no me he quedado allí. Me ha costado tiempo, pero ahora soy capaz de dejar ver todo lo que siento, soy capaz de abrirme, pero es tarde. Tarde para mi relación con él.

-¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Helen.

Katherine comenzó a relatar la conversación que había tenido con Richard. Explicó cómo se arriesgó a abrir de par en par su corazón.

-Le confesé que sabía que al rechazarle había cometido el mayor error de mi vida, el amor que desde hacía años sentía por él. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, sentirle dormir junto a mi cada día, despertarme siendo lo primero que vean mis ojos su rostro. Quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos.

-Tuviste que perderle para ser totalmente consciente de todo el amor que sentías por él. Perderle para darte cuenta de lo que realmente merece la pena, él.

-Pero ¿de qué sirve que yo lo sepa, si él ha rehecho su vida? Cuando le escuché decir que en su vida había otra mujer, mi mundo se derrumbó.

FLASBACK

Aquello fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de oír cómo se cerraba la puerta de su casa. Antes de ser totalmente consciente de haber perdido todo lo maravilloso que podría haber vivido junto al hombre que amaba.

Sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, durante las últimas semanas se había imaginado infinidad de veces esa conversación, lo que le diría, cómo le explicaría todo el amor que sentía, pero en ningún momento imaginó aquel final.

Se dejó caer junto a la puerta, enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas, y las lágrimas bañaron su cuerpo. Gritó dejando salir todo el dolor acumulado durante ocho meses.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella posición, intentó moverse pero sus piernas no le respondieron, estaban agarrotadas, miró la hora en el reloj de su padre, las 3 de la mañana.

Por fin logró ponerse en pie, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una cerveza del frigorífico, y bebió. Dos tragos, eso fue lo que duró la cerveza, miró la botella vacía y la tiró contra la pared. Estalló nada más tocar la pared, saltando los cristales por toda la cocina.

Tomó otra cerveza y con ella en su mano se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha, bebió la cerveza y se metió bajo la ducha aún con la ropa puesta. No podía diferenciarse el agua que la iba empapando de las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Pegó su espalda a la pared de la ducha dejándose caer, y quedándose en aquella posición mientras el agua se llevaba su dolor.

FIN FLASBACK

Helen y Emma no sabían que decir, sólo miraban a Kate la cual hacía varios minutos que estaba muy lejos de aquella cafetería. Katherine tenía la mirada perdida, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y entre sus manos sujetaba una foto como si en ello le fuse la vida. Las jóvenes se estiraron un poco para poder observar aquella imagen, en ella se veía una pareja con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara, parecían felices.

-Kate, ¿qué vas a hacer para lograr volver a vivir lo que se refleja en esa foto?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha llegaba al loft de su hijo, quería ver a sus nietas.

-Hola, estoy en casa – dijo la actriz nada más entrar, de inmediato una pequeña morena corrió lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡Abuela! He hecho un dibu nuevo, ¿quieres verlo?

-Claro ahora voy – contestaba dejando a Lask en el suelo- voy a ver a tus hermanas. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-En el despacho.

-Y ¿Kenya?

-Ha salido a algo de papeles – contestaba la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras pasar un rato en la habitación de su nieta mayor con Uma, Lex y la pequeña Lask, bajó al piso inferior para hablar con su hijo.

-Richard – decía abriendo la puerta.

-Hola madre, no te había oído llegar – decía al mismo tiempo que cerraba su portátil.

-Ya, ¿qué pasa muchacho?

-Nada madre, ¿por qué tenía que pasar algo?

-A ver, muchacho, he llegado he gritado que había llegado y no has salido. Llevo cerca de una hora con las niñas en la habitación de Alexis y no has subido, y ahora me dices que no me habías oído. Algo te pasa, ¿qué es?

-Nada, de verdad no es nada.

-Richard hijo, te conozco – Martha se sentaba en uno de los sillones del despacho.

-Hablé con ella – decía Richard poniéndose en pie.

-Ya, y ¿ella es? – preguntaba ella haciéndose la tonta.

-Katherine, madre. Hablé con Katherine.

-Ya, ahora entiendo todo. ¿Y cómo fue?

-Mal, o bien, no lo sé. Me dijo que me quiere, que está enamorada, que soy el hombre de su vida – comenzaba rememorar todo lo dicho por Katherine, al mismo tiempo que paseaba por la habitación- se abrió, se abrió por completo ante mí. Parecía tan vulnerable, madre, tan vulnerable. Me dijo todo lo que llevaba años guardándose.

-Y ahora que sabes que aún te ama ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¿Hacer? – preguntaba un tanto perdido.

-Sí, hacer. Te ama, eres el hombre de su vida, quiere pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Madre, no voy a hacer nada. Mi vida no es la misma que hace ocho meses. Hace meses que dejó de doler su rechazo y su abandono. No soy el mismo hombre que salió de esta ciudad sin un rumbo decidido.

-Ya, tu vida ha cambiado. Tienes dos hijas más de las que ocuparte, tienes una relación con otra mujer, que por cierto es un encanto. ¿Pero en serio quieres que crea que has dejado de amarla? Te pasaste cuatro años de tu vida detrás de esa mujer, sólo esperando una oportunidad. Lloraste como un niño cuando creíste que la perdías tras el tiroteo. Le llevaste café casa mañana durante cuatro años, tan solo para ver como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No soy el mismo hombre. Tú lo has dicho, tengo una relación con Kenya. Están Uma y Laskmi – se defendía Richard dejándose caer en el sofá.

-La pregunta aquí es muy sencilla, ¿aún la amas? – preguntaba Martha dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Alguien subía rápidamente las escaleras, evitando ser descubierta por la mujer antes de que saliera del despacho.

-Lex – decía nada más entrar en la habitación de Alexis- ¿Quién es Katherine?

-Es una gran amiga de la familia.

-Ya, pero ¿Quién es? – insistía Uma.

-Una antigua novia de papá.

-¿Es la mujer por la que se fue del país?

-Sí – contestaba Alexis- es la mujer que le rompió el corazón.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Quieres saber la historia? – Uma asintió- está bien, ponte cómoda. Todo empezó hace casi seis años, un día de otoño en el que una hermosa detective de la policía de NY apareció para detener al famoso escritor de novelas policiacas Richard Castle…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres días es el tiempo que había pasado lejos de su casa. Regresó con una idea en la cabeza, el pasado era sólo eso, pasado y su vida era el presente. Nunca más volvería a dejar que el pasado estropease su presente.

Se duchó, se cambió de ropa, tomó las llaves de su moto, el casco y salió de casa. Tenía muy claro cuál era su destino.

Llamó al timbre de aquella puerta, esperando que alguien le abriera. Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien corriendo.

-Hola – dijo una pequeña sonriente al otro lado de la puerta- soy Laskmi, ¿tú quién eres?

-Lask, cuantas veces te he dicho que no abras, tú sola la puerta – decía una joven llegando a su altura- Hola, soy Uma, ¿a quién buscas?

-Katherine, pero podéis llamarme Kate. Soy una amiga de Alexis – contestaba tras recuperarse de la impresión.

-Lex, está arriba, ven yo te llevo – decía la pequeña Lask tomando de la mano a Kate.

Uma cerró la puerta y subió a la habitación.

-Lex, ha venido Kate – gritaba desde la puerta Lask.

-¡Kate! – La pelirroja cerraba el libro y se acercaba a la detective dándole un gran abrazo- me alegro de verte.

-Yo también me alegro, cariño. Termino de regresar de DC y quería ver cómo estabas.

-¿Os traigo algo de beber? – preguntaba Uma.

-No hace falta, será mejor que todas bajemos al salón.

Uma y Lask bajaron primero, la pequeña no quería bajar sin su hermana mayor, pero Uma insistió en que deberían dejar solas un momento a las amigas.

-Son ellas, ¿verdad? –preguntaba Kate una vez que Uma y Lask se marcharon.

-Sí, son mis nuevas hermanas. Siento que te hayas enterado así.

-No es tu culpa. Son muy guapas.

-Sí, y son súper cariñosas, divertidas, son adorables – decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí lo son. Y ¿dónde está tu padre y su novia?

-Kenya se fue ayer a la India, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas allí antes de quedarse a vivir aquí definitivamente. Y papá quedó con alguien. Regresará para la cena, al menos eso dijo. Pero no lo sé, lleva unos días muy raro – decía Lex.

-¿Raro?

-Sí, está como ausente, lleva así desde el día que vosotros hablasteis.

Tras pasar dos horas en el loft Katherine se despedía de las jóvenes.

-Dile a Martha que siento mucho no haberla visto. Mañana la llamaré para comer con ella uno de estos días.

-Se lo diré en la cena. Kate, estoy deseando tener un día de chicas como teníamos antes – decía Lex.

-Lo tendremos en cuanto estés recuperada del todo.

-¿Yo podré ir?

-Claro Uma, será nuestro día de chicas – contestaba Kate abrazando a la joven.

-Bien, por cierto ¿qué es un día de chicas? – Kate y Lex rompían en carcajadas.

-Luego te lo explico –contestaba la pelirroja abrazando a su hermana. Y tú peque antes de que lo preguntes también podrás venir.

Katherine se montaba en su moto para dirigirse a la casa de su padre, durante el trayecto paró su moto en un semáforo, levantó la visera del casco y giró la cabeza, en aquella esquina estaba él se encontraba con alguien, sólo pudo verles durante unos segundos el tiempo que tardó el semáforo en ponerse en verde.

Durante el resto del trayecto la imagen de Richard con aquel otro hombre no se le borraba de la mente, había visto a aquel hombre antes, pero no lograba recordar dónde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tranquilo, nunca averiguarán quién les mató.

-No te pedí que les matases, sólo que les dieras captura.

-¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con ellos? ¿Entregarlos a la policía?

-Les mataste – dijo bajando la voz- les torturaste y después les mataste de la forma más salvaje que nunca vi.

-Estuvieron a punto de matar a tu hija, no iba a dejarles sin castigo – se defendía el hombre.

-No era necesaria tanta violencia. No digo que hicieras mal, estoy conforme con el fondo pero no con las formas.

-Lo siento hijo, pero quise que sufrieran por todos los muertos y heridos, no sólo fue por Alexis, si no por todos aquellos jóvenes que vieron truncadas sus vidas.

-Ya te he dicho que en el fondo estoy contigo pero las formas fueron espantosas. Podrías haber hecho lo mismo de diferente manera. ¿Era necesario desollar a uno de ellos? – preguntaba Richard con cierto aire de repugnancia en su rostro.

-Se negaba a decirme el paradero de su amigo, en cuanto le arranqué la primera tira cantó como un loco, y finalmente decidí terminar lo empezado. Da igual lo que diga, nunca lo aceptarás del todo. Hablemos mejor de mis nietas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine continuaba conduciendo mientras le daba vueltas a dónde había visto antes aquel rostro. Finalmente decidió regresar.

Aparcó la moto en un lateral de la calle, se bajó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba Richard con aquel hombre. Cuando llegó a una altura razonable sacó su móvil, le serviría de cámara, y comenzó a hacer fotos de ambos. Se acercó algo más y buscó un ángulo desde el que sacar el rostro del hombre claramente. Tras lograrlo regresó a su moto, subió y arrancó.

El semáforo la hizo detenerse justo al lado de ambos hombres, giró la cabeza para verles por última vez. Bajo su casco alzó las cejas, juraría haber visto como el hombre la miraba y dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tras pasar unas horas con su padre decidió que había llegado la hora de acudir a la 12th.

Nada más llegar se dirigió al despacho de la capitana Gates. Dio gracias a dios por que sus chicos estuvieran fuera de la comisaría en ese momento, así no tendría que dar explicaciones. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a escuchar el permiso para entrar.

-Adelante – escuchó desde dentro.

-Señor –dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Beckett, me alegro de verla. Pase y siéntese.

-Gracias Señor.

-Usted dirá.

-Vengo a solicitar mi reincorporación inmediata a la 12th, le traigo el documento de conformidad firmado por el Director del FBI – contestaba ella al tiempo que tendía el documento.

-Perfecto, con esto se puede incorporar de inmediato – decía tras leer los papeles- Tome su placa y su arma – decía tras sacar ambas del cajón- y ahora sí puedo decir una cosa que estaba deseando: ¡Bienvenida a casa detective Beckett!

-Gracias Señor.

-Váyase a casa, descanse y la quiero aquí mañana a primera hora, tenemos que resolver el caso de los asaltantes de Columbia.

-Sí señor. Hasta mañana.

Tras salir del despacho, decidió bajar a los archivos, quería comprobar algo.

En la zona de archivos, tras firmas el acceso al mismo se encaminó hasta una caja en concreto, la abrió, sacó las pruebas y se quedó mirando una de ellas. Tras colocar todo nuevamente en la caja, la cerró y dejó en su lugar.

Tras llegar a su casa, la detective decidió darse un relajante baño. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, allí había algo que no le terminaba de encajar.

Sumergida en su bañera, repasaba mentalmente lo que hasta la fecha sabían de los asesinatos.

Por lo que sabía era como si estos hubieran sido cometidos por un fantasma, no había huellas, ni ADN, nadie había visto nada. El trabajo tenía que haber sido realizado por un profesional.

Luego estaba el hecho de haber visto a Richard con aquel desconocido, tras seguir su instinto y revisar el caso del secuestro de Alexis, comprobó que no estaba en un error. El hombre con el que había visto a Richard era el mismo que los testigos habían situado en las casas de los secuestradores.

Recordaba como uno de aquellos había sido torturado, su casa había sido revisada como si buscaran algo, y quién hubiera sido el responsable de ambas cosas no dejó ni una sola huella ni un rastro de ADN.

Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia.

El agua de la bañera había comenzado a quedarse fría, así que decidió salir de la misma. Tras secarse se puso ropa cómoda para estar en casa.

Estaba sirviéndose una copa de vino cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, dejó la copa y la botella sobre la mesita auxiliar del salón y se dirigió a abrir. Pese a lo que era común en ella, abrió sin mirar quién era la persona que llamaba.

Se sorprendió al ver quién era el que se encontraba allí.

-Buenas noches, detective Beckett. Supongo que estará sorprendida – viendo el gesto que la detective hacía para cerrar la puerta, la persona interpuso su pie entre ésta y el marco- puede estar tranquila Kate, no voy a hacerle ningún daño.

-¿Quién es usted, qué hace en mi casa y cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Mi nombre es Jackson Hunt – contestó el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa la hizo retroceder, conocía perfectamente la misma, la había visto casi a diario durante cinco años.

-No puede ser – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Será mejor que entre y cierre la puerta – tras hacerlo comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón- tenemos mucho de lo que hablar querida.

* * *

**Espero que os guste. Próximo capítulo día 12 de agosto.**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 Renacer

Hunt, tras cerrar la puerta caminaba por el salón de aquella vivienda. Se detenía en medio y se giraba hacía la detective, la cual seguía en la misma posición junto a la puerta.

-Kate, puedes estar tranquila no he venido a hacerte daño, pero necesito hablar contigo.

Katherine se encaminó hacia la mesa una vez junto a esta tomó el móvil entre sus manos.

-No lo hagas, no puedes llamar a tus compañeros – Hunt se acercó hasta ella y le quitó el móvil de las manos- al menos no, hasta que nosotros hayamos hablado. Hablemos y después tú decides lo que hacer – decía él tendiendo la mano.

Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, Katherine aceptó aquella mano, sellando de aquella manera el trato.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y mi dirección? Supongo que Hunt ni siquiera será tu nombre.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo facilitarte mi verdadero nombre, pero Jackson Hunt me gusta, así que es el que uso. Llevo años vigilándote, desde que Richard entró en tu vida.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Tengo muchos enemigos, debo tener protegida a mi familia. Y ello supone vigilarlos y hacer lo mismo con sus relaciones. Además eras mi nuera, debía protegerte, como hacía con Martha, Richard y Alexis.

-No soy tu nuera, por lo menos no ahora – Kate se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar café. Le iba a dar una oportunidad de aclarar todo - ¿café?

-Por favor, sólo y sin azúcar. Respecto a que no seas mi nuera, yo no lo tengo tan claro. Pero no estoy aquí por eso, podemos retrasarlo todo lo que queramos pero ambos sabemos lo que me ha traído hasta tu casa.

-Has matado a dos personas, a tres si contamos al secuestrador de Alexis – dejaba la taza con el café de él sobre la mesa- Soy policía, debo detenerte y llevarte ante la justicia.

-He matado a muchas más personas – tomaba la taza y aspiraba el aroma antes de dar un primer sorbo.

-Sólo me interesan las que has matado en mi jurisdicción.

-Eran culpables, no se merecían nada mejor. Al secuestrador le torturé hasta obtener la localización de mi nieta, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño, no por actos cometidos por mí.

-¿Pero era necesario matarle? – Continuaba ella- obtuviste las respuestas, podrías haberle dejado con vida.

-Te equivocas, vio mi rostro, no podía correr riesgos. La vida de mi nieta dependía de ello, y con el paso de las horas la de mi hijo también. Hice lo que fue necesario para poder mantenerme con vida y salvar a mi familia.

-Y los chicos de Columbia, ¿era necesaria tal brutalidad? Nadie te había visto podrías haber avisado a la policía.

-No, ¿y dejar que unos abogados hubieran logrado evitar una cadena perpetua o una pena de muerte? ¡Nunca! mi nieta estaba en la cama de un hospital, se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte, y habían matado a muchos chicos. Sólo hice justicia. Puede que me excediera en las formas pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-Ahora entiendo todo. La negativa de Richard a colaborar en la investigación, su defensa de los asesinatos. Él sabía que el responsable eras tú, por eso se negó a colaborar. Es tu cómplice – decía en un tono de voz más elevado del normal- dios, él sabía todo y no te detuvo.

-Te equivocas, él no supo lo que hice hasta que le informasteis de las muertes.

-Da lo mismo, no te entregó, para la ley es cómplice de los dos asesinatos. ¿Sabes cuantos años pasará en la cárcel? Tanto pensar en proteger a tu familia y has hecho que tu hijo termine siendo un delincuente – dijo mientras abofeteaba a Hunt- pasará no menos de 20 años en la cárcel. ¿Ha merecido la pena?

-Te equivocas en muchas cosas. Para empezar no tienes nada que me sitúe en la escena del crimen, no existe una razón por la que un anciano como yo haya matado a esos dos jóvenes.

-Sí hay una razón, ellos atentaron contra tu nieta, es razón suficiente. Me costará lograr las pruebas, pero terminaré haciéndolo. Siempre lo logro. Yo cazo asesinos, y nunca se me escapa ninguno.

-Ya, pero aunque pudieras hacer eso que dices, cosa que dudo, te olvidas de una cosa. Mi detención lleva pareja, la de Richard. ¿Le vas a mandar a la cárcel? Piénsalo Kate, si me detienes, tendrías que detenerle a él también, ¿estás dispuesta a destrozar la vida del hombre que amas? Gracias por el café, ahora debo marcharme. Tú decides. Te dejo mi número de móvil estará activo sólo durante cuatro días. Es el tiempo que tienes para decidir qué hacer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard charlaba con Alexis, con un café entre las manos. Uma y Lask habían ido a pasar la noche a casa de su abuela.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, exactamente igual que hace unos meses. Te manda un montón de besos.

-¿Podré verle?

-No lo sé cariño, ya sabes que no quiere poner a su familia en peligro – la joven pelirroja se entristecía al escuchar aquello- pero se lo preguntaré.

-¿Le vas a ver nuevamente? – Richard asentía- podría verle de lejos, me conformo con eso.

-Lex, ya te he dicho que se lo preguntaré. Queremos que se sienta seguro para poder verle de vez en cuando.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que ambos se giraran hacia allí.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Yo no, ¿y tú? – preguntaba Alexis.

-Tampoco. Bueno será mejor que vaya a ver quién es.

Nada más abrir la puerta la persona entró como un ciclón.

-Dime que no sabías nada.

-¿Perdona? – decía él un tanto alucinado.

-Dime que no tienes nada que ver, que no fue idea tuya.

-No sé de qué estás hablando – contestaba él con el picaporte de la puerta aún en sus manos.

-¡Kate! Me alegro de verte – decía la pelirroja llegando a su altura- pasa, ¿quieres un café?

-Hola cariño, me alegro de verte, pero he venido a hablar con tu padre. Richard, ¿podemos ir a tu despacho? – se dirigía hacia allí sin esperar contestación.

-Papá, ¿qué has hecho? Se la ve realmente enfadada.

-No he hecho nada. No sé qué querrá – contestaba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Será mejor que vayas a ver, y yo que tú tendría cuidado- su padre la miraba intrigado- recuerda que ella va armada.

-Muy graciosa, realmente eres muy graciosa.

-Castle ¿vienes o qué? – preguntaba la detective desde el despacho.

-Se puede saber, ¿por qué irrumpes de esta forma en mi casa? – decía él entrando y cerrando la puerta de aquella estancia.

-Sólo dime que no tuviste nada que ver – repetía como un mantra la detective mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Beckett, de qué narices estás hablando – le preguntaba mientras la giraba.

-Por favor, sólo dime que no mandaste asesinar a esos chicos – una lagrima asomaba en los ojos de la detective.

Richard la soltaba y se alejaba de ella, dejándose caer en su silla.

-Beckett, ¿en serio me estás preguntando si tuve algo que ver con esas muertes? No me puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta, creía que me conocías – se defendía él tratando de sonar convincente.

-Castle, no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Le dijiste a Hunt que les matase?– Richard se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre en boca de ella-

-¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre?, ¿qué sabes de esa persona? – preguntaba mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Sé que es tu padre, sé que os encontrasteis hoy, sé que fue él quien asesinó a los chicos del atentado en Columbia, lo que no sé es si tú tuviste algo que ver con esos asesinatos. Sé todo eso, porque esta mañana os vi juntos, porque su cara me sonaba de algo y recordé que era la misma persona que los testigos habían visto en el caso del secuestro de Alexis, y porque él ha venido hace un rato a mi casa. Ahora, ¿vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

-¿No sabes la respuesta?

-Hace tiempo habría jurado que no tenías nada que ver, pero durante el secuestro de Lex me demostraste que por tus seres queridos harías cualquier cosa. Así que sí, tienes que contestar.

-No, no le dije que les matase si es eso lo que quieres saber – vio como la detective soltaba todo el aire que había retenido- pero no me parece mal lo que hizo. Puede que las formas no fuesen las más correctas, pero entiendo el fondo. Esos dos jóvenes junto con el que se suicidó, mataron a un montón de chicos inocentes, e hirieron a otros, mi hija estaba entre los heridos su vida corrió serio peligro. No veo mal que les matase, sólo hizo justicia.

-Dios Castle, eso no es justicia, eso es venganza. No puedo creer que estés conforme con lo sucedido – decía un tanto asqueada la detective.

-No me juzgues, tú menos que nadie debes juzgarme – Katherine le miraba sorprendida- Te has pasado muchos años de tu vida buscando al asesino de tu madre y no precisamente para llevarlo ante la justicia. Querías matarlo tú misma, así que ahora no te atrevas a juzgarme.

-Pero no lo hice – se defendió ella.

-No, claro que no. Pero sólo porque yo estaba allí para hacer que cambiaras de idea, si no el senador estaría muerto. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender mi desesperación y la de Hunt, sólo queremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos – decía acercándose hasta ella e intentando coger su mano.

-No me toques – decía ella separándose de él.

-Kate, ¿de verdad crees que él hizo mal?

-Mi trabajado es detenerle, no decidir si hizo bien o no al asesinarles.

-Ya, pues haz tu trabajo y déjanos en paz.

-No lo entiendes, si le detengo a él, también tengo que detenerte a ti como su cómplice. Sabías quien era el asesino y callaste, eso en un caso de asesinato te convierte en su cómplice – decía rota por el dolor.

-Pues detenme, y terminemos con esto.

-No lo entiendes, no puedo hacer eso – decía dejándose caer junto a la pared- no puedo detenerte, no puedo – decía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Kate – se acercaba hasta ella y se sentaba a su lado.

-Rick, no puedo, no puedo destruir la vida del hombre al que amo. Te amo, te amo tanto que me duele. Sé que te he perdido, pero no por ello he dejado de amarte – apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del escritor.

Richard se sentía incapaz de alejarse de ella, no podía dejarla en aquel estado, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, acunarla y decirle que todo iría bien, que él aún la amaba que no todo estaba perdido, pero sus pensamientos nunca salieron de su cabeza. Tan sólo la abrazo como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Tras más de media hora en aquella postura, el escritor separó un poco el cuerpo de la detective, tras eso se puso en cuclillas y la tomó en brazos levantándose con ella. Como pudo abrió la puerta del despacho y se encaminó a su habitación.

-Papá, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Alexis al verles salir.

-Sí cariño, pero Kate está dormida, la voy a dejar en la cama para que descanse, yo dormiré en el cuarto de Uma.

Tras ver a su padre entrar en su habitación con Kate en brazos, una sonrisa se instauró en el rostro de la joven pelirroja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma se levantó a media noche, miró como su hermana pequeña continuaba dormida y decidió ir a la cocina a por un vaso de leche.

-Abuela, ¿aún despierta? – preguntaba la joven al ver a Martha en el salón.

-Sí, para mí es temprano, ¿qué haces tú levantada?

-Me desperté y me apeteció leche, no tengo sueño – contestaba sentándose junto a Martha tras servirse la leche.

-Pues, quédate un rato junto a mí.

-Abuela, ¿crees que papá ama a Kenya? –preguntó directamente Uma.

-Vaya, ¿y esa pregunta? –estaba un tanto sorprendida.

-Quiero a Kenya, siempre ha estado con nosotras.

-¿Entonces?

-El otro día encontré una foto de papá con la detective Beckett, buscaba folios para un trabajo y en un cajón encontré la foto. Se les ve sonreír, felices. No es la misma sonrisa que tiene cuando está con Kenya.

-Ya, verás Richard y Katherine son especiales – Uma la miraba sin entender que significaba aquello- verás se conocieron hace seis años, cuando Rick era el principal sospechoso en un caso de asesinato.

-Lex me contó la historia – la joven interrumpía a su abuela- pero, ¿por qué dices que son especiales?

- Siempre estaban para el otro. Daba igual que se hubieran peleado, él tuviera pareja o que la tuviese ella, si el otro le necesitaba dejaría todo y saldría corriendo. Juntos desprendían una energía increíble. A eso me refiero con que son especiales.

-Ya, pero pese a todo eso, ella rechazó su proposición y aquello hizo que él se marchase.

-Cariño, ella sólo sintió miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De papá? – preguntó con miedo.

-No, no de papá. Miedo de sus sentimientos. Le daba miedo todo lo que sentía por tu padre, y eso provocó que no tomase la decisión correcta. Le dio miedo despertarse un día y ver que todo había sido un sueño.

-Tuvo miedo de perder a papá y eso hizo que le perdiera. Suena absurdo – terminaba Uma.

-Cierto, parece absurdo que alguien tenga miedo a perder a la persona que ama y eso haga que tome decisiones que precipiten ese final. Pero es lo que sucedió.

-Vale, volviendo al principio. ¿Crees que tu hijo está enamorado de Kenya?

-Con todo lo que Alexis te contó y todo lo que nosotras hemos hablado, ¿cuál sería tu respuesta?-preguntaba la abuela.

- Creo que papá se siente a gusto, cómodo en esa relación, le es fácil. Pero no he visto la sonrisa que aparece en la foto con Kate – se calló pensando durante unos segundos- No está enamorado, se siente cómodo.

-Chica lista, tú sola has llegado a la conclusión- besaba la cabeza de su nieta.

-¿Crees que aún ama a Kate? – preguntaba a su abuela.

-No lo sé cariño, a esa pregunta no tengo respuesta. Pero sí sé que ella ama con locura a tu padre.

-Ya. Me voy a la cama, abuela – se levantaba y llevaba el vaso a la cocina.

-Uma, no te conozco desde hace mucho, pero sé que ahora mismo estás dándole vueltas a algo. ¿Me lo quieres contar? – decía acercándose a su nieta.

-Cuando conocí a Castle, me pareció un alma perdida, podías verle a menudo con la mirada perdida. Cuando querías hablar con él en horas fuera de clase siempre le podías encontrar sentado bajo un árbol, con una libreta en la mano que cerraba nada más sentir que alguien se le acercaba – Martha comenzaba a llorar al imaginarse el dolor de su hijo- Se esforzaba por no enseñar su dolor, estar con Kenya le hacía bien, y poco a poco aquella mirada perdida fue desapareciendo.

-Kenya le ayudó a superar la ruptura.

-Sí, por eso digo que está cómodo, se siente protegido. Kenya alejó sus fantasmas. Pero ahora han vuelto – Martha la miró sin entender a qué se refería- desde la noche que habló con la detective su mirada ha vuelto a cambiar y ahora no está Kenya.

-¿Crees que vuelve a sufrir?

-No, sólo creo que no sabe qué hacer ahora – contestaba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Querida, decida lo que decida, nosotras debemos estar a su lado. Y ahora, ve a dormir, es muy tarde – besaba a su nieta- hasta mañana cariño.

-Hasta mañana abuela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, el silencio imperaba en aquella habitación, supo al instante donde estaba, no hizo falta que abriera los ojos. Reconocería aquel olor en cualquier lado, hundió la nariz en la almohada y aspiró profundamente, una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

Sabía que era imposible, pero aun así estiró el brazo palpando el otro lado de la cama, no había nadie. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos al tiempo que se iba girando. Su cama, su habitación, se incorporó quedando sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de aquella cama. No recordaba haber llegado hasta allí, lo último que recordaba era ella con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y ambos sentados en el suelo del despacho.

Lentamente se fue levantando, no encendió la luz, conocía de sobra aquella estancia. Se dirigió al servicio.

Dio la luz, miró el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo de aquel baño. Era ella, libre de muros, libre de capas, pero era sólo ella. En aquella imagen faltaba él. ¿Cuántas veces, él no se había levantado tan solo para darle un beso de buenos días cuando ella aún estaba envuelta en la toalla? Pero de eso, ahora, parecía hacer una eternidad. Miró aquel reflejo y sonrió. Costase lo que costase, aquel espejo volvería a mostrar a ambos juntos y felices. Con esa promesa regresó a la habitación.

No sabía qué hacer. Vestirse y salir de aquella casa como una fugitiva o regresar a su cama. Caminaba por aquella estancia, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la coqueta, la mesilla. Abrió el armario, su ropa, tomó una camisa entre sus manos y aspiró, una nueva sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

Definitivamente se quedaría a dormir, pero necesitaba una camiseta. Cerró el armario, dejando la camisa en su lugar y se encaminó a la cómoda. Abrió el segundo cajón, allí donde él guardaba las camisetas de dormir, y sacó una, cerraba el cajón cuando algo llamó su atención. Allí, justo en aquel cajón, él guardaba aun una camiseta de ella, y una foto de ambos. Sonrió, tal vez, aun había esperanza.

Ahora tenía dudas, si él la veía dormir con una camiseta, sabría que había abierto aquel cajón, tal vez sería mejor dejar todo como estaba y dormir con lo que llevaba puesto.

Colocó todo nuevamente, y regresó a su cama, la de él, la de ella, la de los dos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El agua templada caía sobre su cuerpo, notaba como se iba relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo, le sintió antes de verlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Darte los buenos días –contestó.

Se quitó su pijama y entró en la ducha pegándose a ella, la abrazaba fuertemente, sus labios se posaban en los de ella sellando su boca. El agua corría por sus cuerpos.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta agarrar sus glúteos. Sus bocas estaban desesperadas por besarse sin control.

-Rick – gimió Kate al sentir los labios de él recorrer su cuello.

Richard tomó la esponja y comenzó a enjabonarla, comenzó por los hombros, lentamente fue bajando por el torso de la detective. Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en el otro, mientras sentían como el deseo crecía en su interior.

Siguió bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su centro, soltanado la esponja comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el clítoris de Kate, no podía dejar de acariciar aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco.

Los pechos de ella subían y bajan por el deseo que la consumía. Rick tomo entre sus manos los pechos de Kate, presionando con sus dedos los pezones erectos de ella. Comenzando nuevamente a besarse apasionadamente, sentían el calor de sus pieles aun estando bajo el agua.

-Kate, te deseo tanto – dijo él con la voz ronca por el deseo que le consumía.

Se inclinó para tomar entre sus labios los pezones de ella, lamía y mordía uno de los endurecidos pezones de Kate mientras el otro era apretado por una de sus manos.

-Rick – gemía ella.

La mano libre del escritor bajó hasta el clítoris de ella, sus dedos comenzaron a masajearlo, notando lo abultado que estaba, la penetró con dos dedos, al tiempo que su boca se perdía por su cuello.

Kate arañaba la espalda del escritor y sus caderas se pegan más aun a él.

-Te necesito dentro ya – suplicaba ella.

Richard la alzó tomándola por los muslos, ella le rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del escritor al tiempo que él la penetró de un solo golpe, profundamente.

Kate apoyo su espalda en la pared haciendo así que él la penetrase más profundamente, sus empujones eran lentos y cada vez más profundos y más fuertes, los gemidos de ambos crecían con cada embestida.

-Más rápido, mi amor – suplicaba ella.

Richard aceleró el ritmo de cada embestida, hasta que sintió como los músculos de la vagina de ella se contraían sobre su pene. Las uñas de la detective se clavaron en la espalda del escritor al tiempo que él dejaba salir su semen dentro de ella.

Volvieron a besarse, despacio, con infinito amor.

-Buenos días mi amor – dijo al fin el escritor.

El sonido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y darse cuenta de que aquello tan solo había sido un sueño, notó los efectos que el mismo había tenido sobre su pene, tenía una tremenda erección. Salió de la cama y se encerró en el baño, necesitaba aliviar aquella erección antes de ir a la habitación donde había dejado dormir a Kate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunt observaba desde el parque, vio como las niñas salían del edificio y se subían a un taxi, que esperaba frente a la puerta de entrada, dejó pasar unos minutos y entonces decidió subir.

Aquella sensación era rara en él, por extraño que pudiera parecer estaba nervioso. Se rio al entenderlo, él nervioso, él que ponía su vida en peligro casi a diario se encontraba nervioso por estar frente a aquella puerta. Tocó el timbre esperando que le abrieran, sabía que ella estaba en casa, así que la tardanza en abrirle le estaba poniendo aun más nervioso. Finalmente la puerta de aquella casa se abrió para él.

-Buenos días ¿desea algo?

-Buenos días Martha,

-Dios mío, no puede ser – fue lo único que a la mujer le dio tiempo a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

Él la sujetó evitando que cayese al suelo, la alzó y se dirigió al sofá del salón, la tumbó con toda dulzura.

Se acercó hasta la cocina y preparó un té, regresando al salón cuando estuvo listo y sentándose a esperar que ella regresara.

-Hola – dijo cuando ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Dios mío, ha sido real – intentaba incorporarse siendo detenida por las manos de él.

-Sí Martha, ha sido real. Me alegro de verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Verte, quería verte.

-¿Verme? Han pasado muchos años, años en los que pudiste venir a verme – volvía a intentar incorporarse.

-Martha, estate quieta, aún podrías sufrir un desmayo.

-Dios, esto no puede ser real. Me dejaste tirada, nunca más volví a verte, y ahora estás aquí. Aquí, en mi salón, diciéndome que quieres verme. Has tenido más de cuarenta años para verme, pero no lo has hecho.

-Te equivocas. Te he visto infinidad de veces, te vi al salir del hospital con nuestro hijo en brazos, al llevar a Richard al cole en su primer día, el día que se graduó, cuando estrenaste La gata sobre el tejado de cinc…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntaba sentándose.

-Martha, te he visto cada año desde aquel día en el que tuve que salir corriendo. He visto como nuestro hijo crecía, se convertía en un escritor famoso, en padre de una jovencita adorable. He visto como has seguido buscando el amor y cómo éste te continuaba siendo esquivo – hablaba él mientras le tendía la taza de té- Tómalo, te sentará bien.

-Alexander, me estás diciendo que me has visto, me estás contando cosas de mi vida, de la vida de mi hijo. ¿Por qué no volviste? – preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No podía, tenía que conformarme con verte, perdón, con veros unos pocos días al año – contestaba agarrando la mano de aquella mujer.

-¿No podías?, pero sí podías vernos cada cierto tiempo – soltaba su mano y se levantaba de aquel sofá.

-Martha, no podía, no podía regresar. No podía hacerlo sin poneros en peligro. Tengo muchos enemigos que harían cualquier cosa por matarme. Sólo os estaba protegiendo. Sois lo más importante de mi vida y si para protegeros tenía que apartarme de vosotros lo haría. Pero nunca os he dejado solos, de eso puedes estar segura.

-¿Matarte? – preguntaba entre sorprendida y reticente.

-Sí, matarme.

-Alexander, ¿en qué trabajabas?

-No importa – contestaba él- Sólo quería que supieras que nunca he dejado de amarte, que eres la mujer de mi vida. Richard es un gran hombre, y eso es gracias a ti. Mi nieta mayor, es una joven estupenda. Y las pequeñas, son adorables.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Y claro que importa saber en qué trabajabas.

-Lo sé porque como he dicho, siempre he estado con vosotros.

-Contesta – insistía ella.

-CIA.

-Oh, dios mío – se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-Lo siento, aquella mañana me enteré que la misión que creía finiquitada, seguía activa. Tuve que salir corriendo, cuando pude regresar tenía demasiados enemigos persiguiéndome y tú estabas embarazada, no podía permitir que os pasase nada- se sentaba junto a ella- Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Alexander, no es todo tan fácil. No puedo decir ahora, tranquilo todo está bien. Me llevará un tiempo aceptar todo.

-Lo sé, o lo intuía. Richard me dijo que no sería fácil.

-¿Conoces a nuestro hijo? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, le he visto varias veces. La primera fue cuando…

-Fuiste tú – le interrumpió- Tú fuiste quien ayudó a Richard a rescatar a Alexis.

-Sí, fui yo. Y nuestra nieta fue secuestrada sólo para hacerme salir. Por eso digo que lo mejor para todos es que esté lejos de vosotros. Pero – tomaba las manos de Martha entre las suyas- no quería volver a irme sin verte y decirte que pasen los años que pasen, siempre te amaré.

-No te vayas, no aún, quédate hasta que nos conozcamos de nuevo, hasta que nuestras nietas de conozcan. No te vayas – insistía ella.

-No puedo, no puedo poner a mi familia en peligro.

-Sólo un día – suplicaba ella.

-Sólo un día, luego me iré – contestó abrazándola.

* * *

Espero que os guste, el próximo lunes continuamos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Siento el retraso pero me ha sido imposible colgar antes. Espero que guste el capítulo. **

* * *

CAPITULO 14 EN CAMINO

No tomó ni café, necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba salir de su propia casa. Allí dentro le costaba respirar, su mente recordaba incesantemente aquel sueño. Tenía que salir de allí y poner en orden todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad, iba recordando todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día de verano en la que su corazón había estallado en millones de pedazos.

Cuatro años había sido el tiempo que había esperado a que ella le diera una señal, cuatro años en los que vio como otros hombres eran los elegidos, en los que él trataba de olvidarla con mujeres intranscendentes, mujeres que desde el principio sabía que no serán las escogidas.

Cuatro años en los que hubo días que dio todo por perdido, como aquel día en el que descubrió por casualidad que ella recordaba todo lo que sucedió en el tiroteo, y descubrir aquello le hizo creer que ella no sentía lo mismo, pese a todas las señales que ella le fue ofreciendo durante aquel año.

Y cuando todo iba a terminar, cuando él había tomado la decisión de dejar todo aquello tras de sí, ella le insinuó que faltaba poco para poder dar el paso y sentir libremente su amor, y aquello le hizo quedarse.

Se quedó junto a ella, todo volvió a empezar, miradas, sonrisas, cafés, manos que se rozan, y entonces todo estalló.

El pasado de ella, ese que cada cierto tiempo reaparecía para poner su vida patas arriba, volvió, trayendo con él la ruptura, esa que él decidió que sería la definitiva. No estaba dispuesto a verla morir. Se fue, se alejó, le dolió pero sería peor verla morir, no quería estar allí cuando eso sucediera.

Su decisión estaba tomada, aquella noche todo terminó, ella sólo sería un recuerdo. Y entonces todo pasó, sonó el timbre de la puerta, era ella. Ella rota por el dolor, le entregaba su corazón, le decía todo lo que él siempre quiso escuchar.

Casi un año, eso fue lo que duró su amor, ellos se encargaron de destruirlo con sus miedos, sus silencios.

Su rechazo le mató, el no de ella cuando le pidió matrimonio fue el momento más doloroso de su vida. La mujer de su vida le rechazaba, aquella con la que soñaba formar una nueva familia, le rechazaba. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, aquel año de amor terminó.

Y ahora, ocho meses después de aquello, ella le repetía que le amaba, que le quería en su vida, que cuando le rechazó cometió el mayor error de su vida.

Ahora que él había logrado que aquel rechazo no doliera, cuando él había rehecho su vida, cuando había descubierto que había otra forma de vivir, de amar, ella reaparecía y su vida volvía a ponerse patas arriba.

Pero él estaba con Kenya, la mujer que poco a poco había logrado borrar su dolor, él tenía dos hijas a las cuales les debía dar todo su amor. Ya no era el hombre roto que salió de NY, era otro totalmente diferente, había renacido, había madurado.

Una noche, sólo había hecho falta ver el dolor de ella una noche para sentir nuevamente la necesidad de protegerla de estar siempre a su lado. Una noche, saberla en su cama, había traído hasta él toda clase de sentimientos, reflejados en aquel sueño.

Miró a su alrededor, sonrió, estaba nuevamente en los columpios. Todo lo seguro que se sentía a su regreso de la India, había desaparecido al sentirla allí. Ahora se sentía totalmente perdido, no sabía que debía hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sintió los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, lentamente abrió los ojos, no había sido un sueño, estaba allí, estaba en su cama. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le llevó a casi dos años atrás. Otra mañana en la que se despertó en aquella cama, la primera de todas las que vendrían más tarde. Recordó todo lo que pasó aquel día.

FLASBACK

La luz entraba tenuemente por la ventana, aún era temprano, antes de abrir sus ojos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Bajo su mano notaba el latido del corazón de él, bajo su pierna estaba la de él, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de él dormía tranquilo, le colocó un mechón de pelo que le impedía verle en todo su esplendor. Retiró despacio su mano del pecho de él y acarició su bello rostro, dibujando con sus dedos el contorno de sus ojos, nariz, su boca, su mentón. Sonrió, se sentía plena, feliz. Salió despacio de aquella cama, se tapo con la camisa de él. Antes de ponérsela aspiró su aroma, la sonrisa volvía a estar dibujada en su rostro. Una pregunta le asaltó, ¿cómo has podido estar cuatro años negándote el amor?

Sabía que estaban solos en la casa, ni Martha no Alexis volverían aquel día. Recorrió el espacio que separaba aquel dormitorio de la cocina, pese a que hasta aquella noche ellos sólo eran amigos, ellas conocía aquella casa como si fuera la suya propia. Amigos, Lanie le diría que ellos nunca fueron amigos, lo suyo siempre había ido más allá de la simple amistad.

Mientras cargaba el filtro con el café, pensaba que tal vez, Lanie tuviera razón, quizás ellos nunca fueron amigos, siempre existió algo mágico entre los dos. Pero ella había sido cobarde durante cuatro años, se había negado el amor durante mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de su madre ella se prometió no volver a sufrir así y si no le dejaba entrar del todo no sufriría. Pero se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de aquel plan, sufría igual o más, sufría por amarlo y verle con otras mujeres, sufría por amarlo y no poder besarlo, sufría por su propia cobardía.

El olor del café la sacó de sus pensamientos, y volvió a sonreír, había dejado atrás sus miedos y por fin estaba junto al hombre de su vida.

Regresó al dormitorio, entró y le vio, se había despertado, y miraba a todos lados buscándola. Entró son la taza del café, tan solo iba cubierta con la camisa de él.

-No ha sido un sueño – dijo él.

-No, definitivamente no ha sido un sueño – contestó ella sentándose en la cama junto a él.

FINFLASBACK

Recogió la ropa, se vistió y salió de aquel dormitorio despacio, aún era pronto, ellos estarían dormidos.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta principal de aquella casa entre su mano, se giró y sonrió.

-Volveré, y cuando lo haga nada me alejará de aquí – prometió en voz alta antes de salir.

Paró el primer taxi que pasó y le dio la dirección de su casa, aún tenía tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a trabajar.

Necesitaba hacer algo, algo para que él la perdonase, algo para lograr que él le diera una nueva oportunidad, pero aún no sabía cómo lo lograría.

No se iba a dar por vencida, le quería, era el hombre de su vida y sabía que él la amaba, en algún sitio aún estaba el hombre que se enamoró de ella.

Sabía que aun la amaba, lo sintió aquella noche, cuando él la acunaba, cuando la llevó en sus brazos a la cama, cuando acarició su mejilla.

Sólo tenía que hacer que él regresase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunt sentía el abrazo de Martha, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así. Recordó cuando había sido la última vez que sintió aquella paz.

Fue la noche que pasó amando aquella misma mujer que ahora dormía abrazándolo.

-Hola, te quedaste dormido en el sofá – viendo la cara de sorpresa de él continuo- tranquilo, no fuiste el único yo también me dormí, supongo que fue el relax después de la conversación.

-Hola preciosa y ¿qué tal has dormido? – preguntó besándola en la mejilla.

-Como hacía años – contestó ella- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de dos días, aún estoy esperando una llamada para saber que tengo que hacer.

-¿Una llamada? – preguntó intrigada.

-Sí, alguien debe darme una respuesta y después de eso decidiré.

- ¿Sobre qué debe contestar?

-Sobre que va a hacer con lo que ha descubierto.

-Alexander, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas? – decía ella acariciando el brazo del hombre.

- No hay mucho que contar – a Martha no le gusto escuchar eso- cuanto menos sepas, será mejor para ti. Si pudiera, te lo contaría pero eso no sería beneficioso para nuestra familia.

-Está bien – no estaba muy conforme pero sabía que no lograría nada más- ¿te apetece ir a ver a Richard y Alexis?

-Me encantaría, pero sabes que eso no es posible.

-Oh, venga Alexander, sólo será un rato eso no pondrá en peligro a nuestra familia.

-Martha, no es tan sencillo. Cuanto más tiempo pase con vosotros más peligro correréis. Llevo años separado de vosotros sólo para protegeros, no puedo echar todo a perder ahora – decía él acariciando una de las manos de la mujer.

- Alexander, no va a pasar nada. Además tú nos defenderías, y Richard seguro que algo haría, además están los chicos – el hombre le miraba con sorpresa- Esposito, Ryan, Gates y Beckett, somos una familia.

- Quizá un rato, corto, no estaría mal. Sentir que tengo una familia, veros de cerca, poder besaros, estaría bien para variar – sonreía al imaginarse la escena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard tomó una decisión, tenía una cosa de lo que realmente ocuparse, se encaminó hacia su destino.

Miró aquel edificio, lo conocía sobradamente, fue su casa durante cinco años. Entró, tomó el ascensor, cuando llegó a su piso salió con decisión. Los chicos le vieron llegar, pero antes de saludarles se adentró en el despacho de Gates.

-Buenos días Castle, te esperaba desde que recibí tu llamada.

-Buenos días señor.

-Bueno, tú dirás.

-Quiero regresar a la 12th.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que empieces y al poco tiempo decidas salir corriendo nuevamente.

-No pasará eso, te lo prometo. Esta vez he venido para quedarme.

-Eso espero, porque si vuelves a dejarnos tirados, nunca más regresarás. Y ahora, sal ahí y ponte a trabajar.

Cuando Richard ya estaba a punto de salir, la voz de Gates le hizo detenerse.

-Bienvenido a tu casa Richard, me alegra que hayas vuelto – Castle sonreía al escuchar aquello- Si le dices a alguien esto último, te echaré de mi comisaría.

-Tranquila Victoria, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Los chicos, le acogieron con un poco de escepticismo, hacía poco que les había dejado tirados, no sabían si confiar en él.

-Esta vez no saldré huyendo, he vuelto a la 12th para quedarme.

-Eso espero – contestaron ambos.

-Bueno, ¿que tenemos del caso de los chicos de Columbia?

-Nada, es una mierda – contestó Espo- pasan los días y seguimos sin tener nada en lo que centrarnos.

-Buenos días – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola Beckett – contestaba Ryan.

-Llegas tarde – decía Espo.

-Buenos días detective – contestó Castle.

-Vaya, ¿de visita?

-¿No lo sabes? – Hablaba Ryan- Castle vuelve a la 12th. Comienza hoy.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea. Espero que esta vez no salgas corriendo.

-No lo haré, tranquila. Me voy a quedar.

-Ya, voy a por un café. ¿Castle me acompañas? Y vosotros chicos, investigar las cuentas corrientes de los padres de los chicos muertos y heridos en Columbia.

-Ya lo hicimos los días pasados – contestaba Espo.

-Pues lo volvéis a hacer. Quizás ahora encontremos algo. Bueno, ¿vienes o no? – preguntó nuevamente al escritor.

-Claro.

Cuando ambos entraron en la sala de descanso, Katherine comenzó a hablar.

-Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste ayer.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – decía él mientras comenzaba a preparar los cafés.

-Yo creo que sí, pero bueno. Y ahora, ¿por qué has vuelto?

-Quería volver a ser útil – contestó él secamente.

-Ya, porque será que no te creo.

-Vaya, seguro que tienes una teoría, ¿me equivoco?

-Has venido para ver de cerca lo que logramos descubrir de Hunt y poder ir desviándonos de su posible rastro.

-Vaya, buena teoría. Pero ¿crees que será necesario que yo os aleje de su rastro? ¿En serio crees que lograrás encontrar algo que le inculpe? – preguntaba él ya saliendo con su café.

-Castle, no lo haré, no le detendré – dijo ella cuando él ya no podía escucharla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis, estaba sentada leyendo cuando la puerta del loft se abrió dando paso a dos personas, que llegaban agarradas por sus manos.

-¡Abuela! – decía levantándose y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta- Oh, vaya estás aquí- sonreía abiertamente al descubrir quién era la persona que acompañaba a su abuela- Me alegro que hayas venido.

-Hola Alexis, veo que ya le conoces – contestaba su abuela mientras abrazaba a su nieta con ternura.

-Sí, nos conocimos hace un tiempo –contestaba la pelirroja al tiempo que abrazaba al hombre.

-Hola preciosa, me alegro de poder tenerte entre mis brazos – decía el hombre abrazando fuertemente a la joven.

- Abuelo, me vas a dejar sin aire – decía la pelirroja riendo.

-Lo siento, me ha podido la emoción.

-No pasa nada, me encanta tenerte aquí. Vayamos al salón.

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá, la pelirroja mantenía en alto la pierna ayudándose de una pequeña banqueta mientras el hombre preparaba en la cocina café para los tres, cuando éste ya estaba listo lo sirvió en las tazas y depositó estas en una bandeja y regreso al salón con la misma.

Antes de dejar todo en la mesa auxiliar sonrió al ver sonreír a dos de las mujeres de su vida, era una sensación sumamente agradable la que le recorría desde la cabeza hasta sus pies. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, claro que podría, la pregunta es si debería hacerlo.

-Bueno, ya está el café.

-Genial, gracias abuelo. Venga siéntate junto a nosotras – decía la pelirroja viendo como al hombre se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa- vaya, ya sé de donde procede la sonrisa Castle, ¿a qué se debe la tuya?

-Me gusta cómo suena eso de abuelo – contestaba él al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de su nieta.

-Bueno, eso es lo que eres, mi abuelo. Y me encanta que estés aquí, y poder conocerte algo mejor.

- A mí también me gusta – contestaba él.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

- Mañana me iré.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Debo irme, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, nadie mejor que tú para saber la razón.

-Abuelo, no tiene porque pasar lo mismo de nuevo.

-Claro que no, porque no lo voy a permitir. No tuve tiempo en Paris para pedirte perdón.

-Abuelo, no hay nada por lo que pedir perdón. Ni por aquello ni por nada. Saqué algo bueno de lo sucedido, te pude conocer y papá también. Así que olvida eso de pedir disculpas.

-Te dije que nuestra nieta mayor era especial – intervenía Martha pasando su mano por el brazo del hombre.

- Ya lo veo. Pero aun así tengo que marcharme, debo protegeros.

-Podrías probar a quedarte una temporada – su abuelo negaba con la cabeza- Vamos, seguro que conoces multitud de sistemas para estar alerta por si acaso vienen a por ti – Hunt alzaba una de las cejas- claro, podrías preparar las casas con todos los sistemas de seguridad que conoces al igual que los coches, y también conocerás algunos que se puedan llevar encima para seguridad personal.

-Es una gran idea – dijo Martha.

-No, no lo es. Es una locura – contestaba Hunt.

-Vamos abuelo, al menos di que te lo vas a pensar – finalizaba Alexis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la 12th seguían sin encontrar una sola pista.

-Tal vez, deberíamos cerrar este caso.

-¿Será una broma no? – Preguntaba Espo- alguien que ha hecho algo así, debe estar entre rejas.

-Pero llevamos días con esto y no hemos avanzado nada – contestaba Beckett.

-¡Joder!, sólo necesitamos más tiempo – continuaba Espo.

-¿Tiempo? Habéis trabajado a destajo y no habéis logrado nada. Nada en la escena del crimen, nada en las cuentas de las víctimas, nadie vio nada. Javi, no tenemos absolutamente anda con lo que continuar – decía ella- Por ahora, deberíamos cerrar y centrarnos en casos que sí podamos resolver.

-Castle, ¿tú qué opinas? – se giraba el latino hacia el escritor.

-Opino como Beckett – contestó al instante.

-Espo, ellos tienen razón – intervino Ryan – no estamos diciendo que nos olvidemos de ello, pero sí que lo dejemos de lado y si un día aparece una pista la seguiremos.

-Bueno, voy a decírselo a Gates, Castle ¿vienes conmigo?

-Claro, vamos Beckett.

Sorpresivamente la capitana Gates estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. Aquello había terminado al menos por el momento.

-Castle, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora Kate? – Ella asentía- pensaba ir a casa a comer, es el primer día que paso tanto tiempo lejos de Alexis y me encantaría ver cómo le ha ido.

-Claro, no había pensado en eso. Bueno, supongo que podría dejarlo para mañana.

-Ya o podrías venir a comer con nosotros. Creo que tú también quieres saber cómo está – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del escritor.

-Bueno yo, no querría molestar.

-¡Vamos Kate!, tú no molestas. Vamos a casa – viendo como la detective alzaba una ceja rectificó- quiero decir, vamos a mi casa a comer con mi madre y mi hija.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenya, estaba sentada en el pequeño porche de su casa junto a Gaby y Josh.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Antes de llegar aquí, tenía muy claro que elegiría a mi sustituto y volvería junto a ellos a NY, pero al estar de vuelta aquí no sé qué debo hacer.

-¿Le quieres? –preguntaba Gaby a su amiga.

-Sí, claro que le quiero – contestaba Kenya.

-Ya, pero ¿le quieres cómo para dejar todo esto atrás? –preguntaba Gaby.

- No lo sé, realmente no lo sé. Hasta ahora era como si hubiéramos vivido en una burbuja, y la misma creció al viajar a NY, pero en el fondo creo que nos dejamos llevar.

- ¿Os dejasteis llevar? ¿A qué te refieres? – continuaba Gaby.

-Creo que nos hemos acostumbrado a estar juntos, porque ambos nos sentimos cómodos, por eso decidí vivir allí con él. Pero creo que al separarnos la burbuja se ha pinchado. Cuando hablamos por teléfono siento que algo ha desaparecido, supongo que hemos vuelto a la realidad.

-Y ahora no sabes qué hacer.

-Exacto – dijo Kenya.

-En el fondo da lo mismo lo que tú quieras o desees – intervenía Josh haciendo que ambas mujeres le miraran sin entender a qué se refería- Da lo mismo que tú le ames, o que desees vivir con él, porque lo vuestro sólo irá tirando hasta que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntaba Kenya

-Kate y Castle, de ellos estoy hablando. Ellos nacieron para estar juntos, se aman, da lo mismo lo que haya pasado entre ellos, se aman. Por eso te digo que da lo mismo lo que tú desees, es su amor el que terminará decidiendo y por lo que conozco a ambos, tienes todas las de perder. No porque ellos quieran hacerte daño, si no porque su "misión" es estar juntos. Pueden tardar más o menos, pero volverán a estar juntos. Es como golpearse contra un muro de hormigón –concluía el médico.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El escritor y la detective abrían la puerta del Loft, Castle sonrió al escuchar las risas que procedían de la cocina, mientras Kate cogía aire nada más entrar.

-Hola chicas, traigo una invitada – decía caminando hacia la cocina.

-Hola muchacho, ¡oh querida! Me alegro de verte – decía Martha el ver a la detective.

-Hola Kate, ¿te quedas a comer no? – preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Sí, tenía ganas de verte y tu padre me invitó – decía Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

-He escuchado la voz de Rick, no sabía que vendría a comer – decía Hunt al regresar a la cocina- Vaya y la detective Beckett.

-Hola papá – saludaba el escritor.

-Hunt – era lo único que salió de los labios de la detective.

-Hijo vamos a tu despacho, quería comentaros algo a Kate y a ti – decía al hombre encaminándose ya hacia allí.

-En seguido volvemos – decía Castle a su madre e hija.

Los tres entraron en aquella habitación, cerrando Hunt la puerta tras de ellos.

-Bueno, Kate ¿has tomado ya una decisión? – el hombre iba directo al tema que debían tratar.

-Sí, tu secreto está a salvo. Pese a que lo que hiciste me repugna no puedo detenerte, simple y llanamente porque no puedo detener a Castle también. No puedo detener al hombre al que amo y por el cual daría mi vida si fuera necesario.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15 WILLIAM

Hunt abría la puerta para salir del despacho y regresar al salón con las mujeres, Richard comenzó a andar hacia la puerta mientras Katherine seguía en medio de aquella habitación. Había vuelto a declarar su amor por el escritor pero éste sólo se mantuvo callado.

-Rick, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Ahora? – Beckett asintió- está bien. Hablemos.

-Hola, ya estamos en casa, ¿qué hay de comer?

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento, las niñas terminan de llegar, es hora de comer – decía Rick al escuchar la voz de sus dos hija pequeñas y saliendo del despacho.

-Claro, en otro momento será – fue lo único que pudo decir ella al tiempo que soltaba un joder inaudible para él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un mes fue el tiempo que pasó desde aquella última comida familiar. Alexis se había recuperado totalmente y había regresado a la facultad, Castle intentó hasta la extenuación que se quedara en casa pero la pelirroja salió, como siempre, vencedora y se marchó a Columbia.

Martha había regresado a sus clases, a su casa, a disfrutar de la nueva vida que se abrió ante ella.

Hunt, sorpresivamente decidió establecerse en la ciudad de NY, con ello el Loft del escritor se había transformado en una especie de bunker, lo mismo sucedió con la casa de la actriz. Antes del regreso de Alexis a Columbia, instaló un novedoso sistema de seguridad, quería tener vigilada a su nieta las 24 horas del día, pero sin que esa vigilancia interfiriera en la vida de la joven.

Uma y Laskmi, estaban totalmente integradas en su colegio, la mayor formaba parte del equipo de debate y a la pequeña le encantaban las clases de dibujo. Su integración en la familia era total, pero la pequeña echaba mucho de menos a Kenya no así Uma que estaba centrada en entender por qué su padre y Beckett no estaban juntos.

En cuanto al escritor, pasaba cada día trabajando en la 12th y su libro sobre su viaje a la India estaba a punto de ser lanzado. Era feliz, a su manera, pero feliz, tenía a sus hijas, a sus padres. Por fin tenía un padre. Sonreía feliz viendo a su familia.

-Papá, hoy comeré fuera.

-Está bien, pero no llegues muy tarde, recuerda que le prometimos a Lask que iríamos los tres al cine.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes no llegaré más tarde de las cuatro – se despedía besando a su padre.

-Uma, ¿con quién vas a comer? – preguntó el escritor cuando su hija ya estaba en la puerta.

-Con una amiga, tranquilo, es una buena chica – contestó la joven ya saliendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenya continuaba con su vida en la India, había tomado una decisión pero aún no se la había comentado a Rick, miró su reloj y suspiró en NY eran poco más de las 12 de la mañana tomó su móvil y llamó.

-Hola preciosa, ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien, todo bien.

-¿Estás segura? Tu voz suena triste.

-Rick, tenemos que hablar – fue lo que respondió la española.

-Eso no ha sonado bien. No vas a volver, ¿me equivoco?

-Lo siento Rick, lo siento mucho. Pero mi vida está aquí. Nos dejamos llevar, nos sentíamos cómodos, pero ambos sabemos que no estamos enamorados.

-Kenya, podemos lograrlo, no hay porque dejarlo aquí.

-Rick, tú no me amas, puedes tratar de engañarte si quieres, pero ambos sabemos que tu amor pertenece a otra persona.

-Te quiero, no quiero perderte – insistía él.

-Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Tu vida está en NY, con tu familia, tus amigos y sobre todo con ella. Llevas casi un año tratando de evitarlo, pero no puedes esconderte eternamente de tus sentimientos. La mujer de tu vida no soy yo, la mujer de tu vida se llama Katherine Beckett. Deja de esconderte e intenta ser feliz con ella.

-Me dejó, me rechazó.

-Y te ha perdido perdón muchas veces, te ha dicho que te ama, que quiere que estés en su vida. Vamos Rick, arriésgate – le animaba ella.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

-¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón para no luchar por ese amor.

- Tengo miedo, miedo de volver con ella y que vuelva a dejarme, no lo soportaría.

-El miedo es superable, además no tiene porque volver a pasar, de hecho creo que ella ya se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue el dejarte marchar. Ella te ama, tú la amas. Arriésgate, deja que te demuestre su amor.

-No puedo, ahora no. Pero tienes razón en una cosa, nosotros no nacimos para estar juntos, ambos sabíamos cuando empezamos que lo nuestro sólo era atracción física y con el paso de los días nos dejamos llevar porque era fácil y nos sentíamos cómodos. Tu vida está en la India, y la mía aquí. Pero prométeme una cosa, siempre seremos amigos – la voz de él tembló.

-Claro, seremos amigos eternamente. Rick, se feliz, lucha y vence. Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, tomaba un batido mientras esperaba la llegada de la persona con la que había quedado. Sonrió al ver entrar a la persona que esperaba y levantó una mano para que la viera.

-Hola Uma, siento llegar tarde, el tráfico era de locos.

-No pasa nada, he llegado hace poco.

-Me sorprendió tu llamada.

-Ya, me lo imagino. Le pedí tu número a Alexis, se extrañó un poco pero me lo terminó dando.

-Está bien, ¿por qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Disculpen, ¿saben ya lo que van a pedir? – interrumpió un camarero.

-Yo quiero una ensalada – contestó Uma

-Yo una hamburguesa y patatas fritas.

-Perfecto, y ¿de beber?

-Agua – contestaron las dos a la vez.

Una vez que el camarero se fue las mujeres continuaron con su charla.

-Beckett, ¿me podrías explicar por qué mi padre y tú no estáis juntos? – preguntó directamente Uma a la detective.

-Es difícil, ¿de eso es de lo que querías hablar? – la joven asintió.

-No empieces por la parte de los años que mi padre te estuvo esperando, eso ya me lo han contado. Quiero saber tus razones – dijo seria Uma.

-Es difícil, entre tu padre y yo siempre fue todo difícil, bueno no es cierto, nosotros nos encargamos de hacerlo difícil, el amor debería ser fácil cuando ambas personas sienten lo mismo. Pero nosotros nos encargamos de complicarlo, fuimos estúpidos, fui estúpida, y destruimos lo que tanto nos había costado tener.

-No lo entiendo, él te amaba, tú le amabas, y aun así lo dejasteis – insistía Uma.

-Normal que te cueste entenderlo, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ambos teníamos miedos. El mío era que yo sólo fuese una conquista más para tu padre, pese a que él nunca hizo nada para que pudiera creer eso. Pero mi amor por él me hacía sentir insegura, no podría soportar que él me dejase.

-Y el miedo de mi padre era perderte, así que durante toda vuestra relación él tenía el freno echado, por así decirlo. No quería hacer nada que estropease vuestra relación, y eso la estropeo – Kate la miraba sorprendida.

-Nunca hablamos de lo que teníamos, eso empezó a hacerme creer que efectivamente para él yo sólo era una más – Uma alzó una ceja- lo sé, sé que pensar aquello era absurdo pero no podía evitarlo.

-Pero vosotros, vivíais prácticamente juntos, vale que oficialmente no te lo hubiera pedido, o que no te hubiera puesto un anillo en el dedo, ¿pero que más necesitabas?

-Uma, ahora sé que todo aquello, toda mi inseguridad era una tontería pero en aquellos días no podía sentirme perdida. Necesitaba que él me cogiera y me dijera que me amaba, que era la mujer de su vida, que me quería junto a él para el resto de su vida.

-Ya, pero cuando te lo dijo saliste corriendo.

-Sí, estaba totalmente perdida, y pensé que él tan solo lo hacía para que me quedase en NY, no porque realmente me amase. Lo hicimos mal, debimos sentarnos y hablar de nuestros respectivos miedos, pero en lugar de eso los encerramos y continuamos como si no existieran, y eso hizo que los miedos se hicieran enormes.

-Y al final os explotó todo. Y ambos lleváis casi un año siendo infelices – terminaba Uma.

-Sí, yo al menos sí. Tu padre conoció a Kenya, os encontró a vosotras, tiene una vida plena – decía la detective llorando.

-No, no es plena. Kenya y él no se aman, sólo se sienten cómodos. Nunca he visto en la cara de mi padre la sonrisa que tiene en las fotos en las que estáis juntos. Te ama, pero ahora está aterrado. Le hiciste mucho daño, más del que nunca podrás imaginarte. Aquel día en los columpios, el Richard Castle que tú conocías murió.

-Uma, nunca quise hacerle daño, su dolor es mi dolor. Le amo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero no sé cómo lograrlo. Le siento lejos de mí, su sonrisa no es la misma, su mirada es diferente. A veces cuando estamos juntos, creo ver al Castle que conocía allí escondido, pero sólo me deja verlo unos segundos y luego vuelve a ponerse la coraza.

-Kate, aquel Castle murió cuando contestaste no a su proposición, no sé cómo era antes pero sí he visto en el hombre en el que se ha ido convirtiendo a lo largo de este año. Vi como el dolor que le consumía fue desapareciendo, vi como sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas dejaron paso a unos brillantes por lo que hacía y lo que sentía, vi como un día sus ojeras desaparecieron, pero nunca vi la sonrisa que descubrí en estas fotos – decía enseñando una foto de Kate y Rick- quiero ver esa sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como siempre debió ser – contestaba Kate mientras acariciaba aquella imagen- pero no soy capaz de entrar en su coraza. Uma, no sé qué hacer para recuperar a tu padre.

-Demuéstrale que eres incondicional. Él estuvo cuatro años llevándote café sólo para ver tu sonrisa, llévaselo tú ahora a él. Derrumba sus murallas, con tu amor.

Ambas continuaron con su conversación, Uma comenzó a hablar de su vida en la India, de la vida con sus padres y la muerte de estos, de la enfermedad de Laskmi.

-Debiste ver cómo se desvivió Castle por lograr salvar su vida, y Gaby, Kenya y Josh. Y la lucha que comenzó Castle para poder adoptarnos.

-¿Josh? – preguntó sorprendida Kate

-Sí, un médico americano. Es súper divertido, amable, simpático, Josh Davidson creo que se llama. Él y Castle se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y ahora es el prometido de Gaby. Gaby es la mejor amiga de Castle.

-Espera, ¿Rick y Josh son amigos?

-Sí, buenos amigos. Al principio parecía que se llevaban mal, pero luego hablaron, hablaron mucho y ahora son amigos. Hablamos con él cada dos días, nosotras un poco pero papá y él hablan durante horas al igual que con Gaby. ¿Por qué te sorprende? – preguntaba Uma.

-Por nada, sólo que no me esperaba eso – contestaba Kate mientras removía su café mientras veía cómo Uma esperaba una explicación- Josh y yo salimos juntos un tiempo y durante aquello tu padre y él no se llevaron muy bien que digamos.

-Normal, papá estaba loco por ti. Pues ahora son muy buenos amigos y me alegro, a papá le hace bien Josh. Mierda – decía mirando su reloj- le prometí a papá que volvería pronto porque vamos a ir con Lask al cine. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Me ha encantado hablar contigo – decía besando a la joven.

-A mí también me ha gustado. Espero poder formar parte de tu vida.

-Yo también lo espero detective, lucha por él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El amor, el sentimiento más fuerte que existe, todo el mundo en algún momento de su vida lo siente. Amas a los padres, a los hermanos, a los hijos, pero existe otro amor que es mayor el amor a tu pareja. Amor, el sentimiento que mueve el mundo. Por amor los hombres se han llegado a matar, han comenzado guerras. Aquellas personas que niegan sentirlo mienten, algo aman, aunque sea a ellos mismos, pero aman.

Amar a veces duele, es un dolor que te rompe el alma. Duele cuando el amor que sientes no es correspondido, cuando el amor que sienten por ti se transforma en amistad, en frialdad. Duele tanto que juras que nunca más lo volverás a sentir, pero no lo puedes evitar. Ese sentimiento que mueve el mundo llega nuevamente a ti y vuelves a caer en sus redes, y comienzas nuevamente el juego, con la ilusión de que esta vez saldrás vencedor.

Amaste, amaste como nunca creíste que fuera posible, y perdiste y sufriste y dolió. Lloraste durante días, semanas y meses y un día dejó de doler.

Y ahora, que creías que estabas a salvo, ha regresado, ahí frente a ti está nuevamente ese sentimiento, y estás luchando por no dejarlo entrar pero sabes que nunca vencerás, volverás a caer en sus redes. Antes o después dejarás entrar nuevamente el amor en tu vida y lucharás porque esta vez sea la definitiva. En tus manos está que sea antes o después, es tu decisión.

-Papá, Lask y yo nos vamos a la cama, es tarde no escribas mucho tiempo más, ¿vale?

-Hola Uma, tranquila termino este capítulo y lo dejo. Por cierto, ¿con quién comiste hoy?– preguntó el escritor antes de que la joven saliera del despacho.

-Con Beckett – contestó Uma como si nada.

-¿Con Beckett? – Repetía sorprendido- ¿por qué?

-Necesitaba entender por qué dos personas que se aman como lo hacéis vosotros no están juntas. Necesitaba tener las dos versiones de la historia.

-Es complicado – decía él- ahora ya tienes las dos versiones, ¿Cuál es tu conclusión?- preguntaba el escritor a su hija.

-Sois idiotas – Castle alzaba una ceja- lo sois. Os amabais, y dejasteis que vuestro amor se transformara en miedo, miedo a perder al ser amado y eso hizo que el amor quedara enterrado baja capas de fango. Pero enterrado no significa que estuviera muerto. Ella te ama, y aunque tú trates de negarlo aun la amas. La pregunta ahora es ¿qué vas a hacer, lucharás por ese amor o dejarás que siga enterrado? – dicho esto salió de aquella habitación.

Amor, de vuelta estás en mi. Te siento dentro de mí, siento como vas creciendo otra vez. Pero siento miedo, miedo a perder nuevamente por eso lucho contra ti. No sé qué debo hacer, arriesgarme y tal vez perder pero seguramente vivir el mayor amor que jamás existió o continuar contigo enterrado con esta vida sin sentido.

Duele tu ausencia pero aun duele más el no hacer nada para que vuelvas por miedo a perderte otra vez.

Hoy no lo puedo decidir, tal vez mañana tampoco, de momento sólo intentaré vivir y otro día decidiré.

Castle cerró el portátil y se dispuso a dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cómo cada día Castle llegaba a la 12th, no le habían comunicado la existencia de un nuevo caso pero aun así decidió acercarse hasta allí.

-Vaya, no me lo puedo creer, ¿vienes a ayudarme con el papeleo? – preguntaba una sonriente Beckett.

-Si no hay más remedio, venía por si había un nuevo caso – contestaba él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Siento decepcionarte pero no tenemos nuevo caso, así que tendrás que conformarte con hacer papeleo – decía ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la zona de descanso.

Castle se quedó mirando la torre de papeles que descansaba sobre la mesa de la detective, suspiró y cogió el primer expediente, al poco tiempo Beckett regresó con dos tazas de café.

-Te he traído tu café – dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Gracias – contestó él con una tímida sonrisa- bueno empecemos – dijo señalando el expediente.

Tras dos horas de papeleo lograron terminar todos los informes.

-Ves, siempre te dije que era mucho más rápido si lo hacíamos juntos. Hemos terminado y sólo son las 12 – decía perdiéndose en la mirada azul del escritor- ¿te apetece comer algo? –preguntó con algo de miedo.

Castle tardó algunos segundos en contestar, a Kate le parecieron horas pero finalmente él logró contestar.

-Vale, me parece bien. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó poniéndose en pie.

Ella sonreía al caminar por las calles de NY, no podía creer que él hubiera aceptado su oferta pero lo había hecho, por algo se empieza, pensó mientras entraban en la cafetería.

Durante algunos minutos la situación era algo tensa, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a comenzar una conversación, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Kate decidió dar el primer paso, ella le había propuesto ir a comer juntos, era ella la que debía comenzar a hablar.

-El otro día quedé a comer con Uma.

-Lo sé, me lo contó por la noche – contestó Rick, mientras aliñaba su ensalada.

-Me pareció sumamente inteligente, con unas ganas tremendas de comprender lo que le rodea.

-Sí, así es ella. Cuando la conocí en la India, me acribillaba a preguntas, daba igual el tema, sólo quería entender, saber más tampoco le importaba no tener confianza con la persona con la que hablaba – sonreía abiertamente mientras hablaba de su hija.

-Se te nota al hablar que la quieres mucho.

-Ella y Laskmi me enamoraron nada más conocerlas. Ella con su curiosidad, con su necesidad de saber, y Laskmi con su ternura. Cuando Lask enfermó y descubrimos que sus padres habían muerto no tuve ninguna duda, supe al instante que quería adoptarlas.

-Se las ve felices, y Alexis parece encantada de tener dos hermanas. Al final has tenido más hijos – decía con algo de tristeza.

-Son felices y Alexis se salió con la suya, siempre me había pedido hermanos. Y yo soy feliz, viendo a mi familia unida y feliz. Hasta mi padre ha decido quedarse – sonreía abiertamente.

-Sí, aunque por lo que me cuentan Lex y Martha el loft, la casa y escuela de tu madre y la habitación en Columbia de Lex son como bunker.

-Bueno, la seguridad es primordial, si no hubiera logrado hacer todo seguro no se hubiera quedado.

La conversación vago por temas superfluos unos minutos más, ninguno tuvo el coraje de hablar sobre lo que realmente era importante, ellos, su amor, su relación.

-Tengo que marcharme ya – dijo Castle.

-Sí, bueno yo también debo regresar al trabajo. Me ha gusta comer contigo. ¿Te veo mañana?

-Claro, mañana –contestó él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate se sentía un poco más optimista, al menos él había querido comer con ella y aunque no habían hablado sobre ellos, por lo menos no se habían estado echando cosas en cara. Mientras se servía una copa de vino pensaba que por algo se empieza, era un primer paso.

Él aun la amaba, sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de traspasar el muro que él había levantado y que les separaba. Ella era una experta en muros, no en vano había pasado gran parte de su vida tras uno. Pero ella lo había logrado derribar gracias en parte a la paciencia infinita que Castle había tenido. Paciencia, eso es lo que tendría para lograr que él regresase.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que se sobresaltase, miró el reloj eran cerca de las once de la noche, ¿quién podría ser? Se levantó con la esperanza dibujada en su rostro y se encaminó para abrir. No esperaba encontrarse a la persona que había tras aquella puerta.

-Buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo. Siento lo tarde que es, pero no quería retrasarlo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí claro, perdona. Adelante – decía apartándose y abriendo la puerta del todo.

-Gracias.

Ambos se dirigían al salón, ella iba detrás.

-¿Quieres tomar un café, vino, cerveza? – preguntó ella.

-Agua, por favor.

-Claro, siéntate regreso en seguida. Yo me tomaré otra copa de vino.

Él se sentó en el sofá, y esperó el regreso de ella.

-Aquí está tú agua.

-Gracias.

-Bien, y ¿ahora me dirás qué has venido a hacer? – preguntó con curiosidad ella.

-Veo que la paciencia no es algo que vaya contigo – contestó sonriendo él.

-Lo estoy trabajando pero aún no lo domino.

-Quería hacerte un regalo.

-¿Un regalo y a estas horas? – preguntó incrédula ella.

-Sí un regalo. Estoy seguro que te agradará – contestó él sacando un gran sobre de su maletín- ábrelo – sonó más como orden que como sugerencia.

Kate rasgaba el borde del sobre y sacaba de él unos documentos, en la primera página sólo aparecía un nombre William H. Bracken.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba sacudiendo en el aire los papeles.

-Mi regalo, simplemente eso – contestó él- te aconsejo que eches un vistazo a todos los papeles.

Katherine comenzó a leer aquellos documentos, las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Hay fechas, nombres, números de cuentas bancarias. Con todo esto el senador está acabado.

-Ciertamente, con todo lo que aparece ahí el senador Bracken será juzgado y condenado no sólo por la muerte de tu madre si no por la de muchas otras personas. Por fin lograrás hacer justicia.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado? El último ejemplar del archivo fue destruido.

-Digamos que he hecho algo de magia. Para algo tenían que servir todos los amigos que he ido haciendo a lo largo de mi vida. Yo he hecho mi trabajo, ahora te toca a ti – Kate le miró sorprendida- Te toca decidir si lo entregas al Fiscal General o no. Si aceptas un consejo, entrégalo pero haz primero un trato, logra que seas tú quien detenga al Senador así la venganza será completa.

-Gracias, nunca podré agradecerte suficientemente lo que terminas de hacer. Gracias, gracias – decía tomando entre sus manos las manos de él.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Por mi familia hago lo que sea, pero lo que yo haría con el Senador lo más seguro es que no lo aprobases así que esa es mi otra forma de devolverle el sufrimiento que te ha causado.

-Pero, Hunt, yo no soy parte de tu familia – decía ella.

-Te equivocas, siempre serás parte de mi familia y antes de lo que tú crees volverás a serlo de forma oficial – contestaba él sonriendo- y ahora se me disculpas debo irme a casa o Martha comenzará a creer que he vuelto a desaparecer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella puerta se cerraba tras ella una vez conseguido lo que siempre anheló. Caminaba con paso decidido, cabeza alta, vista al enfrente, unas gafas de sol ocultaban el brillo de sus ojos. Una vez abandonó aquel lugar tomó el móvil entre sus manos, marcó sin pensar aquel número que en las últimas semanas se había hecho sumamente conocido. Un tono, dos, tres y por fin su voz apareció al otro lado.

-Hola.

-Hola, te necesito – fue lo que ella logró decir.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz con preocupación.

-Te necesito, ¿en nuestro sitio en treinta minutos?

-Allí estaré, salgo ya.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad que tanto amaba. La ciudad que le había arrebatado su vida hace años, pero que había logrado compensárselo hace casi seis años cuando le llevó hasta su puerta a su alma gemela. Una noche le arrebató la ilusión por vivir, una tarde le devolvió una razón para seguir viviendo y ser feliz.

Levantó su vista y allí estaba, como siempre esperándola, siempre fiel pasara lo que pasara él siempre estaba ahí.

-Me has preocupado – dijo él cuando ella llegó a su altura.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes – contestó ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

- Hace años prometimos que estaríamos juntos cuando llegase el momento más importante de mi vida – decía ella sentándose en los columpios.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó él un poco perdido.

-Castle, tengo una orden de detención – observó la cara de sorpresa de él.

-¿Vas a detener al Senador? – ella asintió y en el rostro de él se dibujó una gran sonrisa- dios, por fin va a tener justicia. Por fin todo este infierno habrá terminado, por fin serás libre, por fin ese cabrón pagará por todos sus crímenes.

-Sólo hay una persona con la que querría estar en ese momento, y eres tú. ¿Querrás acompañarme?

-Nunca me perdería ese momento, quiero ver su cara cuando tú seas la encargada de destruirle. Estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias – fue lo único que ella dijo.

-Siempre – contestó él con una sonrisa.

El Senador William H. Bracken terminaba de llegar al plató de la ABC dónde iba a participar en un debate sobre la nueva normativa de armas de fuego de la ciudad de NY, saludaba uno por uno al resto de intervinientes así como al moderador.

Tras las cámaras dos personas esperaban a que el debate comenzase y estuvieran en el aire para hacer lo que más deseaban.

Habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que comenzó la emisión cuando las dos personas se dirigieron hasta el plató.

-Senador Bracken, queda usted detenido por el asesinato de Johanna Beckett, Roy Montgomery, el doble intento de asesinato de Katherine Beckett, entre otros cargos – relataba de carrerilla la detective.

-Está loca, ¡suélteme! –Decía el senador al notar las esposas de ella en sus muñecas- Se está metiendo en un gran lio. Estás acabada Beckett – decía amenazándola.

-En un lio estás tú William – decía Castle saliendo de las sombras al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Señores espectadores están viendo en directo la detención del Senador Bracken, varios policías de la ciudad de NY están en la emisora así como miembros del FBI. La detective Beckett posee una orden de detención firmada por el mismísimo Fiscal General – relataba el hasta entonces moderador del debate- Parece ser que se acusa al Senador de varios asesinatos. En cuanto tengamos más información se la comunicaremos.

El Senador luchaba por liberarse.

-Debí terminar contigo cuando tuve ocasión – gritaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-Pero no lo lograste. Se terminó Will, estás acabado, vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes. Yo siempre cazo al asesino, nunca debiste subestimarme.

Nada más decir aquello entregó a la capitana Gates al detenido.

-Señor, tengo algo que hacer – es lo único que dijo.

-Vaya Beckett.

Castle corrió tas la detective, sabía que aunque lo había estado disimulando por dentro era un volcán de sentimientos. La alcanzó justo en la salida de aquel edificio.

-Kate, Kate ¡para! – decía tomándola del brazo.

Ella tan solo se dejó abrazar, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él y rompió a llorar.

-Tranquila, todo ha terminado. Llora cariño, saca todo lo que lleva años matándote por dentro. Libérate. Ya está mi amor, ya está.

El escritor no fue consciente de sus palabras pero Kate las guardó, él la había llamado amor. Seguía existiendo esperanza para ellos.

-Rick, querría ir a un lugar – dijo ella sin romper aquel abrazo que la hacía sentirse segura.

-Vamos, te acompaño. Nunca te dejaría sola.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16 RECHAZO

Más de catorce años de su vida llegaban a su fin, años en los que su vida consistió en querer hacer justicia a su madre y mientras intentaba eso logró hacer justicia a cientos de personas sin voz. Ella era la voz de todos aquellos que quedaron mudos. Más de catorce años y por fin aquel día podía decir que al fin el asesino de su madre pagaría por lo que hizo.

Su mano era lo único que le hacía caminar, desde la detención del senador sentía que había quedado vacía pero él estaba ahí para sostenerla. Él como siempre a su lado, dando igual como estuviera su relación, él seguía ahí sin soltarla. Continuaba siendo su faro.

Caminaba junto a él, ni siquiera tuvo que decirle dónde quería ir, Rick la guiaba sin tener que preguntar. Cuando llegaron Kate notó cómo él soltaba su mano, se giró, le miró con ojos suplicantes e intentó volver a aferrarse a su faro.

-Debes hacerlo tú sola, es vuestro tiempo. Estaré aquí mismo esperando – dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la detective.

Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar tantas veces visitado por ella, a cada paso que daba las lágrimas iban bañando su rostro, pero había algo diferente en aquel llanto esta vez lloraba porque al fin logró cumplir la promesa hecha hace años.

-Mamá, todo está bien. Por fin puedes descansar en paz. Hoy el círculo se ha cerrado. El senador ha sido detenido, será juzgado y condenado. Por fin eres libre, por fin papá estará en paz, por fin podré vivir. Lo logré mamá, vencimos – decía cayendo de rodillas sobre aquella tierra- somos libres -Tras unos minutos en los que tan solo se escuchaba su llanto, se hizo el silencio, se puso en pie, acarició aquella lápida y por fin en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Él está aquí, pese a todo lo que nos ha pasado él está junto a mí. Todo lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido gracias a él, el hombre que un día entró en mi vida como un tornado para ponerla patas arriba es el mismo que ha logrado traerme la paz. Es mi vida, te gustaría ver cómo soy cuando está junto a mí. Me hace volver a ser la joven que era tu hija. Los años de tinieblas han terminado, y es él quien lo ha logrado. Él me ha devuelto la vida, y hoy sólo ha sido la culminación, el cambio empezó el día que le conocí.

Tras algunos minutos más Kate volvió a acariciar aquella piedra y se despidió de Johanna. Regresó a dónde él la esperaba.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó él al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Todo bien, vámonos. Llévame a casa por favor- decía ella entre aquellos brazos.

Beckett abrió la puerta de su apartamento, cuando ésta estuvo totalmente abierta Castle soltó su mano.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa – dijo él.

-No, por favor quédate aunque sólo sea un rato – decía tomándole de la mano nuevamente.

-Está bien, pero sólo un rato.

Ambos entraron cerrando tras de sí la puerta de aquella vivienda.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Sí, pero yo lo traeré, tú sólo siéntate y descansa un poco –contestó Castle.

Beckett no dijo nada, sólo se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estaba realmente cansada, no físicamente pero sí emocionalmente.

-He traído vino, pensé que nos vendría bien- llegaba Castle con dos copas y una botella.

-Perfecto. Siéntate – decía al tiempo que golpeaba el espacio libre a su lado- Rick, me gustaría que hablásemos.

-Lo haremos, te lo prometo, pero no tiene porque ser hoy – contestó Castle.

-Rick, sólo escúchame. Hoy es el día perfecto, hoy ha empezado mi vida nuevamente y quiero que empiece sincerándome contigo. Lo necesito, ambos lo necesitamos – dijo ella perdiéndose en la mirada de él.

-Sí, tienes razón, ambos lo necesitamos.

-Soñé contigo cuando aun no existías en mi vida, me hacías reír, me dabas paz, me sentía segura en tus brazos. Y entonces un día sucedió, aquel con el que soñé llegó hasta mí, y eras tú. Tus ojos, tus manos, tu aroma, recordaba todo, y empecé a sentir como en el sueño. Comencé a sentirme segura, feliz. Eres tú, mi mundo eres tú. Te amo, es así de simple.

-Kate –intentó intervenir él.

-No, por favor deja que termine – suplicó ella- porque quizás si me paras no sea capaz de seguir. Por favor –insistió ella.

-Está bien – dijo Rick tomando entre sus manos una de las de Kate.

-Te odié, o al menos lo intenté, pero sólo por todo lo que me hacías sentir. No quería volver a sufrir así que me encerré tras mi muro y durante años me negué a aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, me negué la posibilidad de ser feliz a tu lado – levantó su mirada y la clavó en él- Negué esa posibilidad a ambos. Pero no te fuiste, seguiste a mi lado y cada día que pasaba te amaba más. Llegó un momento en que el dolor por no tenerte fue mayor que el miedo a sufrir y por fin liberé mis sentimientos. Y ahí estabas tú, aún esperabas. Me diste el mejor año de mi vida, me hacías feliz cada día pero mis miedos regresaron, cuando más feliz era me aterrorizó el poder perderte y eso hizo que me bloquease y te perdiese. Richard, cometí el mayor error de mi vida al dejarte marchar, te amaba entonces y te amo ahora. Eres mi vida. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, quiero ser la madre de tus hijas y de los que pudieran venir. Quiero envejecer a tu lado, sentir tu mano sobre la mía. Despertar cada día y que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea, dormirme sintiendo tu corazón latir a mi lado. Te amo, es así de simple.

-Kate, me dolió como nunca imagine que algo me pudiera doler. Tu rechazo y tus palabras me destrozaron, me sentía vacío sin ti. Dolía tanto tu ausencia que creí que nunca podría volver a sentirme vivo. Pero un día aquel dolor comenzó a desaparecer, me comencé a sentir vivo otra vez, tal vez no de la misma forma que cuando tú estabas junto a mí pero logré volver a vivir. Te creí olvidada, me juré que eras pasado, pero no es así. Nunca podré olvidar a la mujer de mi vida, nunca serás pasado pero ahora mismo no eres presente. No puedo, aún no puedo – acariciaba el rostro de Kate- Aún sueño que te vas, aun sueño que me pierdo si no estás a mi lado. Ahora no soy sólo yo, están las niñas y por ellas no puedo volver a caer, necesitan a su padre vivo.

-Rick, no me iré, no desapareceré. Siempre estaré junto a ti. Te amo, y sé que tú a mí también. Me esperaste cuatro años, te esperaré el tiempo que sea preciso. No me pienso rendir, tú nunca lo hiciste, yo no lo haré.

Su mirada se posó en los labios de él, lentamente se fue acercando a aquella boca, le daba tiempo para alejarse pero Castle no se movió, Kate dejó un beso en aquellos labios largamente añorados.

-Kate – dijo él separándose- dame tiempo. Te quiero, pero necesito un tiempo aún – ambos se abrazaron.

-No me iré, te esperaré –dijo ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexander y Martha habían llegado a las puertas del colegio, habían decidido pasar a recoger a sus nietas pequeñas e ir los cuatro a tomar algo. Las pequeñas sonrieron al ver a sus abuelos, la pequeña Laskmi se soltó de la mano de su hermana mayor y salió corriendo hacia su abuelo.

Alexander la cogió al vuelo, y la giró en el aire durante algunos segundos, Martha miraba sonriente la escena. La actriz nunca pudo imaginar el cambio que su vida daría por culpa del atentado en el campus de Columbia, el amor de su vida había reaparecido y cuando creyó que lo volvería a perder él decidió quedarse. Por fin su hijo tenía un padre, sus nietas un abuelo y ella… ella dormía cada día abrazando al hombre que amó durante toda su vida.

-Bueno, ¿dónde queréis ir? – preguntaba el abuelo.

-Al parque, quiero ir a los columpios – contestaba segura Lask.

-Pues al parque, pero después será Uma la que decida dónde cenamos – decía Martha abrazando a Uma.

-¿No cenamos en casa? – preguntaba la joven.

-No, a la abuela y a mí nos apetecía salir con nuestras nietas.

-¿Y papá no cena con nosotros? – preguntaba haciendo pucheros la pequeña Laskmi.

-Cariño, papá está ocupado hoy – contestaba Martha.

-Pero yo quiero cenar con papá – continuaba quejándose la pequeña.

-Lask, ya te ha dicho la abuela que está ocupado, deja de comportarte como un bebé – intervenía Uma haciendo que su hermana dejase su actitud.

Tal y como Laskmi había pedido los cuatro fueron al parque que había cerca del restaurante italiano favorito de Uma, la pequeña Lask pasaba el tiempo jugando con otros niños mientras era vigilada de cerca por su abuelo.

-Abuela, ¿está con ella verdad?

-Sí, cariño, tu padre está con Katherine. Ella le necesitaba a su lado hoy.

-Espero que empiecen a acercarse. Sólo serán felices cuando vuelvan a estar juntos.

-Uma, tienes más razón que un santo – decía sonriendo la pelirroja- espero que ellos también sean conscientes de eso.

-Esperemos, y que sea rápido. Papá ya no es un niño, y a este paso tendrá nietos antes que hijos con Beckett – terminaba diciendo Uma muerta de la risa.

-Dios, que nunca te oiga tu padre llamarle viejo – contestaba la actriz soltando una carcajada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle preparaba algo para cenar mientras la detective continuaba tumbada en el sofá, hacía una hora que por fin se había quedado dormida.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista y la mesa puesta el escritor se acercó hasta Kate para despertarla.

-Beckett, hay que cenar – decía susurrando al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de la detective- Beckett venga despierta, tienes que comer algo – insistía él alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

-No tengo hambre – se quejaba una soñolienta Beckett.

-Eso da lo mismo, debes tomar algo. Llevas desde ayer sin ingerir alimentos. Así que arriba – insistía él.

-No me apetece, de verdad Castle no tengo hambre.

-Venga, levántate. Ya sabes lo pesado que puedo llegar a ser. No pienso dejarte dormir más si antes no cenas algo.

Katherine sabiendo que el escritor no pararía decidió que lo más sensato sería levantarse del sofá para cenar.

Antes de sentarse a la mesa se dirigió al servicio, decidió darse una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa cómoda.

Mientras Beckett se encontraba en el baño el escritor llamó a su madre para ver cómo les iba a ella y a su padre con las niñas. Martha le contó el pequeño enfado sufrido por Lask al saber que él no cenaría con ellas y cómo Uma había logrado que se conformase. Tras hablar con sus hijas y darles las buenas noches dieron por finalizada la conversación. Al mismo tiempo que él colgaba la detective volvía al salón.

-Siento la tardanza, pero decidí darme una ducha – se disculpaba Kate al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

-No pasa nada, he aprovechado para hablar con las niñas y mi madre – contestaba el escritor sonriendo- ¿Mejor?

-Sí, la ducha me ha relajado. Gracias. ¿Y tus padres y las niñas que tal?

-Bien, han ido al parque y luego a cenar al italiano favorito de Uma. Lask se enfadó un poco al principio al saber que yo no iría a la cena – Kate se puso seria al escuchar eso- pero Uma logró que se le pasase el enfado en un momento, así que ya puedes cambiar la cara.

-No quiero que las niñas se sientan mal por mi culpa – agachaba la cabeza.

-Kate, es sólo una niña y tengo que reconocer que quizás la esté mimando demasiado- la detective alzó una ceja al escuchar eso- Y ahora, venga a cenar, me muero de hambre.

Fue una cena ligera, ensalada y pescado a la plancha, regado todo con vino blanco. Durante la cena los silencios fueron evidentes, Castle quería darle su espacio a la detective, sabía lo duro que el día estaba siendo para ella. La conocía muy bien, y suponía el terremoto interior de sentimientos que estaba sufriendo por lo sucedido.

Tras la cena, el escritor preparó café para los dos, y decidió servirlo en la mesita auxiliar junto al sofá.

Mientras tomaban el café, ella se apoyaba sobre el pecho del escritor y él con su mano libre le acariciaba la espalda.

-Es tarde, debería irme a casa – decía Rick sin dejar de acariciar a la detective.

-Quédate – le miró suplicante.

-Kate…

-Rick, sólo necesito que me abraces, necesito sentirme segura entre tus brazos. Quédate, por favor – insistió ella.

Castle se levantó y alargó su mano esperando que la detective la tomase y levantarla del sofá.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron en pie- tendrás que dejarme algo de ropa para dormir.

Las manos de ella rodeaban uno de los brazos del escritor mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al dormitorio de la detective, una vez en aquella habitación Kate soltó el brazo y se dirigió al armario a buscar algo de ropa para el escritor.

-Te puedo dejar una camiseta y un pantalón de mi padre, es lo único que tengo.

-Perfecto, iré al baño a cambiarme.

Una vez en aquel servicio el escritor se dio una ducha rápida, tenía que reconocer que él también estaba algo cansado, y aquella ducha le relajó un poco los músculos. Cuando salió del servicio Kate ya se encontraba acostada, tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba sobre su lado derecho. El escritor se sentó despacio sobre la cama y abrió lentamente la ropa de la cama por su lado.

-Tranquilo, estoy despierta aún – dijo ella al notarle a su lado.

-No quería despertarte – contestaba él tumbándose ya en la cama.

-Castle, gracias – dijo ella casi susurrando y abrazándose a él.

-Siempre – fue lo único que contestó él al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la cabeza de la detective.

Se despertó en medio de la noche, no hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber dónde se encontraba, ella pasaba su brazo por el encima de su torso, dormía plácidamente.

Con sumo cuidado retiró el brazo de Kate, no quería despertarla, salió con mucho cuidado de aquella cama. Fue hasta la cocina y cogió una botella de agua de la nevera se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

Eran las tres de la mañana y estaba en aquella casa, con ella. Sólo tuvo que llamarlo y decir que le necesitaba para salir corriendo hasta ella, preocupado por lo que le podría estar pasando. Estuvo junto a ella para ver caer al Senador, estuvo a su lado en el cementerio y ahora estaba a su lado en aquella casa. A quien trataba de engañar al decir que ella era sólo su pasado. Ella nunca sería pasado, por mucho que él tratase de negarlo era presente, su presente.

Cierto que había vuelto a doler lo que pasó entre ellos, pero dolía mucho más el no tenerla junto a él.

-Hola, me desperté y no estabas a mi lado.

-Siento haberte despertado, tenía algo de sed.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Me despertó sentir tu ausencia. ¿Te importa que me siente a tu lado?

-Por favor. ¿Te apetece café? – preguntó el escritor poniéndose en pie.

-Sí, gracias.

Mientras preparaba el café Richard apoyaba una de sus manos en la encimera mientras en la otra estrujaba la botella de agua y finalmente lanzaba la botella al fregadero. Regresó al salón sin las tazas de café.

-¿Sabes lo que más me jodió? – Kate le miró sorprendida- no fue que rechazases mi proposición, eso lo tenía casi seguro cuando te la hice. Lo que realmente me jodió fueron tus palabras de después. Dudaste de lo que teníamos, podría decirte cada palabra que salió de tu boca: "lo siento, pero ahora mismo no sé qué siento por ti. Es gracioso si tu proposición hubiera llegado hace tan solo un mes, me habría sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Pero hoy no la puedo aceptar. Hoy nada es igual que hace un mes. Tú has cambiado. Y yo también. Necesito descubrir quién soy. Necesito alejarme de ti" –Kate le miraba totalmente sorprendida- las recuerdo perfectamente porque durante todos estos meses esas palabras repiqueteaban en mi cerebro.

-Rick, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Estaba perdida, durante aquellas últimas semanas mi miedo se acrecentó. Me despertaba cada día preguntándome si ese sería el día en el que decidieras que lo nuestro llegaba a su fin – Castle alzó una de sus cejas- sé que suena estúpido, pero así era como me sentía. Y para terminar con esa tortura decidí que lo mejor era salir huyendo, si de todas formas tú me ibas a dejar ¿por qué quedarme y ver nuestro final?

-Pero, todo eso debería haber desaparecido cuando te propuse matrimonio – decía el escritor- la proposición debió aclararte que no quería terminar contigo.

-Debió hacerlo pero para entonces mi cerebro se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que lo nuestro perdurara.

-Durante cuatros años estuve a tu lado, fui incondicional, siempre estaba y la única razón era que te quería. Esperé todo ese tiempo a que tú estuvieras preparada para aceptar tus sentimientos y ¿crees que después de esperar durante esos cuatro años ibas a ser sólo una diversión? Por una diversión no se cambia la forma de vida.

-Me sentí atraída por ti desde el momento en el que te conocí, al principio eso me enfadaba, eras un engreído, un egocéntrico, imbécil, eras todo lo que nunca me gusto de un hombre pero aun así me atraías. Luego conocí al otro Castle, al que se preocupaba por su familia. Cuando quise darme cuenta me había enamorado de Rick Castle, pero tú venías cada día con una mujer diferente.

-Eso no es cierto – se defendía él- en esos cuatro años no hubo tantas mujeres en mi vida. Si vamos a hablar de ligues yo me tuve que comer el verte con tus novios.

-Vale, dejemos la guerra de ligues. Pero que sepas que para mí el que estuvieras aunque fuese con una sola mujer ya eran demasiadas.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer tan difícil algo tan sencillo? – preguntaba Rick

-Las cosas entre nosotros nunca han sido fáciles – contestaba Kate.

-Quizás por eso merecía tanto la pena.

- Hemos perdido muchos años en los que podríamos haber estado juntos disfrutando de lo que teníamos y en lugar de eso nos pasamos años luchando contra nuestros sentimientos. Durante cuatro años fui yo la que luché por alejar lo que sentía por ti y ahora eres tú el que lo está haciendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y poco a poco se fue dibujando en sus rostros una sonrisa.

-Somos idiotas – dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Deberíamos estar disfrutando de lo que tenemos, y celebrando que por fin has logrado hacer justicia. Y en lugar de eso, estamos aquí a las cuatro de la madrugada tratando de entender qué narices estamos haciendo.

-Rick – tomaba las manos del escritor entre las suyas- ¿y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó con miedo Kate.

-Dejar de ser unos críos y arriesgarnos – contestó acariciando la mejilla de la detective- pero vayamos con calma. Y por favor, esta vez hablemos cada vez que nos de vértigo lo que sentimos o cuando algo se nos esté pasando por la cabeza.

-Te quiero Rick.

-Yo también a ti. Y ahora, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron abrazados hacia el dormitorio, iban sonriendo por fin después de todos esos meses habían decidido sucumbir a sus sentimientos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se tumbaron a dormir, ella recuperó su mejor almohada, el pecho del escritor, mientras Rick acariciaba con ternura la espalda de la detective.

-Te amor Kate, sólo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

-Eso espero Rick, porque si algún día decides dejarme juro que te pegaré un tiro – ambos sellaron esa promesa con un beso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laskmi fue la primera en levantarse y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su padre, abrió la puerta y descubrió que la cama estaba sin deshacer. Salió de aquella habitación y entró en la de su hermana.

-Despierta – decía mientras sacudía un poco el cuerpo de su hermana- Uma, despierta.

-¿Qué quieres? – contestaba sin abrir los ojos.

-Venga Uma, despierta. Venga, venga, venga – insistía ella.

-Está bien, a ver ¿por qué me despiertas tan pronto? – decía Uma incorporándose.

-Papá no está, he ido a su habitación y no ha dormido en su cama – decía empezando a llorar.

-¿Y por eso me despiertas? – Lask asentía- venga ya, se habrá quedado a dormir en casa de Kate – al escuchar aquello la pequeña salió corriendo de aquel dormitorio.

-Laskmi, ven aquí – decía Uma saliendo tras la pequeña dándole caza en la puerta de la calle - ¿Se puede saber dónde narices crees que vas?

-Voy a buscar a papá, no quiero que esté con la detective – contestaba la pequeña llorando- tiene que estar en casa no con ella.

El ruido que ambas niñas estaban haciendo despertó a sus abuelos y ambos decidieron bajar al salón a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- Alexander se acercó hasta sus nietas con cara de enfado.

-Papá no está – Laskmi continuaba intentando abrir la puerta.

-Joder Lask, deja ya la puerta – Uma había comenzado a perder la paciencia.

-Vale todos al salón ya – intervenía Martha- y nos explicáis qué está pasando aquí.

Los adultos se sentaron en el sofá y Alexander sentó en sus rodillas a la pequeña Laskmi mientras Uma se quedaba de pie.

-Laskmi se despertó y decidió ir al dormitorio de papá – Uma comenzaba el relato- descubrió que la cama no estaba deshecha y fue a mi habitación a despertarme.

-Claro, papá no estaba – se defendía la pequeña.

-Uma continua, por favor – Alexander tapaba con su mano la boca de la pequeña.

-Vale, me dijo que papá no estaba así que le conté que se quedó a dormir en casa de Beckett. Entonces salió corriendo hacia la puerta, la detuve justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa.

-Laskmi, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no puedes salir de casa sola? – la voz de su abuelo sonó muy seria lo que hizo que la pequeña comenzara nuevamente a llorar.

-El abuelo tiene razón. Cariño eres aun pequeña para salir sola de casa – Martha la tomaba ella en brazos.

-Sigo – Uma decidió continuar con su relato- se enfadó mucho porque papá estaba con Kate, decía que tenía que estar en casa y no con ella. Y entonces habéis bajado vosotros.

-Vale, a ver, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada? –preguntaba con dulzura Martha a su nieta pequeña.

-Papá tiene que estar con nosotros y no con ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué te enfada tanto que esté en casa de Kate? –insistía Martha.

-Porque papá tiene que estar con Kenya – concluía la pequeña.

Aquella respuesta pilló de improviso a todos. Ninguno había valorado la opción de que para la pequeña, Kenya era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía desde que sus padres murieron.

-Lask, papá se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Kate porque ella estaba malita – Uma trataba de entender a su hermana- sólo eso.

-Pero vosotros queréis que papá y la detective se casen, y si lo hacen entonces Kenya no vendrá a vivir aquí y yo quiero a Kenya no a la detective.

-Cariño, ¿no quieres que tu papá sea feliz? – preguntaba Alexander.

-Sí, pero quiero que Kenya sea mi mamá. Papá y Kenya eran felices en la India, no quiero vivir aquí quiero volver a casa – Lask se bajaba de las piernas de su abuela y salía corriendo hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Martha se levantó para ir a la habitación de su nieta pero fue detenida por Uma.

-Deja que lo intente yo.

-Está bien, mientras tanto yo llamaré a tu padre – Martha se acercó hasta su móvil.

-Espera, veamos si Uma es capaz de convencerla – intervenía Alexander.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El teléfono de Rick sonó en torno a las siete de la mañana, salió de la cama y del dormitorio para no despertar a Kate. Cuando regreso ella estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó al ver la cara de Rick.

-Tengo que irme, Laskmi se ha encerrado en su habitación y no quiere hablar con nadie – contestaba mientras se iba vistiendo.

-Dame un minuto y te acompaño – Kate saltaba fuera de la cama.

-No, será mejor que vaya solo, luego te llamo – decía desde la puerta pasando por alto lo que su madre le había contado.

-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo llámame.

-Espera, espera, espera – Rick volvía al dormitorio y besaba a Kate repetidamente en la boca- ahora sí me puedo ir. Te llamo luego.

Kate decidió levantarse, darse una ducha e ir a desayunar con su padre.

Cuando miró la imagen que le devolvía el espejo del baño vio la inmensa sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro, estaba radiante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle entró en su casa encontrándose a sus padres tratando de calmar a Laskmi la cual no paraba de chillar mientras Uma se encontraba sentada en el suelo tapándose los oídos.

-A ver, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó al ver la escena.

-¡Papá! –Gritó la pequeña al tiempo que corría hacia sus brazos- ¡papá!, no te vayas más- decía hipando por el llanto.

-Tranquilízate cariño – abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña-¿qué te pasa?

-No estabas, fui a tu habitación y no estabas –hundía su rostro en el pecho de su padre- y luego Uma me dijo que dormías en casa de la policía esa.

-Cariño, no es la policía esa, se llama Kate.

-Da lo mismo, ella no me gusta – contestó ya sin llantos.

-A ver ¿todo esto lo has montado porque no he dormido en casa?-separaba un poco a la pequeña para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí, y porque estabas con ella. Quiero que venga mamá– aquello sorprendió a Castle.

-Lask, deja de llamarla así – intervino Uma- Kenya no es nuestra madre.

Castle ante la frase dicha por su hija menor no sabía que decir, la dejó en el suelo y se acercó hasta el sofá dónde dejó la chaqueta que aún no había podido quitarse.

-Niñas, vamos al despacho, allí hablaremos más tranquilos –tomó de la mano a la pequeña mientras Uma comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies.

Una vez dentro Martha cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación, sabía que aquella conversación no iba a resultar fácil para su hijo.

-A ver si me he enterado. Todo esto empezó porque te despertaste y fuiste a mi habitación y una vez allí descubriste que no había dormido en casa – Lask asintió- y como Uma te dijo que había dormido en casa de Kate te enfadaste – la pequeña volvió a asentir- no lo entiendo.

-Papá, Laskmi no quiere que seas amigo de Kate –intervenía Uma- dice que ella quiere a Kenya.

-Puedo hablar yo – decía Laskmi mirando a su hermana- Kenya es tu novia, no puedes ir con la policía porque eso hará daño a Kenya.

-Cariño, Kenya y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero no nos queremos, no somos novios –se acercaba hasta su hija pequeña pero ésta se separó de él.

-La culpa de todo es de la policía. Quiero a Kenya, ella siempre estaba conmigo y con Uma. Ella es como mi mamá –continuaba Laskmi- y si tú sigues siendo amigo de Beckett ella no volverá a NY.

-Ya está bien. Te he dicho muchas veces que Kenya se va a quedar a vivir en la India, su vida está allí en la FVF y la nuestra está aquí – Uma había perdido la paciencia hacía mucho tiempo- así que deja de repetir que quieres que Kenya esté aquí.

-¡No! Kenya vendrá.

-Cariño, Uma tiene razón, Kenya va a vivir en la India ha decidido quedarse en la Fundación – la pequeña la miró totalmente enfadada.

-Quiero volver a casa. No quiero seguir en esta ciudad, quiero volver a la India y vivir con Kenya.

-Cariño, ahora vivimos en NY, esta es nuestra casa.

-Quiero vivir con Kenya, quiero volver a mi casa, no te quiero, tú no eres mi padre – Uma le dio una fuerte bofetada a su hermana al escucharla decir eso- ¡Quiero a Kenya! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! –gritó mientras salía corriendo del despacho.

Castle se quedó totalmente bloqueado al escuchar a su hija menor decir que no le quería y que no era su padre.

-Por favor cariño, ¿me puedes dejar solo? – le pidió a Uma- y que nadie me moleste, ni siquiera los abuelos.

Durante horas Castle estuvo encerrado en el despacho, trataba de asimilar todo lo que su hija pequeña había dicho. Sabía que no todo lo dicho por la pequeña era cierto, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso.

-Voy a salir. No sé cuándo regresaré – no esperó contestación de su familia tomó una chaqueta y salió de su casa.

Aparcó delante de un edificio de apartamentos, cruzó la calle, entró en el edificio y subió a casa de la persona con la que necesitaba hablar, la única que él creía que le podría ayudar. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que esta fuese abierta.

-Castle, ¿estás bien? – él no esperó a ser invitado entró directamente.

-No, Laskmi me odia –hablaba parado en mitad del salón.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntaba mientras acariciaba su brazo.

Castle comenzó el relato de todo lo sucedido horas antes en su loft.

-En resumen, Laskmi no quiere vivir aquí, no quiere vivir conmigo y me ha dicho que no soy su padre. Kate, ¿qué voy a hacer? –se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-Rick, sólo estaba enfadada por tu ausencia, seguro que no dijo todas esas cosas en serio. Lask te adora, eres su padre, eres su ídolo. Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre a no tenerte siempre a su lado. Se le pasará, ya lo verás – decía ella mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Quiere vivir en la India y con Kenya – miró a ala detective a los ojos sabía que lo siguiente que iba a decir no sería agradable para ella- No quiere que tú y yo tengamos una relación, ella quiere que Kenya sea su madre – Kate se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquello- ¿cómo vamos a arreglar eso? Mi hija pequeña quiere vivir con mi ex novia porque quiere que sea su madre y me odia y te odia.

-Quizás debamos darle tiempo para que se acostumbre a vernos juntos. Igual no deberíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, deberíamos ir poco a poco.

-Igual es demasiado pronto, son demasiados cambios para una niña pequeña. Perdió a sus padres, fue adoptada, cambió de país, descubrió unos abuelos. Muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Igual debí pensar más en ellas y menos en mí – hundía la cabeza entre sus manos.

Kate sentía como algo comenzaba a romperse en su interior. Nunca había pensado en que las hijas de Castle no la aceptasen, para eso no se había preparado y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Igual deberías pedir ayuda a Kenya –Castle le miró sorprendido- me refiero a que igual ella podría ayudarte con Lask. Además tal vez deberíamos esperar a empezar algo a que ella lo haya aceptado – decía rota por el dolor y esperando que él no aceptase eso último.

-Kate, iremos despacio, le daremos tiempo para que se vaya acostumbrando – acariciaba el rostro de la detective- no quiero estar separado de ti más tiempo. Tienes razón en algo, llamaré a Kenya para que hable con ella – se acercó a Kate y la besó.

-Se le pasará, es una niña muy inteligente. En cuanto vea que yo no voy a robarte su amor, se le pasará. Y ahora, pese a lo mucho que me apetece que te quedes, será mejor que regreses a casa con tus hijas – besaba al escritor con inmenso amor.

* * *

**Sintiéndolo mucho la próxima semana me será imposible colgar , así que me despido hasta el día 16 de septiembre.**


	17. Chapter 17

Buenas tardes, con 1 día de retraso aquí vengo con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 17 ACEPTACION

Desde hacía un mes el escritor y la detective casi no habían tenido tiempo para poder asentar su naciente relación, Laskmi continuaba negándose a aceptar a Katherine, ellos intentaban actuar como si aquello no estuviera afectándoles pero ambos eran conscientes de que no podrían seguir de aquella forma mucho tiempo.

Cada vez que iban a tener una cita, la pequeña Lask se las arreglaba para que ésta no pudiera llevarse a cabo, Uma intentaba convencer a Castle para que dejase de hacer caso a su hermana pequeña pero él sentía que si perdía el amor de la niña no podría aguantarlo.

Aquella mañana por fin salía del loft con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, podía que sus problemas con Lask estuvieran a punto de acabar.

En el aeropuerto JFK se abrieron las puertas dando salida a los viajeros del vuelo procedente de Frankfurt, tres personas salían cargados con macutos en sus espaldas, cuando él los vio la sonrisa de su rostro creció como hacía un meses.

-Por fin habéis llegado – los cuatro se daban un gran abrazo grupal.

-Námaste – dijeron los tres viajeros a su amigo.

-Námaste –contestaba él al tiempo de tomar el macuto de Kenya- tengo el coche fuera. Josh, tu casa ya está preparada, espero que os guste seguí a rajatabla lo que me pedisteis, está a diez minutos andando del hospital en el que vais a trabajar.

-Gracias Castle, la verdad es que nosotros por internet no terminábamos de decidirnos. La verdad que Josh es algo tiquismiquis con las casas – Kenya, Castle y Gaby rompían en carcajadas mientras el doctor se paraba cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el ofendido- Oh, vamos cariño era broma.

Los cuatro abandonaron la terminal dirigiéndose hacia el parquin, una vez Castle colocó el equipaje todos montaron en el vehículo y se perdieron en el trafico de NY camino de la nueva casa de Josh y Gaby.

Durante el trayecto la conversación giró en torno a la FVF, los nuevos proyectos a desarrollar en educación y sanidad, una vez en su destino todos bajaron del vehículo, tomaron los equipajes y entraron a conocer la casa de la pareja de médicos.

-Rick, igual debería quedarme con ellos.

-¿Estás loca? Mi casa es tu casa – contestaba el escritor abrazando a Kenya – Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti. Me alegro de haber venido. ¿Todo continúa igual con Lask?

-Sí, sigue negándose a aceptar a Kate, ya no sé qué hacer. Espero que tú seas capaz de convencerla.

-Espero que funcione, porque lo que le he dicho por teléfono no ha servido para nada.

-Kenya, ¿te quedas con nosotros?

-No, gracias Josh, voy a ir a casa de Rick, tengo que hablar con Lask.

Tras unos minutos más en la casa, Kenya y el escritor salían para dirigirse a la vivienda de Castle.

Ambos eran conscientes que el futuro de la naciente relación del escritor con la detective dependía de lo que Kenya lograra en aquellos días de estancia en NY.

Kenya tenía sentimientos encontrados, durante años su imposibilidad para ser madre no le había supuesto ningún trauma, pero desde que las niñas habían entrado en su vida había querido ser ella su madre. Durante un tiempo lo había logrado, el tiempo en el que ella y Rick fueron pareja, ella sintió a aquellas niñas como suyas propias, pero el suelo terminó en el instante en el que la detective había reaparecido en la vida de él. Y ahora el "éxito" de esa nueva relación dependía de ella.

No tenía nada claro que debía hablar con la pequeña, por un lado se sentía totalmente alagada porque Lask la considerase su madre pero por otro sabía que eso sólo se debía a todos los cambios que había sufrido la vida de la niña en ese año.

Pasó de tener unos padres a quienes veía poco, vivir en una chabola, estudiar gracias a la FVF a quedarse huérfana, enfermar gravemente, ser adoptada por un escritor famoso y millonario vivir en NY, acudir a un colegio de pago y vivir en un lujoso loft. Demasiados cambios para una niña de apenas 4 años.

-Estás muy callada.

-Lo siento, iba pensando que decir a Lask, Rick no tengo ni idea de cómo lograr que no odie a Kate.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el coche del escritor. Castle comenzó a pensar cómo lograría salvar su relación si la negativa de la niña continuaba. Katherine era la mujer de su vida, sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, quería que ella fuera la madre de Uma y Laskmi y de los hijos que pudieran tener propios, pero si la pequeña seguía negándose a aceptar aquella relación, todos esos sueños no podrían ser convertidos en realidad. Él no podía imponer su voluntad a las niñas.

Uma había aceptado sin problemas la relación, de hecho ella fue una de las personas que más le hizo pensar en su amor por la detective. Uma tan solo quería verlo feliz, y si para eso tenía que estar junto a Kate a ella le parecía perfecto. Para ella Castle había significado su salvación por eso siempre sería incondicional a él, la salvó de la inmundicia y le ofreció el mundo.

-Ahora eres tú el que estás pensando – Castle la miró sorprendido- es fácil saberlo, tienes agarrotadas las manos alrededor del volante.

-Ya, yo tampoco sé que haremos.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, aparcaron el coche y se encaminaron hacia el edificio, Castle llevando el equipaje de su amiga.

Justo en el momento en el que accedían al edificio frente a ellos apareció corriendo la pequeña Laskmi.

-¡Mamá! –gritaba mientras corría y una vez llegó hasta donde los adultos se encontraban se lanzó a los brazos de Kenya- Mamá, ya estás aquí.

Kenya y Castle se miraron, el escritor ya no sabía qué hacer para que la pequeña de sus hijas entendiera que Kenya no era su madre y en aquel instante la mujer estaba superada por la situación y comenzó a llorar de la misma forma que lo hacía la pequeña.

-Te he echado mucho de menos mami, pero ahora ya estás aquí y arreglarás todo – decía mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Kenya.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, estoy aquí para que nosotras hablemos. Vamos a casa– tomándola en brazos comenzaba a caminar.

Toda la escena fue seguida por Uma quien había bajado persiguiendo a su hermana.

-Hola Kenya, me alegro de verte. A ver si tú puedes hacer algo – besaba a la española y tomaba de la mano a su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la 12th la detective Beckett miraba el reloj intranquila, sabía que aquella mañana su novio tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Kenya, Castle había prometido llamar cuando hubieran llegado a casa y la detective miraba su móvil, con cierta ansiedad, cada pocos minutos.

La presencia de Kenya en el loft del escritor le causaba cierto desasosiego, bien era cierto que Richard le había asegurado que entre la española y él todo había terminado pero ella sabía lo importante que para él había sido aquella mujer. Había sido ella la que había logrado hacer que Castle volviera del pozo en el que había caído cuando él y la detective rompieron, había sido ella la que estaba con el escritor cuando éste comenzó los tramites de la adopción de Uma y Laskmi, Kenya era quien le sujetaba la mano mientras Alexis luchaba por su vida.

Movió la cabeza como queriendo borrar todo aquello que comenzaba a agobiarla, se intentó centrar en la razón por la que Kenya había vuelto. Ellos se lo habían pedido, la necesitaban para logar que Lask dejase de odiar a Kate, la necesitaban para logar que esta vez la detective y el escritor pudieran ser al fin felices.

Katherine estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Lanie.

-Cariño, quieres dejar quieto el móvil de una vez.

-Lanie, no te había visto.

-Ya, estás en otro mundo, llevo aquí observándote varios minutos y tú ni te has dado cuenta. Anda, vamos a tomar un café fuera de esta comisaría.

Ambas mujeres abandonaban el edificio dirigiéndose a una pequeña cafetería cercana, decidieron sentarse en una mesa al lado del ventanal desde dónde se podía divisar perfectamente la 12th.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó directamente la forense tras pedir el café.

-No pierdes el tiempo. Estoy Lanie, que ya es algo – contestaba la detective comprobando una vez más su móvil.

-Kate, deja el móvil de una vez. Castle te dijo que te llamaría cuando llegasen a casa y lo hará. ¿Qué sucede?

-Soy idiota, sé que eso será lo que me digas cuando te lo cuente, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Vale, me parece bien que sepas que eres idiota, pero ¿qué tal si me cuentas lo que te pasa?

-Me siento insegura – su amiga la miraba alzando una ceja- Me da miedo que Castle al tener en casa a Kenya vuelva a sentir cosas por ella.

-Tú eres tonta, pero tonta de remate. Castle te ama, nunca debes dudar de sus sentimientos – decía interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que pasaron juntos. Fue ella la que logró sacar a Castle del pozo en el que se metió cuando lo dejamos, fue ella la que estaba a su lado cuando el atentado de Alexis, fue con ella con quien comenzó los trámites de adopción - comenzaba a enumerar todo lo que para ella unía al escritor con la española.

-Fue a ella a la que sacó de su corazón tan pronto tú volviste a su vida – concluía la forense.

-Ya, si por eso decía que ibas a decir que soy idiota. Sé que no tengo nada que temer, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que mi relación pende de un hilo.

-Pero no por Kenya, recuerda que ella está aquí para intentar solucionar las cosas don la mocosa esa. Y tampoco es que penda de un hilo, sólo que la situación no es lo que vosotros deseabais.

-Espero que Kenya pueda hacer algo al respecto, porque Castle y yo estamos a punto de darnos por vencidos, incluso Uma ha tirado la toalla. Sabes, tenía miedo por la reacción de las niñas, pero ni en mis peores sueños podía imaginar lo que está sucediendo.

-Lo siento, nunca pensé que Laskmi reaccionara como lo ha hecho, es una niña adorable pero todo lo que le ha sucedido este último año la ha superado. Seguro que lo lográis y dentro de nada Lask te adorará y para ella serás su madre.

-Me conformo con que no me odie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard junto a Kenya y la pequeña Lask entraba en su loft justo después de Uma, la joven se despidió de los adultos y subió a su habitación.

-Uma, ¿jugamos luego? – Laskmi esperó en vano la respuesta de su hermana – Papá, tienes que castigar a Uma no me habla.

-Igual es porque le has hecho algo, luego hablaré con ella, ahora vamos a dejar el equipaje de Kenya en su habitación.

-Será en vuestra habitación.

-No cariño, Kenya dormirá en la habitación de invitados.

-No puede, sois novios tenéis que dormir juntos –mientras decía eso se cruzaba de brazos y en su rostro comenzaba a aparecer su gesto de enfado.

-Lask, tu padre y yo no somos novios, te lo he dicho muchas veces durante este mes -La niña comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Castle, mientras tú dejas mi equipaje en la habitación yo iré a hablar con Lask.

Richard se dirigió hacia la habitación cargando en macuto al hombro y arrastrando sus pies, hacía tiempo que había comenzado a perder la esperanza de que el comportamiento de la niña comenzase a cambiar.

Una vez dejó el equipaje se dio cuenta de algo, aún no había llamado a Beckett. Tras llamar a la detective subió a hablar con Uma.

-Uma, me gustaría que hablásemos de tu comportamiento.

-¿Mi comportamiento? –giraba su silla para quedar frente a su padre- papá, el comportamiento absurdo no es el mío si no el de Laskmi.

-De Lask se encarga Kenya, y sí me parece que tu comportamiento está fuera de lugar. Vale que últimamente Lask nos saca de quicio pero eso no es motivo suficiente para que olvides tu educación.

-Vale, tienes razón debí contestar a la mocosa luego me disculparé con ella.

-Perfecto, y ahora te dejo que sigas con los deberes.

-Papá – Castle se paró justo en la puerta y se giró a mirar a su hija- ¿qué harás si Kenya no logra convencer a Lask?

-¿Hacer? creo que no te pillo – volvió a entrar en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de su hija.

-Me refiero a tu relación con Beckett. ¿Qué harás si Lask se sigue negando a aceptar a Beckett?

Al mismo tiempo en otra habitación de aquel loft Kenya tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Lask intentando hacer que se calmase.

-Cariño, tranquilízate.

-Pero es que papá está con la policía esa…

-Laskmi, mírame por favor – decía mientras levantaba la cabeza de la pequeña- te quiero, siempre serás mi niña, eso no cambiará porque tu padre y yo no estemos nunca más juntos. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo ambos sabíamos que no éramos las personas definitivas.

-Pero si no estás con papá no serás mi madre y además vivirás muy lejos y no podremos vernos-las lágrimas continuaban surcando el rostro de la pequeña.

-Lask, te mereces la mejor de las madres posibles, una madre que te adore, para la que seas lo más importante de su vida y eso sólo es posible si esa persona está totalmente enamorada de tu padre y su amor es correspondido por él y esa persona es la Katherine Beckett. Durante años tu padre y la detective han estado enamorados, les costó mucho lograr estar juntos, lo pasaron muy mal cuando el año pasado dejaron su relación por el miedo que les daba la fuerza de sus sentimientos y ahora por fin han vuelto a estar juntos. Se merecen ser felices, lo mismo que tú y Uma os lo merecéis.

-Pero ella le hizo daño, le dejó solo cuando papá quiso casarse con ella. No quiero que papá vuelva a estar triste.

-Ambos se hicieron daño, pero han nacido para estar juntos. Su destino es estar juntos, formar una familia, ser felices.

-Pero tú no estarás cerca, cuidaste de mí cuando estuve malita y cuando mis papás murieron. No quiero que no estés conmigo – la pequeña se aferraba a los brazos de Kenya.

-Cariño, siempre estaré para ti, es cierto que nos veremos menos que si viviera en NY pero vendré a verte en vacaciones y tú irás a la India en tus vacaciones y podemos hablar todos los días por Skype.

-Pero…

-Laskmi, si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a tener a tus padres vivos, ¿no harías lo posible por estar juntos? – La niña asintió- claro porque ellos eran las personas a las que más querías y estar con ellos te hacía feliz, pues lo de Rick y Kate es lo mismo estar juntos les hace felices y les hace ser mejores personas. Tú quieres que papá sea feliz pero eso sólo sucederá si tú le dejas estar junto a Katherine.

- Pero contigo también es feliz.

- No cariño, conmigo papá estaba cómodo, le ayudé a olvidar el dolor que tenía por no poder estar con la mujer que amaba, pero no era realmente feliz. No es lo mismo estar a gusto que ser feliz. Mira, hay veces que dos personas nacen para encontrarse algún día y pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, tu padre y Kate son de esas personas.

-¿Su destino es estar juntos? –Kenya asentía- contra el destino no se puede ir. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que querer a Kate ya, ¿verdad?

Mientras esta conversación se daba entre la pequeña y Kenya, Castle estaba en su despacho intentando averiguar qué haría si Lask continuaba sin aceptar a Kate. Le había costado mucho llegar a estar de nuevo con el amor de su vida, podía tocar la felicidad con las yemas de sus dedos, pero aún no la tocaba con la mano entera. Tendrían que luchar mucho, pero no quería dejar escapar esa oportunidad, estaba convencido que Lask con el tiempo aceptaría a Kate, y tanto la detective como el escritor eran maestros del tiempo.

Kenya le observaba desde la puerta, sabía que estaba teniendo una discusión con él mismo por el gesto de su cara.

-Hola, ¿se puede?

-No te había visto, no necesitas preguntar, ¿cómo ha ido?

-Bien, necesita tiempo, pero todo está aclarado. Estaba pensando en dormir un rato, ¿continua en pie la cena de hoy? – Castle asintió- entonces quiero dormir algo y tú deberías ir a hablar con Kate y decirle lo de esta noche.

-Kenya, no sé cómo darte las gracias – la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza.

-Sí que lo sabes, sé feliz, con eso me vale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras la charla con la forense y la llamada de Castle, Kate intentaba mostrarse tranquila, pero aún sentía pánico al resultado de la conversación entre Lask y Kenya.

-Detective, ¿le apetece comer algo?

-¡Castle!, no te había escuchado llegar – la sonrisa que siempre tenía cuándo él estaba a su lado había aparecido en su rostro nada más verle- ¿Todo bien? – preguntaba con algo de miedo.

-Todo bien, pero mejor te lo cuento comiendo.

-Yo ya he comido, pero te acompaño siempre y cuando comas un perrito abajo.

-Pues vamos a por el perrito – la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaban a caminar hacia el ascensor- ¿qué tal ha ido el día por aquí?

-Todo normal, he estado de papeleo toda la mañana – se aferraba a él nada más entrar en el ascensor- te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti princesa, pero creo que ha merecido la pena mi ausencia hoy de la 12th.

Con el perrito en sus manos, ambos se sentaron en un banco delante de la comisaría.

-Sabes, hoy es uno de esos días que deberíamos ir a nuestro lugar pero dado que tú no puedes dejar el trabajo tendremos que hablar aquí.

-Menos mal que ya has dicho que ha ido bien porque si no supiera eso creo que me daría un infarto, estoy atacada.

-Tranquila, todo ha ido bien con Lask. Ha entendido que Kenya y yo no seremos pareja porque la mujer de mi vida se llama Katherine Beckett – ella aún se sonrojaba al escucharle decir que era la mujer de su vida- pero necesitará tiempo para acostumbrarse.

-No hay problema con eso, somos maestros con eso de dar su tiempo a las personas que queremos.

-Esa es buena, pero tienes razón somos expertos. Cambiando de tema, esta noche tenemos una cena – tiraba lo que quedaba de perrito en la papelera junto con las servilletas de papel.

-¿Tenemos? – preguntaba señalando a ambos alternativamente.

-Sí, tenemos. A ver, si no te apetece lo entenderé pero me gustaría que vinieras. Es una cena en la nueva casa de Josh y Gaby – a la pobre Kate casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar dónde sería la cena- son mis amigos, nunca pensé que diría eso de Josh pero ahora es mi amigo y Gaby es mi mejor amiga.

-Ya, pero me sentiría fuera de lugar entre ellos. Mi ex, tu ex, tu amiga, tú y yo, suena a peli mala.

-Como quieras pero yo sí voy a ir, les he echado mucho de menos y ahora que les tengo aquí hay que aprovechar – en ese instante sonaba el móvil de la detective.

-Lo siento Castle pero tengo que regresar al trabajo – le besaba antes de salir corriendo.

-Kate, si cambias de idea en mi casa a las 7.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh se afanaba en terminar de colocar la mesa mientras Gaby y Kenya daban el último toque a la cena.

-¿Crees que por fin conoceré a la famosa Kate? –preguntaba Gaby tras dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Por lo que Castle me dijo cuando regresó a casa de la 12th no podría la mano en el fuego.

-Pues yo creo que sí vendrá, Kate nunca deja pasar un reto y esta cena para ella es eso – contestaba Josh mientras se servía una copa de vino- pues esto ya está, sólo falta que lleguen Rick y Kate.

Justo en ese instante el timbre de la puerta sonó siendo Gaby la que se dirigió a abrir.

-Hola, vaya ya era hora de que te conociera – nada más abrir la puerta clavó sus ojos en la mujer que acompañaba a Castle- Kate, me alegro de que hayas venido, adelante.

La detective finalmente había acudido a la cena, Castle tenía razón esos eran sus nuevos amigos y si ella quería formar parte de su vida debía ser capaz de relacionarse con ellos.

-Hola Kate, hace mucho que no nos veíamos – Josh la saludaba con dos besos- saludo típico español, me lo han pegado Gaby y Kenya – explicaba al ver la sorpresa de la detective.

-Sí, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Quería disculparme por todo lo que pasó. Josh, yo…

-No hace falta, no tienes nada que explicar. Mejor nos sentamos a cenar y vamos hablando – todos seguían al médico y tomaban asiento- En todo caso sería yo el que debería pedir disculpas – Kate se quedaba algo sorprendida- siempre supe que era a Castle a quien amabas y pese a saber eso forcé nuestra relación, debí dejarte ir mucho antes de que tú me dijeses que todo había terminado.

Kate tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano de Castle, necesitaba la tranquilidad que él le transmitía. Gaby servía vino a sus amigos, sonriendo abiertamente cuando llegó el turno de servir la copa de la detective.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí- acarició el brazo de Kate.

-Gracias. Siendo sincera no tenía muy claro el que fuese a venir, estaba aterrada, pero ahora me alegro de estar aquí. Sois los amigos de Rick y espero que también lleguéis a ser los míos. Quería daros las gracias a los tres por lograr sacar a Rick del pozo en el que cayó cuando terminamos nuestra relación. Gracias Gaby por llevarlo hasta la India y por descubrirle que era una persona válida para la sociedad. Gracias Kenya por hacer que sus ojos dejaran de ser tristes, y Josh gracias por hacer que con tus palabras su odio por mi comenzase a desaparecer.

-Kate, Castle nunca te odió, sólo le dolías demasiado.

-Kate, sólo hicimos lo que una persona tan especial como él se merecía – intervenía Kenya- sería yo la que debería dar las gracias por mostrarme que existe otra forma de vivir. Por mostrarme que la imaginación pueda hacer que las personas saquen lo mejor de ellas. Por enseñarme que el amor existe. Pero amor con mayúsculas, el que Castle y tú sentís. Nacisteis para estar juntos, y nada ni nadie puede luchar contra su propio destino.

Pese a los miedos de Kate la cena fue un éxito, se sintió totalmente relajada con los amigos de Rick, tras pasar aquellas horas con ellos supo porque Castle tenía necesidad de ellos. Eran de ese tipo de personas que te dan paz y te hacen la vida más fácil.

Castle y Beckett abandonaron la casa temprano, sus anfitriones estaban rendidos por el largo viaje.

-Espero que esto sea el comienzo de una amistad – Gaby abrazaba a la detective- Eres perfecta para él – le decía casi en un susurro.

-Gracias por la velada, me habéis hecho sentir como en casa – Kate se despedía de todos ellos con un beso.

-Castle, esta noche me quedaré a dormir aquí, no creo que llegase despierta hasta el loft. Mañana nos vemos – Kenya cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas, ella apoyaba cada poco su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Me alegro de haber venido.

-Me alegro de que cambiaras de opinión – contestaba él parándose y besando a su novia- ¿A tu casa o a la mía?

-A la mía, está más cerca – contestaba ella mientras daba una palmada al culo de su novio.

Kate no podía dejar de sonreír durante el trayecto en taxi hasta su casa, de la misma forma que no podía dejar de acariciar la mano de Castle que sujetaba entre las suyas. Había tenido una idea y se mordía el labio inferior al imaginarse la cara que pondría el escritor.

Quería ser feliz por fin y para lograr la felicidad debía dejarse llevar, quizás no fuera el mejor momento pero era el momento que ella había elegido.

Castle pagó al taxista y ambos entraron en el edificio de la detective agarrándose por la cintura.

Kate soltó el bolso y la cazadora nada más entrar en casa, e invitó a su chico a que se quitase la chaqueta.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Me apetece tomar algo, me apeteces tú – tomó por la cintura a la detective atrayéndola hasta él y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

Ella le desabrochó la camisa al tiempo que sentía como las manos del escritor recorrían su espalda subiendo a su paso el suéter que ella llevaba.

Kate se separó lo necesario de él para poder ver el deseo dibujado en sus ojos y tomó de la mano a Castle comenzando a caminar en dirección al dormitorio.

Aquella noche ambos se entregaron a sus más íntimos deseos, escuchándose en aquella habitación constantes gemidos provocados por la pasión que consumía a ambos.

Kate se despertó antes que el escritor aquello le permitió contemplar el rostro de él, siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo admirando la tranquilidad que Castle transmitía mientras dormía, estando a su lado siempre encontraba la paz que tanto ansiaba tener. Sonrió al recordar lo que le había costado mantener a raya sus sentimientos por el escritor, cómo le consumían los celos cada vez que él a aparecía con alguna mujer. Dejó una tierna caricia en el rostro de él y salió de la cama.

Salió del baño ya vestida, buscó algo en lo que dejar una nota a Rick.

"Cariño, tengo algo que hacer te espero en nuestro sitio de siempre.

Besos te quiero

Kate"

Dejó la nota en la almohada junto a él y salió de la casa.

Castle se despertó y con su mano tanteo la cama buscando a Kate, se sorprendió al notar el lado de ella frio, eso sólo podía significar que hacía horas que ella se había levantado, salió de la cama y cuando iba a comenzar a buscarla vio la nota dejada por ella.

Se dio una rápida ducha, se puso la ropa y sin tan siquiera tomar café salió en busca de su musa. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde se tenía que dirigir, su sitio de siempre, el sitio dónde había pasado todo lo importante en cuanto a lo que ambos sentían no podía ser otro lugar.

La vio aún cuando no había llegado a su destino, estaba sentada, jugando con sus pies con la arena mientras sus manos se aferraban a las cadenas.

-Buenos días detective– dijo cuándo llegó hasta ella y tendiéndole su café matutino.

-Buenos días chico escritor – en su rostro estaba ya dibujada la sonrisa que siempre aparecía al recibir el café de sus manos- Veo que has sabido seguir las pistas.

-Claro, nuestro sitio, no podía hacer referencia a otro lugar que no fueran estos columpios. Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

-Todo a su tiempo Castle, todo a su tiempo. Siéntate – ordenaba ella- Sabes, aquí fue dónde vine cuando presenté a Gates mi renuncia, fue justo en este columpio dónde decidí que no quería pasar otro día más sin ti en mi vida. También fue aquí donde un año antes intenté hacerte entender que necesitaba tiempo para poder estar contigo. Y fue aquí donde tomé la peor decisión de mi vida, cuando te dejé marchar, más bien cuando te eché de mi vida. Por eso quería que fuese este el lugar donde quiero poner sentido a nuestra vida.

Durante todo el relato de la detective Castle se había estado balanceando levemente mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de la detective queriendo leer su expresión, lo que vio le tranquilizó.

-Te amo, te lo he repetido muchas veces estos últimos meses, pero nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo por culpa de mis miedos, y no quiero perder ni un minuto más. Sé que Laskmi necesita tiempo, para aceptar lo nuestro y lo tendrá, pero aún así – Kate se ponía en pie se giraba para quedar frente al escritor y flexionaba una de sus rodillas hasta tocar con ella la tierra- Richard Alexander Rodgers, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntaba mientras mostraba al escritor una alianza.

La cara de Castle era de total sorpresa, cuando iba de camino hacia aquellos columpios aquella mañana lo último en lo que pensaba era en que la detective Kate Beckett le iba a proponer matrimonio.

-Rick, por dios contesta, me va a dar un infarto – sonreía ella llena de nervios.

-Kate – la tomaba del brazo haciendo que se levantase- te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida, nunca ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir ni la mitad de las cosas que me haces sentir tú. Pero – escuchar que había un pero borró de golpe la sonrisa del rostro de la detective- si quieres saber la respuesta tendrás que venir a la India a la presentación de mi libro.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – Kate se había quedado totalmente fuera de juego con la respuesta dada por el escritor.

-La que te puedo dar aquí, ven a la India y sabrás la respuesta.

* * *

Nos vemos el día 23 con el final de esta historia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Llegó la hora de poner fin a esta historia. **

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí junto a mi, ha sido un placer.**

CAPITULO 18 Y ÚLTIMO: SUEÑOS

Era una noche fría de diciembre, un 24 de diciembre de 1978, un pequeño niño rubio con increíbles ojos azules se sentaba en el regazo de Papá Noel, ese había sido su sueño desde siempre, poder acercarse hasta el hombre de rojo y pedirle su deseo.

- Y ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

-Soy Richard, Richard Rodgers.

- Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez.

-Vaya, ya eres un poco mayor para sentarte en mis rodillas.

-Nunca se es mayor si se cree en la magia – contestó el niño seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues, tienes razón. Y ¿Cuál es tu petición para Papá Noel?

-Quiero ser feliz. Quiero que mi madre no tenga que preocuparse por lo que vamos a comer mañana o por cómo vamos a pagar el alquiler. Quiero conocer a mi papá. Quiero pasar mi vida junto a la mujer a la que ame.

-Vaya, tienes las ideas muy claras. Y ¿cómo se llama la mujer de tu vida? – preguntó el hombre de rojo alborotando el pelo del niño.

-No lo sé aún no la conozco – contestó totalmente serio el pequeño- pero cuando aparezca la reconoceré.

-Vaya y ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de reconocerla?

-Porque sentiré que estoy completo – contestaba bajándose ya de las piernas del hombre- y porque entenderé las canciones.

Demos ahora un salto en el tiempo, navidades de 1984, fijémonos en un matrimonio cualquiera que lleva de la mano a su pequeña hija.

-Katie cariño, es navidad, ¿por qué no pides un deseo a Papá Noel?

-Pero papi, Papá Noel no existe.

-Cariño, no pierdes nada por pedir tu deseo, tal vez la magia exista.

-La magia existe lo que no es real es Papá Noel – la pequeña Katie se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues si crees en la magia, tal vez si pides un deseo, aunque Papá Noel no sea real, se termine cumpliendo.

-Vale, pero sólo lo haré porque creo en la magia.

Pese a su inicial reticencia la pequeña Katie se acercó al hombre de rojo, más que nada lo hacía por la tremenda ilusión que tenían sus padres. Ellos adoraban las navidades, a ella también le gustaban pese a saber desde los tres años que Papá Noel no existía, cómo iba a llevar los regalos por las chimeneas si ellos no tenían una.

-Hola preciosa, dime ¿cómo se llama esta pequeña princesa?

-Katherine Beckett, pero mis amigos me llaman Kate y mis papás Katie – contestó totalmente segura.

-Y ¿cuántos años tienes? pequeña Kate.

- El mes pasado cumplí seis.

-Vaya, pues casi te puedo felicitar aún. Y ¿cuál es el deseo que le quieres pedir a Papá Noel?

-Quiero ser tan feliz como lo son mis papás – sin esperar una respuesta la pequeña Katie se bajó de las piernas del hombre y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

El hombre de rojo se volvió hacia uno de sus elfos.

-Elfo1, esa pequeña se ha ido sin darme tiempo a darle su piruleta, llévasela tú.

El elfo cogió una de las piruletas de la bolsa de golosinas y un pequeño diario de su bolsa de regalos y salió corriendo en dirección a la pequeña.

-Perdona, te has ido sin tu regalo – tocaba a la pequeña en el hombro.

-¿Qué regalo? – preguntó sonriente

-Es una piruleta y un regalo sorpresa.

-¿Regalo sorpresa? – preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí, pero para que te lo pueda dar debo conocer tu nombre, porque igual me equivoco de niña y no es para ti – contestaba el elfo sonriendo.

La pequeña miraba a sus padres sorprendida.

-Venga cariño, dile al elfo cómo te llamas – la animaba su madre.

-Soy Kate, y ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-Soy Ricky. Y por lo que pone en este papel, el regalo sorpresa es para ti – a lo lejos se escuchó como otro elfo llamaba al que hablaba con la niña- espero que te guste, me tengo que ir pequeña Kate – se despidió de la pequeña dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando el elfo se había marchado la niña miró a sus padres como pidiendo permiso para abrir su regalo.

-Venga Katie, abre el regalo y así sabremos qué es.

-Ya voy papi – Katie rasgó el papel y cuando vio lo que contenía el paquete en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa- Mira papá, mira mamá ¡es un diario!

-Vaya, que suerte tienes con lo que te gustan a ti los diarios, pero ¿cómo podía el elfo saber que te gusta escribir? – preguntaba sonriente la madre.

-Magia – contestaba totalmente convencida la niña.

A veces, y sólo a veces los sueños se cumplen, a veces todo aquello que pedimos se hace realidad y aquello que anhelamos conseguir se transforma en realidad.

Una pareja tomada de la mano está sentada esperando que su vuelo despegue con destino a la India.

-Kate te va a encantar, la India es un país increíble, está lleno de contrastes, de olores, de colores, sus gentes te enamoraran.

-Castle, no tienes que convencerme, ya estoy montada en el avión – decía ella sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El bullicio de Delhi comienza a sentirse desde que pones un pie en su aeropuerto y se deja sentir mientras atraviesas sus calles. En esa ciudad los implicados en la presentación del nuevo libro de Richard Castle daban los últimos retoques para que todo estuviera listo para la gran fiesta.

El lugar escogido para la presentación había sido el hotel Shangri-La Hotel New Delhi, situado en el casco histórico y a poca distancia de Jantar Mantar y Fuerte Rojo.

A Paula le hacía gracia el saludo que los empleados del hotel hacían a todos los huéspedes que llegaban, el personal usaba el antiguo saludo de la tradición india, una reverencia. Kenya, Josh y Gaby intentaban en vano convencerla para que dejase de mirar a los hindúes con ojos occidentales.

Tras terminar de supervisar todo, Paula, Josh, Kenya y Gaby abandonaron el hotel para visitar parte de la ciudad, tan solo eran las nueve de la mañana. La primera parada fue el Fuerte de Delhi también conocido como Fuerte Rojo por el color de la construcción.

El Fuerte Rojo, está situado a orillas del río Yamuna al igual que toda la ciudad de Delhi, fue un antiguo palacio musulmán. La puerta principal de entrada al palacio se conoce como Naqqar Khana ("casa del tambor") porque allí se encontraba la galería superior destinada a los músicos. Después de cruzar esta puerta aparece otro espacio abierto que servía como patio del Diwan-i-Am, pabellón destinado a las audiencias públicas. Este pabellón estuvo en su día decorado con piedras preciosas. En el centro del Diwan se encuentra un trono especialmente decorado, concebido como una copia del trono de Salomón.

Tras la visita al fuerte, los tres amigos llevaron a Paula a ver el Rashtrapati Bhavan, diseñado como el punto central de Nueva Delhi durante el dominio británico, hoy este palacio es la residencia oficial del Presidente de la India.

-Si quieres ver el cambio de la guardia, podemos venir mañana, pero tiene que ser antes de las 6:30 de la mañana –comentaba Gaby a la publicista.

-No es necesario, ¿quién en su sano juicio vendría de visita a esas horas?

-Paula, ten en cuenta que en las horas centrales del día llegaremos a los 40 grados centígrados y a eso tienes que sumarle la humedad. O vienes a esas horas o ni de coña puedes estar de pie viendo el cambio de guardia al sol – contestaba Josh, ya un poco cansado de la actitud de la mujer.

Tras esas dos visitas y dadas las altas temperaturas que padecían a esas horas decidieron regresar al edificio que la Fundación Vicente Ferrer tenía en la ciudad y en la cual todos salvo Paula estarían instalados hasta que pasase la presentación del libro.

Una vez los amigos se encontraron solos comenzaron a preparar el resto de los días para todos los amigos que llegarían para la presentación.

-Castle me pregunta en un mail si tenemos todo listo.

-Está todo preparado, tan solo queda saber si definitivamente será a las nueve de la noche – miraba su agenda Kenya.

-Pues o es a las nueve o a las siete, no hay más opciones, y dado que Castle no ha dicho nada seremos nosotros los encargados de escoger la hora. ¿Vosotras que pensáis?

-A las nueve quedará todo mucho más bonito y además las temperaturas ya no serán tan elevadas y eso será de agradecer.

-Gaby tiene razón, dile a Castle que será a las nueve y que todo estará listo – decía Kenya mirando a su amigo.

-Vale, ahora le mando un mail, pero ya no lo verá hasta que el avión tome tierra. Por cierto, en una hora deberíamos ir saliendo hacia el aeropuerto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El vuelo estaba siendo totalmente relajado, el escritor había logrado que la editorial le pusiera a su disposición el avión de la compañía, aquello hacía que el viaje no tuviera nada que ver con uno comercial.

Kate miraba como Castle y las niñas dormían, ella lo había intentado pero no puedo conciliar el sueño, finalmente decidió levantarse y acercarse hasta el resto de los adultos.

-Katherine querida, siéntate con nosotros, mi hijo es poco caballero.

-Se ha quedado dormido hace un rato, las niñas casi se han dormido al despegar. ¿Qué hacíais vosotros?

- Planificar un poco lo que haremos en Delhi, el abuelo ha estado varias veces y nos comentaba lo que deberíamos visitar.

-Castle también me ha comentado sitios a los que deberíamos ir. Su idea es que también vayamos a Anantapur a visitar la Fundación, pero yo no tengo tantos días libres en una semana debo estar de regreso en NY y por lo que él querría hacer deberíamos estar aquí casi un mes.

-Bueno Kate, seguro que logras convencerlo y dejar lo de Anantapur para otro viaje.

-Eso espero Lex, porque si no Gates es capaz de mandarme de regreso a DC.

-No por dios, otra vez separados mi hijo y tú no – Martha exageraba su gesto haciendo que todos comenzasen a reír.

Tras continuar con las bromas durante un rato, Martha, Alexis y Hunt decidieron dormir un rato o al menos intentarlo, fue el momento escogido por Kate para regresar a su asiento. Una vez en él decidió abrir su e-book y continuar con su lectura. Por aquellos días la detective andaba inmersa en un nuevo libro "Volver a Empezar" de una escritora nueva Anver. Se lo había recomendado su vieja amiga Rayna, y la verdad es que su lectura le resultaba muy entretenida además de recordarle en muchas cosas a cómo había sido su relación con Castle.

Castle, aún no había contestado su propuesta de matrimonio, por mucho que ella le había preguntado durante las dos últimas semanas no había obtenido una respuesta diferente a la que ya le dio en los columpios.

Acercarse a su destino final le provocaba ansiedad, él debía contestarle en la India, por mucho que su parte lógica le decía que no le haría ir hasta allí para decirle que no se casaría con ella existía otra parte, la miedosa que le repetía que la propuesta de matrimonio había sido una mala idea. Volver su rostro y encontrarse con los ojos azules de Castle mirándola fijamente con esa expresión de amor que siempre tenían al estar juntos la tranquilizó, le hacía saber que no tenía nada que temer.

-¿Has dormido algo? –preguntó él al tiempo que se incorporaba y la besaba.

-No, nada los nervios no me han dejado. He estado hablando un rato con tus padres y Alexis, y cuando ellos se han quedado dormidos me he puesto a leer.

-Vaya, pues mañana cuando lleguemos estarás cansada.

-Bueno, pues dormiré, la presentación no es el mismo día que llegamos ¿no?

-No, es dos días después.

-Bien, entonces podré recuperarme. No hay que preocuparse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando el avión de Castle y sus familiares tomó tierra y salieron con sus equipajes por la puerta de llegadas internacionales del aeropuerto internacional de Delhi la detective Beckett fue "secuestrada" por Kenya y Gaby.

-Ve con ellas – fue lo único que Castle le dijo a su novia al ver su cara de sorpresa.

Pese a la reticencia que sentía Beckett se dejó llevar por las dos mujeres.

Gaby vendó los ojos de la detective tan pronto subieron al coche que les estaba esperando. Por mucho que Kate preguntó que significaba todo eso, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. El coche se paró frente a las puertas del Shangri-La Hotel, las tres mujeres descendieron y una vez en el majestuoso hall se encaminaron hacia la zona de los ascensores, pulsando una vez dentro de uno de ellos el piso 10.

Kate se dejaba llevar por ambas mujeres, cada una de las cuales le llevaba por uno de sus brazos, Kenya sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la suite que habían escogido para la detective y el escritor.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio llevaron a Kate hasta la zona del salón y la hicieron sentar en uno de los sillones, sólo entonces quitaron la venda de los ojos de la detective.

-Námaste Kate – dijeron a la vez ambas mujeres.

-Námaste ¿y ahora me vais a contar qué narices pasa? – preguntaba algo enfada la detective.

-Relájate, te prometemos que no es nada malo. Sólo déjate llevar y disfruta de todo lo que pase a partir de este momento – contesta Kenya al tiempo que le tiende una copa de champagne.

A los pocos minutos unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Gaby se dirigiera hasta allí para ver quien había llegado.

-Hola, ya estamos aquí.

Kate no salía de su asombro al ver a las personas que entraban en aquella habitación. Ver allí a Lanie, Jenny, Alexis, Uma e incluso la capitana Gates, la tenía totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué significa todo esto?

-Kate, ya te hemos dicho que sólo tienes que disfrutar.

Todas las mujeres salvo Uma se sirvieron copas de champagne, mientras para la niña había zumo de pomelo.

-Bueno llegó la hora – dijo Lanie – Kate necesitamos que vayas al servicio y te des un relajante baño de sales. Y por favor no preguntes nada, sólo confía en nosotras.

Una vez salió del agua, lo único que encontró en el baño fue un albornoz, toda la ropa que ella había dejado preparada para vestirse había desaparecido. Salió hacia la zona del salón tapada tan solo por aquella prenda.

-¿Me vais a dar algo para que me vista o me tengo que pasar el resto del día con el albornoz puesto?

-Kate, ahora necesito que continúes confiando en nosotras, quítate el albornoz – dijo Gaby acercándose hasta la detective.

No sabía la razón, pero Kate decidió hacer aquello que las mujeres le pedían, una vez despojada de aquella prenda y estando tan solo vestida con su ropa interior Uma le pidió que se sentase en la silla junto al ventanal, una vez allí sentada la joven se acercó hasta ella con un maletín en sus manos.

-Espero que te guste.

Uma junto con Kenya, Gaby comenzaron a pintar los brazos, cuello y pies de Kate con una pasta especial preparada a base de polvo de cúrcuma, sándalo y henna, una vez terminados los dibujos comenzaron a ungir el resto del cuerpo con aceites olorosos.

Justo en cuando las mujeres terminaron la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Martha y a la pequeña Laskmi, ambas se acercaron hasta Kate y dejaron a sus pies la Palla Dastoor.

-Y ¿Esto qué es? – preguntaba Kate viendo aquellas cajas ante ella.

Laskmi abrió el primero de los paquetes sacando de él un hermoso sari de color rojo con bordados en oro, tendiéndoselo a Uma, después Martha abrió el segundo de los paquetes sacando de él un precioso collar de rubíes y unos pendientes a juego además de varios brazaletes de oro, Kate continuaba en ese estado de sorpresa total.

-Ahora toca que te vistas – decía Lask- debes ponerte el sari. Es el traje típico de las mujeres indias y este es precioso.

Una vez vestida las mujeres le colocaron las joyas y todas comenzaron a llorar al ver lo hermosa que la detective se veía.

-Y ahora antes de irnos toca hacer una foto – Gates aparecía con la cámara de fotos en la mano.

-Kate lo siento pero debemos volver a vendar tus ojos – Alexis se acercaba con el pañuelo y se lo anudaba, comprobando que la detective no podía ver nada- Disfruta Kate – le susurro antes de separarse.

Las mujeres se subieron al micro bus que les esperaba a la entrada del hotel para llevarlas hasta su destino final Lodhi Gardens.

Lodhi Gardens es el único sitio tranquilo y relajante en New Delhi. Nada tiene que ver con el tráfico y el bullicio de la ciudad, entrar allí es como abrir la puerta a otra India. Sus 90 hectáreas de pura naturaleza invitan a relajar la mente y a disfrutar, sólo se escucha el sonido del viento y el canto de los pájaros.

El Jardín fue instaurado en 1936 por la esposa del Marqués de Willington, el gobernador general de la India bajo el dominio del Imperio británico. Los jardines albergan varios monumentos históricos, muchos de los cuales pertenecen al siglo XV. Los más famosos son las tumbas gemelas de los sultanes Sayyid y Lodi que gobernaron el país durante los siglos XV y XVI. La primera de ellas pertenece al último rey de la dinastía, Mohamed Shah y se destaca por sus coloridos azulejos y las inscripciones del Corán. La segunda es muy similar con una cúpula de vidrio azul, pinturas con diseños florales y contiene varios féretros. Los bambús, los arboles de flores moradas que al caer al pasto el paisaje se transforma en una pintura renacentista, nos trasladan a un mundo casi irreal. Ese era el lugar elegido para lo que aquella noche iba a suceder. Una vez llegaron al jardín, las mujeres descendieron y se dirigieron hasta la zona elegida para la ocasión.

Una vez allí quitaron la venda de los ojos a Kate, la cual lentamente fue abriendo los ojos descubriendo ante ella, una zona rodeada de arboles, y alumbrado todo por un gran fuego central tras el cual se encontraban dos tronos dorados.

Antes de que Kate pudiera articular palabra a lo lejos vio como se acercaba lo que parecía un cortejo, quienes lo formaban portaban antorchas e iban entonando canciones y en medio del mismo se pudo ver a Castle montado en un hermoso caballo blanco.

Castle vestía un achkan (Camisa larga) de color oro, un turbante y los jootis o zapatos típicos, y a la cintura portaba una espada.

Kate se giró hacia dónde estaban Martha y Lanie.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es? – preguntó al borde del llanto.

-Cariño, disfruta de tu día – contestó Lanie acariciándole la espalda- Te dijo que te contestaría en la India y esta es su forma de contestarte – dicho eso le puso un pañuelo que lo único que dejaba al descubierto eran los ojos de Kate según marcaba la tradición.

Una vez el cortejo llegó hasta dónde las mujeres se encontraban, Castle desmontó y esperó a que Martha se acercase a recogerlo.

-Katherine, esto debería hacerlo tu madre, pero lo haré yo en su nombre.

Comenzó la ceremonia cuando Martha recibió al futuro esposo acompañándolo al Mandap, sitio elegido donde tendrán lugar los rituales de la boda.

Siguiendo la tradición Kate y Rick presidían toda la fiesta sentados en sus tronos, frente al fuego sagrado, mientras sonaban acordes de música tradicional, junto a cánticos y versos atrevidos referentes a la noche de boda, las nuevas familias y la vida después del matrimonio.

Jim durante la ceremonia ató en el cuello de su hija el taali, un hilo de color amarillo, ritual por el cual ofrece su mano y que simboliza unidad y su nueva vida en pareja. Tras ese momento Castle se sentó delante Kate tocándole la frente mientras ella le ofreció el arroz que le dio Lask.

Después de ese rito, Lanie pintó a los contrayentes su línea del pelo con polvos de tintura roja. Realizados los votos matrimoniales el padre de Castle arrojó pétalos sobre la pareja a modo de bendición.

Justo en ese momento, los amigos y familiares de ambos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar, Castle se acercó hasta Kate y le quitó el pañuelo y por fin pudo besar a su ya, según la tradición hinduista, esposa.

-Te amo Kate, y sí me caso contigo – ambos se fundían en un eterno abrazo.

-Te amor Rick, nunca hubiera imaginado nada más mágico que lo que acabamos de vivir en esta ceremonia. Dios, nos hemos casado – comenzaba a reírse.

-Sí, nos hemos casado. Pero para asegurarnos mañana iremos a la embajada y lo haremos de una forma más legal.

Una vez finalizado todo el ritual todos los invitados se dirigieron hacia los micro buses para que les llevasen a todos de vuelta al hotel dónde degustarían el típico banquete de una boda hinduista, dónde no podían faltar los dulces, lentejas, huevos y pan, que simbolizan una vida dulce, fertilidad y prosperidad.

-Rick, ¿cómo has preparado todo? – preguntó Kate mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Josh y las chicas lo prepararon todo desde aquí, yo avisé a todos los del trabajo y a tu padre. Tenía que estar todo preparado para cuando llegásemos y sobre todo tú no debías enterarte de nada, me facilitó mucho el trabajo saber de antemano la fecha de presentación del libro y el que tú me pidieras matrimonio fue la guinda – contestó sonriendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A orillas del rio Yamuna aparece ante nuestros ojos la antigua capital imperial construida en 1505 por el sultán Sikander Lodi y en ella su joya que se yergue esperando que sus visitantes descubran el amor verdadero, el Taj Majal.

¿Cómo se puede describir con palabras la perfección? Ante su majestuosa visión uno debe quedarse mudo.

El emperador Shahjahan se sumió en la más absoluta tristeza cuando su esposa favorita, Mumtaz Mahal falleció. Decidió entonces construir el más hermoso mausoleo para su amada esposa, como símbolo de su eterno amor. De ese dolor pero sobre todo de ese amor, nació el Taj.

La entrada al mausoleo es realmente imponente, el Taj está recubierto de mármol blanco y enmarcado en un jardín el cual atraviesa un canal en dónde se refleja por completo el monumento, dejándote esa visión sin palabras ante su belleza.

Justo bajo la cúpula yacen los restos mortales de su amada al lado de los del sultán, mostrando así al mundo entero su inmortal amor. Haciendo que nazca en tu interior el deseo de vivir un amor que perdure por toda la eternidad.

Poder verlo mientras el sol se pone bañando todo de un color anaranjado realza más su belleza si eso es posible.

-¿Qué haces? – Rick intentaba observar lo que su esposa hacía mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Eres un poco cotilla – se giraba sonriéndole - estaba escribiendo en mi diario lo que se siente al ver el Taj, o al menos lo intentaba escribir, porque aquí el del don con las palabras eres tú – Kate cerraba su diario anudando un lazo alrededor.

-¿Un diario? – decía totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí Rick, un diario.

-Y ¿desde cuando escribes tú un diario?, y ¿por qué yo no lo sabía?

-Ya te dije una vez, que había muchas cosas de mí que tú aún no conocías – contestaba haciéndose la interesante.

-Ya, ya, capas y capas de cebolla. Pero ¿desde cuándo escribes? –insistía él poniendo su carita de pena.

-No vale reírse, ¿ok? – Castle asintió- ¿lo prometes? – Él volvió a asentir- Está bien. Las navidades de mis 6 años mis padres me llevaron a ver a Santa, pese a saber que yo no creía en él, insistieron tanto que terminé sentada en sus rodillas y pidiéndole un deseo. Cuando ya nos íbamos se acercó corriendo un chico disfrazado de elfo y me regaló una piruleta y un diario. Ese fue mi primer diario y desde entonces siempre tengo uno empezado.

Castle no podía creer lo que su esposa le terminaba de contar y mantenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa que lo escuchado le había provocado.

-No puede ser cierto – dijo cuando por fin pudo reaccionar- debes estar de broma.

-No, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó un tanto desconcertada.

-El elfo te preguntó tu nombre, porque sólo así podría saber que el regalo era para ti. Tú miraste a tus padres, como pidiéndoles permiso y cuando ellos te animaron contestaste que eras Kate. Él te dio el regalo y tuvo que regresar corriendo a su puesto, pero antes de irse te dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Dios mío, no puede ser cierto, el elfo ¡eras tú!

-Dios, hemos perdido tanto tiempo.

-Cariño, tenía sólo 6 años, hubiera sido imposible – se acurrucaba entre los brazos de él.

-Mira que eres boba. Claro que sentí al verte que te conocía desde siempre, porque era cierto. Por lo que veo el destino lleva tiempo jugando con nosotros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A veces los deseos que pedimos siendo niños se hacen realidad, a veces todo aquello que soñamos un día tener deja de ser sueño y se hace realidad.

Aquel año diciembre había llegado cargado de nieve, para las niñas aquello era un añadido a sus primeras navidades. Ni Uma ni Laskmi habían visto nunca la nieve, para ellas todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquel invierno en NY era nuevo y era un constante descubrimiento.

La cara de Laskmi cuando vio totalmente iluminadas las calles de su ciudad no podía ser descrita con palabras, pero con sólo ver el brillo de sus inmensos ojos negros se sabía la felicidad que embargaba a la niña.

Diciembre era el mes elegido para que Richard descubriera a qué se habían estado dedicando las mujeres de su vida durante el mes anterior.

-Papá, venga levántate y cámbiate, hoy es sábado y salimos todos juntos – Lask saltaba sobre la cama.

-Pero bueno, ¿estas son formas de despertarme? – Comenzando a hacer cosquillas a la pequeña- a ver, ¿dónde está mi beso de buenos días? – Lask riendo por causa de las cosquillas besó a su padre y después bajo de la cama.

-Venga que te estamos esperando todas – salía corriendo del dormitorio.

Castle, se estiró completamente antes de salir de la cama, arrastrando sus pies se dirigió al baño dónde abrió el grifo de la ducha esperando a que el agua saliera caliente.

Una vez duchado, afeitado, y vestido con unos viejos vaqueros y un jersey gris de cuello alto se dirigió hasta la cocina, allí estaban sus mujeres tomando sus desayunos.

-Ya era hora, venga papá tomate el café y nos vamos –Uma le acercaba una taza con el café aun humeante.

-Sí que tenéis prisa todas hoy – probaba con cuidado el café para no quemarse- aquí la única que me ha dado mi beso de buenos días es Lask, el resto ni caso me habéis hecho – ponía morritos-

-Por dios, eres como un niño – Kate se acercaba y dejaba un dulce beso en los labios de su marido- ale, ya tienes tu beso ahora tomate el café y vámonos.

Uma también se acercó y beso la mejilla de su padre al mismo tiempo que le daba su bufanda y sus guantes.

-Kate, ¿se puede saber dónde vamos y por qué las prisas?

-Lo siento Rick pero es una sorpresa.

Castle miró a sus mujeres y supo que ninguna le diría cual era el destino final así que se dejo llevar por ellas.

-Supongo que me toca ser copiloto, ¿no?

-Supones bien Castle.

Entre las calles 49 ª y 50ª se puede ver el destino final de la familia, allí en la 5ª avenida aparecía ante sus ojos el Rockefeller Center, y justo en el centro de la plaza el gran árbol de la navidad de aquel año.

-Ha sido cortado con una sierra a mano por dos personas, tiene 100 metro de altura, ¿te imaginas lo que habrá sido cortarlo? Y cuando termine la navidad será entregado a Habitat for Humanity.

-Esta es mi Uma, ni siquiera en navidad pueden descansar sus ganas por conocer cosas nuevas-Rick pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de su hija acercándola a él.

Justo delante se encontraba la pista de patinaje. En aquel instante Castle fue consciente de lo que iba a suceder aquella mañana.

-¡Habéis aprendido a patinar! Eso es lo que hacíais cada mañana de sábado del mes pasado. Kate, ¿por qué yo no iba?

-Porque las niñas querían darte una sorpresa.

Los cuatro tomaron los patines y una vez bien abrochados, guates puestos y bufandas colocadas todos salieron a aquella pista.

Castle no podía ocultar la felicidad al ver a su familia unida pasando un día de fiesta en NY.

Lask aún tenía algo de miedo y no soltaba la mano de Kate, mientras Uma patinaba con total soltura por el centro de la pista.

-Mamá, nosotras mejor patinamos cerca de la valla, ¿vale?

-Claro mi amor- tomaba más fuerte de la mano a su hija- ¿patinamos con papá? – la pequeña asintió.

Laskmi patinaba llevada de las manos por sus padres, los cuales reían divertidos.

-Ala, son los abuelos – Lask soltaba la mano de su padre y señalaba a dos personas que les miraban apoyados en la valla-Vamos a decir hola.

Castle fue a avisar a su hija mayor, que continuaba patinando ajena a la llegada de sus abuelos.

Los cuatro estaban intentando convencer a Martha y Alexander para que patinasen con ellos cuando a lo lejos se escucho una voz conocida.

-Familia Castle-Beckett que falto yo.

Todos se giraron viendo llegar a Alexis.

Castle sonrió abiertamente, abrazó a su hija mayor y besó su cabeza.

-Vaya sorpresa, no sabía que mi calabaza también vendría.

Kate sacó de su bolso una cámara de fotos que entrego a un joven que pasaba para que hiciera la foto de toda su familia.

-No llego, no podéis hacer la foto sin mí – gritaba Jim llegando a la carrera- lo siento Katie, creía que llegaría antes, pero el tráfico se ha puesto imposible.

Martha y Alexander tenían entre ellos a Alexis, Jim tenía en brazos a la pequeña Laskmi, Uma estaba al lado entre sus dos abuelos, mientras Castle y Beckett se tomaban de la mano y se miraban con infinito amor y eran el centro de la fotografía.

Sólo Kate notó el brillo en los ojos de su marido.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí, sólo estoy feliz- contestó besando a su mujer- Gracias Kate, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

-Gracias a ti, por hacer que recordase lo que un día soñé que tendría al ser adulta. Te amo Richard Castle

-Te amo Katherine Beckett.

A veces, sólo a veces, los sueños se hacen realidad y cuando eso sucede todo se inunda de luz.

Fin


	19. Chapter 19

Hace catorce años, la vida de una de mis hermanas y la mía cambiaron para siempre. Hace catorce años, llegó hasta la ciudad en la que vivíamos un famoso escritor, que llegaba huyendo de un doloroso pasado, buscando encontrarse, queriendo ser una mejor persona. Nadie podía saber entonces, que la búsqueda por su propio renacer iba a acarrear una nueva vida para tanta gente. Podría explicaros lo que su llegada supuso para todos los habitantes de aquella comunidad, pero me centraré en lo que supuso para mi hermana Uma y para mí.

Hace catorce años vivíamos en Anantapur una ciudad llena de pobreza en una de las zonas de por sí ya más pobres de la India, malvivíamos en un chamizo, nuestra alimentación, educación, salud dependía de la caridad, pese a los grandes esfuerzos que nuestros padres hacían por intentar sacarnos adelante.

Debo decir que pese a vivir en la más absoluta pobreza, dónde la esperanza es un lujo que pocos se permiten tener, la felicidad existe. Siempre en nuestros rostros podías ver una sonrisa, siempre tendríamos un alimento que ofrecerte aunque eso supusiese que nosotros no comiésemos.

Mi familia, era de las que aún tenía esperanza, esperanza en un futuro mejor para nosotras. Y nuestro futuro dependía únicamente de nuestro propio esfuerzo. La Fundación Vicente Ferrer, nos dio las armas para luchar por ese futuro mejor, nos ofreció educación.

Y un día en el recinto de la Fundación, él apareció, la persona que cambiaría para siempre en rumbo de mi vida, mi amado padre.

Hay un refrán español que dice que a perro flaco todo se le vuelven pulgas, pues eso fue lo que precisamente sucedió en mi familia. Por si la pobreza extrema no fuera suficiente, yo enfermé de meningitis, y si no hubiera sido por mi padre y sus amigos, hoy no podría estar aquí haciendo mi discurso de graduación. Ellos salvaron mi vida. Pero el destino quiso forzar un poco más la máquina e hizo que mis padres biológicos fallecieran, dejándonos huérfanas a Uma y a mí, pero entonces él, mi padre, arriesgó, luchó, y triunfó. Nos adoptó y con ello nos ofreció el mundo.

Incluso en los peores momentos hay espacio para la esperanza, eso fue lo que él nos dio.

Mis padres, Richard y Katherine, nos enseñaron que cuando alguien quiere algo y lucha con todas sus fuerzas por lograr lo que desea lo consigue. Puede tardar un poco en lograr, sobre todo si se equivoca en las bifurcaciones que el destino nos pondrá delante, pero pese que esa equivocación de camino alargará en el tiempo el logro de lo buscado, si no cejamos en el empeño, lograremos llegar a nuestra meta.

Sé lo que el mundo real nos puede hacer, viví en ese mundo durante cuatro años de mi vida, pero también sé que pese a su dureza siempre nos aguarda algo hermoso al final del camino. Salgamos de nuestros nidos y demostremos que nosotros, la nueva generación no tememos a luchar por nuestros sueños.

Un día hace muchos años, yo soñé con ser feliz, eso era todo lo que deseaba. Eso lo logré hace ya catorce años, ahora sólo me queda salir y luchar por mis nuevos sueños, devolver a este mundo todo lo bueno que la vida me ha dado a mí. Yo Laskmi Castle-Beckett prometo ante este auditorio luchar siempre por mis sueños

Levantémonos, salgamos orgullosos, enseñemos al mundo lo que tenemos que ofrecerle, y luchemos por lograr todo aquello que soñamos, sabiendo que para lograr triunfar es preciso trabajar.

¡A por el mundo!

El auditorio rompía en aplausos cuando el discurso llegó a su fin. En primera fila, una familia se ponía al tiempo en pie sintiéndose tremendamente orgullosa de aquella joven.

-¡Esa es mi hermana! – se ponía en pie sobre su asiento un niño rubio de tremendos ojos verdes.

-¡Laskmi, Laskmi, Laskmi! – coreaba una niña de ojos azules al tiempo que daba saltitos y chocaba su mano con el niño rubio.

-James, Martha, comportaros.

-Venga Kate, deja que demuestren lo orgullosos que están de su hermana.

-Rick, lo pueden hacer igual sin dar un espectáculo.

-Mira que eres aguafiestas, son sólo niños – insistía él- lo que pasa es que te encantaría poder comportarte como ellos.

-Pues, la verdad, es que me has descubierto. Me dan una tremenda envidia – tras decir esto ambos rompían en carcajadas.

Después de un rato, toda la familia abandonaba el recinto en dirección al lugar de la cena familiar, Laskmi había decidido que quería cenar en casa, no quería un gasto superfluo y prefería que lo que se fueran a gastar en un restaurante lo empleasen en comprar comida para los más desfavorecidos de la ciudad.

Durante el trayecto fueron constantes las bromas y las risas en el coche conducido por el cabeza de familia.

Los pequeños James y Martha no soltaban la mano de su hermana mayor, desde siempre la conexión de los tres había sido extraordinaria, los niños querían a sus otras dos hermanas pero se podía decir que por Lask sentían adoración.

Al abrir la puerta una pelirroja con un niño de un año en brazos se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Lo siento Lask, pero Alex se puso a llorar como un energúmeno cuando íbamos a salir. Papá espero que hayas gravado el discurso entero.

-Que guay está despierto, ¿podemos jugar con él? – preguntaban al unísono los pequeños.

-Está bien, pero sólo un rato, y por favor, nada de atarle – la pelirroja dejaba a Alex en el suelo siendo éste agarrado de sus manitas por sus tíos.

-Vamos Alex, nosotros a jugar mientras los mayores terminan la cena.

Los tres se dirigían hacia la gran habitación de juegos de los niños.

-Ha llamado Uma, que cuando puedas la llames, porque se ha cansado de llamarte.

-Joder, me dejé el móvil en mi habitación. Voy a llamarla – Lask salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Me llamó esta tarde, estaba súper enfadada por perderse el discurso – Explicaba Kate mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Ya, pero es lo que tiene trabajar para Seguridad Nacional, no tienes horarios – intervenía Rick.

-Ni vida, ella y Matt lo han dejado. Él quería algo más y ella no se veía capaz de dárselo.

-No tenía ni idea. Alexis, ¿cuándo te ha contado eso?, Rick ¿tú sabía salgo de eso?

-No, es la primera noticia que tengo.

-Me lo contó hace unos días, no quería que os lo contase, porque sabe que le vais a echar una charla de las vuestras.

-No es ninguna charla, pero no puede pasarse la vida trabajando, necesita tener vida propia. Ahora cuando Lask baje, voy a llamarla.

-No Kate, deja que sea ella la que nos lo cuente. Lo hará cuando se sienta preparada, ya sabes que necesita sus tiempos.

-Pero Rick…

-Pero nada, papá tiene razón, darle tiempo y ella será la que vendrá a casa y os lo contará. Ya sabes que si la presionas más de la cuenta se cerrará en banda. ¿De verdad que no es hija biológica tuya? – Alexis se alejaba a ver a los niños riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Muy graciosa, eres muy graciosa. Y tú – miraba con sus mirada a su marido- no sé de qué te ríes.

-Cariño, no te enfurruñes – se sentaba al lado de su mujer y la abrazaba- Lex tiene razón, en eso Uma es igual que tú. Por cierto, ¿dónde se han metido nuestros padres? Ya deberían haber llegado.

-Siendo ellos, seguro que se han perdido en alguna fiesta que haya en la ciudad. Rick, debemos hablar muy seriamente con ellos, no es normal que salgan todas las noches. Que parece que tenemos tres hijos más.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Laskmi apareció muerta de la risa.

-Eran los abuelos, que no les esperemos para cenar, se han encontrado con no sé quién y se van de fiesta. Ah, también han dicho que ya si eso, les dejáis apuntado el castigo por la juerga que se van a pegar hoy.

El resto de la familia había llegado justo para escuchar a Lask y todos habían comenzado a reírse, incluido el pequeño Alex pese a no enterarse de nada.

-¿A quién le tocaba ser el poli malo? – preguntaba Rick abrazando aún más fuerte a su esposa.

-Creo que era a ti – contestaba el pequeño James – porque mamá lo fue cuando desaparecieron dos días por estar de fiesta en Las Vegas.

-No, le toca a mamá – rebatía la pequeña Martha- porque después de los de Las Vegas fue lo del "robo" del coche de policía.

-Lo dicho, Rick más que padres parece que tenemos tres hijos gamberros.


End file.
